Harry Potter Jedi
by zajinn
Summary: Harry realizes he can move objects with his mind before he learns about magic. - This is a somewhat realistic and hopefully humorous exploration of the Harry Potter world by retelling the story through new eyes. There is no crossover content despite the title, but instead a reference to how Harry has grown up differently. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Wizard

Author's Note: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter and whatever legal disclaimer needs to be said here, consider it said from now on.

This story tries to be a little more realistic in it's portrayal of the Harry Potter world, and deals with the consequences of young children having access to powerful magic. Most of the first book is written already and simply needs slight editing and uploading. Reviews are more than welcome.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wizard

"What?"

The massive giant stood still while shaking the boy's world apart, and repeated himself, "I said, yer a wizard Harry!"

Harry James Potter blinked a few more times and adjusted his glasses, gazing skyward at gleaming dark eyes, hidden in a wavy mass of hair, "Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't really get it."

"No joke, but I know a few if yeh like."

Shaking his head, Harry looked back down at the letter addressed to him and read aloud, "Dear Mr Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. - Are you sure this isn't a joke?"

"Sure as Dumbledore's the greatest wizard I ever met. - Er, there ain't anyone else inside is there? Need ter tell yer folks as well. Maybe have a word or two about birthrights an' such."

Harry was standing in the doorway, looking over the list of required items, "They're out celebrating Dudley getting into Smeltings academy and won't be back until late. I don't think they would want to hear this though. - Just for the sake of argument, how am I supposed to find a wand or any of these books? And I'm pretty sure no one sells dragon hide gloves around here."

"That's why they sent me, I'm ter take yeh shoppin'. Get all yer stuff fer school. An' why'd the Dursleys leave yeh home by yerself, don' they know better than that?" He bent down his large hairy head to look inside and gave a gruff laugh at the decor.

Glancing up again, Harry spoke hesitantly, "Yeah... well they weren't exactly expecting a giant ...wizard to come knocking. Since our neighbor is getting her cast off today, I convinced them to let me stay home without a babysitter. - But now _you_, want to take me shopping, for a school I've never heard of, after you tell me I'm a wizard, on the first day we meet."

"Yup, that about sums it up. How's Mrs Figg doing, still havin' trouble with her cats?"

"Uh, Mr Hagrid is it? Obviously you're familiar with the people around here, but, I'm going to need a little more convincing. Can you do anything... magical? Maybe move something with your mind?"

"Strictly speaking, I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic. Never really finished school at Hogwarts." Harry's face fell, "But if yeh need ter see somethin', how about we go inside so the whole neighborhood don' gawk."

With skepticism written across his face, he let the giant into the house, yet didn't feel afraid of this monstrous man. Harry didn't view himself as defenseless by any means, but that didn't concern him, for over the years Harry prided himself on being able to judge people's intentions, and while Hagrid might have escaped from an over-sized mental institution, there was no sign of deception on his face, the parts he could see at least. This large man truly believed what he was saying, and wanted to help. Crouching low to enter the house, Hagrid made his way into the living room, settling down on the couch with a resounding crunch. Harry squinted in anguish, knowing that would cost him later.

"Alright, now if yeh don' mind keepin' quiet about this at Hogwarts, I'll - er - show yeh some magic." Harry sat down opposite him and nodded in acceptance, if only to get this charade over with. "Wanted to see something move eh? How's about float?" Reaching deep within his massive jacket, Hagrid pulled out... a ratty pink umbrella. A bit anticlimactic Harry thought, but almost fitting. Hagrid pointed up at the ceiling with one finger as a distraction, while his umbrella made a small movement under the table.

"What?" Harry asked, as he saw nothing on the ceiling. He looked down disappointed, only to see the coffee table floating a few feet off the ground. With the umbrella back on his lap, Hagrid chuckled at the intense expression Harry had on. He waved his hand over the table, under it, and around all sides trying to make sure it wasn't a trick. "You can do it too!" He yelled.

"Can do more than that, jus' keep an eye on the fireplace." Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a thin stream of flames shoot towards it, erupting into a blazing fire, already warming the cool room. He twisted around, eyes wide to catch sight of what he thought was the umbrella being settled back in place.

"An' how about an enlargement charm on those flowers outside?" Harry was about to turn again, but caught himself, watching Hagrid make a quick circular motion with his wand and enlarge the biscuit tin on top of the table. Glancing up to see Harry staring at him, Hagrid quickly hid the umbrella away again.

"Convincin' enough for yeh?" He opened the now enormous tin to grab a biscuit and take an equally large bite.

Nodding with an eager and jubilant smile on his face, Harry almost laughed out loud, "YES! - When can we go?"

"...After I tell yeh a story."

oOoOo

Leaving an overly simple note on the hallway table in case he didn't get back in time, Harry felt it was for the best. 'Gone shopping' was all it said. He pocketed the little bit of money he had and threw on a thin hoodie in case it rained wherever they were going. He knew the whole situation was simply barmy, feeling like he was falling down a rabbit hole with Alice, yet it was what he'd been waiting for. Something to take him away from being the odd one out, and everything else. While it wasn't exactly what he wished for, especially the bit about the evil wizard who killed his parents, and tried to kill him, it would have to do. He pinched his arm just to make sure this wasn't an incredibly vivid dream.

Taking the stairs from his room two at a time, he locked the house behind them, and caught up to Hagrid at the curb. "Are we headed to wonderland, because I'll need to get some money out of the bank first. How much does a wand cost anyway, or do you have to make one yourself?"

"Seven Galleons. Ready?" Mumbled Hagrid as he slipped out the umbrella, gave it a quick wave and hid it once again.

"I hope you don't mean seven war ships, because that's a little out of my price range. By the way, how did you even get here Hagrid?"

A resounding BANG woke the dreary street as Harry nearly fell over from the shock. Right in front of him a wall of intense purple rolled to a halt. It turned out to be a triple-decker bus, straight out of a road tunnel's nightmare. Hagrid stepped on, with a grin hidden behind his scraggly beard.

"This, is the Knigh' Bus. One o' the ways wizards get around. Hop on." He waved Harry aboard while pulling out a handful of shiny coins from his pocket, then handed them to the driver who nodded in thanks.

Peering around the street for anyone who might see him, Harry shook his head again and hopped aboard like he was told to. He sat down next to Hagrid's extra large seat near the front and was thrown backwards as another cacophonous BANG brought them up to speed.

"Where ya headed now?" Inquired the driver, who spun around in a worn recliner to face them.

"The Leaky Cauldron, thank yeh." The driver nodded and casually picked his teeth while something else kept steering.

The bus was nearly empty for the size of it, yet the seats were a comfortable beige fabric and didn't smell, so Harry liked it. He peppered Hagrid and the driver with questions the whole way there, trying to ignore the streets, buildings, and people whizzing by in a nauseating fashion around the bus. He learned that they had to go through a pub to get to where they wanted to go, and that his money would be no good there. A few more loud BANGS and there they were, in London by the look of things. Hagrid ushered Harry off the bus to stand outside a shabby old pub, as another middle aged woman in a yellow cloak got off as well and hurried inside.

"Didn' get ter explain much earlier," Hagrid said while he brushed the biscuit crumbs out of his beard, "But Dumbledore wanted me to warn yeh, people migh' notice that scar o' yers a lot more in the wizarding world. Means somethin' precious ter them, somethin' good, jus' warnin' yeh."

"How would anyone even know about my scar if I was with the Dursleys since the day after it happened?"

Looking uncomfortable, Hagrid mumbled again, "Oh - er - yeh know how stories start. One thing gets said, 'an next yeh know, someone's a hero."

Pulling up his hoodie, Harry looked away from the disappointed face, "I'd rather not be a hero. I'd rather just be me."

They passed through the dimly lit pub to be greeted by loud cheers all around, and all for Hagrid. He waved and said hello, but told them he couldn't stay, urgent Hogwarts business to attend to or something like that. Light smoke filled the air along with the scent of varying spirits. Harry was barely noticed in the background with his hood pulled down, some people even bumped into him as they weaved through the crowded tables. Strange people in strange outfits was all he noticed, none of them stood out in any way. Tom the landlord, was the only name he caught, mostly because Hagrid said it in his booming voice right towards him.

Outside the back door Harry looked around to barren brick walls and floor, with a dustbin to liven up the place. Hagrid waved him over to one section of the wall, counting out bricks, doing another crazy impression. That was until he pulled out his umbrella once again and tapped three times, making Harry's references to wonderland seem quite at home as a portal to another world unfurled right in front of him. Twisting open into a wide archway, a cobblestone street could be seen meandering off into the distance, every inch lined with wondrous looking shops begging to be explored.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley." Hagrid smiled anew, noticing the delight on Harry's face.

oOoOo

With hungry eyes Harry surveyed the magnificent selection of, _things_, much more than he could imagine uses for. Every shop had an aged look, worn from service and time, a lot of time. Strange scents mingled and grew pungent as they started to stroll down the twisting alley.

"So where to first? And how am I supposed to pay for things if you use a different type of currency? Will people just give me things like some returning hero if I show them the scar?" The alluring sight of a tidy bookstore called to him which he resisted by studying the colourful displays in a real apothecary opposite it.

"It's Gringotts first, that's where yer money is. Only wizardin' bank around, an' where yer parents kept it all." He pointed at the towering white building far ahead.

Harry was almost as surprised by that, as he was by the sight of flying broomsticks. "I have an inheritance? Why wasn't I ever told?" He looked up at Hagrid to see a sneer forming, "Never mind... I can guess, my relatives again."

They passed by manikins in clothing shop windows that twirled and moved to display their wares. Owls upon hooting owls were kept in cages outside and in a pet shop that gave a distinctive gamey odor to area. Equipment shops dotted the street for something called quidditch, to quills, to potions, to general purpose wizard supplies. An ice cream parlor lured in children and adults alike with strange sounding flavors and combinations, while people squeezed by the outdoor tables in reckless abandon. The people wore unique outfits and funny hats, but their attitudes were the same as every shopping center around, if a little happier. There were old men complaining about prices and quality degrading, older women talking about the men, while young children marveled at the latest toys and candy shop windows. Rough individuals haggled about prices while posh ones acted indifferent. Couples walked together pointing and chatting, as Harry was led down the busy street, taking it all in.

A black cat meowed in the window of another pet shop, pacing back and forth while watching people pass by. Harry was stunned to see a decidedly normal looking couple walking towards them with a girl his age leading them along. She was wearing a grey knitted cap and carrying an arm full of boxes, with a bright infectious smile, seeming to be the happiest around. They exchanged glances as Harry stumbled on the uneven cobble, practically running into a rack of brooms. Nothing fell over except his pride, so he rushed away after Hagrid, not paying attention to the minuscule guards in uniform they passed on the polished white steps.

Shiny silver doors with words he didn't catch opened outward as Harry finally noticed the workers. They wore tailored suits covering pale, almost greyish skin, and some grew manicured beards with most all at some stage of baldness. Long pointed ears stuck out nearly as much as their bulbous heads and sharp noses, yet the keen jagged teeth caught Harry's eyes. He tried not to stare as probably a hundred or more sat counting coins, weighing gems, and scribbling numbers into oversized books. The grandiose marble hall definitely shouted 'bank' despite the unusual clerks, and more surely than any coins or high wooden counters might. Wizards stood waiting in lines, some being led through doors while others negotiated with the short clerks.

"Why do they look like that?" Harry whispered.

"Goblins, they run the place. Would be a fool to try stealing from them."

"Right, magical creatures, of course." Harry shook his head in bewilderment, wondering if he might faint from all the surprises today.

Making for an open counter, Hagrid began to talk, while Harry closed his eyes and let himself relax. Ignoring the outside world, he calmed his mind and let the day sink in, feeling at ease with his surroundings, and freeing himself from built up stress to experience the present. He'd read up on meditation years ago, and while he didn't know if he was doing it the right way, it worked for him. Opening his eyes to the hustle and bustle of the active bank was strange, because it was suddenly quiet. All the goblins were staring - at him.

"Harry, this way." Urged Hagrid, while waving him over towards one of the side doors. Harry looked around for a second, then hurried off as the noise began again.

The plain stone passageway they entered was in stark contrast to the opulence they just left. With what looked like a rickety mining cart for transportation, Harry was not impressed by the layout or practicality of the place. The winding maze of tunnels seemed to have no purpose except to make people sick, namely Hagrid. They picked up speed and dropped lower, becoming more of a rollercoaster, passing by an underground lake and making steep curves and dives.

Eventually they came to a halt in front of a humble curved door, in which their goblin guide unlocked, revealing stagnant green smoke that Harry covered his nose and mouth to avoid breathing. Looking up as the air cleared, he saw it, a mountainous pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins, some neatly stacked while others were strewn about the place. His eyes danced in glee at the sight, unable to estimate how much was there.

"All yers, Harry." Hagrid forced the words out while holding his mouth as well, but for another reason.

Some other artifacts and jewelry were hung up on the walls, with a small shelf to one side containing scrolls and drawers of other things. Hagrid handed him a bag to carry some coins, which he stuffed full, noticing the lightness of them and then saw another few purses already full, which he looked into and pocketed.

Breathing deeply, Hagrid managed to explain a bit, "Gold ones are the Galleons I was talkin' about, which're worth seventeen silver Sickles, and each o' those turn into twenty nine bronze Knuts. - That's good enough Harry, we best be off, got lots ter buy."

Harry gazed up with puppy dog eyes, pleading with the giant, "Can't we stay just a bit longer, there's so much to look through in here."

"Sorry, already runnin' late. Yeh'll get all the time yeh need another day."

Dropping his head in disappointment, Harry urged the giant the same way he convinced his relatives, "Please?"

Hagrid jerked his head away as if someone threw something at him, "What the?" He looked around in confusion, "Where did that..." He looked down at Harry and at his empty hands, "Did yeh...? Naa, couldn't be. - We better go now."

Wearing a perplexed expression himself, Harry picked up the few extra bags when Hagrid turned away and stuffed them in his pockets too, then followed after. Before they took off, he asked the goblin a question, "Are these coins solid gold and silver?"

He shook his head with a smirk, "Hollow, charmed to never age and always contain the exact amount of metal they're worth around the world. Makes 'em easy to carry too." They all got into the cart again, "Don't worry, greater minds than yours have tried to take advantage of goblins, and lost dearly." The diminutive creature raised his eyebrows suggestively and off they went again.

Another long twisting journey down even steeper curves and turns, growing colder and colder as they descended, which brought them to a large ornate metal door. It seemed rather extravagant for Hagrid's tastes, Harry thought, but he didn't even know why they were coming here. With a reverent motion, the goblin brushed a finger down the door, causing it to fade away. What surprised Harry more though, was that all it contained was a tiny crude bag, which Hagrid pocketed, not even bothering to look inside.

The goblin spoke up again in a superior tone, "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How do you know when that happens?" Harry inquired.

"We check, every ten years." He nearly snarled in pleasure.

"...So you kill people for attempted theft?"

Narrowing his eyes, he brushed the question off, "We don't kill them, it's their own fault for trying. But I did say other's lost dearly."

Harry continued on, not noticing the irritation growing on the goblin's face, "Setting a trap to kill someone and killing them yourself isn't much different. And shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

Stepping between the irate goblin and Harry, Hagrid grunted, "Enough Griphook, we'll be goin' now."

Lost in thought all the way back, the sudden halt woke him from his revere. Back inside the bank, Harry stopped by another free clerk, and asked him a few quick questions, the price of opening another vault, if there was a way to access his gold without the cart ride, and what the exchange rate for the British Pound was. Some of it was depressing, but he offered an idea to the clerk.

"Have you ever thought about keeping individual written accounts just for money? So people can deposit, and receive their money from you without having to spend so much time riding carts all day? You might save a lot on labor as well." The Older goblin looked baffled by what was said, but also thoughtful. "Only an idea, but the British banks have been doing it for ages, and it's a lot quicker. Bye." He bounded away after an impatient and peaky giant.

oOoOo

Basking in the radiant sunlight of a wonderful day, full of possibilities, Harry stretched wide and smiled, "Now, to go exploring."

Hagrid shuffled his ample feet down the steps, "Would yeh mind if I rested for a bit while yeh buy yer uniform? Those cart rides don't agree with the haggis I had this mornin'." Harry nodded in agreement and sympathy, "Be on that bench if yeh need anythin'." He pointed to one close by.

Harry took out his list and glanced around at the shops. Clothing sounded boring, and so did cauldrons and scales. He wanted to save the books for last to spend any time left he had there, so his wand would be first. Ollivander's wand shop seemed a good choice, as he saw the people milling about inside. He nodded to Hagrid and pointed where he was going. Walking up to the door, it opened before him to be greeted by that exuberant smiling girl again. This time she was carrying a long thin box, not paying attention to a thing around her. Harry stepped out of her way, yet she still bumped into him and apologized absentmindedly, already on her way somewhere else. Her parents followed after, giving him a kindly smile as they passed.

Chuckling to himself, he entered the meager sized shop to the jingling bell above the door, noticing the austere atmosphere of a single chair and large wooden counter beside it. Everywhere else was crammed full of dusty narrow boxes lining every inch of the walls and few aisles, except in a far corner where a pleasant light was shining. No one seemed to be around so he made his way over, noticing it came from a locked display case. Inside was an oddly colored wand, dark with blue and green highlights, carved with hundreds of delicate swirling patterns up the entire length, as if someone tried to imagine the wind trapped in wood. Laid upon a purple pillow similar to the display in the window, it gave off a faint blue glow, growing brighter as he stepped closer. His hand hit glass before he realized what it was doing.

"I thought I'd be seeing you in here soon. Harry Potter." Harry jumped at the quiet voice beside him, bumping into a wall of boxes. "Terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." An older man with disheveled white haired came into view, wearing a slightly tattered suit, a long face and stark silver eyes that studied Harry intently. "That is a fascinating wand is it not? Oh my, quite fascinating..." He was transfixed with the glowing case now, giving Harry a reprieve.

"How?" Harry noticed his hood had fallen back, exposing his scar, "I mean, yes, it is a nice wand. How much is it?"

"I'm terribly sorry again, but this one isn't for sale. Come, come, let us find you a proper wand like your parents. I remember them coming in for their first wands as if it was only yesterday." He led Harry back towards the counter and began measuring his arm and height, leaving the device to continue on it's own as he walked off picking out a few boxes. "Yes, willow and mahogany were your parent's chosen wands, good quality woods, both made with unicorn hair, possibly from the same animal even. Let's see what is in store for you today." The tape measure stopped after he waved it off, and handed Harry the first one to try.

Handing Harry wand after wand, telling him to give them a good swish but snatching some of them back mid-swing even, began to get tiring. "Peculiar, but that's what makes things so much fun. Finding that one elusive wand that connects. It's the wand that chooses the wizard, I'll have you know."

Harry kept glancing back to the display in the corner, wondering if he should try convincing anyone else to do what he wanted in this odd world of magic. In the end he decided against it. "Here now, an unusual combination, holly and phoenix feather, but just may be..."

Gripping the simple and smooth wand tightly, Harry felt warm tingling along his arm, like the blood was rushing through to his hand in an attempt to get closer. He brought it around in a quick flourish to produce tremendous scarlet flames in the air, burning to gold as they slowly faded away.

Ollivander clapped and smiled, "Bravo, that is quite a unique wand, and how curious... how curious indeed..."

Harry smiled at the pleasant and satisfying feeling of his own wand, but now that he knew what it felt like, wanted more. "Would you mind if I looked at that other wand one more time? It was just so, interesting." He nodded at the far corner, where they met.

Pursing his lips in contemplation, Ollivander tentatively agreed, "I suppose I could tell you a small story about it as well, but you mustn't get your hopes up, for even adult men have longed for that wand since childhood. I was even thinking of putting it away, since all it does is tempt people with what they cannot have. Yet it does bring in customers."

The blue glow shined brighter once again as they moved towards it, and Ollivander began his story. About how the core was so rare it was passed down from his grandfather, to his father, to him, never finding a suitable wood until forty some years ago, when he accidentally stumbled upon the perfect piece already carved into something else, lost in a small forest. It took him a year to carve it down into a wand and imbue the core within the wood, being extremely careful so as to get everything perfect. It was one of his favorite creations, an experimental piece and too unpredictable to sell, he had never before made anything like it, nor know of anyone else who had either.

Building up his courage Harry asked a few questions, "What is it made from?"

"The wood is twelve inches long, a special kind I rarely ever try, due to the difficulty, rarity, and cost, it is called Lignum Vitae. And the core... the core, is Nundu whisker." He said it in awe at the mere name.

"Do - do you ever let anyone hold it?"

He became cagey again, inspecting Harry once more, "...I have, in the past, ...very rarely. But no one has yet to get a positive reaction from it." Glancing back and forth from the radiant wand to Harry, he became more uncomfortable.

"If the wand chooses the wizard, why don't you let more people try it?" Harry tried to sound curious, rather than desperate.

"I did, at first, but one naive boy very nearly brought down the roof on himself, trying to get it to work for him. Since then I've only let those who seem compatible hold it, yet no longer wave it about."

Harry's eyebrows rose at that, "If I promise not to wave it, could I perhaps try holding it for a second?"

The faltering look in his wrinkled, strained eyes said much, as if he wanted to see what might happen, but feared it just as much. He fiddled with his buttons and chewed his lip in anxious consideration. Finally he replied, "Alright... but only if you promise!"

"Of course."

Shaking his head at the madness, Ollivander began opening the locked case, one spell at a time, and finally using an actual key at the last to open it up completely. "Go ahead, but be gentle." Harry reached in slowly, noticing the blue light grow stronger, brighter the closer his hand got, becoming hard to see as he was nearly touching it. With a single finger he made contact and the light disappeared, transforming into dazzlingly blue flower buds sprouting from the surface of it. Harry pulled his hand away in shock, feeling a strange electricity along his skin, a little light headed and giddy, not knowing if he did something wrong.

"Oh, my..." Ollivander scratched his chin and closed the lid to stare. The buds stood still, giving off a faint light of their own.

"I... I need to try that again."

Ollivander shook his head, "Even I don't know what this means Mr Potter. Not for this wand. It could be a sign it is choosing you, or a deadly poison, forming to stop you from trying. That is the nature of the core, deadly yet fascinating."

"They're just flowers! They don't come from a monster, but the wood. I can feel it now, calling out to me." Harry was nearly pleading, begging just to touch it one more time. "Please, you have to let me just hold it."

Taking out his own wand again, he pinched the bridge of his nose and gently nodded, "Fine, but hold it over the pillow, and drop it immediately if you I tell you to, or you sense anything awry." He pulled open the case one more time and held his wand at the ready.

Confidently but smoothly Harry reached for the wand, and gripped it in his hand with an exhilarating rush of energy flowing through him, feeling as if the world around him slowed its pace. The flowers began to bloom, and a breeze rushed through the shop, bringing with it a pleasant floral scent as petals flew off into the air circling around them. The blue glow was back, centered around the flowers and Harry took a deep breath lavishing in the tingling sensation in his hand. It demanded to be waved, feeling an overwhelming urge to do so, Harry resisted, if only not to upset Ollivander again.

"Marvelous... how long I've been waiting for this day..." He studied the wand for a while, then looked down at the petals on the floor and around at the breeze still kicking up dust in the shop. "I must ask you to put it down now. I still cannot sell it to you."

"What!? You saw how it reacted when I only touched it, and I haven't even waved it yet. It belongs with me, not sitting inside a locked case for eternity!" Harry could barely contain his outrage.

Walking over to his counter, he packed up Harry's other wand, wrapped it in red paper and set it aside, ignoring the incredulous looks thrown his way. "It is too dangerous, especially for one so young who has not even learned to produce a single spell yet. Even regular wands can create disasters in untrained hands, let alone one such as this. No, I could not in good conscious sell it. At least not until you are much older with complete control of your magic."

"You want me to wait how many years, or decades until I even get to try using it? You can see it's not dangerous, if you just let me prove it to you." He stopped talking, trying to resist the urgent need building in his hand to wave it, feeling like it had been itching for a week straight.

"No, I should never have even made it, being so reckless and arrogant in my youth I didn't consider the ramifications. More importantly it is incredibly dangerous to tempt fate and allow one person to carry the destiny of two such powerful wands."

Harry shook his head, "That's what this is about? Some superstition about destiny?" He threw his arms in exasperation, and realized what he'd done at the last second, his eyes widening in alarm. The wooden counter-top sprouted, burgeoning forth into a sapling, growing taller by the second and branching out to fill the entire ceiling of the shop. Ollivander eventually recovered from the shock, rushing to cast spell after spell, finally halting it's progress before it broke through the roof.

Mumbling something under his breath, Ollivander stared up in amazement. He stood there for a minute, taking it all in, and then turned towards Harry, noticing the apologetic expression he had on. "At least no one is hurt. But I must insist you-"

The tree began growing again, slower this time, but the roof creaked at the strain. Quickly recasting his spells got it under control. He readjusted his waistcoat and tie, then began again, "Now, I must ask-"

Again it swelled upwards, and the roots spread towards him before he finished the spells again. It took him a few more times of being interrupted mid sentence before he noticed what was causing it, his own words. Giving up in dismay, he put his hands on his hips and glared at the wand, "Fine! Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you. One destiny should be enough for anyone, but we'll see what you do with two!" No more growing occurred, as he waved Harry forward and pulled out a new box and wrapping.

Harry could barely restrain his overjoyed smile, not wanting to rub in Ollivander's defeat at the hands of a tree. A weak grin was the least he could manage. He pulled out a small sack of coins, watching as his two wands were wrapped up and placed before him in a bag, beside the indoor tree. "So how do most people carry their wands so they don't ever break? Do they make special pockets, or have.. holsters or something?"

Ollivander glanced at the sack of coins and responded, "Correct on both counts, but generally people ignore the safety of their wands, preferring to find what is comfortable. Most use a special pocket, but some prefer custom made holsters, designed with concealing and protective enchantments."

Looking up at Harry not in defeat, but in victory, Ollivander spoke evenly. "The price... comes to fifty seven galleons." Sure that Harry couldn't hold that much in such a small container, he looked away to avoid any argument, fiddling with the register. "I'm sorry if you are unable to pay, but only your first wand costs seven galleons, due to the ministry providing assistance for new students. Regular wands cost fifty, which I think is an amazing deal, considering the nature and time it took to create your second wand." He faced forward again with a regretful smile.

Which immediately changed to a frown of distress, as Harry plunked down the whole amount on the table. He picked up the bag and thanked the eccentric old man, apologized about the tree, and inquired about a holster shop before he left. It took a little more convincing to tell him, but Harry was already home free. He exited the shop feeling triumphant, almost running into Hagrid carrying two large ice cream cones.

oOoOo

They ate while window shopping, and Harry told Hagrid about his wands, glossing over the details, and pretty much everything else as well. Still surprised by the idea that he got two wands, rather than the magic that came out of them, Hagrid recounted his experience getting his first wand. Admitting that his was broken upon being expelled from Hogwarts, hinting that he might keep the second one a secret, just in case. At least that's what Harry took from it.

An owl swooped down from the sky, dropping a letter right into Hagrid's beard, which somehow caught the edges and held it there. He picked it out and read, "Don't have much time, not enough for all yer shopping today. - What do you say to coming back next week, on yer birthday? We can spend the whole day here."

Harry thought it over for a second, "I'd like that, but could we please get my books before we leave? I might go crazy if I don't have anything to read about magic after coming here."

"Sure, but we need to make it quick."

Heading for the closest one they entered Flourish and Blotts, to see the normal couple once again, the father and mother holding multiple bags of supplies and books while talking with the manager. The young girl was nowhere to be seen, probably down one of the many isles. Harry walked up to an older lady behind the counter who wore green leaf shaped reading glasses and a simple sky blue jumper, "Could I please have the first year books for Hogwarts?"

She glanced up at him from the green oval book she was reading and grinned, "Certainly." With a wave of her wand, a whole set of books flew to the countertop, stacking neatly in front of him. "New to Hogwarts are we? It's such a wonderful time, your first year. Will there be anything else today?"

"Um, would you recommend any books for those new to the magical world?"

Her smile dimmed momentarily but came back stronger than ever, with a tinge of sympathy, "There's a whole section at the back, behind the aisle on muggle studies. I recommend Hogwarts, a History and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, for those interested. Your school books should get you up to speed the rest of the way, and what they don't, is picked up along the way."

"Muggle studies?"

"Ah, regular non magical people. The section is entitled Muggleborn, for those with magic born outside of the wizarding world."

Harry thanked her and made his way down the aisle she pointed towards, skimming through the laughable titles of books he passed, such as _When Muggles Attack_, and _The Philosophy of the Mundane: Why the Muggles Prefer Not to Know_. Around the corner was the cubbyhole of mentioned books, where the same smiling girl sat cross legged on the floor. Her eyes were locked onto the pages of an extra large book laying in her lap, humming pleasantly to some unknown music.

Trying to act casual after his earlier blunders, Harry scanned the shelves above her, noticing the suggested books, then searching for something else that seemed interesting. In between curious glances at the cute looking girl, he saw a few that looked good enough, such as _Where There's a Wand, There's a Way, Powers You Never Knew You Had_ _and What to Do with them Now You've Wised Up, _and_ Don't Panic, You're a Wizard Now_. Most of the others seemed to be history or reference, with a few how-to books for good measure, which he felt could be saved for later.

Debating about how best to get the books, whether to reach over, or interrupt her reading, he was startled instead by a rather emphatic stomach growl. Another gurgling rumble emanated from the small girl a few seconds later while Harry stared. She ignored it all, not moving except to turn a page, at least until she heard Harry's subdued giggle. Letting go of the book, her eyes gradually rose to meet his with a blush suffusing her cheeks.

Just then a noisy ruckus started up, drawing their attention away. What sounded like three rowdy boys entered the shop, then suddenly quieted after hearing a low grunt, resembling Hagrid's. They could still be heard shuffling along an aisle, talking quietly. "You won't believe it, they actually have a muggleborn section here. All they do is take some books from other areas and double the price, since not a one is smart enough to catch on." The other two laughed, and the first spoke again, "I bet Hufflepuff gets all of them this year, since it's all that house is good for, picking up the trash." Another round of snickering concluded upon rounding the corner and seeing people there.

Harry marked them with a withering glare, and continued browsing the books, ignoring them, but the girl had pulled up the large book to hide her face with a white knuckled grip holding it steady. The three boys coughed and one stammered out a weak, "Sorry..."

Followed by an elbow to the ribs from the leader, "Shut up Zach."

They started to turn around, but one strayed for a moment, wanting to say something. "Come on Anthony, we're leaving." Commanded the leader again, and off they went, giving the first impression of wizard born students.

Closing her book and getting up with a frown on her face, the girl grabbed some other books sitting on the floor beside her and began to leave. Harry wanted to say something witty and insightful but settled for, "I liked your smile better." She sped up at his words, leaving him standing there with his head hanging from the final blunder.

After two seconds of self pity, he shrugged and began loading his arms with books. Enough to last him a week at least. But before going to pay for them, he walked around the other sections, noting topics of interest and fields of study that weren't included in Hogwarts curriculum. As well as satisfying his skepticism about the rude boy's words. The staff did gather books from different areas of the shop for muggleborns, but none of them were priced differently. Harry headed for the front when he was taken aback upon seeing the _Necronomicon_ on a shelf, but laughed when it turned out to be a boring list of famous dead people. He grabbed one last book labeled _Common Magical Devices_ and headed back.

Hagrid was glancing at a beat up old pocket watch while holding a newspaper on his lap, he looked up at Harry's arrival and his arm full of books with a smile, "Get enough did yeh?" Harry nodded happily and brought them to the counter.

"My, what a good selection you have here." Noted the kind older lady, she waved the manager away as he came to help, and cast a spell for a quill to write down the book prices and add them up for her. With another wave of her wand they all packed themselves in one sizeable bag, made from some strange brown and orange cloth.

She threw in a few magical bookmarks and smiled, "I can tell that you'll be coming back often. Do remember to bring this canvas bag with you, it makes caring things much easier. - And if you need anything sent by owl, let me know." She handed Harry her card, Grace Flora Flourish, _Owner_, "Everyone just calls me Flora." Then told him the price with another smile.

While he counted out the right amount of coins, not even caring about the cost, the door chimed again as someone else entered. "My, Hagrid, what a pleasant surprise. Come to find that book on Thestrals I was telling you about?"

Hagrid stood up swiftly, "Hullo Amos, no time for that today. Bin escorting a new student around for school supplies." Harry thanked the owner one more time and picked up his incredibly light bag of books to walk over near Hagrid. "This is Amos Diggory, Harry, he works in the department o' magical creatures. - And this, is Harry Pot - er - Just Harry."

He shook the tall man's hand, noticing his genial smile, florid complexion, and scrubby brown beard, that evoked thoughts of what Hagrid might have looked like when he was younger. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, young man. It seems word has already gotten around that you're finally attending Hogwarts this year. My son Cedric is going on his third year now, and I'm sure he would be more than glad to help if you ever need anything there."

"Thanks..." Harry made sure his hood was pulled up still and nodded to Hagrid, "I'm sorry, we're running a little late, but it was nice meeting you Mr Diggory, maybe we'll meet again sometime."

"Of course, it's a wonder I've gotten to meet you in the first place. But you know the old saying, 'lightning strikes twice when you least expect it'."

On the verge of saying something back, Harry stopped and gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. Exiting out the shop with Hagrid trailing behind, he had a new perspective on the people here and the wondrous world he was now apart of.

_What kind of rabbit hole did I just fall into?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

Author's Note: As some might notice, I do not have any beta readers. So at times I come back and fix things, and improve stuff as well. Meaning by the time the first book is done, a second read through might even be better.

* * *

Chapter 2

Shopping

The sun still shined brightly in the sky as Harry was dropped off in front of his house once more. He waved goodbye to Hagrid while gripping his bag of curiosities tightly in his hand, not wanting to let go for fear of losing it all in the wind. Unlocking the door he picked up his note on the table and was a relieved to see his relatives weren't home yet. Then he saw the broken couch and groaned. He had forgotten to ask Hagrid to fix it before they left. And was too distracted reading his new books on the bus ride home to remember. Plausible excuses and lies ran through his head for a moment before the extra-light books weighed on his mind.

_I can do magic too_.

There was even a spell in one of the books he skimmed through, specifically to repair things. He looked at the living room clock, since his digital one stopped working in Diagon Alley. It was only two pm, and no one would be back until eight at the earliest. He had six hours to learn one spell, something that he guessed might take months to perfect based on the light reading he'd done. Whatever the results, it sounded better than trying to come up with a lame excuse and still be grounded until he left for school. That was another question rolling around in his mind, _will my relatives even allow me to go? Hagrid said he needed to speak with them about a few things next week, before they left, but even with his intimidating stature and magic, could he convince them? Maybe with my help he could..._

Shaking his head at the extraneous thoughts he quickly ran upstairs and laid out the books on his bed. It took a moment to sort through them and find the spell again, then another to read the relevant chapter which was highly confusing. He skipped through the Magical Theory book trying to find any advice on practical applications but came up with little. Quicker than he probably should have, he read through the beginning of the spell books, trying to glean any hint of secret techniques or understandable methods to succeed faster. One even warned of trying to perform any new spell on your own unsupervised. That made him wary, slowing down to read more thoroughly, but didn't change his mind.

After rereading the basic instructions on the spell and how it was performed, then ignoring the rest, it finally can time to take out a wand. Staying on the safe side, he unwrapped the phoenix feather one, while wondering what an actual phoenix looked like. He practiced the simple wand movement, again and again until he had it down. Then repeated the incantation, which was even simpler. With great hesitation, he performed them together, pointing at his wall. When nothing bad happened, he continued, making sure it all felt natural by the time he was satisfied.

A brilliant notion struck before heading downstairs. He would test it out on one of Dudley's broken toys. It would be perfect, since most of them were hidden in his old room, the cupboard under the stairs, which no one ever opened except to throw another broken item into. Rushing down to pick one out, he grabbed the first thing he saw, a remote controlled airplane Dudley recently got for his birthday, with one wing hanging on by only a bit of plastic. Back in his room, he set it in the middle of the floor, and arranged his computer chair in front of it, sitting down to practice another few times. His anxiety built, skin prickling, itching, worrying about what might happen, what could go wrong, and how he might be punished even worse.

He breathed deep, closing his eyes and letting it all float away. He could feel the wand reacting to his increasingly relaxed state of mind, the tingling sensation on his hand returned, urging magic to flow. He let it, performing the spell and directing the feeling through the wand and at the broken toy sitting alone on the ground. It moved, jumping up into the air and falling back down, breaking the wing completely off this time.

"Well that's disappointing."

Speaking to the empty room he looked closer at the toy, seeing nothing different, he laid the pieces together to try again. But after repeating the entire process he only succeeded in sending it flying higher into the air. He tried a few more times without success. Checking back over the books again wasn't very helpful, especially once he got lost reading through the _Standard Book of Spells_, closing it to find he only had an hour left until his doom. His stomach growled, reminding him of a missed dinner, and of the girl in the bookstore.

Plodding down to the kitchen, he picked up a couple pieces of fruit and a half eaten sandwich leftover from the three Dudley had the day before. He placed a new biscuit tin on the coffee table and took a few out to match the enlarged one already hidden in his room. If he managed to get that spell down he figured it would make sneaking the good food a lot easier. While eating an orange one slice at a time, he headed back to his books, pulling out one he hadn't tried yet. _Don't Panic, You're a Wizard Now_ was a lovely title, but it started out simply listing the easier ways wizards did things than muggles. Starting fires, cleaning dishes, growing food, traveling places, and his current problem, fixing things. It listed the spells commonly used for each, and some useful ideas for spells that even wizards commonly forgot about. Yet the reparo chapter was surprisingly boring, giving loads of useless ideas on what you could repair.

He kept reading, if only to occupy his mind from his forthcoming punishment and screaming lecture. Despite his success at stopping his relatives from hitting, nothing seemed to deter them from screaming. Except his appearance of being completely innocent, which wasn't likely to happen this time. Coming to the end of the list, he was nibbling on a piece of inflated biscuit and noticed a footer at the bottom of the page, referencing how to get liquids back in containers during repair. 'If you are having an especially hard time doing so, concentrate on and imagine exactly what you want to happen, in the exact order needed.'

_That's what I was doing... wasn't it?_ He's thought back, remembering how he cast the spell, his whole process, and what he thought about. But couldn't, because he was simply expecting it to work, putting no effort or imagination into it. Now that he understood the point, he realized the other books said to do the same thing, yet in not so simple terms which he was ignoring, such as 'recreate the process by which the target is constructed. Allowing for standard deviation of intelligent feedback on visual and sub-visual levels.' Or at least it sounded like the same concept.

Looking at his now reset watch left him with fifteen minutes, and while he could never count on the Dursleys being on time, he didn't like his odds. Sitting back down in his chair he ran through his meditation once more, enjoying the feeling of magic rushing through him to get at the wand. With careful consideration, he opened his eyes and stared at the dismal looking toy. Imagining exactly how it should come together and stay that way. Replaying the thought in his mind as he cast the spell gave him a shock, as the exact movement was recreated in front of him. No flying, or falling, or further breaking this time. It was fixed.

Picking it up with a mistrustful laugh, Harry inspected it completely, turning it over and over in his hands and running his finger over the space where a seam ought to be, but felt nothing. He gave a triumphant cheer and headed down the stairs absentmindedly, to look for the remote in the cupboard. The idea of being able to fix every broken toy and device in the house had him giggling in delight, until what he did fully set in. He had cast a spell, with a wand. It was _real_ magic.

As he was opening the cupboard door, lights passed by the windows, and the roar of an engine pulled up and stopped in front of the house. They we early, for once.

Throwing the plane in and closing the door, he bolted toward the couch, taking aim with his wand. His mind was screaming in panic about being caught, and was about to cast without thinking or even relaxing again, but forced himself to stop. His heart kept pounding, shaking his whole chest, racing, thundering past even the escape from Ripper, being chased up a tree. His hearing was drowned out, his hands trembling, and just like that time, he breathed deeply and took control. With a slow and measured motion, he swung his wand at precise angles, imagining the couch whole, restored fabric sliding back into place, mended wood fitting back together, and then let loose his magic, "Reparo!"

And there it was. Fixed, hovering two inches in the air.

He jumped on top of it as the front door opened up, letting in the noisy arrival of cranky relatives. Harry noticed the couch still wasn't flat on the floor, so he mentally pushed it down, flicking the light switch on across the room with a thought, and summoning the remote to turn on the TV. Remembering his room, he gently closed the door and locked it. With one last moment of clarity, he slipped his wand up a sleeve and changed the channel to something interesting.

"Not that again!" Dudley came charging into the living room, having obviously pushed past his parents from their annoyed groans, "Mum, Harry's watching Star Wars on our TV again."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Harry slowly stood, hoping the couch wouldn't move as he removed his weight. Petunia rounded the corner with a grim look, "Now what did we say about that insufferable show?"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't think you'd mind when no one else was home. I'll just go to my room and read." He handed the controller over while Dudley plopped down on the couch, making sure it could never move again.

As Harry entered the hallway, Vernon crooked a finger at him once he managed to wiggle free of his jacket. "You haven't been up to any, funny business, while we were gone, have you? Because if I even smell-"

"I promise, you probably can't imagine how boring it was, but at least it was better than watching home movies about cats all day long. I'll get out of your hair now."

Vernon sniffed in agreement, making his way to the couch beside Dudley. Harry winced at the loud THUMP he heard while walking up the stairs, but there were no cracks or screams that followed. Unlocking the door to his room from the outside, he closed it behind him and slumped down in relief, his heart still thudding in his chest.

oOoOo

Nearly the whole week long Harry pretended to be sick, staying in his room, reading his books, and practicing magic. Making a list of what he wanted to do and buy on his birthday, while thinking constantly about the wizarding world, and what it all meant. It was hard for him not to race outside and catch a ride back to Diagon alley on the knight bus again, after reading a chapter on wizarding transportation that explained how to get its attention. However during the nights, he would sneak downstairs to gather broken things and repair them, wondering if savvy wizards bought up broken antiques to sell them back to _muggles_, as regular people were called. But from reading a bit about wizarding laws, there was probably one designed to stop that.

While some books caught his interest and absorbed his attention until they were read, others were so boring and made no sense that he saved saved them for later, most of which were for school subjects. _Hogwarts, a History_, was rather fascinating in some parts yet extremely dull in others, making him question the authenticity sometimes, or be baffled by seemingly outlandish facts included within. Such as how every founder just happened to have parents who loved alliteration so much they wanted to torture their children with it. Maybe that pain of related childhood brought them together, or maybe Stan Lee is really a time traveler. The more likely scenario he figured might be that it was simply popular to alliterate names in wizarding culture, since even the author suffered from that curse.

Not until the day before his birthday did Harry pretend to be getting better, asking Petunia and Vernon if he could talk to them about his school choice tomorrow. He mentioned it late at night, so they only grumbled instead of starting up a tirade about how ungrateful he was. That night he had trouble sleeping, if only in eager anticipation of what would come.

The next morning he woke to a incessant hammering on his door, having overslept his alarm. He jumped up in frantic search for respectable clothes he could blend in with, called out in answer that he'd be up in a moment, and threw back on his grey hoodie which he had altered to hold his wands securely up his sleeves. The hammering never ceased as he finally answered it in frustration.

"What?" But it was only Dudley and his gang, come for a round of insults, thinking to corner him in his room so no one would get hurt falling down.

That was Harry's favorable discouragement which worked to persuade Dudley from early attempts at 'Harry Hunting', yet they still manage to brave their past scrapes and bruises, in order to taunt him and try getting him in trouble. It took effort trying to curb their mob mentality, even with his blase approach to their insults.

They stepped back at his vehement question, not sure if this was a good idea or not. One in the back felt less vulnerable and piped up, "Where's the nutter going today? Back to the loony bin he grew up in?"

Harry chuckled along with them, "Good thing I grew up here, so that'd be a short journey, but actually I have other plans. You're welcome to stay if you like, there's free straight jackets in Dudley's room, and I'm sure you'll fit right in."

Being bigger and stronger, they didn't budge at his attempt to push past them. "Hey mong, how'd you get a new cine-cam, did ya nick it?"

"Oi! That's mine!" Dudley shouted, pushing Harry away as he barged into the room and grabbing it off his table.

Rolling his eyes, Harry complained, "Well thanks for ruining the surprise Dennis. I was fixing it for when he left for Smeltings, but now that's all cocked up. Better go outside to test how well it works." He ushered them out of his room, following along behind the confused bullies, down the stairs, and out into the back yard where he locked the door behind them.

Making his way back to the kitchen, he caught Petunia and Vernon there and sat down at the table. "About my schooling... I got an offer to go to a prestigious boarding school far away." He held up his hands to stall their comments, "Don't worry, it won't cost you anything, completely paid for by a special scholarship. But the thing is, there's a staff member that wanted to come by and talk to you today. He'll be here in about ten minutes."

The outrage and indignation started bubbling out of uncle Vernon as petunia appeared shocked and unprepared by an unexpected guest in her home. She began cleaning up while Vernon lambasted him with scathing remarks, "Why you ungrateful, bothersome, useless... _smarmy_... did you say 'far away'? But still, we take you into our home, feed you, put clothes on your... did you also say 'paid for'?" His red faced impression of a puffer fish didn't last long as he considered things and Petunia took over.

"Why didn't you say something about this yesterday, you unruly, spoilt brat! I could have been cleaning all morning, but here you wake up after breakfast, throwing this nonsense at us-" She stopped mid-scrubbing and looked up worried, "What did you say the name of this school was?" unable to keep her voice from cracking at the end.

"You don't have to worry about cleaning, he just wanted to talk for a minute or two. And I think it best to leave describing the school up to him." Harry observed her strange behavior carefully, noting her jaw trying and failing to form words.

"VERNON!" She finally screamed, "It's _that_ school he's talking about!"

Jolted out of is contemplative sip of tea, Vernon flew unnaturally up from his seat. His face and body began to twitch in disgust and extreme aversion, as if he was being shoved head first down a sewer pipe. "You mean... where _they_ learned it all!? - NO! I will not have it in my home!"

Harry sat there amused, understanding it all at last. The early revulsion at his curious questions, the fear and unease any time he would do something strange, and the complete unreasonable anger at his reading fantasy books or magic tricks. They knew there really was magic, yet tried to deny it everywhere, even in him. Then the doorbell rang. "Would you like me to get it?"

Their eyes flared open in dawning horror as Vernon scrambled down the hallway and Petunia seized a rolling pin. Harry chuckled, and got up to calmly walk towards the door as well. It was already locked with a large mass of yellow striped blubber leaning against it in panic. The doorbell rang again, and then a weighty knock vibrated the door right after. "Go away!" Shouted his uncle, squeezing his eyes closed in prayer. Harry walked up and then kneeled down to look him in the eyes.

"Uncle Vernon," His eyelids shot open in alarm, "you already know I can do magic, you've known it for four years. I may not have known what it was called, but we both have come to accept what I can do, if not out loud." Vernon gritted his teeth and held on for dear life as the whole wall shook with the next knocks on the door. "You're only making this harder for yourself, and for your family when you resist the inevitable." Harry looked back at Petunia, Dudley, and his gang, all staring at them in worry. Vernon Shook his head vigorously and snarled his defiance at an unjust reality as more vigorous knocks vibrated the house. Harry shrugged in return and stood up, "If that's how you want to act, then you're just in the way." The door unlocked on its own as Vernon looked up in terror. The doorknob began to turn and his hands latched on, trying to keep it still, but only started turning with it. Finally the door cracked open, slowly squeezing his mound of flesh to the side, as he struggled and whimpered in futile arm waving.

"Mornin', bit sluggish today aren't we?" Hagrid's massive head bent low to peek into the house.

With a smile Harry waved him inside, as scuffling feet could be heard running away behind him. "Got off on the wrong foot this morning, but everything should be alright now. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Don' mind if I do." The door slammed shut behind him with a dumbfounded uncle Vernon sprawled out in front of it. Hagrid looked back in reproach, "Dursley." He nodded at Petunia's rolling pin and made his way to the living room, once again breaking the already weak couch.

It only took twenty minutes to explain how things would work, coming home for summers, being taken to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, and leaving on September the first for Hogwarts. Meeting little resistance from an already defeated uncle, crouched despondently in his chair, and an aunt who was too flabbergasted by the giant man sitting on her ruined couch, daintily drinking tea from her best set. The boys looked in the window once, but ran away again as Hagrid waved hello. He admonished Harry's relatives for not explaining about his parents, or his heritage, but couldn't keep going for long at the pitiful looks they were wearing. Finally informing them he was taking Harry out for his birthday and shopping, which they'd be back sometime near dark. They didn't even get up, until Harry repaired the couch one more time in front of them, right after Hagrid exited out the door. Vernon nearly choked as Petunia screeched in such a high pitch that a window pane cracked.

Quickly grabbing the purses of money and canvas bag hidden in his room and locking it after, Harry met up with Hagrid on the curb. "Mind if I try this time?" He asked while taking out his wand. A grin and a nod of approval was all he needed, within moments of a simple wand wave came a familiar exciting BANG in front of him. The violently purple triple-decker bus appeared, opening its doors as it came to a stop, and they were off.

oOoOo

Passing through the dim pub and through the back door, Harry's stomach grumbled at the pleasant smells of bacon and eggs they just passed. Hagrid put one enormous hand on his shoulder and turned him back around, directing him to one of the barely lit booths off to one side of the room. "Can't have yeh playin' all day on an empty stomach, now can we?" He easily got the attention of a waitress and ordered two breakfasts with some pumpkin juice for Harry. Drinking and eating with his hood still up gave him a feeling of being watched; uneasy, he scanned the room but spotted no one starring. They ate quickly, both enjoying it and hungry enough for the rather generous portions before them. Hagrid paid and thanked Tom and the waitress on their way out.

"Want ter try yer hand at this one too?" Hagrid pointed at the brick on the wall.

With a pleased expression, Harry got out his wand again, "Sure." and tapped three times as the archway opened before him. Back were the smells and sounds of a bustling wizard center, welcoming them once again. The street was crowded tighter than last time even for so early in the morning, but following close behind Hagrid made travel easy.

Entering the cauldron shop first, they browsed around, looking at all the different types and features. Hagrid suggested the basic pewter model for the price, but Harry latched onto a collapsible one with spill resistant sides, which happened to be on sale for not much more. Next was a potions supply shop, where Harry got some plain glass vials, a silver knife, mortar and pestle, brass scales, and dragonhide gloves, not seeing the need for anything special there, except a self grinding mortar and pestle kit; as any other added features were extremely expensive. Outside Harry examined the gloves carefully, trying to imagine them attached to a real dragon at some point, while making their way down the busy cobble street.

Stopping in Scribbulus Writing Implements, Harry reluctantly purchased a few quills, some ink, and parchment, inquiring why they didn't use pens or pencils. Hagrid didn't know, especially because he'd never heard of either. While some of the inks sounded useful, others were merely decorative, yet pretty. He bought a small bottle of self correcting ink, just to try it out, and wandered around the shop, fascinated by all the expensive quills from different magical and non magical birds with special enchantments on some.

A strange man in a turban bumped into Hagrid outside, apologizing profusely with a rather annoying stutter. Hagrid clapped him on the back with a smile, "Why professor Quirrell, good ter see yeh out an' about. Gettin' more books before yer finally prepared?"

"Why y-y-yes, just f-f-finishing up. And y-you?" He peered around nervously, like he was afraid of some monster about to pounce.

Harry hid on the other side of Hagrid, valuing his anonymity while pretending to examine a shop window. Glancing around quickly, Hagrid caught sight of what he was doing, "Shoppin' is all," He held up the few packages he was helping to carry and shook them, "Best get to it though, got lots ter do. Was nice seein' yeh." The man walked away reluctantly, and then picked up speed soon after, making for The Leaky Cauldron.

"You're not going to tell me he's the professor of pronunciation at Hogwarts are you? Because there's a limit to how much irony I can take in a day." Harry asked as they walked towards an apothecary.

"Nope, Defense Against the Dark Arts. - Not much better, I admit, but he knows his stuff, otherwise Dumbledore wouldn' have hired him for it."

Inside the shop, Harry marveled at varied parts from all kinds of creatures, magical or otherwise, while trying to ignore the pungent smells. One side of the room stocked jars of frog brains, baskets stuffed full of glittering fairy wings, and bundles of dark werewolf fur. Bowls of assorted animal eyes were stacked on shelves in the center of the shop, next to tubs of colourful eggs underneath, with bottle after bottle of assorted fluids on top. Some of those held viscous and bright red bloods, or yellow, black, and clear venoms, while others contained the dull green mucus of slugs, and something called a flobberworm. On the other side, he looked through dried herbs and powdered roots stacked in the window display, beside preserved flowers and fresh clippings of unique plants. Hagrid ordered the first year set of ingredients from a shop clerk while watching Harry inspect all the claws, fangs, and feathers hanging above their heads. The shop was constantly busy with witches and wizards moving in and out of isles, gathering much needed supplies, with the constant babble of lively people.

Noticing many of the ingredients he saw in his potions book, it made Harry wonder how long they lasted for, and what method was used to find new potions. The old fashion style of the shop also had him questioning if anyone had ever tried automating the potion making process, at least until the wand waving part. The cash register rang, bringing him back to the present to receive his change for the purchase.

Leading them to the next stop on his mental list, Harry found it easily from the directions Ollivander gave him the other day. It was a large leather shop, which carried all variety of dragon hide clothes and gear, along with a few other varieties of unique leather as well. Searching all around, he finally spotted a scant few wand holsters in a far corner. One attached on the hip, another fit under the arm around the chest, and the last gripped below the wrist with a simple mechanism to send it quickly to your hand like a sleeve gun from a James Bond movie. Knowing exactly which one he wanted, Harry looked for a second to match, but found none. One would have to be enough for the present.

He had a bad feeling about bringing it to the front counter without a price on it, and wasn't disappointed when finding out how much they asked. While trying to haggle the price down a bit, the manager extolled all it's virtues, such as the slim profile, a notice-me-not charm on it, how the wand was held by a retractable wire, and that it was enchanted to protect it from any manner of mischievous spells. Although it wasn't until Hagrid came to tower over the conversation that the man lowered the price to something reasonable. Harry eventually talked him down a little more and bought it, putting it on with his wand already locked in place.

They exited out into the late summer morning, birds chirped in the distance, and a street vendor pushed his cart by, along with the smell of fresh buttery popcorn. Hagrid waved him down the next moment, purchasing two bags to stave off hunger until lunch. "Jus' yer clothes left, - an' what would yeh say ter a pet owl fer a birthday present? Dead useful for carryin' post, an better than a simple toad by any means."

Harry coughed on a piece of popcorn but quickly recovered, "Oh, that's okay... I wasn't really wanting a pet yet. I'm not much good with animals anyway..."

Looking a little downcast, Hagrid tried again, "No pet... - how about a gobstone set, those are always popular?"

"A what?"

"Ah, forgot yeh don't know any wizardin' games. I can't jus' get yer clothes, that's not much of a present, now it's it? Got anything yeh might be wanting lately?"

Adjusting his glasses, he looked up at Hagrid, "Now that you mention it... I have been needing a new set of glasses, but I don't suppose there's a way to fix people's eyes magically, is there?"

"Er - not that I'm aware of, healin' spells only gets yeh back ter the way yeh was before. But there's bound ter be all kinds o' improvements on muggle glasses. Let's check after gettin' yer uniform." He opened the door they just arrived at, waving Harry in. Only to be cast back out again by an unknown spell, with the door closing in their face. A blank sign on the door flooded with angry red letters, 'No Food Allowed!'

"Huh, that's one way to tell people." Harry gave a mirthless chuckle.

Hagrid guffawed at the sign but shrugged his shoulders after a bit. "No use fightin' it, I can wait outside with the popcorn." Harry nodded and handed off his bag to enter the shop alone.

Walking up to the counter, a stocky witch who seemed to be the manager looked at him levelly, "Can I help you with something?"

"I need a Hogwarts uniform please, and I was wondering what enchantments could be put on them?"

She perked up at the first part, but shook her head at the last, "I'm sorry, Hogwarts robes are not allowed to have special enchantments. But come this way, we'll get you fitted up. And take off that silly hood, this isn't Knockturn Alley." Harry complied reluctantly, and when the lady finally noticed his scar she stopped suddenly, "Oh..." But instead of gushing over him like the last man to figure it out, her smile only grew and she continued working. Measuring here and there, as the bell rang to announce another customer. "Would you get that Marry, I'm with a customer already." She called out to the back, and a pretty young woman in a simple red dress stepped out from behind a curtain with a smile plastered on her face.

It turned to shock seeing the new customers, she gulped and looked towards the manager and then caught sight of Harry's scar. Her eyes grew bigger than seemed possible, becoming very nervous and glancing between the new customers and him, as if wanting to run for her life. She was able to croak out a few strangled words, "Madam Malkin! It's _them_!"

Glancing up impatiently, the older woman noticed the worried expression on the girl's face and nearly fell over when seeing who entered. Harry glanced around as well but only noticed a stuffy middle aged woman and her son with his back to him. Madam Malkin jumped up and pulled harry with her towards the girl. "Take him into the dressing room, and finish up. I'll handle this."

Pulled along into a fancy dressing room with mirrors everywhere, he watched the nervous girl try to breath. "I take it this doesn't happen very often?"

The girl gave a sudden snort, "No, I should say not. A former... and the boy... never mind." She shook her head wearily while doing the same measurements over again with shaky hands. Harry's look of confusion seemed to halt her words but he couldn't tell why. Obviously she wasn't comfortable discussing it.

He moved on, "I take it pretty much everyone around here went to Hogwarts, any advice for a new student?"

"Umm..." She bit her nail while stopping to think for a moment, "I guess you should study more than I did. Joining clubs are fun, and don't get caught up in all the drama of house rivalries. Even though everyone makes fun of Hufflepuff and talks bad about Slytherin, they're just normal people. Although you might want to watch out for a few bad eggs, no matter which house they get in. - Oh, and avoid Peeves, and Filch and his cat if you can, nothing good ever comes from getting close to them."

"Thanks, I'll remember that. By the way, do you know why enchantments aren't allowed on the school uniform? I would imagine that would be the best place for them."

"Hum, I think it's something about keeping things fair, price and what not, maybe so posh kids don't show off and no one's singled out. But that happens anyway, even by teachers. That reminds me, don't get on the bad side of Snape. He was a teacher for most of my time there, and made it quite painful for those who irritated him. And don't get too close to any defense professor either. Something always goes mental with them." She was finished with her measurements ages ago but kept close, peeking at his scar now and then.

Madam Malkin burst in, scanning the room to make sure everything was okay. She let go of the scowl she was wearing and replaced it with a cheerful smile. "Well now that that's over with, let's get your uniform. Maybe add in a protective charm or two." She gave a conspiratorial wink and ushered him into the main room, as Marry wore her stunned expression again.

oOoOo

Outside and with his canvas bag nearly full of everything but books, Harry found Hagrid munching on a fresh bag of popcorn in his hand, the other two long gone. He wore the new school cloak over his plain clothes at the recommendation of Marry to blend in better, and hide his scar. So Hagrid didn't recognize him until he said hello. With Harry's refusal of more popcorn, they traveled to a specialty lens shop that apparently even Dumbledore himself frequented. That got Harry a little excited, but he felt too cool in his new cloak to show it.

Taking a few minutes of searching down the far end of the street, they finally arrived at a extremely tidy shop, full of assorted glasses, binoculars, cameras, and telescopes. That's when Harry remembered he needed one of those as well. The shopkeeper called out from the back after hearing the bell, "Be right with you." As things could be heard being put away. Harry strolled around, inspecting the different items behind glass displays, similar to a fancy jewelry shop. While Hagrid tried to stick to the center so he wouldn't break anything.

Antique cameras were set up in one area, yet some looked brand new. Old fashion microscopes in many styles were displayed on shelves, and a wide array of magnifying glasses sat on a green felt table, waiting to be examined. The number of frames for glasses were nearly endless, hung up on the walls around the whole shop, with many unique designs. Hagrid grunted, "Wonder what those are fer. So tiny." He was carefully bent over a glass display with something on top.

Harry wandered over to see what he was talking about. It was a tray of tiny lenses on their own, some stood on their side to show how extremely thin they were, and appeared to come in pairs. They were labeled 'Conspecs' and had a special notice, 'Never before seen, New Item. Please inquire for details.'

The shopkeeper entered wearing a brown waistcoat, multi-lens glasses and spoke with an unsure tone, "May I help you, kind sirs?"

"We were wondering what these were." When Harry looked up at him, his demeanor changed to one of supreme confidence in his field, and extreme pride at the work he did.

"Of course, those are a new product line I invented, made specifically to avoid the need for frames like yours, have almost zero chance of breaking, correct your entire field of vision, and have no need for expensive enchantments like glasses do to keep them in place, or to stop fogging up. It may seem too good to be true, but there is only a minor inconvenience to achieve all this."

He hesitated to keep going, so Harry interrupted, "So they're contacts?" And the man's head dropped dejectedly.

"...Yes... I suppose you already know you don't like them. It's almost impossible to get wizards to try new things these days. Even with so many improvements, and useful ideas I've had. And muggleborn don't even consider wizard glasses let alone wizard contacts when they have optometrists everywhere. Not even changing the name helped, or offering lifetime guarantees. Can you imagine, the only thing wizards fear more than the dark arts, is something touching their eye?" He lamented pitifully, swaying in a dispirited manner about the shop. Hagrid squinted away in distaste at the thought of what he said.

Harry almost laughed at the severe bipolar personality this man had, but held back. "Actually, I would like to hear more, I've never got to try contacts before, just getting a new pair of glasses now and then has been enough so far." The man was back again, smiling and clasping his hands together in abject glee.

"Really? Why that's marvelous, there might be hope for the next generation yet. Let me explain it all. Every set comes standard with a self cleaning charm, so there is absolutely no worry about infection. Some have an anti-theft charm so only you can summon them to take them out, and the very best hover right over the eye so they never need to be taken off." He picked out one set near the top, "And these are my masterpiece. They include all the other features, and a special adaptive vision spell, fitting to any person's eye as they try to focus. From extremely near, to exceedingly far, and even allow you to see in the dark." Giggling at his own achievement, he set them down again in front of Harry.

"Er, How much would somethin' like that go fer?" Hagrid inquired, seeing the interest on Harry's face.

"Oh, for a lifetime fitting like these? I couldn't take less than one hundred galleons!" Seeing the incredulous reaction on Hagrid's face, the shopkeeper once again deflated into remorse at his own words, "But, but, the standard modules are only forty five to start." Hagrid shook his head again, barely able to comprehend why anyone would spend that much on miniature pieces of glass.

"Harry... I, um, don't -"

"It's okay Hagrid, I understand" He wiped the sweat away from underneath his cloak, finally feeling the effects of the winter piece he wore. "I can get-" But he was interrupted by the frantic shopkeeper this time.

"Are you _really_? I can't believe it, before by very eyes! Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" He looked around nervously, and taped his fingers together, then picked up a camera from behind the counter. "Tell you what, forget the price, you can have the very best, if I can just get a picture of you putting them on. With Harry Potter wearing my conspecs, they might actually sell! I could put an ad in the Daily Prophet, get people coming in to see them even. What do you say?"

Harry looked up at Hagrid and they both shrugged, "Alright," said Harry, "but maybe hold off on the ad in the paper until school starts? I'd like to stay anonymous for as long as possible.

"By all means, I've waited two years to sell one of these, another month isn't going to hurt."

This time it was Harry's turn to hesitate, "These are safe though, right? You've tested them out?"

"Oh my, yes. I've been wearing my own since I first made a pair, but the only other person I've managed to convince to try them is my wife, and it took a long time for that."

"Uhh, have you always been so... excitable like this? Or could it be more recent, like since you started wearing these?"

He gave a hearty laugh at the question, "Oh, no, I've always been a little as you say, excitable. My wife claims that's the reason she married me, getting two people in one." Then he began giggling again.

A brief demonstration was all it took for Harry to try them on, and get a couple pictures taken at the same time. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to let things come into focus brought on a whole new world. "WOW! Everything's so crisp and clear! Is this how everyone sees?"

The shopkeeper squeezed his lips together in contemplation, "It's hard to say, since it took my eyes months to fully adjust, getting better all the time. While my lovely wife only took a day or two. The focusing spell used is quite unique, and is very costly to get put on. But it does work wonders, doesn't it? Eventually you will be seeing better than all your friends, so do let them know where they can get some of their own, won't you?"

Still looking around in wonder, Harry nodded absentmindedly, "Of course, these are amazing!"

oOoOo

It wasn't until they were out the door with a modest brass telescope in hand as well, that Hagrid spoke up again, "Got anythin' else yeh might want?"

Harry gave a sheepish grin, "Sorry about that, but why don't we get lunch and think it over? It's..." Harry pulled out his watch, only to see it stopped again, "time to get a new watch apparently. That's right, I remember reading that electronics don't work around magic."

"Now that's a birthday present - everyone needs ter be on time fer school." He clapped Harry on the shoulder happily and they went to lunch, back at the Leaky Cauldron. Where they were greeted with another brilliant meal, succulent prime rib sandwiches with loads of chips, and a large slice of bakewell tart to end it with. Hagrid had a pitcher of specialty mead to wash it down and while Harry liked the pumpkin juice from earlier, he tried some gillywater instead, to be adventurous.

The next stop on their outing was to Grand Tempi's Clock Shop, drawing them in by the soaring clock tower atop the roof, like a beacon in the middle of a street. Every inch of the shop front was covered in one type of clock or another. Hanging wall clocks with dragons carved into them, elegant grandfather clocks with detailed cabinetry and the phases of the moon displayed on top, stately glass anniversary clocks with silver or brass mechanisms whirring inside, and a diverse mix of metal sun dials, all finely crafted to look very expensive. The inside was much the same, yet had a lot more variety, including a massive display table, featuring hundreds of wrist and pocket watches to tantalize the eyes.

Voicing his concerns outside, Harry offered to go somewhere else that might have a simpler selection. But Hagrid grunted happily, explaining he knew the owner well and he would give them a fair price. Upon opening the door, they heard a small popping sound over all the ticking, seeming to alert the shopkeeper to a new guest. A man in fancy gold wizarding robes and pointed hat wandered over from one corner to burst into laughter, "Why Hagrid my old friend, what a surprise to see you! Dedalus was in here a mere hour ago, commenting on how you were helping a very special student around-" He saw Harry come into view with his hood up and the words caught in his throat.

All the clocks seemed to tick louder and louder until Hagrid finally spoke up, "Clagan, as yeh heard, this is Harry Potter. And Harry, this is Clagan Tempi, a good friend. Who's very discrete." He nodded meaningfully at the man.

"Hmm? Oh. Oh yes, of course. It is a pleasure to meet to young man, a real pleasure." Bowing regally and grinning awkwardly, he continued, "I guess you didn't come by to just say hello, so what can I do for you two today?" He regained his composure and waved his wand at the door which locked with a closed sign flipping around. "A dignified family clock for instance?" He indicated a giant lion's head wall clock with a flourish of his hands, "Or perhaps something simple like a bedside alarm?" Proffering a smaller glass box containing hundreds of spinning gears, bouncy springs, and swaying counterweights only displaying the time. "Maybe even a grand exhibition piece for Hogwarts?" He pointed at the huge rotating ceiling clock, illustrating the movement of the solar system relative to the time of day and shape of the moon, as well as highlighting planets within view.

Harry smiled at the continued eccentricities of these shop owners, or perhaps it was all wizards. "Actually, I needed a new wristwatch, preferably something that isn't too flashy."

"Flashy? We don't carry those type of gaudy things in this kind of shop, do we Hagrid?" A sarcastic smirk peaked from beneath Clagan's long mustache as Hagrid gave a good humored chuckle. "We do only have the best of the best though, right this way." Leading them past a towering shelf full of multiple sized hour glasses, he picked one up and circled around the large counter of timepieces. Setting down the hourglass, he twirled his wand and every wristwatch floated into the air, presenting the simply designed ones up front.

With a wave of his hands towards the items, he gave a sales pitch, "Each one is enchanted to keep perfect time, the day of the week, and month, which should last for a century. Most all come with multiple alarms, and unbreakable charms to keep them running smoothly. Others have stopwatch capabilities, phases of the moon, compasses, or can perform simple spells when activated, and the most impressive can become permanent portkeys. Although each one can be improved at a later time by replacing specific parts, but is costly to do. - So, which one would you like to try on?"

Gold watches sparkled while silver ones flashed in front of Harry's eyes. Some had emerald or ruby gems set in the frame while few contained glowing dials and second hands that seemed to leave colourful trails as they spun around. One seemed to even be made of bone with small fangs around the edges, and another was crafted entirely out of glass. There were antique sorts with fancy numbers and gears showing, creative types with unique plants or animals moving about the insides, and then Harry saw a simple bronze one with black leather straps off to one side. "What about that one?" He pointed.

"Ah, a very good choice indeed, although some prefer that style after attending Hogwarts." Clagan let the rest settle to the table and brought the single watch over to float in front of them. He kept talking but Harry became distracted after putting it on.

Assuming it was a cheaper model at first, Harry had a hard time believing his newly crystal clear sight as the center of the watch curved deeper than was possible for the thin bit of metal. Inside was a dark blue night with a sea of white stars floating in the background. Stuck in the very center was an eerily realistic earth, with white clouds dotting the landscape and a dark crescent forming on the edge, appearing to show the night horizon. The equally detailed moon sat off to the side, with it's own shadow crescent giving stark contrast to the cold bluish light that reflected off it's surface. Around the outside a small asteroid circled the entire scene, slowly revealing the minutes as they passed. The earth had a similar satellite creeping gradually around it, but this one cast a thin ray of light outwards to denote the hour. Faint lines in the glass revealed the numbers and lines along the edge, and was the last thing he noticed before Clagan slipped it away to ring it up. "But!" He looked up in concern.

Hagrid laughed at him, "Yeh were staring fer a good five minutes. 'Bout time we buy it so Tempi here can get back ter work. Yeh do want it, don't yeh?"

"Yeah... thanks." Said Harry sheepishly. Hoping it wasn't too much, he watched the chat they had about the price, but instead of money being handed over, it was a meager wooden box that Hagrid pulled out of a pocket and gave to the grateful watchmaker. Something appeared to glow through the cracks but that even confused Harry more.

As they exited the shop another distinct pop was heard after waving to Clagan. Hagrid handed over the wrapped package outside the door, "Happy birthday! - Go on, might as well wear it." Unwrapping it eagerly, Harry once again marveled at the enthralling scene after putting it on, but Hagrid interrupted him again. "Where to now? Or have yeh had enough shoppin'?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, "Books."

And so the wonderful day continued, going from bookshop to bookshop, gathering an ample supply to last the rest of summer holidays. Ending with another stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to celebrate with a giant ice cream cake of many different flavors. It took a while to eat it all, but when done it was finally time to head home. On the bus ride back Hagrid thankfully remembered to hand Harry a ticket to the Hogwarts express at the last moment, and waved a fleeting good by as the last BANG of the night brought an end to the day.

Dusk soon came with the dimming light of the quiet little neighborhood. Harry stood there with all of his packages on the pavement in front of him, looking around at the normal world that wasn't quite as mundane anymore.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sorting

Author's Note: Yes, I realize the story name is somewhat strange, and I have consider changing it. Thank you for the reviews so far, they do help.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sorting

All month long seemed a torture and adventure rolled into one, learning about the magical world and then waiting to see more. Harry spent most of his days locked in his room, reading books and ignoring his relatives, who kindly returned the favor. It turned out that Dudley hadn't seen the magic performed on the couch yet got in a row with his parents after being banned from ever talking to Harry again, especially to insult him. Which suited Harry just fine. Practicing magic on the other hand didn't go as well. After succeeding wonderfully with the repairing charm, he moved on to locomotor which was even easier. Yet that only encouraged him to skip to the second grade spellbook he purchased ahead of time and try out the engorgement charm, which he assumed was what Hagrid used on the biscuits.

That's how he came to realize the dangers of magic.

Nicking a single strawberry delight from an extra large tin of chocolates in Dudley's room, Harry brought it back to experiment on. The rest of the day he tried to forget, after witnessing a football sized sweet explode in his face, then having to scrape and clean the sticky icing and chocolate off every surface in the entire room, including himself. He thought about trying to learn a cleaning charm half way through, but was afraid his solo practice should wait until he got to school, where there was a capable nurse who knew how to heal magical injuries.

Near the end of summer, Harry was again tempted to sneak back to Diagon Alley to pick up a magical trunk he read wondrous things about. But Hagrid had specifically warned him not to go venturing off on his own, telling him how dark wizards and hags preferred to prey on the young and unaccompanied. He guessed it was just a scare tactic to keep children in line, but it still worked. If anything the magical books had taught him so far, it was to suspend his disbelief about what he thought was impossible. Magic it turned out was like reality, it didn't always make sense. But at least it was consistent, that was a start.

Asking uncle Vernon if there was something he could use instead, led him to the garage, where he found a huge, ratty brown trunk that barely fit together anymore. Yet one reparo charm later and it was as good as new, except for some bits of wood and fabric that were missing. He packed nearly everything he could in it the night before leaving, not even bothering to ask for a ride the next day. The rest he stuffed in his canvas bag to keep close.

That night lasted an eternity, worrying and wondering about the day to come. Not even meditating helped him get to sleep at even close to a reasonable hour, which per usual made him wake up late the next day, tired and groggy. Taking a very quick shower and slipping on his new robes and cloak to start, he rushed downstairs to grab two pieces of toast and some bacon from a late Sunday breakfast, Harry said a quick goodbye to his disinterested relatives and floated his trunk out the door. Only getting a startled and angry response after Dudley had noticed and fainted on the kitchen floor. A minute later he was riding an extremely packed Knight Bus to Kings Cross station, mostly filled with older students towing even larger trunks and animals in cages.

A friendly older girl in blue trimmed robes sat next to him and helped him store his truck, then get it down again as everyone rushed to disembark at Kings Cross. Harry thanked her and followed behind the line of students all gathering trolleys and heading towards the same place. He was relieved not having to find the magical platform on his own, until people suddenly started disappearing. Soon he was left staring at the last of someone's heel, which magically traveled through a brick wall. The girl who helped him still stood off to the side, checking her luggage to make sure she didn't forget anything. Not wanting to bother her again, he walked up cautiously to the wall and tried to see past some illusion that might be there, but only saw bricks. With a single book from his bag, he surreptitious slid it into the portal, watching it closely.

"Do you mind?" Harry jumped at the unexpected words, then looked up to a family of redheads all watching his every move. The youngest girl with freckles for cheeks was short enough to see under his hood and appeared recognize him, as an eager and predatory expression formed on her face. The oldest boy repeated himself, "Do you mind? We need to get through."

"Sorry..." Harry pulled his hood further down, feeling uneasy from the scrutiny and strange looks. Trying to ignore all that, he pushed his fears away and turned his trolley around towards the portal. With a casual stride forward it started to melt into the wall, taking him with it. He watched his hands go through the brick as if it wasn't even there, and he couldn't help but cringe as his face met the wall, passing right through it. Shaking off his unease with a shiver, he pushed on ahead, reassured by the sign that said_ Hogwarts Express,_ and aimed his trolley at the back of the of the long crimson train.

Meandering through the crowd of concerned parents and mingling students, Harry overheard an array of accents from all over the country and beyond. Animals ran loose through the throngs of people, making strange noises or causing people to make even stranger ones. Quite a few younger students were running around with their hoods up as well, shouting at each other and playing some game. He passed two Indian girls near his age getting a lecture from their mother.

"I don't want to hear one more word about tricking your teachers or I'll send an owl telling each of them exactly how to tell you two apart." The twin girls paled at that and nodded sullenly.

Harry noticed a group of enthralled boys gathered around central figure showing off his new broom, "Do you really think you'll get on the team this year Cedric? The competition is fierce this time." One was keen to ask.

"Just have to try harder is all." He replied with a simple grin.

Steam began pumping into the air from the large engine up front, while a gaggle of older girls all screamed in the distance. It was becoming clearer to Harry that the only real difference between wizards and regular people was their environment, which only changed the usual range of how different they could be, physically, and probably mentally as well. Eventually finding an empty compartment, he floated his things in and settled down on the bench, taking out one of his books in the process. He tried to ignore the madness outside until it came in to greet him, in the form of a small Asian girl carrying a giant toad, which croaked loud enough to shake the windows. She apologized quietly, and looked on the verge of saying more to him, yet couldn't bring herself to do so.

A whistle blew far away, and someone else opened the compartment door.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Someone brought a giant tarantula on board and it escaped near the front."

The girl opposite him smiled at the company but looked to Harry in question. It turned out to be the same two Indian girls standing at the door with their trunks trailing behind. "Sure," he mumbled over his book and the train began to move. They all exchanged polite greetings while the girls hefted their trunks and owls into the compartment as if they weighed nothing. One carried a beautiful snowy owl that looked him directly in the eyes and hooted. The other was a brown, crazy-eyed elf owl that was barely big enough to carry a stamp, let alone a letter. Harry gave only his first name while learning theirs, the twins were Padma and Parvati Patil, and the one with the toad was Sue Li. They chatted for a bit about the train and crowds, but he pretended to become absorbed in his book after conversation didn't go much further than that. A while later the quiet was cut short by one of the twins getting up, "Well I'm going to look around and see what they have on the trolley, anyone want something?" They all refused as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

oOoOo

Halfway through the trip Harry fell asleep with a book in his lap, listening to the gentle clicking of the wheels along the track. Being partially woken by the door sliding shut, a new girl sat down right beside him and began to talk quietly. Although he didn't look up from beneath his hood, it was easy to tell she was a girl by the nice smell and soft voice. She was talking about books and toads of all things, but he didn't catch much after just waking. Leaning over him, she read the title of his book out loud.

"_Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, looks like he's off to a good start, except the whole sleeping bit. Anyway, I should be going now, but I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Getting up to leave, she took the familiar scent with her and closed the door silently. But right before Harry decided to wake up fully, the door banged open once again. He peeked around the edge of his hood to see a pale blond haired boy and two others behind him, not who he was hoping for.

"Have you seen Harry Potter? They say he's on the train somewhere but no one can find him." Harry cringed in discomfort.

The two girls shook their heads after a quick glance at each other.

"Useless..." The boy mumbled and slammed the door shut again.

Their whispered conversation picked up again, mostly to do with how rude some people could be. Stretching and yawning in his seat, Harry finally got up and smiled. "Thanks for that. He didn't sound too pleasant to wake up to."

They looked up with confused expressions, but slowly it began to dawn on them. Then he pulled back his hood, "No way!" Yelled the only twin there, but Harry couldn't guess which one. "You've been hiding the same way as the rumor this whole time? Everyone was suspecting you'd be changing disguises left and right after being spotted wearing a cloak in Diagon Alley. You even started a fad for kids to pull their school hoods down and pretend to be Harry Potter!"

Harry snorted in laughter, "Really? Well, I can't blame them... I do look pretty cool."

"Pfft! Everyone else has been complaining about how silly it's-" She clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing who she was talking to.

Sue spoke up softly, "It certainly removed suspicion about him being the real one though. Did you get spotted on purpose? Was that really your intention all along?"

Wearing a wry grin, he tilted his head in modesty, "Was it that obvious?" The looks of astonishment were good, but he couldn't keep up the act and began to laugh again, "Only kidding, sorry, I really had no idea anyone would care that much about seeing me. Even though I recently read some books talking about me, I didn't spend much time considering my celebrity status. By the way, where's your sister? Out getting more snacks?"

"Parvati left an hour ago, probably to gossip about you as well. And why are you revealing yourself now? Couldn't wait to surprise everyone at the sorting ceremony?"

"I'd rather avoid all that if possible, but I didn't want to get questioned the whole way there either, so I hid. I suppose I better wander around a little, maybe get a snack myself before we get there. Anything good I should try?" Padma rolled her eyes, but Sue suggested the cauldron cakes and peppermint toads, and warned him the trolley was all the way up front.

On the way there he drew many stares and double takes at his scar, along with hushed whispers which followed him down the corridor. But no one really bothered him, until he got to the trolley. There he saw two boys of the same red headed family he met earlier, who were buying up boxes of something called pepper imps. Harry became distracted by the variety of curious sweets displayed by the kind older lady, but only purchased a few pocketfuls so as to not get sick. All the while the red headed boys, another set of twins, were gawking at him.

"Hello, are those any good?" Harry asked to relieve the awkwardness.

Their eyes widened and one automatically extended an open box to him, "Try one."

"Oh, thanks." He pulled one out and took a bite, feeling the heat right away. Their eyes widened and looked at each other, then backed away slowly. A group of younger students came flocking up to the front, some wearing cloaks with their hoods up still, and caring books for him to sign. He shoved the rest of the sweet in his mouth and smiled weakly at them, as one blonde haired girl pushed to the front. Just then he got a sudden, burning urge to burp, he tried to repress it as she got closer but the blazing fire in his mouth became overwhelming. It burst open to roar real live flames, right into the girl's eager face.

Everyone screamed and ran the opposite direction, all except the twins howling with laughter in the corner, the trolley lady shaking her head, and the completely stunned girl still in front of him. Her hair was frazzled and blown back from the heat, but not singed to cinders, thankfully. She coughed out a bit of smoke from rosy cheeks and extended her book out to sign, barely conscious of what was going on. Harry took the quill and signed it awkwardly, apologizing again and again.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to..."

She put on a brave half-smile and stiffly walked back to her compartment. The twins were rolling on the floor now, cackling in glee and offering him another imp from the box.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Harry managed, and slipped on his hood again to make his way back. Doors were opened at the commotion of people running past and older students were looking out in question, but no one stopped him in concern. The blond boy and his trailing groupies passed him by in a rush, not even sparing him a glance. He sat down across from Sue and Padma again, offered them some chocolate and ate in peace, until the door opened once again.

"Did you hear what all the commotion was about? Someone said Harry Potter jumped onto the train and turned into a fire breathing dragon?" It was the same girl from earlier who read his book title. Harry hid his face and shrugged. "Sounds like a bunch of rubbish, but..." She shook her head, "Well, no matter, we'll be there shortly. You all better get changed, and I would suggest you take off that silly hood before the ceremony as well." Padma chucked and the girl left.

"No, nothing like that happened, I simply tried a pepper imp. And the hood isn't silly." They all laughed quietly at that.

Sue cleared her throat after a moment, and Harry sat being glared at by Padma before coming to realize what the girls wanted. He stepped outside and waited for a while, watching the golden sky leisurely bleed away to darkness, and a sprawling forest come into view.

An authoritative voice reverberated through the hallway. "The train will arrive in five minutes. Please leave your luggage as it will be transferred for you." The compartment door clicked open to let him back in, but the next second Parvati charged past him and closed the door in his face.

Soon the train came to a complete stop at a small station surrounded by trees and darkness, both melding into a spooky greeting from their new school. Everyone scurried outside, some donning their cloaks in the cold, when a lantern came into view, highlighting a bushy beard high above their heads.

"Firs'-years, this way! Follow me. All right there Harry?" Everyone turned to look in his direction, but Hagrid soon had them moving along, the youngest following him down a dim and slippery trail, heading somewhere unknown. He kept talking, holding the lantern high to keep their attention as Harry tried to get his night vision to work. Finally managing to focus as they rounded a bend in the path, the shadows faded away before him, and a score of brilliant lights caught his attention. The stars were brighter than ever but they paled in comparison to the radiance coming off the high cliff in the distance. Harry pulled his hood back to get a better look.

Ooohs and awwws could be heard as everyone noticed the towering castle hanging over the edge of the vast reflective lake, a smooth black mirror of the night sky. Harry's eyes adjusted gradually from the light, to see the massive stonework of unique towers and many crenelated turrets all over the expansive grounds. Impressive, was the only word that caught in his mind.

"All aboard, an' no more'n four in each." Called Hagrid, waving them over to a fleet of miniature boats.

They all piled in and Harry was finally confronted by the blond haired boy who elbowed his way into the same boat at the last second. A lanky redhead youth already in his seat beside them gave a dark look, while the round faced boy next to him whimpered some more. Both were ignored as he spoke to Harry.

"Name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said, and Hagrid called out again propelling the boats forward, barely covering up the snicker and whine from the two other students beside them.

"Harry Potter, but I'm sure you already guessed that." He shook Draco's clammy hand, as more strange noises erupted from the others in their boat, and some whispers started close by.

The red headed boy stuck his hand out as well, "Ron Weasley, pleasure to meet you. And this is Neville Longbottom." Neville gave a quiet sob in response, "He lost his toad on the train."

Draco sneered at them, "I should warn you Potter, there are some riffraff you shouldn't associate with here at Hogwarts. They might drag you down into the gutters with them."

Before Ron's face burst into scarlet flames, Harry interrupted, "What does that mean?"

"You'll come to find out some wizarding families are much better than others, their blood is more pure, and their magic stronger."

Ron jumped up to yell, but was jerked back in confusion, finding he was stuck, and angrily looked around at his seat. Harry continued, a little confused, "You mean to say that ancestry determines your skill in magic? How is that possible?"

Slightly stunned by the question, Draco's eye twitched, "It's just obvious, the further back magic goes in your bloodline, the better you are at it." His lip curled at Nevil, "Though sometimes even the oldest families get a squib now and then." Ron was still distracted fighting with his seat to comment.

"Wait, you mean no one has actually tested this idea? Have you heard of genetics?"

"What?" Draco didn't seem to like where this was going. "It's a simple fact, no one has to test it."

Giving up on attacking Draco physically, Ron tried verbally, with as much scorn and disdain as he could manage. "Everyone knows that's a load of rubbish, you slimy git! Your nasty family wouldn't look so pure without your money. And Dumbledore's the greatest wizard alive but he's only a half blood!"

"Obviously we have different definitions of what 'great' is." Retorted a smug Draco, but a violent growl from behind startled him before saying more. Everyone looked around uneasily at Hagrid.

"We're here." He grumbled, looking unhappy while ushering them all out of the boats and up a lengthy stone passageway to the castle high above. They excited out onto a hill of fine grass and followed him up one more set of stairs to the front entrance. He knocked heavily against the grand oak doors.

oOoOo

An austere, dark haired woman in emerald-green robes and a decidedly witchy hat opened the doors to greet them. She wore a tight expression with pursed lips to give the impression she wasn't one to be trifled with.

Hagrid gave a polite bow. "Here's the firs'-years professor."

She thanked him, and invited the students in. Leading them through the imposing entrance hall, lit with burning torches and a distant ceiling, giving off a peculiar feeling of foreboding. Definitely not the joyful welcome Harry expected. They passed by two immense double doors, worn from much use, and hiding what sounded like the rest of the student body. Before they got to the majestic marble staircase directly ahead, a side door opened, calling them over. After they were all crowded inside, she began.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Minerva McGonagall and you all will join the start-of-term feast shortly. But first-" She kept talking, yet everyone else had become distracted, staring at the silvery translucent person floating behind her. He waved pleasantly at them to get their complete attention, then grabbed a tuft of his hair and pulled off his head.

Nearly every child screamed in fright, most scrambling to the back of the room and one fainting dead on the spot. Harry snorted silently at their reaction and glanced around as Nevil got stepped on by others in their flight. An equally unimpressed girl ran over to help him up. It was apparent that only a minority had experience with ghosts, or read about them in _Hogwarts, a History_ like he did. Although it raised many, many questions about reality, magic, seemed to be the only answer given.

McGonagall finished berating the now downtrodden ghost to calm the first years, check on Neville, and finish her speech about house points. Leaving them alone for a second to check on things, the room immediately broke into murmured speculation about which house was the best or the topic of spirits. Harry stood back and observed them all, wondering what the future would hold.

A minute later they were being led inside the Great Hall single file, to be judged by an ancient singing hat if the books were to be believed. The doors opened before them, exposing a majestic and dazzling scene. Thousands of white candles writhed up and down over four impossibly long tables, perfectly lined with golden trimmed plates and goblets next to sparkling silver utensils. At the front sat a regally decorated table for all the staff, with an opulent golden throne in the center. Behind that hung a giant, shimmering stained glass window, yet every first year's eyes were drawn to the crystal clear night sky for a ceiling, a brilliant half moon and stars helping to illuminate the assembly. Hundreds and hundreds of students watched them pass, all with great interest for reasons Harry could only guess at.

Coming to line up in front of them, Harry noticed the nearby open seats, and a few familiar faces from the trip. He began inspecting his prospective house carefully, passively listening to the hat's strange song while doing so. More ghosts floated through the walls as "HUFFLEPUFF!" was shouted into the crowd. It appeared the sorting had begun. Looking behind at the sound of clapping he saw older faces peering down from a high table, eagerly watching the main attraction. A central figure sat a little higher than the others, wearing flaming red robes and a matching pointed hat. He grew a lengthy diamondish beard around his smiling face, with a twinkle in his eyes he could only be the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The single person to notice Harry was an oily, black haired man with pallid skin and venom in his dark eyes. Harry turned back around and shivered at the chill in his bones.

"RAVENCLAW!" Brought his attention back to the task at hand, and so he watched everyone being sorted, slowly and deliberately, trying not to let his mind wander too far. There were more Hufflepuff called and then Gryffindors and Slytherin started appearing to great cheers from each individual table. Some were more enthusiastic than others, but it finally felt like a proper welcome to school, even if they were being divided in teams, for some unknown reason other than sports.

Ron made a fake gagging sound as a bushy haired girl got into Gryffindor, which Harry found quite rude. He saw Sue grin at getting into Ravenclaw, Neville falling clumsily from the stool after gaining entry to Gryffindor, and Malfoy unsurprisingly went to Slytherin, given what was written about it. Soon it was coming to Harry's turn as he heard Padma was sent to Ravenclaw while Parvati almost jumped for joy at being chosen for Gryffindor. That seemed to confuse some in the audience, seeing twins go to separate houses, but died away quickly after the next girl was ignored. Then his name was announced.

"Potter, Harry." It was followed by a dull roar of excited whispers, heads craning around to see, as all eyes latched onto his awkward gait towards the hat. He viscerally felt the nervousness that had been building all day long, and tried in vain to push it from his mind as he picked up the millennium old magical artifact.

It felt worn and heavy, but surprisingly spry for its age. The hat fell over his eyes and shook all by itself to get comfortable. Then whispered quietly in his ear, "Ah... not interested in any other house but one are you?"

'_Is there some reason I should be, that I don't know about?_' Harry thought in honest curiosity, while wondering if the hat could really read his mind, like the books said.

"Yes, I can read your thoughts and there are... many friends you could make in other houses, yet you think one would understand you best. Although you care little for power or fame, honor or fairness, and cunning or bravery would be only a means to an end, yet there is much you could learn from another house. But it seems you made up your mind long ago, before ever coming here, haven't you?"

'_I suppose. The other houses seem fine, but if we have to choose, wisdom is mine. - By the way, got any tips or tricks in magic after nearly a thousand years of existence that you can pass on?_'

"Not a one, I'm a sorting hat, that's all I'm for. But I will give you a piece of advice you already know, _be yourself_. - Now, let's be on with it."

"RAVENCLAW!" It bellowed, to mixed reactions all around.

oOoOo

Harry breathed deeply and pulled the hat off to see his new housemates clapping and cheering loudly. Other tables had looks of disappointment or curious smiles, but most still clapped along. Standing up he felt a headache coming on, but set the hat down gently and made his way over to sit opposite Padma and Sue. A mature curly haired girl next to him smiled warmly and held out her hand in greeting.

"Hello again, my name's Penelope Clearwater, or Penny for short. I'm the Ravenclaw prefect." And she just happened to be the same one who helped him on the night bus as well. Which Harry thanked her for again while shaking hands. Now that he thought back, she probably didn't need to check her bags either, but was making sure he got through to the platform okay. Mentioning that only received a smirk in return, as she nodded towards the continuing ceremony.

Before turning around, a stunning female ghost at their table caught his eye, gazing directly at him with a knowing smile. But it was gone in a flash, peering up at the sorting hat with mild interest instead.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Was shouted out as another boy was cheered to his table. A "RAVENCLAW," for Turpin, Lisa prompted Harry to clap along with those around him, as the square faced girl with thin lips and brown hair awkwardly sat down beside him. Appearing extremely nervous to be so close to a celebrity. Next, Ron was cheerfully greeted into Gryffindor by his family, and Zabini, Blaise ended the affair, seeming aloof at getting into Slytherin.

The whole hall of students began to settle down, seeing the headmaster stand. He wore a radiant smile, and held his hands high to cease all noise. Which made Harry want to clear his throat just to see if it was magic, or respect.

"Welcome, one and all! I'm overjoyed that you're all here at Hogwarts for yet another wonderful year! But before we tuck in, I have a few words of wisdom for you all. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! - Thank you."

He sat back down to loud clapping, cheers of celebration, and a couple odd looks.

Harry turned to Penny in worry, "Did he just have a stroke? Did no one else notice he just had a stroke?"

Chuckling in response she shook her head, "No, I'm sure those are words of wisdom in some way. What they mean... well, maybe you can guess."

Right then, the feast instantly appeared on the table to distract them, masses of it, all looking and smelling amazing. Steaks, roasts, hams, and meats of every kind filled the tables, separated by all sorts of potatoes, salads, and vegetables galore. Heavy baskets of assorted rolls, fresh breads, and Yorkshire puddings were spaced throughout, and sprinkled everywhere were sauces or condiments to go with everything. Harry tried to ignore it all and raised his eyebrows in question at Sue and Padma across the table, but they only shrugged helplessly and began scooping things onto their plates. He looked back at Penny, only to see her smirk again and stab a large slice of roast beef.

Shaking his head, Harry gave up and decided right then and there, he wouldn't let the madness get to him. And simply had to hope it was possible, as he began dishing up his plate, trying a little of everything.

That was until he came to a golden bowl of flying saucers behind the potatoes. He looked at the colourful and out of place sweets in confusion, wondering if he was already starting to crack. Reaching a hand out to make sure they were really there, he picked one up to inspect it, wondering if it was some strange wizard variation that contained a magic spell like pepper imps. No one else seemed to pay them any mind as he gently broke one open and touched it to his tongue. It was ordinary sherbet, which almost confused him more. He placed it to the side and added it to the list of things he would ask about later.

The meal was every bit as good as it appeared, much better than the dishes served at his relatives, especially the ones he didn't help with. Even the pumpkin juice in his goblet tasted better than last time, though the atmosphere was more boisterous than any pub. A few seats away, one first year boy kept glancing up at the candles in worry, Harry remembered his name was Kevin as he began to speak.

"Does it bother anyone else, there being burning candles over our heads while we eat? It feels like hot wax is going to drip down any second."

Another older boy beside him grinned, "Muggleborn huh? Just wait until you see the owl post during breakfast. Imagine what could fall down from that." He snickered at the disgusted expression of the girl opposite him, and then cursed as he was kicked in retaliation.

Penny gave them both a withering look, and aggressed Kevin, "There's a special vanishing enchantment around the tables that removes all unwanted... stuff before it falls on anything. Although I heard this year they're moving the owl post to right after breakfast, so you needn't worry."

Someone else added on, "You know why right? Cause in someone's pumpkin juice they found a piece of sh-"

"Chambers!" Penny nearly yelled.

He shrugged, "Well it's true, no spell works perfectly."

On the opposite side of Harry, someone cleared their throat, "Why don't we introduce ourselves properly, since we're all going to be spending seven years together, we might as well get it out of the way. My name's Anthony Goldstein, I'm a pure blood from Mucking, Essex."

Most nodded hello and began introducing themselves in between bites of food. "I'm Terry Boot and this is Michael Corner, we're both half bloods from Dent, Cumbria. Grew up neighbors in the same wizarding community."

Sitting beside them, Mandy Brocklehurst embarrassedly mumbled that she was a half blood too from a village named Bunny. While a familiar looking boy named Stephen Cornfoot didn't seem too honest as he claimed to be a pure blood from Plush, Dorset. Kevin Entwhistle mentioned he was a muggleborn and lived in lower London, not too far away from Diagon alley. But it piqued the most interest when Morag MacDougal told them she was from Hogsmeade and had an older sister that graduated from Hogwarts last year. Nearing the end of the meal, many were full and playing with their food, so she was badgered with questions about the town and what her sister did now.

Rescuing Morag from the siege of curious Ravenclaws, Padma chimed in, "My parents are originally from Agra in India, but now we live in Yorkshire. No one really kept track of wizarding lineages there... though we have magical heirlooms passed down from a thousand years or more."

The main courses suddenly disappeared from the table and even from their plates as well, replaced by a veritable smorgasbord of fantastic desserts. Delicate chocolate, sponge, and cheese cakes were stacked on tiered stands, next to fruit, custard, and treacle tarts just the same, all pre-sliced for them. Giant silver platters filled with stacked pastries were circled by individual bowls of every flavored ice cream imaginable. Many students reached for those first before even more appeared. Decadent dishes of trifle and rich puddings arrived, interspersed with plates of fresh fruit to torment those knowing they should eat better. Harry on the other hand, wanted to try it all, since it looked like someone opened a fancy dessert shop, right in front of them.

Everyone was digging in while Sue struggled to talk over the rabble at other tables, "I'm from Penglai, a Chinese island of witches. My father was a muggle but is no longer considered one in our culture, since he married my mother. I came to live in London last year with my uncle to practice english and get ready for Hogwarts."

"That's amazing!" Gushed Lisa, while trying to talk around an eclair, "I read a book about your island once and it said there was so much magic used there that you could actually see it in the air! And your English is great for only a year."

"Thanks, but I've been learning english from my father for many years as well, and there are lots of fanciful legends and myths that have spread over the years about our island, but most are simply made up. What about you Lisa?"

"Oh, me? I'm just a muggleborn that found out about wizards when I was eight, after turning everyone's hair blue in my town." She blushed but forged on, "The ministry of magic had to send a team of Obliviators out twice, but tracked me down after the third time to try teaching me not to do it. Ever since then I've been learning about the wizarding world as much as I can. But, I'm not supposed to tell people where I live for some reason, sorry..." Her eyes widened in shock as a glop of filling fell in her lap.

That put a damper on introductions for a minute as they all ate quietly and remembered their own incidents with accidental magic. At least until Harry caught Padma staring again.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself, or did you want to avoid your own name as well?" She grinned, seeming to enjoy teasing him already.

Harry finished his last bite of cherry stuffed cheesecake and wiped his mouth, "Thanks for the polite segue, but I'm sure everyone has heard enough of my name. And I bet some of you know my family history better than I do. Though I suppose you might want to know I grew up in Surrey with my muggle relatives, not exposed to any of the wizarding world until July." There were murmurs at that, which he tried to ignore while grabbing a scoop of tiramisu and bowl of what looked like mango ice cream.

Great booming laughs up at the high table interrupted any prying questions aimed Harry's way, as he looked up to see Hagrid holding a small tankard of ale in one hand, and a whole pie in the other, still laughing, presumably at a joke told by the ragged old man smiling along beside him. Harry watched the teachers talking and eating which seemed to bring his headache back, especially after getting another glare from the dark haired man again.

Penny nudged him, "Are you feeling alright Harry? Too much ice cream at once maybe?" He was rubbing his throbbing forehead, and nodded.

"Maybe..."

Without warning a new ghost sprang up out of the Hufflepuff table to great dismay, throwing pies and pastries at students around the room. Slytherin caught a giant chocolate cake shot their way, exploding all over their table. A smattering of fruit hit Gryffindor, with a slice of kiwi smacking Ron in the ear, and trays of other goodies got flung around the Ravenclaw table. Catching Lisa in the side of the head with a jam doughnut as Harry dodged. Frenzied cries rang out as a heavy chair screeched in protest.

"Peeves!" Dumbledore called out in warning.

The milky white ghost with fiendishly dark eyes stopped mid-throw, dropping a cream pie on his own head. His cheshire smile almost reached wider than his partially covered face, then he disappeared with a pop. Letting the large pudding he was holding fall to the table, splattering some young Hufflepuffs. Another evil looking ghost, disturbingly dressed in bloody robes flew off after him.

"I didn't know ghosts could throw things." Terry wiped some chocolate frosting from his robes.

"Peeves is termed a poltergeist, and is much more substantial than a regular ghost." Penny addressed the first years, as she got up to help clean people off. "It's best to avoid him if you can, that, or try distracting him with a difficult question. He gets stumped easily if you can keep his attention."

As things finally calmed down much later, and everyone was more than stuffed with sugar, all the desserts began to fade slowly away, allowing those few who wanted extra to carry it. Leaving pristine plates and sparkling silverware once more. Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now that we are all sated and clean again, I have some school notices to announce."

Harry was rubbing his temples again, trying to relax while they were warned about forbidden forests, magic in the corridors, quidditch tryouts, and something about dying on the third floor. He wasn't really paying attention as he closed his eyes now and then.

"And now, before we retire for the night, let us sing the school song."

Woken to the shuffling of feet and scooting of benches, Harry got an adrenalin rush of embarrassment as Padma looked at him in concern. They all filed out of the Great Hall, first years at the end, being led around by prefects. Penny led them past the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins going downstairs, then away from the Gryffindors, going around a different way up to the higher levels. It was a long trek through corridors, past talkative portraits, around shining suits of armor, and up many flights of... moving stairs, which Harry found quite disconcerting. All of it was dimly lit with burning torches or hanging braziers along the way.

Finally, after climbing one last twisting staircase they arrived at a refined wooden door, featuring only a large brass knocker in the shape of a flying eagle. It spoke.

"I run and run, never tire. Down and Down! Never up! - What am I?"

Penny turned around and smiled at them, "We have to answer riddles any time we want to enter our common room. Normally Robert Hillard, our other prefect this year, would answer it for the first years, but I want to see what you can do instead. Anyone have a guess?"

They all looked at each other, as Harry hung on to his waning shred of alertness.

"A river." Answered Sue, and the door swung open.

The whole room clapped cheerfully, officially welcoming them to Ravenclaw. Entering the expansive and airy room, the first years were greeted by a wonderful fragrance of fresh air, and masses of parchment. Imparting the vision of a giant open bookstore on the top of a mountain. The room was filled with students all congregated around casual, maple wood furniture, long couches, stately desks, and a myriad of reading chairs, nearly all of it covered in soft cushions and velvety blue fabric. They walked over midnight blue carpets strewn with bronze stars towards the center of the room, which was clustered full of ornate tables and comfortable sitting chairs, giving off a trace of ink in the air. Gazing skywards at the domed ceiling, it reflected the dark carpets beneath, having elegantly painted stars which twinkled merrily at them, reminding Harry of a similar scene.

Blue and bronze silk curtains framed the gracefully vaulted windows, granting a substantial view of the massive grounds and surrounding mountains. A few first years drifted to the large fireplace which sat to one side, lit with a magical bluish flame, seeming to warm the whole room evenly. Lastly they all noticed the surrounding bookshelves, built into the walls around the room and heavily stocked, looking more like colourful wallpaper with how tight they were squeezed together. Others wandered off to inspect them more thoroughly.

Harry rolled up his sleeve to see his bronze watch, placing the time at nine o'clock and finally realizing what Clagan meant, that most would purchase it after attending Hogwarts. It was the hallmark of Ravenclaw, right down to the same stars in the night sky.

Penny looked over his shoulder, "That's a nice watch you have."

She gave him another smirk and gathered them all around again, explaining a few details about the school. How to find your way by asking portraits, not to go exploring on your own, where to find the libraries, and then handed out timetables for classes. She finished by showing them to their dormitories, off to the sides of a realistic marble statue depicting Rowena Ravenclaw.

Trudging up more stairs after the rest of the boys, Harry idly wondering if he would manage to change before falling asleep in his new bed. They entered to find it similarly decorated to the rest of the tower, much smaller than the common room, but spacious enough to feel comfortable. Fourposter beds circled the room, covered with cerulean silk eiderdowns underneath thicker curtains, and spaced between were cabinets and chairs for each of them. In the center of the room was a miniature cut stone fireplace, containing the same blue flames as before and encompassed by comfy tweed pillows to sit on. Harry found his trunk and bag under one bed right by the door, with almost all his things neatly stored in the side cabinet. A couple of the boys began hanging posters or looking out the small windows, while Harry mechanically replaced his robes with pajamas and crawled under the warm blankets.

Feeling surprisingly content for the first time in ages.


	4. Chapter 4 - Classes

Chapter 4

Classes

What could be worse than waking up in a strange bed, at a strange school, around unfamiliar and even stranger people? Waking up in bed, unable to move. That was the start of Harry's first morning at Hogwarts. He lay there looking around the room, contemplating what it could mean, who would have done it, and ended on it likely being some kind of hazing ritual. Probably done to the whole class of first years, except he woke up late, again. It seemed to be some kind of spell keeping him trapped, but while testing out how far his arms could move, he saw them. Countless subtle strings, wrapped thinly around the covers, resembling fishing line, but not. Now he had a dilemma.

During the month long wait to get here, it became obvious through his reading that wandless magic was uncommon, if not unheard of at his age, and not wanting to be treated like a freak once again, he was determined to hide his abilities, at least for now. Having hidden his wands in the binding of a large book, which he left in his trunk; seeing no need for having them close at night, gave him little to no reasonable excuse for how he could escape. Although he figured it might be best to play along with the prank, calling out for help and such, it didn't sound very appealing at that moment. Instead, he snapped the strings apart with his... wandless magic, and wound them up in a ball, throwing it into the trash as he got dressed. Coming to find that all his robes had gained blue trim during the night, and the clothes he left in a nearby hamper were now cleaned and folded, back in his drawer. Letting him appreciate the nicer aspects of Hogwarts, while hurriedly brushing his teeth and combing his unruly hair in the first year bathroom, since his watch revealed it was almost time for breakfast.

Walking down to the common room, he secured his wands in place, one attached to the wrist holster on his right arm, and the other in the standard waist pocket for wands, sewn into his robes. His smile grew, looking forward to the surprised expressions on his tormentors faces when they saw he didn't need help escaping.

That was the plan at least.

Except for the part where everyone in the whole common room looked around at him with interest upon arrival. Having almost forgotten that he was _the_ Harry Potter, savior of wizarding Britain, and they couldn't all be in on it. The majority turned away again after seeing what the commotion was about, yet others began whispering like last night, bound to be discussing the most important of topics, like how he took his morning cereal.

A baroque wall clock in the shape of a large book chimed a five minute warning, reminding them to be on time. Masses of students poured out of the room, some carrying books, others with satchels, and a few with cauldrons full of potion equipment. Harry decided to come back later and get his transfiguration book, following down a group of older boys through a rout that seemed shorter than last night. They began chatting about girls, expressing opinions on which ones improved over the summer and chuckling at the ones that did not. Harry watched the passing scenery of typical, and not so typical castle architecture while unintentionally listening in.

They exited out the marble staircase as the main school bells rung a pleasant and inviting harmony. Entering the great hall, he was sure there were Ravenclaws already eating that left later than he did. Harry made a mental note to find out a better way to navigate the school, and sat beside Penny again at the far end of the table. Breakfast passed by quickly, with a much simpler fare than the night before. A bit of toast, sausages, and scrambled eggs was enough to satisfy him, before skipping out on the coming owl post in favor of being on time for class with his book.

Harry trailed behind a senior Ravenclaw, out and up a few stairs to the third floor but was alarmed to see him open a classroom door and take a seat, leaving Harry lost and alone with no idea where to go. The nagging sensation of embarrassment came crawling up the back of his neck, reminding him to relax and focus. He closed his eyes and let his mind reach out, feeling for familiar people and the direction they were located. One of his practiced skills that he had mastered back at his relative's, or so he thought.

He couldn't even sense where the person he just left was, and that was right across the hall. The whole world felt fuzzy and indistinct compared to the clarity from the past. Checking his watch, it was still twenty till, but it clued him in on why wizarding places might be different for his senses. Magic, enough to disable electronics, watches, and possibly more. Years of practice made useless, by the very thing he came to learn.

Giving up with an uncomfortable knot in his stomach, Harry walked over to a nearby portrait, "Um, excuse me?"

"Huh? What? Who's there?" Replied the portrait of a scholarly figure, with his face in a book. He peered over the top suspiciously, "Who are you, an' what d'ya want?"

"Sorry to bother you, I'm Harry Potter, could you direct me to the Ravenclaw tower?"

"Ha!? Can't even remember where your own common room is? An' here I thought you lot were supposed to be the ones with brains!" He grumbled under his breath, and sat up to get a better look.

"Uh, it's only my first day of school, how long is it supposed to take to learn your way around?" Harry glanced around for another portrait, not expecting to have to coerce information them.

"How am I supposed to know that? I wasn't painted to pay attention to students, ask me something I can answer!"

"You don't even know what day it is? Never mind... I need directions to the Ravenclaw tower. Please." Eventually the portrait got around to explaining how to get there, but lost Harry at the end. Walking away, Harry thought of another question to ask, and turned around to try getting a quick answer.

"Excuse me again, just one more question for you."

"Huh? What? Who's there?" He imitated the exact routine as before, "Who are you, an' what d'ya want?"

"It's Harry Potter, we just talked, you gave me directions?"

"You again? You'll be needing directions to Ravenclaw tower I suppose?"

Harry shook his head and hurried away, while pondering how paintings could be programmed to become intelligent. The directions he got were helpful enough, until getting turned around on some moving stairs. The next portrait was difficult to understand through a heavy Scottish accent, but steered him close enough to notice familiar sights, making the rest of the way on his own.

The day was disturbing so far, but looking less bleak as the confidence in his memory gave Harry a renewed spirit. Before it was dashed to the floor by a band of students waiting in front of the common room door.

There were both boys and girls loitering around, some up to three or four years older than him, all pondering the riddle and making random guesses. His hopes of even getting to class on time were dwindling quickly. A tall and stocky boy came up behind Harry and mumbled out, "A riddle-lock already?" Then shouted louder, "Oi, what's the riddle?"

One frustrated girl up front slammed the knocker emphatically, gaining quiet while it spoke, "Sir, I bear a rhyme excelling - In mystic force and magic spelling - Celestial sprites elucidate - All my own striving can't relate."

"It... it doesn't make any sense!" Complained another.

"It's a circle!"

"It's not a circle! ...We already tried that."

"What if it's a code or anagram? Someone write it down." Commanded another older boy.

Terry Boot was standing near Harry counting on his fingers, which sparked a thought, somehow bringing it all together. Making sure by imagining the words in his mind, Harry began counting as well.

"It's Pi!" He called out.

"What the hell does _PIE_ have to do-" But the door was opening on its own, stopping any further words of disbelief as the crowd surged past it. Scarcely any looked back in curiosity at him, rather than running carelessly across the room like the rest.

Harry pulled Terry out of his pointless calculations and they hurried after the rest, only having ten minutes to get to class. It turned out Kevin was ahead in the group and was throwing clothes all over his bed, trying to find his Transfiguration book as well. All three of them met Lisa near the statute of Rowena on their way out, joining up to realize no one had a clue where to go, except down.

Classroom 1b, a sparsely furnished room in the Transfiguration department was finally reached with one minute to spare and no breath left. They had been running from one portrait to another, getting led in different directions as each one thought of a better way to get there than the last. Lisa and Terry found seats with others, leaving Harry and Kevin to sit together at an empty table, looking at odd text on some blackboards and anxiously waiting for their first class to begin.

Professor McGonagall marched into the classroom as the bells rang in the distance, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." She began her lecture. "But as this is your first lesson in magic I feel it is my responsibility to fully instruct you on proper safety procedures, wand care, and the dangers of magic, along with answering any questions you may have about your future schooling. - You may put away your books, we will not be using them today."

Groans were heard but quickly cut off at a sharp look of warning from McGonagall. Harry chuckled silently, having already learnt his first lesson on being prepared, and accepting that it would be useless at times.

oOoOo

Transfiguration, or rather safety class was just as boring as expected, yet they still learned enough to make it worthwhile. Covering topics on attempting new spells with supervision, what not to try without practice, spells never to be used on humans, and how even the simplest of spells could go wrong. Something Harry had experience with. Basic wand care such as not smacking it against things or using it after being broken was also mentioned, along with a strict warning to never experiment with spell creation until at least seventh year, and preferably later if they wished to keep all their limbs.

Having seldom used his quills before, Harry had a little trouble writing things down, as did Kevin, so they struggled together to learn how to use them properly, dripping ink and smearing it often along the way. Eventually getting the hang of it, while quietly lamenting the the lack of pens or pencils.

Class approached its end with numerous questions, which devolved into telling horror stories about relatives and people they knew who had ignored every safety precaution explained and barely lived to tell the tale, or sometimes didn't. McGonagall corrected many outlandish and superstitious rumors some students had heard about over the years, while skirting around a few ambiguous topics with skillful words. She excused them all with one last warning.

"Next lesson will involve actual transfiguration, so if I catch anyone messing about in class, ignoring what you learned today, you will not be coming back." With that, they got up and left.

Being their first break, several already prepared students gravitated towards the Hogwarts library, exploring, but most headed back to Ravenclaw tower to get their cauldrons, having Potions next. Gossiping about this and that along the way, and passing many other students in the hallway, as Kevin fell into step beside Harry.

"Rotten luck we have, isn't it? Even after the prefect warned us last night about bringing everything we need for classes, we still forget. I'm getting all my books and stuff this time, what about you?"

"Same, but I hope we get to try some real magic in charms later, or I might have to ignore that safety lesson we just had and practice on my own."

"Is that right?" Asked Professor McGonagall behind him. Her severe tone shattered the casual atmosphere around them, halting every student in their tracks to look back in paralyzed interest.

Harry turned around with a tentative smile, "Just seeing if you were still there Professor, since I couldn't hear your footsteps anymore." Her glasses flashed in the flickering torchlight, as her stern gaze seemed to be picking him apart. Harry gulped, "Sorry about the poor joke, but I wasn't really going to do anything..."

"See that you don't." She began striding through the small crowd of students, "All of you follow me, and Mr Potter, I do hope you learn better jokes than your father, his comedy skills were rather lacking as well."

Many classmates gave Harry dirty looks, thinking he got them in trouble, as they trudged demurely behind her, up new stairs. She tapped passing statutes, ornate portraits, and dashing suits of armor with her wand, emitting small red sparks as if to keep their attention focused. They arrived at a finely wrought door with familiar looking wood. Some hissed a few angry words at Harry, assuming it was a detention hall, before getting interrupted.

"I hope everyone remembers their way here next time, as I expect you will be coming here often." She opened the door, not to a drab detention hall, but a wonderfully bright library, furnished with blue and bronze colors throughout. "The Ravenclaw tower is right through the opposite doors and up the stairs, but I thought you might like to see your own house library as well. As Professor Flitwick is busy at the moment, he asked me to make sure you all knew you can come here at anytime before curfew, and spend your breaks here as well as in your common room."

The students flowed inside, marveling at all the books and large open windows looking out onto the vast lawns and dense forest around the school. There were study tables and more comfy reading chairs like in their common room, but it was much quieter, as even their footfalls made barely any noise.

McGonagall spoke one last time, "Be sure to make it to potions with Professor Snape on time, and keep an eye on your fellow classmates who become distracted here." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

Anthony Goldstein stepped in front of Harry with a grim look, "That was stupid Potter, you could have lost us points already. Do you want Slytherin to win the house cup seven years in a row?"

"Seriously? You're worried about a trophy the first day of school?"

His eyebrows knitted together in response, "I'm worried about Ravenclaw's reputation and how you might damage it. You should be too, unless you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Ah, I see where you're coming from now. Not to worry though, everything will make sense in time." Harry tried to veil his sarcasm as best he could, and walked away, hoping he could avoid any overbearing accusations for a while.

oOoOo

Luckily enough, Harry evaded all further comments or criticisms as he climbed the stairs to the tower and caught the door opening for someone else. He picked up his canvas bag and threw his collapsible cauldron, potion supplies, and other books he needed for the rest of the day into it. Then snuck downstairs to go reading in the great hall where he could be closer to potions class.

A few minutes later, he arrived to see it sparsely populated by Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and a small group of Gryffindors. Yet not a single Ravenclaw sat at their bench as he chose a spot near the doors. To his surprise a small plate full of fruits, cheeses, and scones with jam appeared in front of him upon sitting. Next to that was a cup of tea that smelled delicious and bowl of lemon infused sugar cubes besides. Harry looked around the room seeing no one else eating except two Hufflepuffs, but his mind filed those questions away for later as he tried a scone and took out a book to begin the next chapter.

Part way through, the next bell rang once to give them warning. As he looked up there were quite a few people staring, at him and his plate and tea, but he didn't have time for that either. Snatching up his bag he saw the dishes disappear, so he fled out the doors before anyone came over to pester him with questions.

Asking one portrait on the way down to the dungeons was easy as there was no fuss of introductions or explanations, instead he got pointed in the right direction and there was only one dark hallway to walk down. He entered the classroom a few seconds after Sue and Padma sat down together, noticing no one else was there yet. Sitting down beside them, others started drifting in a few at a time, giving him a few minutes to look around. The gloomy room reminded him of the apothecary shop in Diagon alley, save for the dim lights, chilly air, and creepy jars arranged everywhere around the room, mostly it was the variety of pungent smells.

The whole of Hufflepuff first year joined them in one long stream of students, all congregating near the back except for a couple of seats that were already taken, leaving one hesitant blond girl to sit beside Harry. She smiled nervously at him as he apologized one more time.

"Sorry again, and don't worry, I haven't had any pepper imps since."

Her smile brightened a little as she spoke, "It's okay, my name's Hannah Abbott by the way. I uh, only wanted your autograph for my cousin is all..." Padma snickered while listening in.

The back doors crashed open as Snape swept into the room, trailed by his flowing black robes, stained with moderate age and heavy use. He kept his sallow face and hooked nose pointing down, not looking at a single one of them while reading off the register on his podium, until he reached Harry, of course.

"Harry Potter, ah yes, our hooded - _hero_ of Britain." He intoned, with more hidden sarcasm and scorn than Harry thought it warranted, or was possible. While his intense dark eyes scrutinized Harry for a reaction, yet none came.

Moving on, he finished calling out names and began what sounded like a prepared speech, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving…" He rambled on, sounding as if he almost meant what he said, rather than just repeating the same tired lines over and over to new students. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

He sounded especially pleased, implying that they all might turn out to be pathetic idiots, incapable of learning, while Harry found his impossible claims to be more boastful than educational, giving a poor impression on the kind of teacher he was. Although stopping death peaked his interest, no matter if Snape stretched the truth like taffy. Although just when thought provoking ideas were forming in Harry's mind, his peace was interrupted.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry sat staring off into space for a moment, and right as Snape was about to shout again, he responded, "I don't know, what page is that on?"

Ignoring him, Snape sneered and continued, "Let's see if you can respond faster to an easier question, where would you look for a bezoar?"

That made Harry chuckle soundlessly at the irony, having a graphic novel help him in magic school, "I believe they're traditionally found in goats, but horses and cows produce similar stones."

Halfway between forming a smug grin on his face, Snape's head jerked around at the unexpected words, but he recovered in a flash, "Too easy, list the twelve uses of dragon's blood."

Hanna paled at being so close to Snape's scrutinizing glare and began squirming away from Harry while barely staying in her seat. After a brief moment of recollection again, Harry began listing them off, "Spot remover, incense, enchanting component, dye, varnish, healing salve, toothpaste, diarrhea treatment, blood thinner, potion ingredient, body oil, and oven cleaner." Excited whispers spread through the class while he was listing them, as well as pages being shuffled to doublecheck.

"Hav... have you been studding with Granger?" Asked a chubby faced Hufflepuff behind him.

"Enough!" Commanded Snape, silencing the room save his echoes. "You made a mistake Potter, but that level of knowledge is - tolerable enough for your first day." He spun around and began bludgeoning the chalkboard behind him with a heavy piece of chalk, scraping out the right answers and then instructions for the Cure for Boils potion they would be preparing that day.

Through the rest of the class he stalked between desks, criticizing students left and right, seeming to cause problems as he got close. Harry had to steady Hannah's hand when it began to shake, trying to add the bits of horned slug into their cauldron while Snape hung over her shoulder like a waiting noose. During his seventh sweep by their desk, Harry got the sudden urge to trip him or at least make him stumble on his way, but shook his head in refusal, knowing that would only cause more problems. Some groups made minor mistakes to receive hostile tirades, while other students yelped in fright as they saw a black cloak glide past them. Those seemed to come more often from the back of the class, but even at the front, Lisa was startled by a tap on the shoulder, dropping her silver knife into the tip of her shoe and barely missing tender flesh. Her thick glasses made the surprised expression she wore excessively comical, which gave others further trouble in restraining any bleak laughter.

Their suffering ended in relieved gasps at the end of class, as everyone managed to get something into a vial and up on the Professor's desk, even if several were dark brown and still bubbling. Hannah smiled at Harry after she handed in their deep red sample, pleased with how similar it was to the description in the book. Snape glowered in response, giving Harry chills and another oncoming headache as he followed the entire room to lunch.

oOoOo

The atmosphere of the great hall felt routine already, chatter permeated the tables in between bites of food and curious glances his way, with another tradition being hammered into place, for Padma to tease him sarcastically about the days events.

"Got a photographic memory to go with the loads of money and hero mania we already know about?"

"Just mnemonics, and how did you know I have loads of money? Has someone written my life story already?"

"Pfft, the specialty Kneazle bag from Flourish and Blotts you are showing off is the only hint we need. They only give those to elite clientele, and what's a nemonic?"

Confused a little, Harry didn't think the owner of the shop had recognized him, but it did make sense for why she was so nice. "It's a way to remember things, and are you going to keep this up at every meal?"

Padma narrowed her eyes at him, "Maybe, if you're hating it as much as I think you might be secretly liking it as a cover for indifference." Sue elbowed her in sympathy for Harry.

But he just laughed, "I can't imagine what your sister has had to deal with all these years." Which broke the table into quiet chuckles around them.

All of the first year Ravenclaws were looking forward to charms class and to meet their new head of house officially. Finding it easy enough, they filed into the empty classroom strewn with books, taking their seats as a bizarre noise came from the front. Sounding like a mouse making miniature motorcycle noises, yet couldn't get it quite right. It drew their attention to the central pile of books on the front desk, which appeared to be moving slowly up and down. Harry took a seat near the wall to watch as Mandy and Morag tried to drag Lisa along with them to investigate. Others stood around watching as well, resembling a crime scene investigation with curious bystanders edging in closer.

The school bell rang violently, throwing the room into chaos. Stacks of books crashed to the floor, attacking the scouting party of girls with sharp corners aimed at their vulnerable legs, causing squeals to echo through the classroom. While those standing danced away from the commotion, bumping into desks and chairs, scooting some back and tipping over others. At the same time a tiny man with ruffled white hair and olive green robes leapt out from under the pile of books, wand at the ready and scanning the room for signs of danger.

Quickly gauging the situation, he hopped down lightly from the desk and waved his wand in a complicated pattern, flinging the fallen books back into some semblance of order. He helped the three girls up and vanished their slight bruises at the same time as righting the desks behind the other students.

"Welcome!" He squeaked out. "I am Professor Flitwick, your head of house, and I apologize if that startled everyone. Good to stay on your toes though, isn't it?" He smiled pleasantly and climbed back on his desk and up the stairs of books, taking a seat near the top. "Well now, your first lesson in charms, such a magical time. Why don't we all get comfortable and start out with something fun. The softening charm shall do nicely, it's one of my favorites." His grin radiated across the room.

They finally got situated as Flitwick floated a wooden block onto each of their desks, then wrote on one of the large blackboards by deftly controlling a piece of chalk with his wand. He wordlessly cast the softening charm on a nearby book to demonstrate, and started playing with it, bending and squashing it into different shapes.

"Before we begin reading how this is achieved, I would like everyone to take out their wands and simply attempt it on their own. It's perfectly alright if you don't succeed, this is just to determine if we are all on the same page."

Harry thought he might have a head start, already reading about the charm previously. He began by practicing the wand movement and then repeating the incantation he remembered, but noticed many others were doing the same. It was obvious that Ravenclaws shared a few similarities. Closing his eyes, he ignored them and focused magic into his wand, and cast, making the wooden block spin around on his desk with a small whistling sound emanating from it as well. It was still plain wood, if a little warm to the touch. Although no one else managed the feat either by the time Flitwick reigned them in.

"Good, good. I see many of you have started early in your reading, but we are all going to learn together, and help each other along the way. Please turn to the correct page in your books and, Miss Patil, would you read aloud?"

It turned out to be a much better class than any so far, the diminutive professor involving them in fun and interesting ways, demonstrating and correcting the wavy wand movement for each of them, telling them stories about using the spell on unusual objects at often hilarious times. Even making a joke out of breaking down the incantation into easy to say parts.

"SPUHN, as in soft spuhn yarn, Jee, as in jee these pants are elastic, and Fye, as in fee, fye, foe, fum, how squishy it feels under a giant's bum. And all together we get SPUHN-jee-fye, to make things sponge-like, all rubbery and stretchy to the touch, in your hands, between your toes, or against the cushion on your seat. - Now, try it out on your own." Girls giggled while boys snorted in reply, trying to hold back their laughter at the professor acting out each part.

Sitting beside Harry again, Sue covered her smile with one hand while trying to cast with the other. Hitting wands repeatedly with Padma in the process, causing a class discussion about the differences between left and right handed casters. Harry kept practicing quietly while only vaguely paying attention, recalling Flitwick's instructions and almost feeling the connection forming in his mind. Padma seemed to be distracting him on purpose, playing around by wiggling her wand up and down to make it appear to be made of rubber.

"Spongify!" He cast, and this time could feel it work, just like the repairing charm before. Reaching his hand out hopefully, he touched it, feeling the wood give under his fingers as a sense of elation breezed through him. He wondered how it changed the alignment of atoms or molecules, then squeezed it harder, looking around with a pleased grin. But everyone else was in an animated debate together, about how big giants grow and how stinky they could be. The spell long forgotten, and Flitwick lost somewhere in the middle, hearing his light hearted giggles now and then.

Older students complained about all the essays and reading that charms required, when they were discussing it during lunch, but none of that was apparent until Flitwick caught their attention with crackling words of fire written in the air. Giving them homework on reading the next chapter, and practicing the spell by next Wednesday.

School bells shook the classroom again, stirring them from the carefree exchange they slipped back into, and spurring a rush to gather their things to head for the next class. Chatting all the way there.

As the last to exit, Harry followed along, leaving his squishy block of wood on top of the others.

oOoOo

Defense Against the Dark Arts was another doubles class, with Gryffindors this time. But having learnt his lesson from Snape, Harry took the earlier warning in Diagon Alley and stayed far away from the Defense Professor. As well as avoiding the most pungent of old garlic smells, which seemed to emanate from Quirrell himself. The stutter he had in Diagon alley was more pronounced in front of the class, as he gave off a skittish impression of a deranged squirrel.

Sitting in the far back, Harry was able to observe the differences between Gryffindors and Ravenclaws first hand, in addition to the grotesque looking creatures stuffed and hung along the walls.

Ghouls were the topic of choice for the day, as students muttered amongst themselves about their experiences with them.A few seats away Ron was bragging about having one that lived in his home and rattled the pipework at night, while another Gryffindor began answering questions up front, eager to show how much she knew. Class drifted on, listening to a long lecture on which spells were used to get rid of them, and how to keep them away, all of which Ron and his friends weren't paying attention to, but Harry couldn't blame them. Taking notes was about the most effort he could muster, as the constant stutter was beginning to irritate him.

Near the end of class Harry learned what the Hufflepuff boy in potions meant, as Quirrell called on Miss Granger for the fourth time in a row to answer his questions. She was the bushy haired girl from the sorting ceremony that Ron disliked, and making an impression on students and teachers alike it seemed. Barely able to see more than her mane of hair and raised hand, Harry was intrigued by her intelligence, especially because she was in Gryffindor, who were not commonly known for their brilliant minds.

With class ending and the day finally over, the jabber of restless first years was overwhelming, having to listen to it all the way to dinner and throughout it as well. The delicious food made things bearable, as Harry ran the day through his mind, recalling specific things he wanted to remember and savoring the fun of learning a new spell while moving on to dessert.

Penny threw a sweet roll on his plate, interrupting his thoughts, "You sure are quiet tonight, were classes that bad?"

He put on a slight smile, "Not especially, but the reality doesn't exactly live up my imagination. I guess that happens when you read too much."

"Or if you live in your head all the time. You have to let go and just experience things once in a while, and don't worry, things liven up after learning a few more spells." With a wave of her wand she made the roll dance wildly around his plate, bouncing up and down, and dodging his attempts to stab it. With a lucky jab, he skewered it on his fork to watch it act out a dramatic death, stumbling around his plate and falling into his chocolate pudding with a splash. The others around him clapped at the sight, only to see it get up and bow awkwardly with the fork still in it. Drawing laughs and calls for an encore.

After dinner, they had time to play before curfew, though were warned not to go exploring by themselves. Harry declined an invitation from a group of boys to join them in creeping around the dungeons, instead he visited the colossal school library, walking through endless aisles, reading peculiar titles, and peeking around the restricted section. Until the old crone of a librarian caught him, and began lecturing about age restrictions and proper teacher approval. He made many hurried apologies and escaped to a far off section on healing spells. Spending his time browsing through a multitude of topics on the subject, from splinters to strokes, and beyond every normal occurrence possible.

He was scanning through a book on spontaneous duplication, when a cluster of girls ran past, giggling about the size of some boys wands and blushing as they noticed him sitting on the floor between aisles. They hurried down to another section, whispering while grabbing books off a high shelf, and giggling even more amidst furtive glances his way. Harry chuckled, having snuck enough mature books past his relatives over the years to understand. But soon the bells for curfew disturbed things again, forcing him to put away the books and head off to bed. This time stuffing his wands under a pillow and pulling the curtains tight.

The next morning back in transfiguration, things finally got interesting, as they were taught the basic concepts of how transfiguration worked, through a few simple equations and variables that determined how each spell should be achieved, seeming no harder than regular physics. They were assured though, that as the complexity of their transfigurations increased, so too would the difficulty and equations. Harry was relieved that the math to solve them would also be taught in class, as some of the seventh year problems looked more complicated than any calculus he'd heard of. However their first spell was to change a match into a needle, requiring little math. Unlike charms though, there was no talking or distractions.

While practicing, Harry considered the classes so far. _Transfiguration is similar to engineering, putting special math into practice, while Charms is almost an art, like writing, painting, or music, requiring an almost intuitive understanding built on basic principles. That fits the skills taught in each at least, math and writing. Whereas Potions resembles chemistry, yet not as straightforward, rather like a very strict cooking class. I suppose Herbology will imitate botany or simple gardening, with history and astronomy hopefully staying the same. Flying... maybe flying is like swimming, or riding a bike, only much more dangerous. And as for Defense, it's almost like an amalgamation of the others with zoology thrown in on the side._

The class clapped for Anthony and Padma, showing off their slightly greyish matches. And although Harry achieved an adequate point on one end and hoop though the striking head, he showed no one. Yet McGonagall must have caught on as she gave him an approving nod while walking past his desk.

oOoOo

Herbology was attended in spacious greenhouses, feeling typically muggy and smelling of abundant fertilizer having flowers and herbs mixed in. A stumpy older witch in dirty brown robes and wild grey hair was puttering about the place with a smile on her face as Harry entered the building. He groaned silently, noticing Malfoy looked pleased to see him in their first class together. The Slytherins were all reluctant to be there otherwise, wearing disdainful expressions, appearing not to like the earthy surroundings and humid air. Though most of the Ravenclaws weren't much better, except for Sue, who grinned while inspecting the plants.

Harry didn't care for the atmosphere much, but was used to similar situations, having helped his aunt garden and haul plants around for her in regular greenhouses. The lesson started with essential planting techniques and common knowledge but shortly had them packing planters with the right amounts of ingredients to make their own potting soil. That's when Draco started in.

He snuck over by Harry when a large pile of terracotta pots mysteriously crashed to the floor, distracting the Professor. "I don't think you quite understood me last time. - You won't make it far in the wizarding world without the right people backing you up. No matter how intelligent you might be, or worshipped you are by the dimwitted masses. If you aren't connected to the right side, things may go badly for you. But my family and I can help you there."

Looking up at Draco in his spotless robes and pretentious grin, Harry wanted to throw some dirt in his face, but restrained himself. Instead, he began asking questions, "Have you ever wondered why you believe what do?"

"What's that supposed to mean? This is just the way the world works. If you want to live in it long, you learn how to survive. Something I hear your parents forgot."

Harry cleared his throat and forged on, "There are many methods to survive, but why do you choose a path without questioning it? How can you know whether your way to survive is the best, if you don't look at others?

"What are you on about? Is this some sort of trick?" Draco stepped back as his lackeys grew alert a little way away.

"No trick," Continued Harry, while scooping more peat into a large planter, "Only wondering why you don't question your beliefs."

"Because they're right of course." He tried restraining his sneer.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, can't you see he's just stalling, not wanting to tell you to piss off directly?" Theodore Nott hissed at them.

That brought on a sudden change in Draco, his sneer turned to tight lipped contempt, barely holding back his disgust. While his posture became threatening and he chewed out his words, "Fine, this is your last chance Potter, are you with us, or against us?"

"I wasn't blowing you off, but vague threats and ultimatums are not going to persuade me very well. I prefer evidence and rational discussion."

"Yes or no?" He growled.

"Look, can we just say that I agree with you, and then forget about it for the rest of the year?"

Malfoy was grinding his teeth, reaching slowly for his wand, until a perky but husky voice called over his shoulder, "That looks like some nice soil Mr Potter, wherever did you learn about Herbology so early?" Professor Sprout smiled happily at them both, "And Mr Malfoy, I hope you are contributing to the mess your friends are making over at your station." She nodded at Crabbe and Goyle's stricken faces as they were hurriedly trying to clean up.

The class laughed, as most everyone was already attempting to listen in. Draco glared at them all, then glanced at the broken pots, stacked and whole again, leaving no alternative but to return to his station and focus the anger on his so called friends.

Professor Sprout winked at Harry and moved on, helping some nearby Ravenclaws. The rest of class passed quickly, while Harry ignored the hateful eyes directed his way. They were given only a bit of reading to do until next time, and headed for lunch.

Only to be greeted later in their next class by the whole of first year, thankfully for Harry, Slytherin was on the opposite side of the room. For some reason, someone decided to combine every house together and cram them all in a huge lecture hall for History, with a ghostly and uninspired Professor Binns to keep them in line. His dreary voice was amplified to compensate for those in the back, so everyone could be bored to death equally. Since all he did was lecture the entire time, many students began to gossip quietly.

"Did you hear? They finally found that Gryffindor boy's toad, it was sucked dry and hidden on the train, probably by that giant tarantula everyone was talking about."

"Yeah, Neville is pretty broken up about it."

"At least it didn't have to suffer very long, I heard he's already melted a cauldron, flushed his last quill, and broken a desk in charms. Imagine being his pet for seven years, if you survived that long."

"Someone said Lee Jordan, the boy who brought the spider, is going to get him a new pet though. Hopefully it's better than a toad."

"Maybe it'll be something he can take care of, like a pet rock. Naa... he still might lose it."

"That's mean! How would you feel if something ate your owl?"

"Relieved, that blasted bird kept hooting at me every night over summer, and threw up so many disgusting wads of crap on my bed that I got one stuck in my hair!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle silently at it all, seeing a challenge in taking notes while paying attention to the conversations around him.

oOoOo

From the most boring subject in school, they headed towards the most exciting, flying class. At least for some anyway, seeing how much they talked about it. Harry on the other hand didn't know what to think of flying on a broomstick. A thin bit of wood with a cushioning charm on it was considered the height of entertainment, thrilling and scaring students alike. It was hard to imagine it being comfortable for boys, and he tried to ignore what it might be like for girls. As it turned out, Ravenclaw was paired with Hufflepuff again, heading outside together on a tepid summer day. Amid constant chatter and eager smiles, they saw the two rows of broomsticks lying in the wavy grass, causing most to bolt towards them in order to claim the best ones.

Left with a pitifully twisted broom as he took his time in walking, Harry got in line and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"I prefer carpets instead," commented Padma, "we used to ride them while visiting family in India, they're really comfortable."

"Well these are for racing, and quidditch, not having leisurely picnics above a lake." Said one of the Hufflepuff boys.

"What do they ride in China Sue? Can some people really control clouds like in the stories?" Lisa inquired with a expectant grin.

Before she could respond, Madam Hooch interrupted the rabble, "Everyone by a broom? Good, now stick out your wand hand over it and say 'Up', and be serious about it!" She was a sporty looking witch with short, bleached white hair, and uncanny yellow eyes that darted from student to student.

Harry commanded the broom, and it jolted into the air, almost smacking him in the knees and awkwardly flying at Mandy's head before he caught it by the tip and forced it down beside him like a few others had managed. Beside him Stephen also had trouble keeping control of his as it held him aloft a few inches from the ground and didn't want to respond. Madam Hooch yanked it down after casting a spell on it, and then helped some Hufflepuff that were struggling to even move theirs.

A short lecture later on mounting and safety instructions, then they were off. Everyone kicked away from the ground, some soaring into the sky, as others barely hovered over the grass. It took a while for everyone to land again after being called back, but soon the whole class was flying slowly around in wide circles at the direction of their instructor. The faster ones passing on the outside while trying to avoid collisions. Harry had trouble controlling his from the start, barely keeping in line despite the constant pressure he used to force it steady. Luckily enough class was cut short as a light shower began to have adverse side effects on some of the brooms, including his.

Dinner was uneventful as Padma had little material to tease him with, and everyone else was too excited about their first astronomy class later that night to ask about the incident with Draco.

It was near nine o'clock at night when Penny led them up to the astronomy tower with telescopes in hand, to study the starts with Professor Sinistra. Who seemed a younger version of Professor McGonagall, strict and businesslike, but wore plush golden robes and a regal hat over her dark skin and hair. She taught them how to use their telescopes and find various planets on a chart. Answering questions posed throughout.

"Professor?" Harry asked during a lull in the lesson, "How much do wizards know about astronomy compared to muggle scientists?"

"I was waiting for that question to be asked," She had a curious expression on her face. "As some of you know, muggle knowledge has grown immensely in recent years, sometimes outstripping even wizard knowledge, but usually only in unimportant subjects. In astronomy particularly, they have come up with much more theoretical knowledge such as the formation of planets and the life cycle of stars than wizards have had time to examine. As there are so few wizard astronomers compared to muggle ones, it is becoming an ever increasing burden to investigate their claims. But as always, our ability to observe the heavens is still far superior in ways they may never be able to duplicate."

"So... what's the wizarding view on alien life?" Ventured Harry.

With a delightful laugh she gently shook her head, "Ah, some mysteries we must leave to the imagination, for even magic can not reveal all."

oOoOo

The rest of the week and the next was much the same for Harry, Potions was replete with skeptical glares and intimidating pacing around the room, and Herbology became a tactical game on staying away from Draco and his gang. While Charms and Transfiguration let him excel behind the scenes as much as possible, except when the professors tried to drag his shining accomplishments out on display for the class. History and Defense both dragged on with scant changes, while Flying and Astronomy improved as Harry avoided the single manic-defective broom he got at the first, being able to enjoy flying more, and they got to see wondrous sights of distant galaxies in a large school telescope during Astronomy.

It was only the third week of school when the bullies came out of the woodwork, or rather stonework in this case, to show how much they ran the school. The seniors had already sorted out their hierarchy for the most part over the years, but now it was the first year's turn to figure out their pecking order and learn their place relative to the rest.

Harry was having none of it though, avoiding confrontations with everyone he could, and those he couldn't seemed to start slipping in the halls, not able to lay a hand on him as he passed them by. The Ravenclaws themselves rarely bothered him, besides the random prank now and then, or the few third years offering to protect him for money. He ignored the intimidation attempts and insults from Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it was becoming difficult to divert Draco's constant harassment without causing serious harm, which he wasn't sure if it could be traced back to him somehow.

Everything came to a head in the middle of the week during potions class. Harry was stressed from the increasingly heavy workload of things he barely understood, and the incessant nagging of classmates about how he liked to show off. Which couldn't be farther from the truth in his mind, but that seemed to be why they latched onto it, and why it bothered him so much. Even the Hufflepuffs got in on the action, complaining about how he thought he was so much better than them, as one boy kept trying to throw things in his cauldron when Snape left the class for more ingredients. Hanna tried to tell them to stop, but was quickly shamed for not siding with her housemates. She meekly tried to avoid the whole situation after that, quietly chopping ingredients to not garner attention.

Although nothing ever landed in their cauldron, Harry used his polished silver knife to watch behind him and catch Zacharias Smith in the act. Turning around to stare at the snub nosed boy, Harry was yelled at by professor Snape when he entered the room again carrying a crate of supplies. Drawing laughs all around and especially by Smith. So Harry turned back to watch the reflection in his knife, as Snape put the ingredients away.

Right before Smith was about to throw something else, Harry bent the stand his cauldron was sitting on and dumped the whole thing in his lap. Causing bedlam in the class as he cursed and fell back into two more tables, knocking their cauldrons over as well. The incomplete potions did nothing but make people itch, thus Harry figured there wasn't any need for concern. Yet in his stressed and addled state, he forgot the main rule of causing trouble; pretend like it was unexpected.

So upon noticing he was the only one not looking around in concern, Harry caught sight of Snape's cold malevolent eyes as they bored into his own, and finally realized where his headaches were coming from.


	5. Chapter 5 - Explanation

Chapter 5

Explanation

Dumbledore looked down at the young boy who had caused such an uproar in the school recently. He appeared so innocent sitting there in the oversized velvety armchair, which got so many young students to pour their hearts out to a kind and forgiving headmaster. But instead of squirming in his seat from nervous guilt or wearing a pleading look of honest innocence, he merely gazed around the room in curiosity at all the instruments, gadgets, portraits, and shelves of books that had collected over the years. Dumbledore considered that maybe someday he could give the boy a tour and share his knowledge of all the fun and interesting trinkets until his curiosity was sated, although today he had to discover just who was sitting before him.

Their eyes finally met and Dumbledore decided to delay no longer, since it was obvious the boy wasn't about to confess or plead his innocence. It was only the third week of school but staff rumors already spread that he was very straightforward with the other professors so that was where Dumbledore started. "Harry, I am sure you can guess why I called you in here today. I would like to know if you attacked Professor Snape earlier today."

_This is it,_ Harry peered up at the white haired wizard with his crooked nose and half-moon glasses. _The long awaited confrontation with authority I knew was coming, and it isn't starting how I hoped_. He was glad the Headmaster wasn't trying to manipulate or guilt him into a confession like others tried in the past. But this time there was no escaping, no tricks or secret mind games could work on someone so old and experienced in dealing with misbehaving students and magical subtlety. If rumors and history books could be believed, he was sitting in front of the most revered and strongest living wizard in the entire world, who was proficient in law, politics, and who knows what else he might be capable of. It was time to see if this tower of authority he was facing could be trusted. Harry couldn't guess what he might already know or suspect, so simple honesty was the strategy of choice.

"No sir, I didn't attack him."

Mulling over the boy's short response, Dumbledore could see his apparent honesty, but knew the young so often had a way of viewing the world from a distorted vantage point. He found it doubtful that Severus would lie to him about being attacked with magic in his own classroom, in front of the entire class. It was far more likely Harry was a good liar or didn't view it as an attack but retaliation for some slight. This was not starting off well.

"If you do not mind my asking, what do you think happened to Professor Snape that forced his head to be thrown against the classroom wall and lose consciousness?"

_Quick and simple was a sign of honesty, use contractions and be convinced of your statements, _Harry reminded himself. "I don't know sir, but I'm curious as to why I'm suspected." _Too much, shouldn't have given him more than an 'I don't know'._

A puzzled expression crossed Dumbledore's face. Having heard the Snape's report after the event, and also the testimony of a few students that saw the incident, there was no obvious conclusion. No one saw Harry or anyone else use a wand or say a curse, let alone the girl right next to him. Unintentional magic was the likely culprit, yet a distant memory of Tom as a charming young student, sitting in the very same chair, crept into his mind. A shake of his head dislodged the disturbing thought. Harry gave no other signs of malevolent behavior or similar mindset, but his answers were almost too measured for such an age, it seemed he had to be confronted.

"Professor Snape claims you were the one to attack him in the middle of class, although no other students saw anything, he does have my utmost trust." The split second look of disdain from Harry was all Dumbledore needed to know about what he thought of Snape. "I'm sorry but I must ask to see your wand to verify what spells have been cast recently."

Attempting to restrain his feelings at the thought of trusting a man like Snape, Harry was lucky enough to keep his face a composed mask as the delighted smile of victory surely would have given him away when he handed over his phoenix wand that wasn't used since breakfast. He watched the headmaster cast a detection spell over the wand and another two he had no idea what might be for, especially since the headmaster mumbled them under his breath. Knowing his wand wouldn't convict him, Harry felt it was better to be himself and show his curiosity instead of acting so reserved all the time. "I've heard what that first spell does but I was wondering, what the other two are for?"

Dumbledore waved his question away, "Merely making sure the wand is yours and un-tampered with. It would appear you are indeed innocent of casting any curses or hexes. Tell me Harry, what were you thinking about when the professor was assaulted?" The negative results suggested it was indeed accidental magic, but that begged the question of why Severus thought Harry was responsible. Dumbledore could only guess, but students did often complain about being provoked by the hostile Potions Professor act.

Harry knew he should distract the headmaster from that line of questioning, but didn't know what would work. _Might as well bring out the reserve strategy; he's bound to find it out sooner or later._

"I'm not sure, but I think you should know something else. That isn't my only wand." Producing his other wand from the holster on his arm made Dumbledore's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. _Perfect_, _that might be good enough to keep him off track for a while._

"It seems I have underestimated the inventiveness of students these days. Not many adult wizards think to carry multiple wands, and even fewer wear them in holsters, excluding experienced aurors. Did you happened to meet a man named Alastor Moody who gave you some tips?"

A shake of Harry's head prompted him to continue.

"Well no matter, I am glad you came forward with this, so there shall be no doubt to your culpability." Dumbledore marveled at the unusual beauty and exceptional power of this second wand but put it out of his mind after he checked it with the same spells. He paused to considering things in a slightly new light. Harry appeared more clever than anticipated, but almost seemed too sure of his innocence from the hint of a smile on his face.

Dumbledore realized he would have to be careful with how to treat him. "You would not happen to have a third wand just in case, would you?"

Glad for the distraction Harry answered in depth, "No, I didn't see the need for another wand yet. But it seems I am the only other student I know of to have two, for some reason most people don't see any purpose to have more than one. I'm glad at least some experienced individuals see the need. As for the holster, I was curious how others carried their wands, and Mr Ollivander mentioned where to get one. The price seemed excessive but I supposed the hiding and protection charms are what makes it worthwhile. If you don't mind me asking, how many wands do you have sir?" Things were going smoother now and he hoped he could ingratiate himself somewhat with the Headmaster, at least to see if he was trustworthy. Learning a bit from one of the most powerful wizard alive wouldn't hurt either.

Dumbledore studied Harry and his open expressiveness when talking about a subject he was interested in. His calculated and reserved attitude was gone, implying it was due more to nervousness than deceptions. Which gave Dumbledore a hint on how to lure him out of his shell, by offering a little knowledge and wisdom to stimulate his Ravenclaw interests. Coming back to the subject at hand, it was very unusual for students to have uncontrolled bursts of magic in an everyday situation as a potions classroom, especially for one so intelligent and already skilled in wand use. Further memories cascaded through his thoughts, this time of his young sister. He coughed, and cleared his throat too rid himself of them.

"While I encourage preparedness for all things magical you need not emulate an eccentric old wizard such as myself." Seeing the slight disappointment in Harry's eyes he revised his answer, "but I own four different wands, each are slightly better at some tasks than others. I don't think it would be worth the cost for you to try more than two for now though, as it is usually much more advanced spells that would ever require the finesse of a specific wand. Though I am surprised you manage to talk Olivander into selling you a second."

"It was quite difficult actually."

Bright and curious eyes gazed back at his own. Reassuring Dumbledore of his impressions of Harry. He resembled the classic Ravenclaw, thirsty for knowledge of every kind, yet displayed his own individuality in being reserved with a unique perspective on the world. The only question Dumbledore had now, was what could have struck such a chord of unrestrained violence in the boy to smash Severus against a wall.

"I imagine so. - While some experienced wizards like myself and Alastor prefer to be cautious, others might see a second wand as a sign of... mistrust, or danger even. As if that person feels threatened or has dangerous thoughts on the mind. I suppose that is why many wizards and witches do not consider keeping a wand in reserve, because others might think something is wrong. You would not have any, incidents, in the past that made you feel the need for more than one wand, would you Harry?" He handed the wands back with an encouraging smile.

Looking down at his wands after accepting them back, it was hard for Harry to consider all the implications of what was just said, but it was more than obvious that the headmaster was inquiring about any abusive situations or violent tendencies he might have. _I was right in the first place, there is no dissuading Dumbledore from finding out what happened. He obviously knows a lot about wandless magic and what might have happened, even if I don't. Maybe if I led the conversation into my perspective the headmaster would be more understanding._

"Well I haven't had a storybook life if that's what you're asking, but I've managed to make due. Nothing too serious or life threatening, except for the frying pan episode." He groaned silently at having mentioned that, but it was too late, death by frying pan, the obvious thing to inquire about.

Now Dumbledore felt he was getting somewhere, Harry was still equivocating but that was something to work with. "Hmm, a frying pan episode, no one got hurt I hope?"

_Might as well explain some, since it doesn't give too much about myself away, and I don't want to be one of those people..._ Harry mentally rolled his eyes, "It was a few years ago during one summer holiday, I was supposed to be mowing the lawn, but the lawn mower ran out of petrol. I didn't want to tell my uncle it was out so I sort of... wished, for it to keep running. It didn't sound right though because it was much too quiet, I hurried up and finished cutting the grass only to find my aunt watching me with a weird look on her face. After finishing up and putting things away I started to head inside. But as soon as the door closed behind me, I saw this frying pan coming straight for the side of my face. I tried stepping back to get out of the way but realized the door wouldn't move, not having anymore time to turn the doorknob or duck, I simply... wished for it to stop.

"When I opened my eyes the pan was almost touching me, but it was frozen in place. I looked around it and could see my aunt holding it, but she was just as unmoving as the pan. Her eyes were glazed over and staring back at me. I was frightened and don't know what was going on so I ducked underneath her outstretched arms and ran to my room. About ten minutes later I heard something like the pan dropping on the floor but I was tired so I just locked my door and fell asleep. I realize now I must have stunned her or something but back then it just seemed like she went into shock." _Left out a few details like mowing the entire lawn that way for a couple of weeks, chasing Dudley with it for a bit, and blocking my door with every bit of furniture in my room that night, but there's no need to give too much away at once._

Dumbledore restrained his eyes from widened in horror and jaw dropping at such a story. But quickly glanced around at his instruments that were meant to detect potential bodily harm to the boy. None had gone off since he broke his leg falling out of a tree when he was five. Having looked into Petunia's mind at the time to make sure, Dumbledore could barely believe the same dull woman could even think about such actions, let alone carry them out. Thoughts of his sister rose to the surface once again in worry about what they might have done to Harry. But the calm and resigned attitude Harry wore after retelling the story eased his mind again. Yet it seemed related to the subject at hand, if a difficult topic to broach.

"There would not be any problems like that here at school, would there? Because I must be very firm and punish anyone swinging frying pans at you." Dumbledore hoped a little levity wouldn't harm any progress so far.

It was hard for Harry to dislike such a strange and grandfatherly figure who had a twinkle in his eye all the time, but he couldn't trust Dumbledore only because of an affable personality. _He would have to be tested, to make sure of the character of this eminent old wizard. It might be all or nothing at this point, but I've got a feeling it's worth the risk._

"Honestly sir, I know what you are getting at and what you want to hear, whether something happened between Snape and I to cause me to, - wish him harm or something similar." Dumbledore was rapt with attention, his eyebrows risen even higher than before and slowly nodding his head. "I seem to know your intentions but you don't seem to understand mine yet, so I will to make it clear. I don't mean to be rude, but while you seem like a wise and kind old wizard, I don't really know you and I haven't decided if I can trust you yet. I know how this may sound for a young student to talk to you this way, but I can't find any easier way to put it."

For one of the very few times in his life, Dumbledore was speechless. Looking back, he wondered if he really was worthy of this fascinating boy's trust. Yet there was no one else that could help or guide Harry with what may come. Then and there, Dumbledore decided to _become_ worthy, no matter the past.

"While I realize you may not want to confide in me yet, what would you have me do to earn your trust?"

Peering up at the puzzled headmaster in his colorful medley of clothes, it was hard to decide what to ask for first. Harry almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation but instead gave a reassuring smile. "I think I need to know something about you that isn't in all the history books, something that might convince me that you are who they say you are."

"If you are interested, my favorite flavor of jam is raspberry." He wore a lopsided grin, "but I suppose I should first warn you about the ways I could be someone other than I appear. There are potions that can change appearances, others that create obsessions and upset the mind, spells that overcome a person's will, change their memories, or bind their vows. There are also enchanted items that can take over your body or read your mind, some can detect dark objects, lies, or deceit. On the other hand there is a potion called verasiterum that can force someone to tell the truth about whatever they say, or whatever is asked, yet it is hesitantly used. The goblins have an enchantment that is called Thief's Downfall which removes most curses and potion effects from anyone who enters the vaults. There are other ways to verify who someone really is, but by the look forming on your face you are not concerned with me being me, but who Albus Dumbledore really is? - There you may have me at a loss because I am all of my past, not only individual stories taken here or there to exemplify the best of who I would like to be. There are too many to be sure, which you probably would not care to hear right now. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

Harry thought it over for a moment and almost laughed again at how easy the headmaster turned the tables and would learn what was important to him at the same time Harry might learn about the headmaster. "It probably isn't one event or easy to explain, but what made you choose the light side rather than the dark? And why do you consider that good?"

Dumbledore's face became stricken for a second at the memory he endeavored to avoid if at all possible, bringing with it the agonizing pain he still carried. It passed as hurtful memories always do, but he recalled the distressing time that led up to it, when he had to rethink who he was and what he wanted to stand for. He frowned deeply, not wishing to tell the story, but began anyway.

"It was 1899, when I was but a young man. As you may not have heard I was close friends with Gellert Grindelwald, long before the war he started, we had an idea to raise witches and wizards above muggles, who had taken over control of almost the entire world. I will admit I was immature and resentful then, having been affected greatly by one such abhorrent muggle crime, which made it personal for me, as well as dealing with my mother's recent death at the time. Gellert and I saw the muggles as barbarians, always fighting with one another, abusing, or killing in unspeakable ways. It seemed justified to rule over them if only to stop all the violent and insane behavior that occurred. We knew it would be difficult and would require necessary evils to accomplish, but convinced ourselves it was only for the greater good. Alas I believe now we really wanted power and control more than anything such as justice, Gellert especially.

"That was all before I saw what those ideas would lead to, or the consequences of our actions. I had my doubts along the way but my inexperienced ideals and emotions kept me loyal to him. I felt as if my life was a ruin then, and he was my only escape. Soon I was confronted by my brother about these wayward thoughts and for neglecting my family responsibilities. We argued but that day I saw the true face of Gellert Grindelwald as he cast an unforgivable curse on my brother for trying to dissuade my ambitions. We fought, all three of us in a violent duel..."

He paused, taking a deep breath and gazing out the window with moisture in his eyes.

"Sufficed to say, it ended in tragedy beyond words. Gellert fled out of fear of the consequences and I abandoned the cause along with all notion that wizards were superior to muggles. It was my greed for power that led me to ignore my own conscience and follow such a flawed ideal. I realized much later that our notion of 'for the greater good' was an excuse to commit crimes I knew were wrong. There can never be a greater good that is forced on others. If there is such a thing, each person must decide to accept that for themselves." Dumbledore held back his trembling emotions, while hoping that painful story might teach Harry something as well as demonstrate his candor to the young wizard.

It took a minute for Harry get his own thoughts in check and to weigh over the revelations he heard. It felt like too much was left out, little details hidden and larger problems glossed over, but he couldn't very well expect to hear every intimate detail from a man who may not trust him as well. He saw the wisdom in Dumbledore's conclusion, similar to his own ideals, yet he still needed more information to really trust this mythical figure.

"What happened after that, the books say you defeated Grindelwald in the most impressive battle anyone has ever seen?"

Sighing Dumbledore finished the tale, "After Gellert fled, I came to dedicate my life to helping others and started teaching here at Hogwarts. I had many happy years teaching here and made a great many friends, but as always our past can come back to haunt us. Many decades later Gellert tried to accomplish our long forgotten goals. He had started a war, and not just a magical one but involving and using muggles as well. Playing off their fears and prejudices he manipulated the leaders at the time. In 1940 things were getting worse all across Europe and I tried to find him to stop the madness that was another world war. As I searched I met others like him, and I started to see what the true evils wizards began to perform themselves, becoming no better or sometimes far worse than the muggles they were trying to rule. When I finally found where he was staying I was walking down some ancient catacombs looking to confront him, only to hear a young girl screaming for her life. I ran as fast as I could to find who was in danger, only to discover it was Grindelwald himself, older and depraved, who had sacrificed a muggle girl in a terrible dark ritual. I left unnoticed, too distraught and confused to do anything then, realizing he was far past saving or convincing to change his ways. Yet I couldn't face him then, I was too afraid and emotionally lost thinking of what he was, of what I could have become. That is a regret that I will always remember, that I possibly could have ended the war right then. I ran away from my thoughts and from my past, to hide from the pain and memories."

He took another deep breath, and looked down at his hands.

"During the winter and end of 1941 I was finally shown what my inaction and fear cost. I entered Diagon Alley to find it subdued and dismal on my way to the leaky cauldron to meet a friend. It was during our meal together that a young muggle boy stumbled through the front door, half frozen and not realizing where he was, he tried to beg for food only to be rebuffed by less than sympathetic wizards. The small boy fainted in my arms when I tried to help him, so I fed and warmed him up, if only to return him to his parents who I assumed must be searching outside in the cold for him. As I scoured all over war torn London for them, it became painfully obvious how much I had failed, leaving Grindelwald to continue such a misguided cause had left everyone else, especially the muggles exposed to the horrors he was causing. I found out later when the boy awoke that he was an orphan, I did all I could for him and left him with a caring family.

"Exploring what was happening outside our hidden world I became enraged beyond anything I had ever felt before. I left on a journey determined to stop Grindelwald and the horrific war. It took many years in between keeping an eye on students at school and trying to track him down again. All the while I tried to defeat his subordinates and end his support. It was near the end of May in 1945 that I followed him to Italy and defeated his second in command. The next day I fought a calamitous duel with him, supported by many misbegotten, enchanted objects and powerful artifacts I had collected over the years. He had secretly obtained an object of immense power as well, but we fought equally the entire day, only to have it end for both of us in complete exhaustion of every kind. That was when a benevolent phoenix, Fawkes, my rescuer, found me and saved me from the brink of death. I was able to imprison Grindelwald with Fawkes' help and the war soon stopped." There was no great morality tale to gleam from that part, Dumbledore knew, but it was what everyone wanted to hear. How the mighty had fallen and the legend began. He glanced at the empty perch beside his desk with longing.

Harry stopped himself from tearing up and thought rationally. The only thing of consequence in that story was the notion of stopping evil before it fully started, and that there were many powerful enchanted objects and a magical creature that could help defeat dark wizards. But the headmaster didn't seem to acknowledge the very lesson he was shown. By his vague and subtle warnings he didn't view magical tools or methods to gain them particularly virtuous either. Fawkes on the other hand seemed to be reputable by it's very nature, and there was something else about a phoenix he felt he was forgetting as well. _Oh well, I'm bound to remember it sometime. _

"Fawkes wouldn't happen to have any friendly siblings around here would he?"

That got a mirthful laugh out of Dumbledore, seeming to marvel at Harry's topic of choice. "I wish it were so, but phoenix are one of the few powerful magical creatures who rarely if ever, bond with a wizard. They are said to pick a wizard as a companion rather than the other way around. Yet I fear we have strayed far from the original topic at hand. Is there any other way you can begin to trust me?"

Harry thought for a moment then realized it was more prudent to deal with the main issue, rather than ask for magical favors or knowledge of ancient artifacts and spells. He made a mental note to research other magical creatures and artifacts owned by famous wizards in the future and pushed on, "I suppose I would like to know what you intend to do if it was me who... pushed Snape into a wall. Would it include any permanent punishments?" _That didn't come out right. I should really slow down and consider my words better when dealing with the man who could decide to snap my wands or not._

The hesitation was confirmation enough for Dumbledore, but he noticed Harry was worried about his future at Hogwarts rather than a fear of detentions. He decided it was best to ease Harry's mind quickly before he resolved to lie. "I'm afraid I would have to give you a few detentions with your head of house, but there would not be any permanent repercussions due to uncontrolled magic. Except you would have to receive training to control that in the future, which I am sure Professor Flitwick would be happy to supply. Does this mean you willing to tell me what happened now?"

_At least he seems trustworthy enough, _Harry considered, _no reason for him to go through all that for a simple confession. Maybe he could even explain what happened a little better, if he heard my side of events. Which could also determine how much I might tell him in the future._

"I honestly don't know exactly what happened, but it started out with Professor Snape yelling at me for something he thought I did. He was glaring at me when I felt a headache coming on, and something else, almost as if it was a grimy hand reaching into my thoughts and digging at my memories. It was horrible and I tried pulling away from it as far as I was able but it wouldn't stop. So instead I just pushed at it as hard as I possibly could, that's when I heard a crash and looked up to see the professor lying on the floor. I'm not sure, but I assume Snape just was in the way of the unintentional magic I created." _Of course it was Snape who felt like a greasy hand in my mind, but what was he doing is the question._ _Now to see if the headmaster can figure out what happened and admit it to me._

Dumbledore was unsure which was more surprising. That Severus would use legilimency on a first year without approval or that Harry was strong enough to repel him out of his mind and unintentionally throw him against a wall. He would have to make sure before confronting anyone. "That seems very frightening Harry, but would you mind if I attempted to make sure what you are telling me is true?"

A hesitant nod of understanding let him continue. "I will try to ascertain what happened without being invasive, but remain calm, and try to push away like before." With a flash of their eyes meeting, Dumbledore entered the boy's mind to see a grand entrance to a house. Upon entering inside there were countless bizarre decorations, some objects leaning against or sitting on top of others, paintings of ordinary and strange styles with oddly dressed people in them. One main hallway spread out into multiple rooms, with static people and irregular furniture covered in books and even more random items. A small shelf to the side of the entrance held miniature sculptures of many teachers at Hogwarts, each one was holding something unique. His sculpture cupped a large white and red bumble bee, Minerva's balanced a miniature Griffin wearing goggles on one finger, Filius grasped a blue candle with a burning sun at the tip, a snake with a blade in its mouth was coiled around Severus' hand, and professor Quirrell held two objects, a two feathered quill and fabric wrapped around, darkness.

This was not the mind of an ordinary child, Dumbledore concluded. He saw a small black puppy come bounding up to him and stop, wary of his outstretched hand. The rooms started to fade away and plain grey walls surrounded him on all sides. Sitting down in the middle of the room, he noticed the puppy was still staring at him, the only thing left. Nothing similar to this had ever occurred before in his legilimency experience, except for his duels with Moody, being trapped in a room with mirrors not knowing where to go. Most people simply had thoughts and memories floating around connecting to each other, not that mish-mash or organization he saw a moment ago. Even Severus had only a black stone wall to keep people out, or an imitation of the thoughts and memories he let others see. The puppy caught his attention again and tilted it's head sideways staring at him, he reached out to pet it. On closer inspection, it appeared to have green eyes, just like... it bit his hand and he jumped back, but was in his body again staring at the young wizard with the same bright green eyes.

"Harry, what was all that, and were you...?" He trailed off in thought as Harry started to answer.

oOoOo

"It seems as if I was right in my assumption, that was taking place in my mind. This time I thought of my memory palace but your image of me kind of threw me for a loop so I took us somewhere else. Is that what Snape tried to do as well, reach into my mind?" He was revealing too much, but knew the headmaster would have to admit it now. He even got a better sense of who this wise old wizard really was after he entered his mind. Harry felt he could trust him for the most part. He would try to do the right thing, but would be overprotective at times and overconfident at others.

Dumbledore looked down at his hand behind the desk and saw small pink teeth marks. That surprised him the most out of all that happened today, "Memory palace? Is that how your memory works? Or is it something you made up in your mind? How did you manage to affect things outside, like Professor Snape and myself, that should not be possible!?"

For a first year to have a natural form of occlumency was something very rare, but Dumbledore had never even heard of an ability to affect others while inside someone's mind. Making an enemy go mad with legilimency was the worst outcome ever recorded on the subject. Even masters of the mind magics had tried to reach beyond, yet never achieved even something as small as the marks on his hand, let alone throwing someone against a wall. The prophecy ran through his mind, but he couldn't make sense of this latest revelation.

That wasn't the reaction Harry expected from the headmaster, especially after getting used to his calm and understanding demeanor. This was something extremely dangerous or new, neither was usually good with older people stuck in their ways. He would have to be extremely careful trying to explain, if he could. Feeling it would be safer to start with common knowledge, he tried, "A memory palace is something muggles invented to sort their thoughts and remember things better, it's how I organize important things I want to keep track of. I read about it in a book at the library years ago. I was just remembering it all when you entered my mind but I don't know exactly how I did that to Snape, what did I do to you?" Dumbledore's lifted his hand from in his lap to display the small indentations. Harry's mouth twitched, "Sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. I guess it was because I was focusing on staying in that plain room and a little peeved about being a puppy to you... at least I think that's why I was a puppy, that was weird."

Reaching into his drawer Dumbledore picked up a memory vial ready to save these memories for later. Another thought struck him first, "Were you very angry at Professor Snape when he yelled at you earlier? Do you think it is anger that enables you to reach out through the mind?"

It was bound to come to this eventually, if Harry trusted the headmaster this far he might as well explain more."No, I was scared more than anything, until after I realized what might have happened, even then I wasn't sure until you tried as well. Usually I just need to concentrate or focus hard enough on something to make it happen."

That seemed hauntingly familiar to Dumbledore, "You are not only talking about today are you? You were able to perform controlled wandless magic before ever gaining a wand. How... how long ago were you able to control your magic like this?" He knew of only few other people in all history were good with wandless magic at his age, but almost all had to be angry or emotional while doing so. Except Tom. Which did not bode well.

It was hard to decide what to hold back at this point. Harry thought he could trust the headmaster but there was a chance that could be artificial. With people able to jump in and out of someone's mind with magic, create memories, and remove them, maybe even your own thoughts couldn't be trusted. "What if I told you I didn't want to talk about this anymore?"

Dumbledore was taken aback, trying to see Harry for who he was, rather than the image of Tom that kept coalescing in his mind. Things were going so well and so badly, yet he touched on a sore subject it seemed. He considered how to patch things up without making it worse, "I suppose that would be the end of our chat. With this new information it seems you were only defending your mind from an unwanted intrusion. I could not very well give you detentions for that." Just then a brilliant idea struck him, "You would... or would you consent to lessons on how to control this talent? So you would be able to protect your mind from future intrusion, and not risk something like this happening again?" Sometimes Dumbledore even had to congratulate himself on his cleverness, taking out a tin of sherbet lemon, he offered one to Harry then took one himself and smiled.

Harry took one of the proffered sweets and stuck it in his mouth without even thinking about it. When he realized what could be in the sweet it was too late, he was getting a little too paranoid lately, but with teachers entering his mind, he felt justified at times. The headmaster was rolling his own candy around his mouth while he smiled with those ever indulgent twinkling eyes.

"Who would be giving these lessons?" Harry inquired skeptically.

As Dumbledore suspected, the Ravenclaw side of Harry was powerful and could not pass up on learning something new. "There are only two registered occlumens instructors able to teach it at this school. I can guess you would not be amenable to learning from professor Snape so I would be the one to teach you, if you choose to learn or not."

Sometimes it was simple phrasing that could lead to the desired outcome. These lessons would be the perfect time for Dumbledore to get to know Harry better. Even though some of his doubts about Harry were building, these meetings might let him influence and guide the boy, which he failed to do with Tom. If all else failed he could see who Harry really was while training him in occlumency.

It was hard to gauge the motivations of a man who played so many roles, even with Harry's ability to sense intentions. Only one thing was obvious to him, so he would have to focus on that, "I need one more honest and complete answer from you before I trust you enough to let you back into my mind. Why do you want to get to know me so badly?"

Dumbledore's eyebrows jumped once again, but slightly lower now that he was used to the shocks. Being transparent was not something he was accustomed to, unless he was with Minerva or Alastor. He might have to watch himself around Harry so that he did not give too much away. As he was just about to bend the truth again to appear in the best possible light, he noticed the hopeful if cautious look staring up at him from that oversized chair. Having just promised himself to be worthy of this astounding boy's trust, only to fall back into old habits once again was terrible. He would do better.

"I admit, I was originally fearful of why Snape was convinced it was you who threw him against a wall, and wanted to understand your character better. With your explanations I feel reassured somewhat, and am interested in you and your talents. After all I was quite close friends with your parents, I feel they would want me to make sure you are doing well at Hogwarts. As for why I would be willing to teach you personally, I cannot tell you everything yet but I know you have great potential and might have a hard life ahead of you as the boy who lived. If I can help you along the way, then I shall." There, if that wasn't more honest and open than he was with any first year ever, he would give up sweets.

That was a lot more than Harry was expecting and posed great opportunities for the future. To really have a mentor he could trust completely would be like a dream, for that mentor to be possibly the greatest living wizard was beyond any hope he had. Not to mention being taught new magic while able to tease information out of his parents' old friend was making his heart race with excitement. Even though he might not trust Dumbledore fully yet, the whole conversation was starting to make sense now. He was ready to explain. "I would be happy to take lessons from you. And as for your question earlier, I was seven when I started practicing magic but I thought it was something else then. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't being forced to say anything before telling you."

Suddenly a cuckoo clock struck the hour and a miniature dancing house elf came spinning out holding a platter of food. It even gave off the smell of roast duck and other enticing delicacies which made Harry's stomach growl. Dumbledore's face was pure cheer as he gave a small chuckle, "It seems we have let the time run away from us. We better head down to dinner before Minerva catches us spoiling our appetites with sweets. But I would enjoy continuing this conversation in the future, along with your first lesson in occlumency. Would you mind starting this Saturday, perhaps after lunch?"

Harry remembered he had a history of magic study group around then but he really didn't need to go, it just seemed the way to fit in around Ravenclaws. "That would be fine by me. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have a faster way to the Great Hall than taking all those stairs would you?"

Dumbledore's smile spread wider, while his eyes twinkled madly, "Come come, let me show you a perk in being the Headmaster." He nodded to a lower portrait on the wall of a genial and portly old man, which swung sideways to reveal a well lit stone staircase descending gradually down to another floor.

Harry was finally storing his wands while he considered the possible ramifications and outcomes of this conversation, but in the end shrugged his shoulders and followed behind Dumbledore's bright flowing robes.


	6. Chapter 6 - Overture

Author's Note: Thank you all for the valuable input in your reviews so far, I appreciate even the criticisms. All I can say to most is wait and see, and your questions and concerns will be answered in time. But this is a slightly slower paced story than canon because I wanted to explore the world and let readers have more fun, building up the story with small details that will be relevant later on, rather than jumping from one obvious plot point to another. Now for the meeting you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter 6

Overture

Walking down the stairs kept Harry in a daze while trying to keep up with the long legged Dumbledore. He barely noticed the intricate designs in the walls and the smoothly curved handrail that kept him circling downwards. It took less than half a minute to reach the bottom where the back of another portrait opened outward into a large sitting room surrounded by even more portraits. The hidden door closed behind Harry to reveal the twin of the person in the first portrait except with different clothes. Dumbledore nodded towards the only obvious door in the room but stopped by a desk hidden beneath papers before leaving, "I'll be along in a moment, headmasters shouldn't arrive too early." His eyes twinkled with a shared secret.

The door opened directly into the Great Hall to the side of the staff table. Harry realized the room was an antechamber that only teachers seemed to use. The majority of students didn't notice his entrance, considering they were still finding their seats. Yet he did catch a few stares from older students and teachers but quickly took a seat.

Padma sat down next to him with a book in her hands and was about to continue reading until she noticed who was sitting right beside her. "Harry, where'd you go hiding after potions? Some people thought you got lost on the way to Charms but when Flitwick didn't call your name there were rumors that you went to the headmaster's office. You weren't planning on taking over his job already, were you?"

"Ah, no, I was just called up to explain what happened in potions, nothing too important. Did I miss anything?" He hoped acting nonchalant would mitigate some of the wild rumors that had already spread. Padma nodded, then shook her head, and turned back to her book on memory spells.

That also seemed to mollify those listening in, but they weren't the problem. It was hard for Harry to care about social status or bullies at any school he went to, but it seemed to make life easier when other people thought well of him. It was extremely hard for him early on at regular schools when he had no clue why some people disliked him and others wanted to be his friend. But with a little insight and some gentle manipulation things turned out alright most of the time. Here, rumors and negativity about him was already spreading, which he guessed was because he didn't like playing by their rules. Although he thought another reason might be the quarter of students who were supposedly cunning manipulators with lots of ambition, influenced by a rich brat who had it in for him. Although some like Crabbe and Goyle seemed more fit for Hufflepuff if not for their cruel personalities.

The scrumptious food appeared along with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. Harry piled a variety onto his plate and continued contemplating. It seemed strange to him why a school would want to separate students by their traits or values and then generate animosity between the houses by keeping them apart and making each create a team to play one sport only against the other teams. Then to even compete for which house did best at the end of the year with a running tally. It felt like some crazed social experiment gone wrong.

Harry looked up to students staring at him, then glancing toward the head table in worry. Seeing Dumbledore with a large roll in his mouth gave nothing away, but his vision was dragged to the side by Snape, giving his most menacing glare straight at Harry. It was disconcerting to say the least but he thought for a second about the best course of action. Instead of smiling at the professor over a battle won, like he wanted to do, he decided to shrug his shoulders and continue eating. Pretending like he didn't know what was going on, to possibly confuse even more people. Yet the glaring seemed like a tactic aimed at the other students rather than him. Confronting him on a mental level again seemed like a bad plan,as it might not go the same way, but Harry knew that it was at least possible to defend himself if attacked. Still, throwing Snape into a wall a second time in the same day didn't seem like such a good idea. Yet noticing more whispers breaking out inspired another tactic, starting a few rumors of his own.

Penny whispered across the table to him, "Harry, is there something going on? Snape seems to be using his best glare tonight."

He smiled at her, the best prefect in the school, who actually cared about her underclassmen and tried to help them out. She seemed to come to his rescue more often than not, almost able to sense when she was needed. He spoke a little louder than usual, "Oh, I noticed a bit ago, kind of weird isn't it? You think he might be taking a few too many of his own potions?" If she didn't take it too seriously those listening in might spread it around.

Always the personification of Ravenclaw she appeared to understand exactly what Harry was doing and gave him a sly wink, "Oh every professor knows not to overdose on certain potions, but I hear he does do quite a bit of research with new and altered brewing. Surely he wouldn't be so desperate for willing volunteers that he would try his own experimental potions..."

The way she left it almost a question for other curious Ravenclaws to interpret was brilliant. It made Harry want to laugh, clap, and hug her all at the same time. The next moment Morag spoke is a scandalized hush, "That explains it! No wonder he was thrown from his chair today in class, it must have been a strange reaction from one of his experiments! No one in the whole school trusts Snape enough to try one of his potions, even the Slytherins."

If that wasn't more than everything Harry had hoped for in a rumor getting started, he should have been placed in Slytherin himself. Penny was trying not to laugh as well when it started getting discussed in depth down the table where the 7th years sat. He wore an abashed grin out of amusement and remorse for using his classmates like that.

Penny waved it off like she could read his mind, "Everyone has to be responsible for their own thoughts and actions. Besides someone might learn from this." And even that comment was integrated into the gossip of how Snape should know better than to test his own potions on himself.

oOoOo

Dumbledore looked down at the busily chattering Ravenclaws and smiled happily. Things had worked out quite well and Snape had even taken the news adequately about Harry not receiving detention, as well as being warned off using legilimency on the boy because he would now be receiving special training on the subject. Dumbledore could feel his own eyes twinkle in delight at how everything worked out, until he noticed too many students glancing up at the staff table in gossip. Focusing on Severus, who was using his trademark glower at the Ravenclaw table which meant only one thing, he was holding a grudge. Even as an adult Severus could still hold a grudge better than anyone around. The smile slowly fell down Dumbledore's face and dropped to the floor when he saw him almost snarl. It was unacceptable, especially after barely earning the boy's trust.

He grunted loud enough for the staff to feel the reverberations through the table, but that didn't dissuade Severus from his glare. Standing up slowly Dumbledore cleared his throat once again and received complete quiet. "This might be unusual but it seems like such a lovely night tonight I thought we all might like some entertainment with our dinner."

Lifting his wand, the lights dimmed and a bevy of shooting stars lit up the cloudy sky, bursting into fireworks here and there, raining down sparkling showers around the tables, leaving the staff in dark relief. He rarely used so intricate of magic as a distraction for students but the few times he had, the staff knew something was wrong. Minerva was standing beside him in a moment, ready for anything. What he wouldn't have done for a friend like that his whole life. He held up a hand calming her with a weary smile. She nodded as if she completely understood and sat back down calming the rest of the staff with her. Except for Severus who looked like his trance was finally broken as he scanned the room warily.

Dumbledore nodded directly at him with a command when he caught the man's eye. "Come", and they both walked back to the sitting room they had just finished their discussion in. Right away the excuses started, "I don't see why that was necessary, if no other professors need get up couldn't this have waited till after the students left?"

A little anger was brimming behind Dumbledore's now resigned smile. "It was necessary it seemed to get your attention. Your most powerful glare was locked onto a young first year that I thought we had just resolved any difficulties with." Confronting Severus seemed to be the only way to avoid all the evasions he usually put on.

Severus studied the headmaster for a moment, "I was simply doing what I always do, letting a student know I was onto his trouble-making and letting him stew about how bad of punishment might be expected, since you refused to give him even detention I figured that was the least I could do to dissuade any thoughts of further rebelliousness in my classroom."

It all sounded so reasonable and straightforward. If Severus had learned anything over the years it was how to do just that, being a triple agent while a war tore the country apart had only perfected his act. Though Dumbledore prided himself on knowing him better than that,"I could believe that if I hadn't seen your snarl at him the exact same way you used to at James and Sirius across the tables after they had played a prank on you. I know when I see you warning a student out of duty and threatening out of anger, but this was beyond even that tonight. You didn't even register my first attempt to get your attention and were even worse after you probably saw Harry smile or something that reminded you of his father."

The smallest of twitches in Severus' lip signaled a correct guess, or close enough. The point had to be hammered home. "My word Severus, I didn't believe the rumors before but to treat him as if he was James incarnate? You can't possibly see much resemblance between them can you? If anything he seems most like his mother, with those intelligent and bright green eyes! He hasn't pranked a single person and if anyone has been bullied it was him, by your beloved Slytherins that you seem to encourage. Think back at which Gryffindor was insulted by Slytherins for no fault of her own. Was she so different than Harry that you would let him get bullied, called names, and even contribute?!" Dumbledore knew the emotional blackmail he was using was wrong, just like in the past when he convinced him to turn sides, but it was all that could get through to him sometimes.

Severus wore an expressionless mask but Dumbledore could see a turmoil of emotions in it, from anger to remorse, fury to guilt, and a deep sadness behind it all. He appeared to resist the tragic memories brought to the surface, but it was too much, and he lashed out. "He's why she died. He's just as bad as his father!"

The room went dark in an instant, the little light left bent around the headmaster in a radiant aura. Dumbledore's face was sterner than iron, anger almost seemed to seep out of his eyes, and the air around him began to boil as it got close. There were only outrageous tales spread about Dumbledore's battles with Voldemort which Severus never witnessed, as he could not be seen to fight for either side. But this monstrosity was obviously what Voldemort truly feared. Severus stepped back instinctively and turned away with a shiver. Dumbledore's tone was even but his words rang like a hammer strike, "Don't disgrace their memory with lies!"

It took a few deep breaths and seeing Severus quiver, to calm Dumbledore down. He relaxed as much as possible and spoke in a kinder but stern way, "This is the end of any hostility towards Harry. She sacrificed herself, they both sacrificed themselves trying to protect Harry. His life and trust is too important for everyone to lose, especially in the fight to come. Let us protect him as if she was still standing guard over him. If nothing else, simply leave him alone."

With that Dumbledore exited the room, leaving the lights to flicker on again.

oOoOo

Harry was happily munching on desert and enjoying the show with everyone else, until the back of his neck started to prickle. The hairs on his arms and neck rose with goose bumps everywhere. He almost would have said a ghost passed through him, but that had already happened and felt nothing like this. The air almost vibrated with energy, but as he looked around hardly anyone seemed concerned, except the dim shadows standing up and darting back and forth behind the staff table. A few seemed to pace while most were ready with wands out. One could be made out walking towards to sitting room he had entered from at the start. That was it, whatever the feeling was, he could sense it coming from there, having never before felt anything as clearly. Harry thought there was something familiar to it, but then it suddenly disappeared.

Penny shivered in the corner of his eye and muttered something under her breath, "Did someone create a breeze in here as well?"

Harry squinted back at the teachers who were starting to sit down again. He hadn't imagined it then, other people, especially the teachers felt it as well, and that meant his senses were coming back as well. It took a few moments but the last one to sit down after all the others looked to be Dumbledore, then the regular lights came on and the stars receded into the night sky.

The headmaster stood up again and addressed the elated students, "That was enjoyable, a good end to a good evening." Despite the words Harry noticed the twinkle in his eyes were gone, filled instead by misty tears. Everyone began shuffling out of the great hall and back to their common rooms, so he only caught one last glimpse of Dumbledore frowning down at his empty plate before being pushed out of the hall.

oOoOo

The hard stone stairs passed by quickly as the Ravenclaw students flowed up to their tower. Some stopped off at study rooms or a library when the gathering passed by. After a few older students took a detour, Terry peeled away from their shadows and came towards Harry, "Did you hear about Snape? They figured out why he went mental in class today, he's been dipping into his own experimental potions. Can you believe they let someone like that teach classes?" This was said with all the seriousness that an incredulous first year Ravenclaw could muster.

It was hard for Harry to control his face after his eyebrows rose in surprise, but at least he managed not to laugh out loud. He looked around to see if any others heard then turned to address Terry, "That really is unbelievable, I bet the Hufflepuffs that were in class with us would want to know what happened too."

Terry nodded along in agreement, "I think I saw Ernie heading down to the kitchens instead of his common room, I bet he would want to know." He waved to Harry as he raced back down the stairs.

Harry was sure of it now, a house didn't tell you who a person was but where they slept. Maybe it said more about what someone's parents raised them to believe, rather than the traits they demonstrated. That would explain a lot, why all the Weasleys, especially Percy were in the same house. Just then Harry remembered what he wanted to do tonight, backtracking a little he came to the Ravenclaw library. He tried to remember what Dumbledore mentioned he would teach him. _Legilimency? No... Occlumency, that was it. Might as well find a book on any and all mind magic if I still have to be taught by Snape_.

Turning a corner he bumped into Robert, the second Ravenclaw prefect, who was putting away books that others had left out. A perfect opportunity to ask a few questions Harry thought, and cleared his throat, "Excuse me, is there a good spell for finding the right book you're looking for, say, on a specific topic?"

Without pausing between shelving books Robert replied back, "There is the summoning charm, accio 'title of book' if you know exactly what you want, but that's a fifth year spell. Most people use the spell 'ask a perfect' but that works only if they do it right."

"Ah, then could you please point me to the books on mind magics if you have the time?" He considered learning accio as well if he didn't have to abase himself every time he needed help.

Robert grinned around at him, "You learn even quicker than some of the fourth years around here, seems like some people have forgotten even the word, manners. I heard your mother was a star pupil back in the day, better than Snape himself in potions is what they say. I bet you'll surprise everyone as well someday Harry, especially if you're already interested in so advanced of subjects. - Most of the books are two shelves to the left, near the bottom. Oh, and don't try out any of those spells without supervision, you don't want to erase half of your memory before even learning the important stuff." He returned to putting books away with the practiced efficiency of a librarian.

_That was a little unusual, but at least he wasn't as bad as he originally seemed. Maybe his usual gruff and businesslike demeanor is a way of acting like a leader._ Turning into the right set of shelves he found another student sitting on the floor, looking exactly at the same place he was told to look. Something seemed odd, yet Harry couldn't quite place what it was. He stood there staring at the familiar mess of frizzy brown hair and it finally clicked, she was wearing red trim, not blue.

She caught sight of him standing there and became flustered, "Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to take up the entire isle, professor Flitwick said I could come here if I couldn't find what I was looking for in the regular library. I don't want to be a bother though so I'll just get my things and leave."

Murmuring to herself while tying her hair back, she stood up, finally allowing Harry to see her face properly. That's when it all hit him like the Hogwarts Express might; she was the same girl he saw in Diagon Alley, spoke to in the bookstore, heard on the train, and noticed in the front of every class they had together. Hermione Granger.

His brain rushed to think of something to say before she walked away, and fell back on old reliable curiosity, "What were you looking for, maybe I could help?" He congratulated it on a job well done as he saw the hopeful and inquisitive expression on her face. She looked like a little otter that was waiting to be rewarded. _Wait, why an otter of all the animals that came to mind? Maybe because they seem so smart and yet so cute? Okay, it was officially time to change the subject._

"Well, this irritating boy in my house was claiming someone was reading his mind, not that anyone would have a reason to do that, let alone want to. So I was going to inform him how implausible that was, except I'm not having much luck finding the right book." She finished with an exasperated sigh to emphasize her point.

It almost seemed like she was trying to play some over the top know-it-all role, but hadn't found any dim witted friends to tag along just yet. His brain didn't seem to care though and continued the conversation, "I see, surprisingly I'm looking into the same topic myself. Recently I heard about occlumency and legilimency and decided to research them a little. Legilimency might be the topic you're looking for. By the way, my name is Harry Potter, I don't think I caught yours? "

Holding out his hand she shook it on reflex.

"Hermione Granger," she responded automatically and only let go of his hand when he gently slipped out of her grip. Harry sat down on the floor beside her and she was too flabbergasted to do anything but the same, and wonder. _Everyone knew who Harry Potter was but he wasn't supposed to be... normal, not to mention know things that she didn't, or maybe he was?_

Her curiosity got the better of her as well and finally kicked into gear, "Where did you hear about the name for that kind of magic? I asked a few older students but they didn't know. A teacher even said I wasn't supposed to learn about that until much later." She pulled a book off the shelf just to feel comfortable with one in her hands.

Harry considered how much to tell another intelligent student but settled on just being vague, "I heard a teacher talking about some impossible magic and it was related to these. I believe legilimency was the ability to read minds and occlumency was the ability to block it. If there's the first one, it seems wise to learn the other." He scanned the shelves and found one that looked promising, _To Get the Mind Free._

Taking a second to process and store this new information, Hermione was talking again before she realized what she was saying, "But who would want to read your..." she caught herself, biting her lip before saying more, "Sorry, I didn't mean to lump you in with any nutters. It just seems excessive to worry about your mind being read at a safe place like Hogwarts." Gluing her eyes to the book, she tried not to blush while leafing through the pages.

Pondering the rosiness in her cheeks, Harry wore a wry smile, "I wouldn't be so sure of the safety of this school. While it might not be fatally dangerous around here, I've already heard about some colourful hijinks being perpetrated by none other than Gryffindor house. Even I was subject to the twin Weasleys' shenanigans on the train ride here. And there are worse rumors of how bad the bullying gets as well. - As for mind reading, I would rather be sure in the safety of my own mind, rather than ever have to worry about it in the future."

It made Hermione blush even further when remembering the stories being boasted about in her common room. She couldn't squeak out more than an, "Oh," as she tried to bury her face further into her book. After a minute of mindless reading she finally noticed the title of her book, _How to Keep His Eyes on You, _her fingers barely made it out alive when she slammed the pages together so hard it blew her hair back, and at the same time producing a strangled, "Eep!" Luckily one sound overrode the other as her clumsy hands made it harder than usual to put the book back. She quickly turning away from Harry, and leaned over to look at more books near the corner of the stacks if only in an effort to calm down and compose herself.

Her constant embarrassment was even harder for Harry not to laugh at than starting the rumor about Snape. He nearly cackled like a mad old lady as he read the title of the book she was reading. But then it got serious. Harry's eyes widened and he even started silently talking to himself. _This is not good, not good at all. I can't tell her, not now! This isn't right, she'll hate me for sure. But she'll hate me even more if I wait until later won't she? I can't even believe this is happening the first time I meet her, it's like some bad sitcom on TV! _

Mulling over his options for a second he realized there weren't any good ones, and continued his internal monologue._ I have to tell her right now. But... I almost, don't want to. No! Just say it! Say, 'your skirt is pulled up and I can see your knickers.' uggghhh what kind of pervert even thinks about saying something like that!? She's only eleven! Wait, what am I saying, I'm only eleven too. But I still shouldn't be... staring! Even though the pink flowers are almost captivating... No. I've made up my mind, I'm going to pretend like I didn't notice and turn the other way. _And Harry did just that.

Until three seconds later his conscience caught up with his drifting thoughts. He cleared his throat and managed to mumble a few words, "Umm, your skirt..."

Hermione finally had herself under control, she could feel her cheeks cooling, her mind settling down and working right. _But what did he just mumble? Something about my shirt?_

She looked around at him but he was facing away, no wonder it was a mumble. It wasn't until her present vision and memory of what he said clicked into place. Hermione nearly jumped through the wall, screamed into the ultrasonic, and died all at the exact same time. Yet all the sound she made was some muffled shuffling and a near breathless, "Aaahheeep!"

She stood clutching against the far wall, panting from the freight. Nearly sweating through her robes, feeling a bright neon red, and thinking a mile a minute in screams directed at herself. _Oh my God!? HOW? WHY? Did he? No, did I? How looong!? Oh god, he saw! No wait he was turned... No of course he saw because he said something! He could have been just ogling, but he turned away? At least? Oh my god my life is ruined, and Harry Potter saw my undies..._ Hermione slumped down against the wall, unconsciously making sure her skirt was pulled down right as she did so. Her head in her hands and eyes closed tight, she started to sob.

oOoOo

Staying still was the hardest part after hearing the near silent scream, that was until Harry heard her first sob. He turned around to see her face covered but overwhelmingly flushed, almost shining from the intensity. The second sob kicked his brain into overdrive and he came to a conclusion immediately, distraction, "Hey Hermione, look what I found in this book? Apparently some people keep living brains in a tank and call them encephala, they're some sort of magical creature. But they say study of them is completely restricted because they are really aggressive and form tentacles of thought that can strangle anyone close by."

Peeking out from behind her hands Hermione slowly looked up at Harry with the most confused expression possible on a weeping crimson face. "What?"

Turning the book around to show her, Harry pressed on, "Yeah someone even tried to draw what they look like, pretty horrible even if you like brains. I think they intended to give it teeth but drew over that part." He scooted over beside her and began reading as Hermione peeked out with one eye at the eery drawing of a bloodthirsty brain.

"They were discovered or grown by Sturgis Scamander, grandfather of the great Newt Scamander, in 1785. After having killed a pet Kneazle that was exploring around their tank, all known specimens were secured in a the department of mysteries from then on. Soon after, Sturgis passed away as well. There is much speculation about the nature of these creatures and their origins since none have been found since. Some say they were actually the magically empowered brains of deceased ancestors of Scamander but reported accounts put the tally of around twenty total. Much too many for one man to collect, thus instigating more speculation about previous generations contributing willingly to the collection." He peeked up at Hermione and noticed her eyes were only slightly watery and her face was a gentle pink. It seemed to work better than expected so he continued on.

A few chapters later the book started to get really boring, listing transportation notes on the height and weight of the tank they were found in. Hermione was glad for the temporary distraction and realized what Harry had done, but even she was fed up with the book now. She still wanted to run away and never show her face again, but it just wasn't in Hermione to give up on finding the information she desired. Putting her hand over the book and gently closing it, she finally spoke, "Okay Harry, now that that's over with, let's get back to the real goal of finding out how mind reading works."

They both sat against the wall and researched for a while, skimming through a dozen books before coming upon something useful. A list and detailed descriptions of many different spells that targeted specific parts of the body. Some were very unpleasant to learn about but finally they came to the brain. Hermione read it out loud while Harry tried to listen, instead of letting his mind wander to previous thoughts. It started out talking about the confundus charm, then the obliviate spell, stupify, the jelly-brained jinx, and passively mentioned the imperius curse.

Eventually they came across legilimens and the counter to it, occlumency. The description wasn't too detailed but it explained that legilimency was dependent on eye contact. And was not taught in schools, but rather by individual tutors if one could be found, as there were very few books on the subject which made them extremely rare and costly. Occlumency on the other hand was more commonly taught in book form but was usually inadequate unless taught by a tutor as well. It was stated that occlumency could also protect you from the imperious curse if well trained enough. Some suspected that masters of the subject would be able to resist other mind altering spells and potions as well, but with so few known masters none have been willing to confirm these suspicions. At the end it noted one known textbook on occlumency for further reading but they couldn't find it. While they were putting away the books Harry made a mental note to learn some of the spells they read about, like the trace and apparition, even if some weren't exactly legal yet.

Hermione closed the last book and Harry peeked at his watch. "We have about twenty more minutes until curfew. Does it take long to get to your common room?"

She shook her head, "Professor Flitwick told me about a shortcut just in case I lost track of time here, since there isn't an official librarian to tell you when to leave. It's only a few minutes walk, even closer than the school library is."

"I guess I should expect you back more often then, since only Ravenclaws are allowed to check books out here. Maybe we could research more topics together sometime?" The look of stunned horror on Hermione's face definitely wasn't what he expected to see, "umm, but you don't have to of course... Is there something wrong?"

Closing her mouth Hermione tried to form the words, "Only, Ravenclaws, can, check out books? That, that's just cruel! That's like waving ice cream in front of child's face and then eating it all in front of her!"

She was about to keep going but Harry cut in, "Woah, I'm sure Professor Flitwick will make an exception for that as well. Besides that rule is probably only so some uncaring people don't damage or lose them. If you really care that much I can just borrow them for you." Harry put on a smile and again tried not to laugh at how excitable she could be.

Calming down, Hermione was still a little indignant about the possibility of being denied books. "Okay, I guess I can wait to check something out until I talk with Professor Flitwick again. What did you have in mind to research next?" She reluctantly handed him the book she was carrying.

"Why don't we find some chairs before my legs go to sleep and then discuss the subjects we're interested in?" Hermione agreed and they soon found a couple of cushy blue chairs looking out a window towards the sun setting over the forests and mountains.

Once they got settled Harry continued, "So, I was thinking we could look into useful charms and enchantments that would be helpful for everyday tasks. Like a spell my prefect just mentioned, accio, which let's you summon objects to you. Also looking into some powerful creatures that could be kept as pets instead of just an owl, toad, or something boring like that. What about you?"

Taking time to consider Hermione perked up when an idea came to her, "That reminds me, reading through 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' I came upon the moke, their skin is used in handbags that are almost unstealable, and some can be enchanted with an undetectable extension charm which makes them perfect to carry books and stuff around in. There are so many useful magical objects that we could learn about. Maybe we could practice occlumency if we find that book too. But you're right, I think it would be best to search for the most useful spells to learn first. I've just been trying to learn everything assigned in the books and classes, but some of it seems impractical."

It surprised Harry how similar their ideas were, his next suggestion was going to be about powerful artifacts and enchanted objects. But he remembered something else as well, "Not to be rude but you're muggle born right? I assumed the smartest student in our year would be from some famous wizarding family." Hermione's lips twitched to the side as he continued, "I was wondering because I was raised by muggles as well, so I don't have much experience with magic."

A pleasant grin blossomed over her face and she nodded, "My parents are dentists, I managed to get my books right after my letter came so I've been reading ever since. They always say that my study habits are unnatural, but that doesn't seem to come from magic. What about... never mind. At least we can be learning about magic together." She frowned, afraid to ask about his life since she knew his original parents had died.

Harry didn't have too many double classes with her, but so far it seemed there was more than study habits that made her brilliant, "Maybe because it's still so exciting for some of us, it makes us want to learn as much as we can. Though it might be nice to have an experienced point of view if we get stuck when researching some topics. - By the way, I still like your smile better."

Hermione was inspecting her idle hands as her brow furrowed in confusion, then her eyes flicked up at Harry with her mouth open, gaping once more. "That? That was you?! - I knew you looked familiar! But you had glasses on, and your hood up. - Wait, that rumor is true as well? You actually started that silly trend to blend in?"

"Why does everyone say it's silly, hoods are cool..." He eyed her with the hint of a grin, daring her to disagree. But she snorted lightly, trying to hold back a laugh, causing Harry to roll his eyes. "Actually, I only wore it to hide my scar at first, and it worked, until the next time I went when the rumors caught up with me."

"You got to go twice? That's no fair. My parents wouldn't take me back after I finished reading all my books, so I had to keep rereading them. Did you get anything neat there? All I was able to buy extra were a few magical erasers and a dictation quill." She bit her lip again, this time in envy, which Harry found rather humorous.

A smirk caught Harry's mouth as he rolled back his sleeve to show her his watch. "Only a few different inks, and this." Hermione became entranced by the realistic depth and detail, tilting her head this way and that to peer around inside. Her mouth kept forming the word _wow_, but never quite managed to say it. While Harry was reminded of the Hogwarts express again for some reason.

"Now that's cool."

"Thanks." The grandfather clock at one end of the room struck a gong and then played a little tune. "That's the five minute warning, I guess we should get going. Would you like to start our research tomorrow after supper?"

Hesitating for a moment Hermione found the courage to speak, "...don't we have a paper due in defence class the next day? I would like to do more research but I don't want to ignore our homework." She turned away and braced herself for the inevitable, hoping he wouldn't call her names or throw insults at her desire to do homework.

Smacking his forehead Harry gave a slight laugh, "Of course, getting distracted by interesting magic makes me forgetful sometimes. If you want you could come back tomorrow to do it together, I think a few of the other Ravenclaws are forming groups to write theirs. We could join in I bet."

Hermione turned around with a beaming smile, "That sounds great, should I meet you here after dinner then?"

He nodded and they waved goodbye, walking to opposite doors. Yet Harry turned around and watched her skip away, already knowing it would be hard to dislike the quirky Gryffindor girl.

Hurrying up the large stairway to his common room, he quickly answered the riddle and stepped past more Ravenclaws discussing the rumor he started earlier. The grin he had on never left his face that night. Later, before going to sleep he was thinking over the days events and organizing what he would remember for the future, and couldn't recall a better ending to a day in his entire life. Harry fell asleep dreaming of all the wonderful adventures he would have with his new friend and wise old mentor.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rumors

Chapter 7

Rumors

The next day was a pleasant summery Thursday, the nineteenth day of the month, with few clouds in the sky and the halls brimming with gossip about Snape's experimental potions. Rarely heard sensible people knew it probably wasn't true and talked about other things. But the Slytherins appeared especially bright, as they wouldn't dare repeat such a rumor about their head of house, at least within earshot of another Slytherin. In potions, Snape avoided glaring at Harry as often and seemed to stalk the aisles with less hostility. Everything was going smoothly for Harry, allowing him to look forward to writing his essay later that night, that is until Draco interrupted his lunch.

"Think you can get away with it, don't you Potter?" Draco sneered behind him, "We all know it was you who cursed Professor Snape yesterday, you probably even started those rumors as well." He was posing contemptuously with his usual lackeys to either side.

Harry interrupted before he could go any further, _always put the aggressor off balance_, "Why thanks for the compliment Draco. I didn't know you were a clairvoyant, seeing into other classrooms you weren't in. But can you see why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch?"

Draco's eye twitched, pretending not to hear the last part, he pressed on, "It wasn't a compliment you half-blood, and everyone knows it was you because Snape was cursing your name all yesterday. Even if you are the boy who lived it won't help you now." He finished with a smug grin that made Harry want to punch him in the nose if he didn't throw up first.

Instead of doing either, Harry restricted any reaction from his face, having learned that most bullies hated it when people didn't respond the way they expected, "I can't imagine you saying anything that isn't a compliment. You vogon poet. - See, you're claiming I'm so good at magic that I could throw a teacher into a wall in front of a class full of students that didn't even notice it was me. And since I haven't been punished for anything, you're implying I can deceive the entire faculty as well. It also seems you think I can manipulate a school of students into believing any rumor I want. If that's not a compliment, you should pay more attention to where your towel is."

Someone down the table laughed and Harry just reveled in the confused look on Draco's face, but kept his in check, appearing to be completely serious. Picking up three napkins and folding them into random shapes in front of their faces, he handed one to Draco, then Crabbe and Goyle, and turned back around to start eating again. Finding it extremely difficult not to laugh.

It took a second for Draco to gather his wits and contempt, crushing the napkin with a snarl.

"No wonder father says not to talk to Ravenclaws, they're all insane!" It looked as if his other hand was itching to curse Harry, but he glanced up at the head table to see many eyes on him. Instead he stalked away as his goons stood still, confused and trying to understand what happened while inspecting their napkins. They quickly rushed after Draco upon hearing a loud grunt from the Hufflepuffs behind them.

"You're one hoopy frood Harry!" Called the senior boy who laughed earlier.

Penny overheard it all and saw the sly grin on Harry break into laughter at the strange comment. She nodded, appearing to think he had it under control but helped again anyway, "If I didn't know better, it almost seems like Draco has been assisting Snape with his experiments." Half the table that heard broke into laughter with Harry.

oOoOo

The day continued on as usual and it finally came time to write his essay as everyone excited out of the Great Hall. But while looking around for his classmates, Harry realized he had forgotten to ask anyone if Hermione could join them. Trailing swiftly after Anthony up the stairs he spoke up, "Anthony, mind if someone from Gryffindor joins us to write our essay tonight?" By the immediate look of irritation he received, it didn't look promising.

"Uh, we're going to work in our dorm so that probably wouldn't be a good idea." It had become obvious that Anthony wasn't happy with Harry beating him in most classes without seeming to try, and disliked the idea of studying with him, let alone the prospect of dealing with a Gryffindor as well.

Harry shrugged and wandered off. He was debating whether to just pretend the others decided to do something else when he walked into the library and saw Padma and Sue Li sitting at a table together. Walking up to them, he made sure it was the essay they were working on, then smiled as he made a request, "Would either of you mind if me and a friend joined you to write our essays?"

Padma looked up first, "Only if it isn't Terry, all he seems to do is gossip. We want to get this done before curfew, not next week." Sue looked up as well and rolled her eyes at Padma.

Chuckling at the apt description Harry shook his head, "Actually she's a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. I'm sure she can keep up." The girls giggled and looked past him. He turned around to a red cheeked Hermione standing a yard away, awkwardly looking off towards some books.

"I suppose you can join us, just as long as there isn't any snogging going on." Padma said while trying not to giggle too much.

Sue smiled and cuffed Padma with the back of her hand, "Don't worry Hermione, she just loves to tease people. And thank you for the help in history the other day. You're both welcome to join us." Harry ignored his own flushed face and smiled. They sat down and started discussing the topic, in between bouts of giggling and small talk.

Lumos was the subject of the essay they had to write. It was relatively simple spell for Harry, having already performed it during class from practicing inside his bag, when no one was looking. He was sure Hermione had tried it as well from her confident manner. They discussed what it was used for, the creatures it was used against, the wand movement, and the limitations, then started writing. They talked once in a while but Harry was surprised at how focused the group was compared to his classmates in the past. After everyone stopped writing they all exchanged papers and made comments on what could be improved or more often the case, what could be left out. When they finished revising, it was easy to tell they all enjoyed the productive time with each other.

Sue and Hermione got up to stretch while Padma got out her wand and asked, "Since we're going to learn this in charms as well, anyone want to practice a little? I think there's a room one floor down that we're allowed to try spells in." They agreed and packed up their stuff following Padma down the stone steps. She stopped by an old oak door and peeked in, "Looks like it's all ours."

They entered the homely wooden dueling room. Containing rusted suits of armor, dull tapestries, and a few display cases against the walls, with three long blue carpet runners denoting duel lanes. Worn wooden benches outlined the room with a few brown leather arm chairs in the corners. A single large portrait hung across from the door containing a dignified witch in all black dueling robes.

She spoke, "Good evening ladies and gentleman, you are allowed to duel and use spells in here. Do not worry about damaging anything since it is all protected. If you have any dueling questions I would be happy to answer them. One last note, all dark arts and harmful spells are restricted here and will be reported to your head of house if they occur."

It was Sue that responded first, "Thank you madam, we will obey the rules." Getting their wands out they started to practice, except for Harry who stayed back to observed for a moment. Padma swished and swirled a little emphatically, a faint light came from her plain wand while Sue's controlled movement produced a brighter aura but tended to fade now and then. Hermione started out with a graceful swooping motion that gave a smaller light but after every try it got incrementally brighter.

Padma noticed him only observing, "Just because you're the only boy here doesn't mean you get to ogle all the girls, let's see what you can do already." Harry smiled at her and cast. A vibrant but pleasant white light was emitted from the tip of his wand and all three girls starred in consternation. "Oh come on, your first try even? How do you get it to be so soft and not hurt your eyes?"

"Focus, just imagine exactly what you want to happen. The movement doesn't seem to matter that much as long as it's close. And I was practicing in class when the professor was writing the assignment on the board as well." Harry stopped the light and tried again changing colors to blue then red. Then he shockingly realized he wasn't saying '_Nox_' like the girls after every time, but luckily they didn't seem to notice. After seeing his example they kept trying, Hermione got hers to shine gold after a few tries. By the end they all were pretty good at it and could change the color to at least a strong yellow.

Harry was trying another spell he wanted to learn but it didn't seem to work yet. He gave up after a while and watched the girls again, becoming curious, "So what kind of wand does everyone have? Mine is holly with a phoenix feather core."

Padma started in, "Mine is walnut with unicorn hair, not as fancy as phoenix feather. Did you want to show us your pet phoenix as well?" She waved her wand about and produced some sparkles.

Sue nudged Padma and cleared her throat, "My wand was made in China from bamboo and Qilin whisker, but many around here have never heard of it. It's a fire beast, deer shaped, with the head of a dragon, carrying forked horns, scales over its back, and has the tale of an ox. Legend says that it walks on water and carries flame on it's back, but is rarely ever seen. Some compare it to your unicorn."

"That's extremely interesting Sue, it would be neat comparing the different woods and cores that are used in other countries to see how their strengths and traits differ. Along with the exotic magical creatures." Hermione stepped closer to show her wand, "It's vine with dragon heartstring core, not too exciting but I like it. - I read somewhere that phoenix feather is very hard to incorporate into holly, but it seems to fit you well. Although I think I remember you waving a different wand around yesterday Harry, were you borrowing someone else's?"

They all stared at him, waiting for an answer.

Seeing their expectant faces, he figured that the secret was already out once he told Dumbledore, so there was no harm in showing them too. "Well, that's kind of because I have... two wands." He pulled out the second from in his sleeve holster, and showed them the intricately carved green and blue wand. "It's twelve inches, made from Lignum Vitae and a Nundu whisker core."

"SHUT! UP!" Padma yelled, "There hasn't been a Nundu killed or captured for two hundred years! I know because my great grandfather was part of the team that killed the last one!" She took another breath, "And why would you need two wands in the first place? Are you just putting us on Harry?"

He shook his head in denial and Padma began a story, "In my great grandfather's diary he wrote that the strongest wizards from around the world were assembled to stop just one going berserk near Egypt. It had already destroyed seven villages before they tracked it down, and even wizards were fleeing in fear at the name. He wrote it was silent as the stars and almost impossible to see in the savanna due to its camouflage, despite how big it was. After sunset it's skin turned pitch black as a moonless night, swallowing any Lumos or common fire spell. They couldn't let it continue to rampage through the country, so they had to rely on sensory enhancement charms and tracking spells. Even multiple fiendfyre only singed its fur, and not one of the hundreds of killing curses they were allowed to use ever landed. The only way they managed to defeat it was after someone portkeyed in an illegal basilisk and that simply served as a distraction, until it was killed by the Nundu. He never wrote down the exact way it was defeated, but that it was by 'darker magic than he cared to remember.' "

The slightly confused expression on Harry's face prompted Hermione to list the facts she knew about the creature as well, "Harry, no known Nundu has been defeated by less than a hundred wizards working together. They look like giant leopards, their breath is toxic enough to poison a well, and are said to eat entire elephants and hippos by themselves. They are feared as the most dangerous beast alive, and are cursed some books say, 'to see one is to know death.' The only reason why people don't leave the entire continent is because they hibernate nine months out of the year, and they're never seen unless they attack a whole village. To have part of one as a magical core in your wand seems incredibly dangerous. It's hard to believe someone would make that, let alone allow you to purchase it. Also, true Lignum Vitae wood is very rare and expensive, I don't even know how rare a magical tree of it would be."

It took a bit for Harry to absorb all this, as he somehow hadn't read about them yet, but it finally sank in that none of the girls believed him. If he wanted to keep it a secret, he shouldn't have shown anyone, even Dumbledore if possible, but he didn't want them thinking he only made it up for fun. It was already too late to take anything back and he figured that telling the story couldn't do much damage, as there were already enough crazy rumors about him floating around.

"Mr Ollivander actually had it in a locked display case and didn't want to sell it to anyone. The only reason why he told me the story of it was probably because it started glowing while I looked around the shop. I'll try to repeat his whole tale if I can remember it all. - He said it was only an experiment he had attempted many years ago to test the boundaries of wand making. The core had been left to him by his grandfather, who might have fought the same Nundu as your relative Padma. Neither his father or grandfather had ever found the right wood to tame the wild magic of it and Mr Ollivander doubted he ever would as well.

"But one day while he was gathering materials on his own, and trailing some bowtruckles back to their magical tree, he saw something unusual. They didn't lead him to a tree but a single smooth stick which they had tried to plant in soft dirt. He tried to get closer only for them to attack violently, though he managed to fend them off and stun them. Upon closer inspection he saw the stick was an old muggle truncheon made from an unusual wood. He said he felt bad for the bowtruckles and couldn't see them protecting dead wood, even if it was still magical somehow. Taking the truncheon home he laid their stunned bodies next to a magical tree he already knew about. But when he examined it later he noticed a powerful resonance with the wood and his stock of wand cores. He supposed any core would have worked well with it to craft a wand out of, but after determining it was true Lignum Vitae, he knew it was the only chance that the Nundu whisker could safely be bound into a wand. It took him many months to determine the precise shape and length of what the wand should be, then it took him the rest of the year to actually craft it."

Glancing at the interested and incredulous faces, now sitting on a nearby bench, Harry continued on.

"He said that no one had gotten a spark out of it since it was made, except to collapse the roof once, so he rarely let anyone hold it. That it was too powerful and the consequences of the combination were unknown. He told me he wouldn't sell it, even if the minister of magic himself demanded it. He distracted me first with other wands and even found me my phoenix and holy which glowed warmly and produced bright flames through the shop when I waved it. But even after that I begged to see the other wand. Finally relenting, he said I could hold but not wave it, citing the unknown danger. Well I was so excited that when I touched it, bright blue flowers blossomed all over it and I jumped back in fright. It took another whole round of begging to try holding it again but he seemed to be too curious to put up much of a fight. After I picked it up the flowers started to bloom and actually produce a light of their own, there was even a breeze and pleasant floral scent that filled the room.

Padma wore an extremely skeptical expression, managing to raise one eyebrow to emphasize her point.

"I was so unused to magic then that I assumed everyone got weird reactions like that now and then. So I was upset but not too surprised when Mr Ollivander still refused to sell it and insisted I put it back. He shook his head while saying something along the lines of, 'I should never have made it, being so reckless and arrogant in my youth I didn't consider the ramifications. More importantly it is incredibly dangerous to tempt fate and allow one person to carry the destiny of two such powerful wands.' I was a little annoyed at such an explanation and wasn't thinking when I threw my arms up in the air in exasperation, but that seemed more than enough of a wave for the wand and it made his countertop start growing into a tree. It nearly got to the roof before we both got over the sudden shock and he cast a few spells to stop it. I think he mumbled something like 'it's magical... ' before turning back to me with the wand still in my hand. I was a little embarrassed at what I had done but just knew I had to have the wand after that, like it called to me. He almost was about to tell me to put it back one more time when the tree started growing again. This time it took him a minute and many more spells to get it to stop. Every time he began to say no, the tree seemed to inch a little higher and distract him. He finally turned to me and said, 'Fine! Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you. One destiny should be enough for anyone, but we'll see what you do with two!' he laughed a little weirdly and tried to figure out a price. It was outrageous but I barely stopped to think before I plunked down the money and escaped before he could change his mind again."

The girls all seemed to have mixed reactions to the story. Sue Li once again responded first, "I've heard of similar tales in the past, many times even. But those were all bedtime stories about Merlin or other famous wizards designed to entertain. I'm guessing this one is as well?"

Padma chimed in next, "Yeah, come on, you can't really expect us to believe you grew a magical tree from your first wave of your wand! What do you take us for, little kids?"

Harry was starting to become dismayed when Hermione finally spoke, "It does sound incredible, but then again so does most magic. It's simple really, we just need some evidence of what the wand can do. If that isn't convincing then we can always owl Mr Ollivander to ask him personally. Growing another tree without a spell would be sufficient evidence... is that possible?"

Harry wasn't too confident he could pull it off, but he appreciated Hermione's attitude, willing to accept new evidence, and find confirmation. "Well I can try, but I heard not many people can replicate their first wave of a wand." Padma and Sue nodded in agreement. Harry pointed at a table with his wand and concentrated on what he wanted to happen. He could almost feel the magic release and hit the table with a wave of his wand. Nothing happened. He tried again, and nothing continued to happen.

"Good one Harry, you almost had us going there. Anyone can carry around a backup wand from a relative, but they usually don't work very well. " Padma chuckled, then got up and dragged Sue along with her, "it's almost curfew so tell us how the owl to Ollivander goes. We'll be waiting!" They pranced out the door and up the stairs.

It was another few moments after they left that someone cleared their throat, "Uhhm, I did say that the furniture was protected." It was the portrait on the wall. She shuffled her feet and looked away.

Hermione stood up with her books in hand, "Of course, I should have remembered that. Is there something else we can try or should we just make sure with an owl?" A hopeful expression crossed her face while waiting for the answer.

It seemed enough that she was willing to trust his word just to spend time on a owl, but Harry wanted to reward that cute otter face she had on again. He thought back and knew the perfect way, if it worked, "Okay, one more try."

He held his wand up and concentrated, imagining it happen before his eyes. Remembering the smell, the size, and shape of how they formed. And there they were, a bunch of beautifully bright blue, five petal flowers with golden stamen sprouting from the tip of his wand. They even glowed with their own hazy blue light and smelled enchanting, just like before. Seeing Hermione's face light up with delight at the sight was even better though. He plucked the flowers off the tip and handed it to her with a smile. "For you, it may not be a tree but we can get to that another time."

Hermione couldn't stop from grinning madly at being handed flowers_. _"Thanks!" She tried to say without blushing, but failed.

Turning away she whispered quietly to herself, "This is the best birthday!"

As they headed out the door Harry surprised her one last time, "I'll just have to try harder next year then." She couldn't stop her embarrassed giggle as she ran to her dorm, wearing a scarlet face all the way there.

oOoOo

Friday morning Harry noticed Hermione walking around with a single blue flower proudly pinned below her collar, suiting her even with the red and gold trim. It still looked like it was glowing faintly but was hard to tell in the bright light of the hall. Other girls were asking her about it which she responded to in whispers. _Uh oh, I sure hope _those_ kind of rumors don't spread_. His wayward thoughts passed as he headed to the Great Hall.

Harry was still new to the idea of having people cook for him, let alone new dishes, so most meals he decided to sample a little of all the dishes to see what bits he liked, but some turned out to be awfully weird. Like the liver flavored ice cream prepared the night before, although some students seemed to like it. Though today, breakfast was especially good with an amazing treacle tart that he probably could never replicate. It had a thin and rich filling with a light crisp crust and a perfect golden lattice over top. Of course he also ate a perfectly cooked omelet first with fresh fruit on the side, but he savored every bite of dessert wondering how he could give his compliments to the chef. Then it hit him, he had never seen anyone cook or clean, let alone set the tables.

_Obviously they did it all with magic, but who were these unsung heroes of the students taste buds?_ No one was ever introduced as the head chef or cleaning crew at the sorting ceremony and he had never bothered before to head to the kitchens. There was never talk about who made it all happen either. _Surely it wasn't just the castle itself that produced such wide variety of food on demand and cleaned up after everyone? Was there some magical device that you just fed raw ingredients into and spelled it to make what you wanted? If so he definitely had to have one during summers._ He cleared his mind of wild thoughts and decided to simply ask.

"Can anyone tell me who makes all the food and how they do it?" The first years beside him shook their heads in ignorance or indifference.

Penny, always nearby, came to the rescue one again. "It's all done by house elves with their own unique wandless magic, like most regular household tasks in the castle. They say there is a legion of them working around the clock to keep Hogwarts running, but the reason why no one ever sees them is because staying unseen is something they value. Some say they can't use wands, that they're incompatible together. Though I bet people are just afraid of other beings that are able to control wands."

"Hmm, thanks." It was amazing how much the magical world kept surprising Harry. Along with a few other first years around him.

_The thought of other sentient beings in all different shapes and sized almost boggled the mind, with a whole team of them living, under our feet? It doesn't seem that they all arose naturally, but much more likely that they were somehow humans magically transformed into other forms who retained their minds. Maybe others were simply creatures that were magically given intelligence as well? Almost anything seems possible these days, except for understanding girls. That will always be impossible._

It took Harry a second to regain his train of thought, "How much does it cost to hire one? And what are they like, tall with pointed ears or something like the north pole kind?" His fantasy books didn't seem to help very often and even made it embarrassing when he made the mistake of assuming too much. _Which seems to be happening now_.

A older boy wearing a _Queen_ button, took over in Penny's confusion, while a few others laughed, "Wizards own house elves, and they don't actually like money, freedom, or regular clothes; they wear pillowcases, rags, and I think the Hogwarts ones wear tea towels. It sort of puts a spin on the whole slavery idea. An intelligent creature that actually likes being owned and doing work without pay. As for their looks, they're sort of more like north pole elves only not so cute. Really I always imagined it was like someone crossed Gollum and a Rivendell elf but it turned out badly and were only two feet tall. Most are kind and loyal though if you ever meet any, just watch out for ones from certain families, they get _really_ creepy when not treated properly. And I don't even know how people get them in the first place, all the ones I've heard of have been inherited or given away. Anyone know?" A seventh year shouted down the table 'Auctions', "And there you go, confusing slavery even more."

Harry pondered the idea of a willing slave and the comparison to his life at the Dursleys. Then he thought of how useful a house elf might be. He never fantasized before about owning someone or wanting minions like Malfoy but he figured it was more like a pet who you treated well and could have as a companion. _Maybe they were like a really intelligent dog?_ _Only this pet is sentient and has wandless magic_. He could easily imagine some sadistic wizard transforming actual humans into house elves and altering their mind enough to be his willing slaves. It was disturbing but sounded like there wasn't much that could be done, at least not until he was older. He made another mental note about investigating house elves and decided to talk it over with Hermione later.

oOoOo

The rest of the Friday progressed to be rather routine, listening to a long and boring lecture in history of magic, trying to understand what was said in defense because of all the stuttering, learning the basics for a new charm from professor Flitwick, and planting some strange looking plant in Herbology. Harry had a desire to sit beside Hermione in their classes together, but house lines appeared quite strict and he didn't want to ruffle even more feathers. So he settled on discussing the new spells he had looked up, with her later that night. But right before dinner she caught up with him. Only to be told she couldn't make it, that another Gryffindor girl asked if she would help on some homework and she had said yes without thinking. Harry was fine with it after she smiled cheerfully and got out a pocket calendar to make new plans together. They agreed to continue their research after dinner on Saturday, and off she hoped to sit with the other Gryffindors.

Shaking his head at the happy school girl Harry turned around towards his table only to find two tall red headed boy's blocking his way. The one on the left spoke, George maybe, "Special research is it?"

The other replied, "What do they call that in the muggle world George?"

"'Playing dentist' isn't it?"

Fred chimed in to correct him, "Playing doctor I believe dear brother."

Both their eyebrows rose in unison with knowing smirks, "But Harry here wouldn't be doing anything so improper."

"Not with our genius Hermione, would he?" Each put a hand on Harry's shoulder as he tried to leave.

Hearing about their other antics Harry knew they weren't too evil, so he hoped they would be better on his side if he could talk their language. "Oh, I didn't realize you two wanted all her attention, maybe I should send her to you when she wants to do as six hour study session tomorrow?" The stricken looks on their faces told all, they had apparently heard the mad rumors about her study habits as well.

They looked at each other and then back at Harry and said in unison, "Quidditch practice, can't avoid it."

Their hands retracted and patted Harry on the shoulder, "You'll take care", "of her", "won't you", "Harry?" They alternated between pleading looks and nodding while speaking.

Harry returned their smirk with one of his own, "I might be able to... that is if no strange rumors get started, and maybe some more reasonable explanation won out?" Again they looked to each other and back nodding at him. "That reminds me, you two haven't heard about Draco being Snape's new potion tester, have you?"

"You started that one?" They exclaimed together.

"He's good." Both reached out and shook his hands, and Fred continued, "You didn't start the one about carrying-", "a second wand with a Nundu core-", "and Lignum Vitae wood, did you?"

"Cause that's just", "bonkers!" They laughed.

Harry had trouble responding without snorting. _It was already out, might as well use it to impress. _"I wouldn't know about any rumor, but this one is real." Pulling his second wand out of his sleeve he twirled it in front of them.

With amazement on their faces they clearly looked back and forth from the wand in his pocket to the stunningly unique one in his hand. "Nooo..." said one, "Woah!" said the other.

Harry let them look at it for a bit and then tucked it back in his sleeve as the food appeared on the tables. "I'll see you guys around, and don't worry about Hermione too much." They ran back to their table to spread the story. _People shouldn't know what to believe if they say it._

After dinner he practiced a few spells he knew would be useful and then started reading another book in the Ravenclaw library. Before going to bed he added a few more ideas to the list of spells to research, and soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about the wonderful day of he would have tomorrow.

oOoOo

Waking up in the morning Harry knew something was wrong. He could feel it, could sense something didn't feel right, like he wasn't whole. Looking around he soon noticed his trunk latch was open, but upon inspection nothing was missing. He shrugged it off as if it was his imagination. Putting on his clothes and grabbing his wands from under his pillow was when it hit him like a bucket full of ice-water. His Nundu wand was gone from his holster.

Frantically searching everywhere around his bed and on the floor he knew it wouldn't be there. _This is what I get for trying to show off, it couldn't have been the Weasleys could it? It was a great prank for them if it was, but I imagine they would leave a note, if only to show who the master pranksters were._ Nothing would be fixed by berating himself now or speculating who might have done it, he needed to tell a teacher. He could almost sense it though, and it didn't feel too far away, wandering around the dorm room it didn't seem any closer either. He slapped himself in the face a few times to wake up and focus, to think and feel what his senses were telling him. It wasn't too far below him, but it felt, safe. As if it was waiting for him to come get it. That's exactly what he would do then. He took a single book with him to pretend to be going somewhere and walked downstairs to the common room.

There was a lot of noise and movement for so early in the morning, and there were quite a few people huddled around the center of the large circular room. As he got closer the feel of his wand did as well. Random thoughts made him afraid his wand was broken in half or splintered in pieces on display for everyone to see. Harry rushed forward pushing past people. Really, he wasn't that fearful when he thought about it, because there was still the assurance of safety he felt from it. When he finally got close enough, he could see what everyone was starting at. It was a statue.

Looking to be of a young student, made of cold grey stone, facing the giant windows overlooking the quidditch pitch. Just then, an older student stepped up and tried to grab something out of the statue's outstretched hand, and instantly he was flung back against a large chair with extra pillows someone had set up. His hair standing on end and coughing out a puff of smoke, he shook himself off and grabbed a proffered glass of water from similar looking students.

That wasn't normal.

Squeezing further around the outer ring of people Harry finally saw what was in the statue's hand, his wand! He pushed harder at the churning mass of students until he got out near where the other boy had been thrown. Now he could see who the student was supposed to be, or who he was rather. Anthony Goldstein stood frozen, halfway between waving Harry's wand and cringing in horror. More people were milling around now and he heard someone say Professor Flitwick was coming. Harry could see the situation was already a disaster, and waiting, or denying it was his wand would only get him in further trouble. Too many people had seen it already. Noticing Padma and Sue off to the side staring at him was all the push he needed. He walked up with a determined pace towards the statue, and as he reached for his wand that was now calling to him, there was a frantic yell, "Harry! No!"

The yell shocked him as his hand touched his wand but nothing else happened. He pulled it out smoothly from between the stone fingers that were wrapped around it. Turning around with it in his hand made the whole room fall silent. Penny came running up to him and stopped a few steps away. She was the one who had yelled, a strange look came over her face but then it turned back to concern. She spoke again, "Are you okay Harry? Is, is that your wand? You didn't intentionally...?" The main door opened to reveal short professor Flitwick standing there taking in the scene with a concerned expression, and making a few subtle movements with his wand.

Shaking his head Harry answered in a clear voice, "Somehow my wand disappeared from my nightstand where I left it last night but I don't know how it ended up here and I didn't even know something like this could happen." Penny acknowledged his answer as if she agreed and turned to Professor Flitwick to explain the situation.

The professor held up his hand to halt her, his squeaky voice could be heard by the whole common room, "It appears we have some improper use of a foreign wand, and an unusual form of natural protection as well." Walking up to Harry and Penny the other students crowded around their head of house.

"May I please see you wand Mr Potter?" Harry hesitated at first but slowly handed it over. Flintwick examined it closely and used his own wand to verify it the same way Dumbledore had, "It appears this is very much your wand, and powerful indeed, would you mind if I attempt to cast with it?"

This surprised Harry after having witnessed what was done to the last one who tried that, "If you're sure, I don't mind."

Penny almost tried to stop the professor but was halted again by his upraised hand, "Fear not everyone, a wand would not do harm to those who have permission to use it."

Harry realized what the professor was trying to do and nodded to him in silent thanks. With that professor Flitwick swished the wand at Anthony's statue, but nothing happened. He tried again, and again with no success. Feeling a little flustered he proffered the wand back to Harry and used his own wand to cast at Anthony, trying three times without success. Wiping away a single bead of sweat he addressed Harry one more time with the squeak in his voice even more pronounced, "It seems to be a very stubborn wand you have there, it is good no ill intention was directed towards you or things might have gotten completely out of hand. If you would be so kind as to cast Finite on the young man here? Maybe then I can explain to him the risks of using an unknown wand without permission."

Harry obliged, glad to have practiced that spell the day before. Simply pointing and imagining any magic being dispersed he cast, "_Finite._"

Within a second the stone melted away from Anthony and he was back into his own flesh, falling limply into Penny's outstretched arms. That's when the chatter started up again and Harry tucked away his wand. He followed behind the professor and Penny heading out the door with Anthony floating in-between, where it closed behind them without a single follower. "I'm really sorry sir, I never should have told anyone about my second wand, I never even considered something like this happening."

Waving his concerns away Flintwick replied, "Accidents happen all the time, do not worry too much over what has already past. Though I would suggest you find a better place to hide your wand from now on. As for what occurred I was as surprised as well, it has been a long time since seeing such a wand protect itself. We should hope no lasting effects will be seen for anyone."

Harry said goodbye as they entered the medical wing. Returning to the great hall in a daze he was one of the very few Ravenclaws to sit at their table. A minute before the food appeared the giant mass of Ravenclaws flowed in like the tide, all still a gaggle of noise and discussion. It quieted around Harry as only a few students sat very close. It was kind of reassuring that Padma and Sue stuck by instead of going to the other end of the table like some. Robert Hilliard sat across from him as well and smiled at him, "See Harry, already amazing things happening around you, just wait until you learn some _really_ useful spells and no one will be able to stop talking."

With that, the conversation around Harry picked up and the questions began.


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

Chapter 8

Memories

Harry couldn't escape the whispered questions and spreading rumors throughout the morning, especially by the Weasley twins who caught up with him after the new breakfast tale was spread. They insisted on hearing the true story and seeing his wand one more time. It didn't bother him much, as it would only be another legend for the boy who lived, which he had come to accept as a part of life after the first few weeks of spurious whispers, hand shaking, and awkward staring at his scar. He hoped it would die down a little in the coming years though, since he wasn't much of a people person, and cared nothing for fame. Although his early life had trained him to stoically endure abnormal situations and how to deal with rude or mean people.

Not wanting more attention if possible, Harry went into hiding within the giant school library; as the Ravenclaws knew to look for him around the common room or their library. He saw Hermione already at one of the main study tables, determinedly trying to explain something to a small group of Hufflepuffs. But one intense glance his way from Ernie, deterred any thoughts Harry had of joining them and being bombarded with more questions. Instead he meandered through the fringe aisles, researching a few more spells and exotic creatures that came to mind, then lost himself in an unusual book on alchemy by Argo Pyrite.

When the lunch bells rang he quickly put his books away and headed for the great hall, only to slip and fall as he exited the library. He could hear the laugh of idiot minions followed by the commanding shush of a familiar and annoying Slytherin. Harry picked himself up and looked around but only heard distant footsteps running away. An ice spell was in front of the doors and quickly melting to leave no evidence behind. He wanted to follow them and repay the favor but knew better than to play on the same level. Even though his wrist and back hurt he didn't let it spoil his lunch or the anticipation for his first occlumency lesson.

The meal was agonizingly slow, even with the wonderful sampling of dishes he tried. He decided to sit facing Slytherin and Hufflepuff, with his back to Gryffindor from then on, since it was obvious they hated Slytherin the most and wouldn't let any sneak up behind him. Sitting nearer to Hermione and hearing her talk was purely coincidence.

Anthony arrived later at lunch, wearing a sullen expression and almost stumbling to a seat, as far away as possible. That was fine by Harry, as insincere apologies or ignoring the obvious wasn't something he liked. It looked like Anthony was already suffering from what happened, as well as being ostracized by those around him, and reaping any number of special punishments or detentions, if the rumors circling around were to be believed. For now, Harry was content with keeping an eye on him, but only time would tell how things might play out.

The questions for Harry were kept to a minimum with Penny sitting only a few seats away again, but he had to wait for all of the students to leave as he pretended to be waiting to ask the teachers something. Several students and teachers gave him curious looks as he waited for Dumbledore. Seemingly oblivious to it all, the headmaster kept sipping a spoonful of cold soup, one after the other. When the last teacher left and the door closed behind them, Dumbledore looked up, straight into Harry's eyes.

Feeling embarrassed and nervous over standing there waiting the entire time, Harry stammered out a sentence, "Sorry sir, I didn't know where, or when, to meet after lunch today, so I just figured to wait here."

Dumbledore smiled, "No bother at all, as I am quite fond of this soup. But we should keep these lessons a secret, because technically, first years are not allowed to learn occlumency. Since you seem to be a natural occlumens, an exception would be made, but that would require paperwork, meetings, and official hearings which would only inconvenience everyone involved, not to mention delaying any lessons." He stood and his dishes disappeared right before he could grab one last slice of bread. He shrugged in acceptance and walked towards the antechamber they both left from last time, "Come, let us begin our journey."

Harry noticed that he didn't mention it might be difficult to explain how anyone found out as well. Which led him to conclude it wasn't exactly legal for Snape to be sneaking around in students' minds. Yet it was tolerated, instead of punished, giving him second thoughts about the whole situation. Athough he still followed after the long blue robes Dumbledore wore that day, through the sitting room, past the portrait, and up the clever stairs. Once again marveling at the noisy trinkets and shelves full of books cluttered around the office. All the portraits seemed to be sleeping except for a few who peaked out at him from under the brim of a hat or behind a book.

Dumbledore led him to a small alcove off to the side containing two relaxing leather chairs in front of a fireplace, "I find it much easier to converse here without my desk in the way. Besides it is getting slightly cool in here, would you mind starting a fire Harry?" He started rummaging around in a cabinet off to the side and pulled out a box of toffee and a plate of biscuits then set them down on the table set between the chairs. "I find it nice to have a snack when important things are discussed."

Harry reached into his pocket for his wand, hoping he could start the fire after only practicing the spell once.

"Ah, I didn't mean that way my boy."

It took a second to understand what Dumbledore wanted; to see his ability in wandless magic. "I never actually tried that before, but I'll give it a go."

Feeling dubious in his abilities, Harry turned towards the dry logs in the fireplace and stared. Letting his vision lose focus, he thought about ways fires could be started, and choose one, concentrating on forcing a large amount of air into one small dot on a log. As he was already familiar with using force to accomplish things. A few tries later, resulted in not a single change, so he tried a different tactic, similar to the incendio spell he read about. He imagined the surface of the log getting hotter and hotter, thinking of the warmth from a fire he had felt in the past and wanting that intense heat. He saw the flame in his mind, felt the heat on his skin, and heard the flame crackle at the combustion. He willed a small stream of magic to shoot towards the point he was looking at. Then a patch of the log ignited into popping yellow flame, but soon died away again into wisps of grey smoke.

Clapping slowly Dumbledore exclaimed, "Astounding, that took me nearly half a year to accomplish, even with a skilled teacher. Tell me Harry, what were you trying differently the first few attempts?"

That kind of shocked Harry, that he could be read so well without even talking, "I was trying to compress the air around a log into a single point hot enough to light the bark. That didn't seem to work so I tried what I read in our book about incendio if you were having trouble casting it."

"That is interesting indeed, it might be possible that both would have worked for you. That is if you had tried compressing more air into a smaller space, since lighting wood by itself takes a lot of heat. I'm also surprised you have never tried lighting something on fire before now, was there simply always a flame handy in your home?" Dumbledore lit the fire fully with the wave of his hand, then picked up a biscuit and started nibbling on it.

Harry shook his head, he had already decided to trust Dumbledore to an extent, since if he was to train him in occlumency he might be able to view the memories anyway, and this way Harry got to frame how the story was told. "I guess I should start from the beginning and explain it all." He sat back in the chair, staring deep into the roaring fire.

"Everything seemed to start on my seventh birthday, it was then that I pleaded and begged with my relatives to be allowed to watch a specific movie that was on TV. I was looking forward to seeing it for weeks, but it was on late at night, so of course they didn't let me. They seemed to be getting callous and resentful as I grew older. Which I later came to understand, sitting in my cupboard under the stairs, seeing my life in a new clarity. I wasn't wanted, I was someone they put up with and it was only going to get worse, especially after Dudley began hitting me at school. I cried until my eyes hurt that night, wishing harder than I ever had before, on just being able to get out of my locked cupboard."

The biscuit fell out of Dumbledore's mouth and onto his lengthy beard, as his eyes widened at Harry. But Harry continued on without noticing.

"After about a half an hour I wiped away my tears and with all the hope in the world, tested the door. It swung open to a dark and quiet hallway, and I nearly cried again in ecstatic relief. But then I became afraid, wondering if this was just a test to see what I would do. They had done that before, left a few biscuits out where I could reach them and then waited until I grabbed one to punish me."

Harry looked down at the ones on the table and back up to Dumbledore. There was moisture in his stark blue eyes when he raised the dish towards Harry.

Giving a weak smile he took one and ate it, "I know now what they did to me was wrong, and how I was mistreated. I think I've made my peace with that because they don't, can't, do it anymore. But back then, I was extremely frightened that they would jump out from around a corner and scream at me for leaving my cupboard. I hoped that someone had left my door open because it was my birthday, and it was a small kindness they could give me. I still don't know if it was magic or one of them that let me out, but it doesn't really matter. I looked up at the clock and it was five minutes until the movie aired. Quietly creeping to the TV I turned it on and hurriedly lowered the volume so it wasn't heard. I hoped and wished that no one would wake up, all the while I sat right in front of the TV to hear the quiet words being spoken. I even turned it off once in a while when I thought I heard a noise now and then. I remember, the entire time my heart was racing and I was so excited to finally be watching this movie. It was really entertaining as well, imagining myself in the story with them. I don't know if you've ever even heard of it, let alone watched it, but the name of it was Star Wars."

Nodding and smiling at the memory Dumbledore answered, "It was quite popular for muggleborn wizards as well back when it first came out, and we had our own dark lord to fight then. Some called it wizards in space."

"Heh, well that was my teacher in magic, but I thought I was a Jedi using the force. No wands were used and it all depended on how hard you could concentrate and how strong your will was. That's why I never thought to create fire, because I didn't think it was possible. - The next day I was punished for sleeping in too long but they didn't know I was up the night before. After making breakfast I just sat and stared out the window at the rain. Once in a while a single drop of water would splash on the window, and I would try to move it with my mind. It took an entire week, stuck inside while it rained, trying to get a single drop to move sideways. And then it finally did.

"I knew then that I could control the force. From that day on I would try to clear my mind and focus moving objects every chance I got. It took another month with a lot of headaches until I could open the latch to my cupboard any time I wanted. I managed to watch the other movies and read the very few books I could find, wanting to emulate Jedi as much as I could. But I was young and I got into a lot of trouble after that, them calling me a freak while small things tended to break when I was punished. Half a year later I was getting really good at moving small objects but still had trouble moving larger ones, when it hit me. If I really was using the force, I could do more than move objects, I could influence people's thoughts."

Harry was still staring at the fire while Dumbledore studied him, wondering if he could use legilimency or memory charms without a wand.

Looking up Harry answered the unasked question, "I don't know what kind of spell it really is, or if it's even a normal spell. I imagined it as the force influencing someone's thoughts, making them do things if their mind was weak. After learning that I had magic and that others could sense it... I haven't tried to use it since. So you don't have to worry about me messing with people's brains anymore."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, but didn't respond to this so Harry continued on.

"I practiced a lot on Dudley at first, since I assumed he had the most impressionable mind. It was nothing at first, just the thought of Petunia calling his name. It took me four days before he yelled at his mom for nagging him. That's when things became fun. I would ask for something simple, to stay up a few minutes more, and try to convince them to allow it. Every day it progressed to something a little bigger if it worked. From biscuits to books, then new clothes, glasses, my own room, a TV, and even a computer. They resisted lot at first but I just had to keep putting the thought in their head. Sometimes it was much easier than others and I began to see why from their moods and feelings at the time. I got better, learning what thoughts worked best and when to try. It got to the point that I didn't even know what to ask them for after a while. So I tried to make them compliment me, once as day, just as practice. Petunia still does it every day now out of habit, I don't even think she realizes it anymore. But I could never change their real attitude towards me, at least not that way."

Taking a piece of toffee this time, Dumbledore remarked on the topic, "The ability to alter surface thoughts in others is a remarkable power. Do you think you used it wisely?"

Harry considered his words, "I know it probably wasn't right of me to influence what they did so much, but most of the time they truly deserved it. I tried to not use it on my friends or school mates but there were bullies I made an exception for. I still thought of things on the light side and the dark side back then, so I tried to be good and not use my powers to harm. It's difficult, seeing the opportunity to change things, to get revenge, to force things to go my way."

"We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy." Dumbledore intoned gravely.

Tilting his head, Harry's brow knitted together. "Kind of... at that point I felt like I had mastered the simpler part of those techniques, so I wanted to learn more. I realized then, my mind and others were more important to understand, so I started reading, about science, philosophy, and psychology. Soon I was reading every day of the week while not practicing or going to school. Trying to understand the implications of my powers and how I should use them.

"After rewatching the movies over and over, I knew there was more I could do. I would sit and meditate on my surroundings, trying to sense things around me. The next few days I tried to track everywhere Dudley went in the house, and check on him to make sure. He got very annoyed with me following him around but after a few months I could avoid him easily, always knowing where he was. In a year I was able to tell where everyone was in the house at any time. And the times when I went to London in could feel others more strongly than anyone else, even a delivery man I knew back home felt that way as well. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but I'd guess now they were all wizards."

Choking lightly on some crumbs, Dumbledore conjured a few cups of water for them, and waved Harry on with his story.

"Once I felt I had mastered those skills, I was afraid to try the last power I knew about, because it was supposed to be evil. Giving much thought on it while still practicing and reading everything, science fiction, fantasy, and more philosophy books, I came to a conclusion. That the power itself couldn't be bad, but only the way it was used.

"Being almost nine by then, I tried to learn how to make lightning. I practiced in the garage against the cement floor so as to not light anything on fire. It turned out to be harder than the rest and it took a whole year of practice to do much, yet it all became easier with time. I thought of using it tonight to start the fire, but wanted to see if I could do more. It turns out real magic is somewhat easier if it's explained in a book. Or maybe after so much practice over the years it's easier for me to learn." Holding out his hand, Harry let electricity crackle out of his fingertips and into the air, "It never looked exactly like in Star Wars so I always thought I was doing something wrong. Of course I realized it was all fake, but I thought somehow they had managed to describe something real. I suppose like real magic, I thought there were hidden powers that people really had, being put in a story by those who couldn't use it. But if I could do it, so could others."

It was hard for Dumbledore to speak after all those revelations, some were very disturbing and others fantastical. He would have to check in on Harry's home life over the summer and make sure there were stronger wards and precautions in case of any further abuse. Most of all though he marveled at how a fiction had helped Harry to master his own abilities, to do things even he had never tried. Producing lighting from your hand, and only influencing a single thought in another mind were not ordinary spells. They didn't seem to be extremely useful but to invent and practice all of it in imitation of a story, and without a wand was beyond explanation. Harry had trusted him with his secrets and his past. The least he felt he could do is return that honesty, even if it cost him dearly.

"Harry, I must tell you something that might be hard to hear but I feel you should hear it from me personally. As your parents friend and confidant, it was I who placed you with your aunt and uncle. I assure you though, if I knew of how they would treat you I would never have done so. The reasons why I did not take care of you myself or place you with a wizarding family are numerous but I shall explain the most important."

Slowly turning his head toward Dumbledore, Harry had a wild look in his eyes.

"As Hagrid explained, when Voldemort disappeared that Halloween night, every follower of his was out for revenge or information the next day. They captured and tortured many innocents along with those who fought against them, trying to learn what happened. Once they heard the story of his death by your hands, all they seemed to think of was revenge. It took years to track down and capture as many as we could. Even now there a few who have evaded capture. For you to be protected and hidden from these criminals, there was only one definite way to keep you out of danger. That was an ancient spell of blood protection, that could only work if you were taken in by your relatives. It protected and hid you at home and wherever you went, as long as you came back once a year.

"Of course I did not leave you alone, as I set up wards and other spells to alert me if you were hurt or ran away. I also checked in on you regularly in disguise of a cheerful delivery man who gave you sweets whenever you opened the door, to which you seem to have caught on. With the cooperation of the ministry of magic we placed Mrs Figg, who is a squib as your neighbor and made sure she was the only convenient babysitter available. She was supposed to check in on you more thoroughly and make sure you were always protected and taken care of, but obviously she was not as thorough as needed. As to how they treated you, all I can say is that she, like I, did not fully consider the emotional abuse they might put you through. While they were known to be unpleasant people, I did not imagine they would actually hurt a relative, especially a small boy. For that you have my deepest apologies. - To preserve the protection spell, you must return to their home for at least a week every year, but if you wish to be elsewhere for the rest of the time, I am sure we can arrange some alternative."

This was almost too much for Harry, like his life was a lie, built around a world that didn't really exist. Ever since he learned he could do things that others couldn't, he wished to meet someone similar, and to escape his relatives. To talk about and play with the extraordinary powers that he always had to keep a secret, while being called a freak. And finally Hogwarts had answered that call. But all the while the nice portly delivery man with twinkling eyes and his cat lady neighbor who babysat him already knew, and were watching over his torture the entire time. He balled his fists in agony at such an idea. Yet he had learned this lesson in the past, it didn't matter what could have been, only to learn from it and find what is possible in the future.

"I really wish you would have told me that when I was five or six... It's confusing, I hated them for so long, but if I left now it almost feels like I would be wasting all the effort I put in to change how they treat me. After many years of changing things I have kind of made it my home, even if they don't love me. But a lot of kids have to deal with that and much worse, and I can stop them from ever abusing me again so I don't have to worry much. It's like a sunk cost, I don't want to lose what I put in, yet I know it's already gone. But the idea of someone else..."

It was not the cry of joy or anger Dumbledore was expecting but he had to warn him off the consequences if he was hesitant, "I should also tell you that when a wizard reaches the age of eleven and gains a wand, the ministry begins tracking your magic and does not allow you to perform any in the muggle world or elsewhere until you are of age, at seventeen. Even wandless magic is tracked and can be punished if deemed severe enough, although usually it is deemed unintentional and allowed to pass. But a strict punishment for repeated occurrence is the breaking of your wand. So you must consider your choice carefully."

_That nearly decided it, the risk and false investment wasn't worth anything unless the alternatives were even worse._

Harry took another biscuit and thought more while he ate it, then replied, "I don't have to leave but I would prefer to, especially if I can't use magic. Though it all depends on where I would go instead, who else could take care of me and not be in danger?" He sat quietly waiting for the choices that could influence the rest of his life.

"...It would appear even I get ahead of myself sometimes, as I did not have a plan in case you accepted, only knowing it was right to offer. There are many families that would be more than willing to accept you into theirs, but each are riddled with complications. There is one friend of your parents who might be perfect, yet circumstances could make it difficult for him to accept. The Weasley family I am sure you've heard of, is a very caring and protective bunch. Although their home situation might also be difficult to deal with and protect. I would offer to let you stay at school with me, but that would cause all kinds of controversy with the board and the ministry. I am afraid I shall have to delay this conversation after I have looked into the best options and can give you more than hope. Do not worry though because we have much time to figure this out before the end of the school year." Harry nodded in acceptance.

Dumbledore cleared the empty plate and box from the table and waved his wand to aim their chairs towards each other. "Now, I believe I was supposed to teach something rather than simply talk. In occlumency it is usually taught to empty your emotions from your mind and clear it of any stray thoughts. I believe you could try what you used to practice when performing wandless magic, instead of that grey room for now."

Sitting back and relaxing Harry cleared his mind and looked into those intense blue eyes. Dumbledore accessed his mind once more, finding nothing but darkness. He could barely sense anything, but knew he was in Harry's mind if only for the distinct feeling of not being in his own. Looking around, there was nothing to distinguish top from bottom, left to right or even himself. He could feel his own presence but not the form or physical manifestation he usually presented.

Calling out with a disembodied voice he spoke, "Harry, come speak with me now."

Nothing changed, but as he turned around he saw a brilliant flame in the distance. Incorporeal and alone he called out again, "ha..." but his voice was sucked towards the flame, the same as other stray thoughts that seemed to form here and there around him. Reaching out with his mind towards one he tried to catch and examine it. The thought slipped away through his metaphorical fingers before he could tell what it was. Trying harder this time Dumbledore put real effort into it and held on long enough to be dragged towards the distant flame, while he saw the thought was of his blue robes. Letting it slip away he reached for another and by force of will tried to hold it still. Managing to see it was a memory of Dudley yelling, he tried to let go again to grab another but this time it held onto him, pushing him off balance and then dragging him towards the flame with it.

Finally feeling the heat, he turned his mind to stone and dragged it to a halt. A different memory rammed into him making him see Vernon swinging a newspaper. Then another and another slammed into him pushing him slowly closer towards the now intense red flame. It actually felt hot where no memory of a flame ever could. He inched towards it with every new memory of past torments that collided with him. Finally understanding the anger, resentment, and danger he faced, Dumbledore released the connection with Harry and felt at home in his own mind again. Clearing his throat he shook Harry gently when he didn't respond.

"That was interesting once again, although next time we should try a little more interactive practice. Would you mind explaining what that flame was for?"

Being shook, Harry woke slowly from his trance, "Oh... that's the flame in the void. Something I read about in a book last year and try sometimes to get rid of persistent thoughts. It helps me keep meditating with distractions." He thought over his memories of the meditation, "Ah, was that actually you in my mind? I kind of wasn't thinking and out of habit assumed you to be another stray thought trying to distract me... sorry, I'll do better next time."

Dumbledore brushed away his concern, "That is what we are here for, to practice and learn. Though I think that is enough for now, best to keep it short at first. In the mean time, try practicing by focusing on and controlling one or two thoughts at a time and let the others float away."

"I'll try that."

"Before you go, I do have one other topic to discuss, if you don't mind." Harry shook his head, "Then I was wondering about the incident this morning involving your wand, as I have heard tell it is made out of Lignum Vitae and contains an unusual core which has surprising capabilities. When I first held it I noticed how remarkable it felt but was distracted by other things before I could inquire further. I wonder if I might study it for a moment to confirm a suspicion of mine?"

Removing it from his sleeve once again Harry handed it over but felt a little reluctance to do so. Dumbledore accepted it and mumbled a few new sounding spells with his own wand. The Nundu wand began to glow slightly in his hand, he smiled at Harry, putting his own wand away. Standing up he gave it a slow wave, "Ouch!"

It had sprouted thorns all along the handle which he dropped to the table with a dull clatter. "That, was not meant to happen. I am afraid it might take some time to remove those thorns before you can use it again."

Not thinking, Harry reached out to stop it from rolling off the table, but when he was about to touch a thorn they all bloomed into the signature blue flowers again. Picking it up to examine them, he gripped the handle filled with flowers, and they fluttered to the ground.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before Professor? The same thing happened when I grabbed it in Mr. Ollivander's shop. When I waved it a tree grew out of his counter, the way others have reacted to that story I assume that might be unusual."

Dumbledore shook his head in wonder, "No, I have seen nothing quite like that. It goes to show, even wise old wizards don't know everything. I could not confirm what I wanted, but I can tell you that this is a very powerful wand and if it is what I suspect, will only get more powerful with continued use."

"How's that work?" Harry asked.

"As a wizard grows, they gain a stronger connection to some wands, being able to perform certain magics better or almost forming an understanding and acceptance of what is desired from the user. Some very few legendary wands even grow in power with their user. My suspicions are of little concern though as it is most unlikely in any case."

This didn't satisfy Harry for being much of an explanation, but he guessed was probably all that was known about such rare wands.

"I suppose that shall be all for today, next Saturday simply come back ten minutes after lunch is over and I shall wait for you in the antechamber of the Great Hall." Dumbledore waved his empty hand and the main doors opened up to the rotating stairwell.

"Okay, I'll remember that," Getting up and stretching his legs Harry asked another question, "One more thing, in your opinion what is the best spell to learn in order to defend yourself?"

A small smile crossed Dumbledore's face, "Ah, but to answer that, one must understand what you are defending from."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Harry enquiringly, "I trust you know it is not permitted to cast spells towards classmates, although if you join a dueling club or similar sport, I would suggest expelliarmus or stupefy when you are old enough to perform them. They can be interchanged regularly since both produce a red light and stop the opponent casting. However, if you go exploring, incendio will scare most regular creatures, or a bright lumos may blind them temporarily, that is if they have eyes. But for your specific case Harry, you should know that there are very few creatures or people who can sense nonverbal wandless spells cast upon them. Please do not abuse that fact though, as it would take a mountain of paperwork and time to punish you for harming someone in that way." He ended with wry grin.

Smiling back Harry was proud to get so much useful information by just being himself. "I understand completely sir. And thank you." He walked out the main entrance and wandered through the halls of the castle, reflecting on their conversation.

oOoOo

Upon reaching the boy's toilet on the sixth floor Harry was suddenly accosted by a excitable Peeves. "Oh, Harry warry come to take a potty wotty? This is a good bathroom for it. No prank in sight and no one around to bother you."

Harry looked at the strange being in disbelief. _Was it really that dense or did it think the students were even worse?_ He tried to sidestep him slightly, "That's okay Peeves, I heard there was a better one on another floor, and was planning on going there already."

The frustration was obvious, with Peeves' whole body seeming to vibrate, but he quickly moved to block Harry, with another idea. "If you tells me which one it is, I could check on it for you to make sure its safe? Nothing is not known if I knows it not!"

Sliding a little further away from the poltergeist Harry considered this last statement for a second, but thought better off it, "It's on the second floor, so I'll be going now, have to hurry and all." He tried to look casual walking down the hall hoping something else caught Peeves' attention. But of course, luck was not with him.

"But Harry warry, what about your secret meeting with Granger wanger? Are you still going to smooch in the library or did you change places for that too?" His malevolent smirk grew wider, relishing the torment he caused.

Stopping mid stride, Harry really didn't want to turn around but if even Peeves knew about their first planned meeting, it didn't bode well for future ones. Slowly looking back he came up with an idea and asked, "That's good you heard about it Peeves, I was just thinking of coming to tell you. Maybe you can thank the person that informed you, who was it by the way?"

"No no no, I never reveals my secrets to ickle firsties, even if I have thousands of them. Can't be telling secrets to just anybody." He crossed his small arms and stuck out his tongue at Harry.

"Oh? I bet I know just as many secrets, maybe even some that you don't know." Teased Harry.

A surprised and disgruntled look overcame Peeves, as his grim eyes narrowed, "Prove it! No ickle firsty has more secrets than me!"

Harry thought quickly and was even ready to bluff if it might loosen the poltergeist's tongue about something interesting, if he wasn't bluffing as well. "I could tell you about the secret history of Dumbledore, the number of people who can read minds in the castle, or maybe why the third floor corridor is off limits? But how am I to know you're being honest as well, can you prove you know any secrets?"

Looking appraisingly at Harry, Peeves suddenly returned to his wickedly mischievous manner and floated closer, "I know gobs, oodles more than you. Bet you don't know about the clandestine cabinet that conveys commodities?" Harry nodded in confirmation that he did, "Or that the mischief makers have a mysteriously marked map? Maybe you don't know what forces fluffy to fall fast asleep? That someone sleeping in the surrounding space is suspended from slinging spells?"

With every secret mentioned Harry pretended to know exactly what was being talked about, or teased out more information if he could manage. Then confirmed the few he actually knew to keep Peeves going, "Of course, Hagrid is having a hard time of it, I've heard." He even played along with the alliterations.

Peeves kept going and soon was getting more insistent, "You haven't heard who is hurling the harrowing humiliations at the horror heducator? Or what about the secrecy surrounding the stone secured away in the subjacent suite in this safehold? Don't think you deduced the devious disappearing door, designed to detect deepest desires!?" Peeves was looking angry now and seemed to be stretching his ability, and need to alliterate further.

"Yes, yes, Dumbledore has told me all about it. It seems we have amassed the same amount of secrets, so I'll take my leave now. If you find any other good ones be sure to drop by and we can compare notes again. Have fun roaming the castle now." Harry left him floating in the hallway, still scratching his chin and mumbling to himself. Feeling it was best to escape while he had the chance instead of finding out how their secret got out. But dealing with Peeves seemed to go a lot better for Harry than he imagined it might. _Maybe I'll get the hang of living in Hogwarts after all._

And then a bowl of moldy fruit hit him in the back of the head.

oOoOo

Nothing too exciting happened after Harry cleaned up from his meeting with Peeves. He read a little, watched some quidditch practice from a distance, and played wizard's chess with Kevin in the common room to pass the time until dinner and his research with Hermione. But after the second game of being thoroughly trounced, Kevin began discussing football teams in depth and how terrible it was with no TV to watch them. Harry tried changing the subject to books, video games, or something he could relate to, but it soon became apparent that even though they were both muggleborn Ravenclaws, they had very little in common. Even in magic, Kevin liked potions, flying, and defense class the most. All things that Harry cared little for, yet they still got on well enough.

Dinner came and passed, without Padma poking fun at his turning a student into stone. It occurred to him that maybe she was afraid, or possibly nice enough not to rub salt into his problems. But from the stern look Sue gave her, it seemed she might be avoiding another elbow to the ribs instead.

Finishing his meal, Harry left the Great Hall early and headed to the Ravenclaw library. Wanting to modify his list of spells and any desired spell effects he was supposed to bring. They had planned to each make lists of what they wanted to learn about most, and then discuss which they would research together. Including known and unknown spells, and any magical items that sounded useful or interesting. If there was time, Harry also wanted to talk about magical creatures that might be worth studying.

When Hermione eventually arrived she found him in one of the two plush chairs from last time, looking out the scenic west window, towards the dimming sun and cloudless sky. She sat down and they immediately exchanged lists, having no need for words. Harry was surprised by the amount and variety Hermione had written, she even made a key for the symbols she used, Δ was for spells they would learn in class, √ identified ones she was learning, and § signified those that were probably too advanced for them. Some he had never seen before in any book he owned, so it was with interest that he scrutinized her extensive list. The more useful ones that his list lacked, were making objects weigh less, creating an invisible barrier, showing secret passages, and enhancing the senses. She also put an explanation point by a permanent shrinking charm, which seemed odd to Harry.

He found the back of her list contained quite a few magical items with descriptions that sounded more than useful. The mokeskin pouch was mentioned again, along with communication mirrors, a sneakoscope, concentration capsules, universal translator, enchanted quills, a magical book able to read any book in a library, probity probe, flying carpet, and a map of Hogwarts. These she rated in difficulty of obtaining, with the universal translator and library book at the highest. Harry didn't know if those really existed but all he had thought of differently was darkness powder, an invisibility cloak, emergency portkey, and a magical expanding trunk he had seen mentioned in books. At the end of the page was a short list of potions they might like to explore, the antidote to common poisons, pepper-up potion, invigoration draught, wit-sharpening potion, and the blood replenishing potion which was marked 'just in case'. He hadn't even thought about potions because most seemed relatively pointless, and the prices excessive. But the cost was probably the same for most items on their lists. _Maybe all that gold in my vault isn't going to last as long as I thought..._

With a wry grin on his face, Harry handed her list back, "It seems we've already been thinking about the best parts of magic since learning it was real. Imagining what we would learn about and get first, like we're setting out on our own RPG."

Hermione giggled quietly, "Except we don't start out with piles of gold or passing caves to plunder."

"Well..."

Her eyes grew wide, "That rumor is true too?! You've already got your super wand and mysterious backstory, now you're hogging all the starting gold as well?" Putting on an exaggerated look of indignation, she turned away, "if you're going to take all the ancient artifacts as well, then our adventure ends right here."

Harry just started laughing, "Hey, my backstory is a pain, and I've barely done anything with my wand yet, for all we know it might be weak and boring!" The extremely skeptical glance she threw his way only made him laugh more, "Okay, okay, tell you what, next enchanted artifact is yours. And I'll even invest in any supplies we need."

"Deal," she shook his outstretched hand and smiled, "now, how should we organize our lists? By usefulness, difficulty, or when they're taught in classes?"

"How about a mix between the most practical, and the easiest to learn or cheapest to buy?"

Hermione nodded in acceptance and began making notes while glancing up at Harry, "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Why do you have an apple stem in your hair?"

Cringing slightly, Harry ran his hands through his hair and plucked it out, "I suppose it's because I only learned to defend against fresh fruit, and I don't think a tiger or gun would have worked anyway." Her total confusion wasn't what he hoped for.

"What?" She looked at him as if he'd gone mad.

"Sorry, only a joke. I ran into Peeves."

"Ahh... did he hit you in the head a little too hard?"

Her look of concern only made him laugh again, "Maybe."

After much discussion and deliberation, they sorted the spells and spell effects they wanted to learn, then guessed at the prices for the items that they wanted most. Although they had no clue about the rarer objects or if some could even be purchased, it was more fun than serious in the first place. Hermione wanted to ask the teachers or prefects about everything while Harry thought it was best to be discrete and check the libraries. They compromised on asking about the innocent sounding spells or items and looking up anything else that might arouse suspicions. It was also agreed upon to split up the top ten spells to practice individually, then teach them to each other, hopefully speeding up the process.

"Which ones do you want?" Hermione prompted.

"You can pick first, don't want to be accused of getting the easier ones later on."

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it? Why don't we see who can learn the fastest then?" She gave him a rueful smile.

"If you insist. But on one condition, we both have to choose a defensive spell as well." That seemed to rouse her own suspicions but she agreed anyway, and they began picking one by one.

In the end it was determined that Harry would try to learn stupefy, epoximise, accio, aresto momentum, and episkey. For Hermione it would be expelliarmus, alohamora, immobulus, scourgify, and glacius, since they already knew a few more important ones like reparo and finite. Incendio, diffindo, and other spells they liked would be taught in charms or other classes so they would wait on those. Both were in agreement that communication mirrors and moke skin pouches would be their first goal for special items, but sneakoscopes and concentration capsules were the easiest and cheapest to obtain, other than enchanted quills which weren't too important. It was easy for Harry to see how excited Hermione got about learning outside of class, and at the prospect of researching interesting items and spells. So it wasn't much trouble convincing her to meet every night when they didn't have homework or other plans.

When everything seemed settled there was still time before curfew so Harry brought up magical creatures. "I'm guessing you've already read _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ so I was wondering what you thought might be the best creature to tame? Since most common pets are boring or, fragile, I thought we could research several for the future. I heard Dumbledore has a phoenix which might be perfect, except they're too rare, what's your opinion?"

Hermione considered for a moment, "Tebo and Demiguise can turn invisible but neither sound like optimal pets. Crup are very loyal and will eat anything, and Kneazle are highly intelligent but they aren't near the level of a phoenix. Graphorn have immensely tough skins and are very strong but highly dangerous, even giants can't tame them. Griffins, Hippogriff, Kelpie, and winged horses are all very similar and would make excellent mounts, but are somewhat rare as well as difficult to tame. Sphinx are supposedly even worse and not very friendly. Nifflers hunt treasure but just make messes most of the time. A Jarvey might be cute but you would have to put it under a permanent silencing spell for the language. Streelers are prized for their shells and the poisonous slime they produce, but aren't much of a pet either. Most other creatures I read about would be too useless, rare, or deadly for a pet. In all I would say the second best to a Phoenix might be a Griffin, if you could tame one, but personally I would rather a Kneazle for simplicity and companionship."

That was very close to Harry's own thoughts as well, although he couldn't shake an idea he had, "You're right, but I saw potential in one other you listed, the Kelpie. Imagine, a shape shifting water demon as a pet that can grow as large as the Loch Ness monster and is almost impossible to hurt. If it can change size along with its shape it would be even better than a griffin."

This puzzled Hermione, "But Harry, when the bridle placement charm is put on, it loses it's ability to shape shift. All they are after they're tamed is a strong and fast water horse."

"I know, I know, I read that to. But I was just thinking maybe there is some other way to tame one, some modification of that spell we could find, or using a real bridle that can conform to any shape. It just sounds like the perfect pet, to be any pet you want... It's wishful thinking I know, but it seems there's always hope with magic around." He stared out the window lost in thought.

Feeling sympathy for dashing his hopes Hermione tried to take his mind off it, "It won't do to dwell on that now, especially when we have such interesting new spells to learn, and items to gather. Besides that placement charm is probably a sixth year spell that we couldn't even cast yet, maybe we can find a way to make it possible by then." The clock chimed and played its tune again to signal curfew. "I better be going, last time I was delayed and almost didn't make it back on time. Let's research and practice tomorrow okay?"

Harry nodded and smiled, noticing the blue flower he gave her still glowed. "See you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9 - Adventure

Author's Note: As there have been many comments about Harry lately, I would like to clarify something. Harry is smart, probably too smart for a regular eleven year old, but nothing like some other popular fan fiction. The reason for his intelligence is explained in the previous chapter, but you will come to see many more sides of him in the future. Halloween arrives next.

* * *

Chapter 9

Adventure

Sunday morning presented Harry with a bright and eager Gryffindor running up to him after breakfast, "I had a great idea last night!" Hermione exclaimed. "You seem to know Hagrid right? Well I heard he's very good with rare magical creatures, and knows a lot about about them. So he might know where we could find the moke we need, and help you with choosing a magical pet!" She beamed with cleverness and accepted some chocolate from Sue who was handing out stuff she got from an owl.

_That is brilliant, except I turned him down last time_, "You're right, I remember he was talking about strange creatures in Diagon Alley, and even offered to buy me an owl. It's almost like you were reading my thoughts." He gave her a suspicious look, but couldn't keep his smile from breaking through.

Turning a light pink she shook her head, "Fred and George were bragging about their exploits in the forbidden forest and finding out what Hagrid keeps in there. They have all kinds of wild theories like giant spiders, manticore hybrids, and such nonsense. But they were adamant that he loved rare and dangerous creatures."

"That sounds about right, he even told me he wanted a dragon. So when do you want to go talk to him?"

Hermione smiled, holding a book on Magizoology in her arms, "No time like the present."

Off they went, outside into the cool morning fog. Where colourful autumn leaves decorated the ground, outlining a cleared path to Hagrid's hut. It was a very large and old wooden cabin with a single giant door in front, sitting beside an even larger pumpkin patch and garden. Old tools and a cart decorated the outside, with oddly shaped leaves stuck to the walls. They walked up to the door and knocked, hearing a booming bark in return. It appeared to shake the house as the mass of leaves on the outside flew away, glowing bright orange and humming as they did so. Harry starred in amazement. _Even leaves are magical here. _

"Those are flitterby moths, they're attracted to heat and hum when excited." Hermione informed him. Just then the door jerked opened to the sight of a giant man in makeshift plaid pyjamas, wearing a bushy black beard and unruly hair. Making Hermione squeak at the intimidating sight.

Hagrid had to bend down slightly to look out his own door, "Oh, hullo there Harry, nice of yeh ter visit, and who's this?"

"This is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor in the same year as me, she wanted to come visit as well. Sorry for not owling before, but you're so close by, I wasn't thinking." Harry smiled awkwardly.

A large smile matched his and spread across Hagrid's face which could even be seen under his massive beard, "No matter, yeh'll always be welcome here." He then addressed Hermione with the same smile, "I heard of yeh, professors always like teh brag abou' their best students. I used teh be in Gryffindor myself when I was yer age, surprised me when Harry didn't make it though. Well, come on in an' warm yerselves up, an' don't let Fang bother yeh, he may look intimidatin' but he's jus' a big softy."

The inside turned out to be a single large room, big enough for a Hagrid at least. Pots and pans surrounded the roaring fireplace to one side with wild game hung around the room, and earthy aromas throughout. An enormous bed with a multicolored, hand stitched quilt on it took up the opposite corner, while a large sturdy table and chairs belonged in the center. The massive dog named Fang jumped up excitedly towards Harry, ready to lick him in the face. Reacting by instinct Harry sent a commanding thought at the dog which had him sitting and wagging his tail, waiting to be petted. He looked around to see if the magic was noticed but it seemed to be safe.

Hagrid made himself busy setting out tea and a plate full of large grey pastries. "Sit down, sit down, make yerselves at home. Have a rock cake and tea if yeh like. - Bin worried yeh wouldn't want teh come visit, what with yeh studyin' all the time."

Hopping into a chair Hermione helped poured them tea and looked questioningly at the rock cakes. She picked one up and felt it, then banged it against the table when Hagrid was turned away. It came away looking better than the table, so she set it back quickly with a dubious expression. Hagrid sat down and thanked Hermione for pouring the tea, then took a cake for himself, smelling it with relish. "So how's lessons bin treatin' you two so far? Like it in them towers do yeh?"

Busy scanning the room, Harry didn't respond immediately so Hermione answered, "They're good, I'm learning a lot but I like charms the best. Gryffindor is cozy and nice, though not many students there care about learning much it seems." She lamented then sipped her tea.

Harry sat down while petting Fang, "Lessons are fine for me too, though I'm sure Hermione loves them all. Ravenclaw tower is really nice, with lots of comfortable furniture, tons of books, and a great view of the forest and mountains. It even has a nice library below the common room that we've been using." He picked up one of the rock cakes and sniffed it. He put his teeth on it to test how hard it really was but felt like it might be easier to eat an actual rock, at least those broke down with time.

"Hagrid, I don't mean to be rude but do you actually like these?"

"Huh?... Er - well, they're kinda a tradition, them what me mum used to bake for me Pa and he baked 'em fer me. But... now that yeh mention it, she didn't really know how teh bake. Why, the pinecone bits gettin' stuck in yer teeth?" Hagrid chomped down on one and it made a grinding sound reminiscent of gravel under the wheels of a car. Hermione cringed and tried to look away.

Struggling not to laugh or shiver Harry replied, "I don't know, I'm used to food being a little... softer. Would you like to try baking some cauldron cakes with me sometime? I tried one on the train ride to Hogwarts and they were delicious."

Hagrid grunted a laugh in response, "Huh, imagine that, a Potter bakin' cakes. Yer mum an' dad cooked worse 'an I did, an' that was sayin' somethin' back before I's got some practice in. Great folk they 'ere, but poor cooks. - Yeh got a point though, the ones made in the kitchens ain't half bad, but they feel like swallowin clouds, don't know if yeh got em in yer mouth. Maybe we could make 'em a bit denser, get somethin' ter chew."

_It was a start_. Was all Harry could think, "That sounds good, maybe I can get the house elves' recipe and we can alter it a little. - Although we actually came to visit for a different reason."

Hermione looked at Harry in curiosity before getting startled by another hearty laugh from Hagrid.

He sighed, "No, don't suppose students ever come ter me talkin' about bakin'. What did you two have on yer mind? I hope it ain't got nothin' ter do wit what's hidden in the castle. Maybe yeh came to talk abou' some magical beasties? I ain't too bad at dealin' with them, bein' the groundskeeper an' all."

The same curious look crossed Harry's face but Hermione felt it was time for her to speak, "Actually, that's precisely why we came. We heard that you were good with rare creatures, and we wanted to ask you about some. Recently I read that there were mokes living in the area and we thought you might know how to find them. Harry was also interested in researching exotic magical pets, such as phoenix."

"Yea? So that's why yeh refused an owl, should'a known yeh'd want somethin' fancy ter go with that other wand o' yers Harry. And mokes yeh say, betcha I know what yeh want them for. - I'm supossen I could help yeh with all that. Moke are might tricky ter catch though, need special traps an lots o' patience."

They discussed how to track moke and where they usually lived, along with the best bait and traps to use. After that, they talked about Harry's thoughts on pets and which creatures might be most helpful to tame. It became obvious Hagrid had no concept of the dangers of each one but only what it might take to train one. Griffin were also his idea of a nice pet, second to dragons of course. He even mentioned something about owning a much bigger dog than Fang and then began mooning over the wonderful owl Harry missed out on for his birthday present. Though he fully understood about wanting something more unusual.

"I keep hearing about this wonderful birthday but don't get details, when was it?" Hermione inquired.

Hagrid motioned for Harry to tell it as he got up to make more tea.

"It was on July 31st, Hagrid took me shopping the week before but we had to leave early, and only managed some time at Ollivander's, and Flourish and Blotts." Hermione smiled at that, "So he offered to take me back out on my birthday for the rest of it. I thought it would be great to have more time to explore magic stores as well. We went around to get the rest of my school equipment and he offered to get me a pet for my birthday since I didn't have one. But I had already read part of _Fantastic Beasts_ and I didn't necessarily want a regular pet... since I had a bad experience with a puppy I brought home one time." Hagrid spilled a little water on the stove at that. It popped and hissed as Harry continued.

"So he offered to get me something else. I was hoping that my vision might be cured by magic, but settled for these new 'conspecs' instead, which are probably better. When Hagrid mentioned my name and the owner saw my scar he offered to give them to me for free if he could advertise that Harry Potter wore them, since he was having trouble selling any. I was reluctant but agreed anyway."

Sitting back down and smiling Hagrid continued, "An' that's when he saw 'is watch was actin' screwy, being muggle made an' around all the magic there. So off I take 'im to this fancy watch maker I knows. An' Harry picks out this bronze beaut' made fer Ravenclaws, like he already knew what house he'd be in." He nodded at Harry's wrist.

"Thanks again Hagrid, it's really nice. - Then, after going from bookstore to bookstore for the rest of the day, he takes me to this fantastic ice cream shop and has them make me an ice cream cake right there on the spot, which I had to explain since they'd never heard of one before. It was great though, you'll have to come next time Hermione."

"It does sound like fun."

"That reminds me Hagrid, when's your birthday? Hermione just had hers recently as well." She blushed a little and touched the flower.

Hagrid laughed, "Oh don't yeh worry abou' that, s'not important." They both looked up at him with pleading puppy dog eyes and he caved quickly. "Alrigh' jus' don't make too much fuss abou' it or anythin'. December sixth is the day, but yeh probably have lessons then anyways."

"There's always lunch and after dinner, besides we'll have to pay you back somehow for all your help." Hermione replied.

The conversation meandered back to mokeskin and other useful parts of animals, such as dragon parts, graphorn hides, phoenix feathers, unicorn hair, demiguise fur, re'em blood, and murtlap backs. They learned a lot of practical knowledge from Hagrid and had fun talking until lunch time. Nothing was decided but they wanted to come back to get help setting some traps.

oOoOo

Walking leisurely back to the castle Harry and Hermione encountered another horrible beast, Malfoy, and his two other heads. They tried to look intimidating while Draco started in, "So you think you can get away with spreading rumors about me too do you? You've got a lot to learn Potter, my father-"

Harry stopped listening, deciding enough was enough, and at that moment thought of the perfect torture for Draco. He sent a thought at Goyle.

"He'll make your life a living-" Mid sentence Draco was rudely interrupted by Goyle flicking his ear. He turned around in horrified indignation, "What in the name of you-know-who, do you think you're doing?"

Before he could really get going Goyle shook his hands in fright, "There was a bee on you, was only getting it off! Honest, sorry!" Flustered and ashamed he backed off onto the wet grass and slipped, landing on his rear end with pain covering his face.

Malfoy laughed uproariously at this, "Serves you right to touch someone as-" Just then Crabbe flicked his other ear from behind, releasing a tormented scream from Draco. "Arrrghhh! What is _WRONG_ with you two!? I suppose you saw something on my ear too?"

"It really was there, the bee, even I saw it this time. But I don't know-"

Draco interrupted him with a scowl, "You barely know your arse from your face!" Crabbe looked down in shame at his feet. "There aren't even any bees out this time of year you gormless flobberworm! Get out of my sight, right, _now_!" They rushed off in fear at what might happen to them later.

Harry and Hermione were having a hard time containing their laughter, but after the minions left Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed right in Draco's beet red face. That is until he started reaching for his wand, which stopped Harry's laughter immediately and put him on guard. Luckily Madam Hooch walked by, heading towards the quidditch pitch, forestalling any confrontation.

Draco seethed with venom as he lowered his voice at them, "You won't think that's funny after I wipe the floor with you! I challenge you to a wizards duel, tonight at midnight in the trophy room. You can even take your mudblood servant with you as your second, if she isn't busy licking your boots that is."

The outraged expression on Hermione's face said all he needed to know about the unfamiliar insult, but Harry intervened before she could verbally trash the pompous wind-bag."I accept Malfoy, though it's curious why you want to clean floors so badly. Do you have a desire to be a servant yourself? Perhaps you like dressing up like a maid? It's nothing to be ashamed of, but listen, you shouldn't try to involve others in your fantasies." The enraged and confused look was priceless but Harry didn't let him catch up, "Anyway, I shall meet you at the appropriate time, that is if you bring your own coconut halves to bang together."

Spitting on the ground at their feet wearing a look of disgust, Draco turned away with his head held high and tried to keep his superior stride over the muddy earth. When his foot must have caught a rock and he tripped, tumbling down the grassy bank and sliding to a halt in a lake of mud.

Harry chuckled and couldn't help calling out to him, "Might want to keep your head down and watch where you're going next time Malfoy." The responding screams of fury weren't discernible as real words.

Having to drag Hermione up the steps wearing an bewildered frown, Harry pretended like everything was normal. But as they entered the castle and headed towards the great hall she finally found the words to speak and pulled Harry aside.

"Harry, what just happened? You aren't really going to duel that lunatic, are you? ...and, and did you just reference Monty Python at him?"

"Ha! I knew it, you did get that reference!" He grinned at her, "I swear, it's like living in a zoo around here sometimes with no one getting my jokes, they just stare and gawk. And you're right, no one should be stupid enough to duel the git, he probably would bring all of Slytherin to ambush me or just tell a teacher and not show up himself. Imagine if he does go there, he might wait around for hours losing sleep over it. - Do you think we should tell a teacher ourselves, just in case he gets caught and tries to drag me into it?" He was still chuckling to himself as the lunch bells rang their merry tune.

Hermione wasn't nearly as amused, "I guess we should, but Harry, why didn't you just refuse? And why were you acting so weird, pretending you didn't understand him? I might have told him where he could shove his boots and blood purity if he didn't run away from your nonsense so fast."

"Ah, Hermione that was the whole point, bullies like him expect retorts and insults thrown back at them. They want to see anger and indignation to know they're manipulating you. It's how they think they're in control and part of why they keep doing it. But if they get confused or lose track of what they wanted, it makes them dislike talking to you. I didn't give him anything he expected, except the duel, but he would only come back with some other strategy if I refused. I know you didn't like what he called you, but if you act like it doesn't bother you at all, he loses. Sometimes they keep coming like Malfoy might, yet you have to ignore the taunts and hopefully someday he grows up and stops. Unless you want to force him to back down, which would take a lot more planning and cunning that simply insulting him back." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Uhh, that's okay, I think I understand your point now. By the way, how long have you had to deal with bullies?"

Harry's lips twitched to the side in thought, "It seems like all my life some days... Why don't we protect each others backs? Nothing like the smartest students teaming up against evil, and the occasional bully."

She rolled her eyes at him, but grinned in agreement anyway. Then walked into the great hall together and sat down on their separate benches, back to back. It was much later during lunch that Draco finally entered and sat down with a red tinge to his eyes and new robe on. That made Harry feel a momentary pang of regret, until Draco put on his customary sneer and started insulting his two minions again. _Maybe it would be better for them all if I split their little group up. Having flunkies sure doesn't help Draco's personality._

oOoOo

The meal once again was fantastic, with small vol au vent stuffed with chicken and mushrooms, and cups of creme brulee for dessert. Harry felt it was time to meet the chefs, then he would talk with a professor. After the last dishes disappeared he got up with Hermione and asked if she wanted to accompany him. She thought it was a great idea, as she meant to inquire about house elves when he mentioned them at Hagrid's. So they headed off in search of the kitchens.

It was hard to find until an older Hufflepuff noticed them wandering around the basement. She told them to tickle the pear on the large painting of a bowl of fruit, if they wished to talk to the kitchen staff. Doing so surprised them, when it giggled happily and sprouted a green door handle. The painting opened into an immense room, just as big as the great hall, decorated with so many pots, pans, silverware, and loads of raw food, strewn neatly about the place. All the noise and excitement they heard when the door cracked open suddenly vanished, as the lingering scents of luscious cooking reached them. And there they were, probably a hundred of the funny little creatures, with pointy ears, knobby limbs, and wrinkly skin. All wearing neat tea towels emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, some a little more worn than others. The whole lot of them were staring at Harry and Hermione, waiting for something.

An older sharp nosed one with greying wisps of hair slowly walked up to them, bowed, and spoke in a slightly squeaky voice, "Can we help you, young master and mistress? Was there something wrong with the meal or have your nutritional needs changed perhaps? Maybe you needed a snack made for a romantic picnic?" He smiled indulgently at them.

Hermione was still taking it all in as her eyes grew wide at the words, and Harry spoke, "Nothing like that, we only wanted to thank you for the excellent food you've been serving us. It's some of the best food I've ever had, and I was hoping to watch you prepare it sometime, if you don't mind."

Looks of joy and eagerness spread around the room as what he said was passed on to the ones in the far back. Happy and proud smiles shown on many faces, while the leader blushing slightly, speaking up again, "Oh you needn't flatter us so young master, we are quite content to supply you with anything you need, even when yelled at."

His words put a frown on Hermione's face but she didn't have the words to reply.

Another younger and much less wrinkly house elf seemed to appear from nowhere and scurried up beside the older one, nudging him. This one clearly resembled a girl as her voice did as well when she spoke, "Don't be rude Pokey, he's serious. You can tell by his eyes, he's... interested." She addressed Harry with a pleasant smile and a bow, "My name is Kolie, and this is Pokey, grandson of the great Hooky here at Hogwarts. We are all most thankful of your generous compliments young master and would be delighted to show you our skills now if you'd like. Would you care to see us make anything specific?"

Harry returned the pretty elf's smile, "Now that you mention it, I was recently talking to Hagrid about the rock cakes he makes."

Many of them tittered shyly but in good humor, Kolie spoke again, "Yes we know Hagrid, the BIG eater. But surely you don't want us to make more of his rock cakes, do you?"

"Actually, I was trying to convince him into making your cauldron cake recipe with me, but he would like to make them chewier. It would be interesting to see how you make a small batch first though, if that's alright." Harry suggested.

A good dozen of them nodded in unison, and started pulling out ingredients. Kolie nudged Pokey again, "Cauldron cake are Pokey's specialty, he shall be happy to direct the baking."

The older elf tried to hide an embarrassed grin while organizing the others into line, and looking over their perpetrations. At an nod from Pokey they all started working at once, and a wide bowl began moving from one end of a table to the other ready to receive all the ingredients. In one smooth movement, egg after egg was cracked into the bowl as it glided past each elf. A magical mixer was set into the bowl, stirring the following ingredients, which were gently added by one elf at a time, liquid chocolate here, sifted flour there, and a few other mysterious elements as well.

While that bowl continued its graceful journey down the table another started from the beginning. This time cream and sugar were added along with other colourful ingredients being slowly mixed together. At the end of the table the finished bowl was magically held aloft, pouring the batter into a single tray of small cauldron shaped molds by Pokey himself. When he reached the end of the table it glided out of his hands comfortably into an awaiting oven, opening and closing at exactly the right time. Soon after the second bowl received it's last ingredients, and was set on top of a waiting cooker to simmer into a gelatinous green goo, filled with bits and pieces of delicious things to resemble a bubbling potion. This wasn't just baking but a skilled dance they performed flawlessly.

The unoccupied elves cleaned up silently behind as the preparation was completed, then lined up to the side while smiling and congratulating each other with pats on the back and handshakes. Only Pokey and Kolie remained to watch the baking cakes and filling, as soon fragrant and mouth watering smells drifted across the room. Harry's stomach growled slightly even after their recent lunch. At the same time Pokey waved his hand at the stove, opening it as the tray floated down to the table and the rich chocolaty aroma made Hermione's mouth water. Kolie had removed her bowl from the heat only moments earlier and looked to be cooling it with frosty waves of magic. She scooped out globs of the thick filling with a large spoon and set each one to sit waiting in the air. As Pokey flipped over the tray and deposited the cauldrons on a platter underneath, the filling plopped down into each cauldron without spilling a drop. All the elves around the room clapped lightly with their small hands. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but clap along, adding to the buzz of excitement filling the room once again. Pokey let the finished cakes glide in front of him and the other elves trailed along behind to finally line up in front of the students and bow in unison, as if at the end of a show.

Harry estimated it took only one minute to prepare everything, but more impossibly they only took two minutes to bake and cook it all. _Magic, of course._ Both Harry and Hermione were encouraged to try them freshly baked, as they were the perfect temperature, despite the rich filling still bubbling in imitation of heat.

Grabbing one each they bit into the soft velvety cake with creamy filling and gooey bits of warm fruit inside. Hermione let out a delighted moan at the taste, "Mmmm, that's sooo good!" Her cheeks turned slightly pink but then she smiled and kept chewing slowly, enjoying every moment of it.

Too distracted with the celebration on his tongue to notice much, Harry managed to exclaim in delight, "Wow! That's even better than Honeydukes. You lot are amazing!"

All the elves giggled and did little dances in response. Smiling, Kolie walked up to Harry and handed him a crumpled and well used piece of paper, it contained the recipe and a few notes at the end on how to make it extra chewy.

Swallowing another bite, Harry repressed the urge to keep stuffing his face for a second, "Thank you, for everything. This should definitely save our teeth from rock cakes. Is there anything we can do for you in return?"

The kitchen quieted around them, spreading quickly to the ones who didn't hear. "That isn't necessary young master, your thanks are enough. We could never accept anything in return for performing our duty." Pokey explained.

"What do you mean, you can't accept gifts? Do you really get paid that much?" Hermione asked in concern. The quiet hush turned into deafening silence as startled elf faces turned away or looked on in dismay. Seeing their disconcerting reactions made her look to Harry for answers. "Harry, what are they talking about?"

"Ah, I'm sorry everyone, it's just a misunderstanding. She didn't mean to offend you at all, it's just a very unusual concept in the muggle world, which I seem to not understand perfectly either. We just liked what you did so much we wanted to show our appreciation, and in the muggle world that's often done through other means. But if you like we'll try to limit our gratitude to words instead. - So, I would like to once again thank you for the wonderful food you prepare, and all your hard work around the castle. We really appreciate it." Some started clapping while others cried, tears of happiness he hoped.

He whispered to Hermione, "We better go before something else gets misunderstood. I'll explain later." They waved goodbye and made a hasty retreat.

Only to be caught by Kolie at the door, "That was handled well young master. And don't worry about the others, they're just not used to dealing with human interaction, especially with such kind ones like yourselves. I'm the envoy to the teachers and headmaster so I know what to expect. We do hope you come back again sometime, since you are certainly welcome here. Besides, it's always nice feeling useful." She gave them a wink and shoved two more cauldron cakes into their hands as they stepped out the door.

oOoOo

"Harryyy!" Hermione groaned, "You always seem to make things so confusing... What was that all about? You're not going to tell me they barter with dried squid or cacao beans because they're allergic to metals are you? And what was with their clothing? They looked like they had on old towels or something." She began wrapping her extra cake in a napkin to save for later.

Harry chewed slowly on his to delay, "You're not going to like it, I can tell you that right now. You're better off not knowing and pretending like you didn't hear anything." She gave him a very intimidating glare, or tried to at least. If an otter could make an annoyed squint, that would be similar. Harry caved, shrugged, and tried to put it into words, "They're kinda like... yet, they enjoy it. They don't like possessions or regular clothing, so you could call them - willing indentured servants?"

Hermione took a second to speak, building up all the indignation she could muster, "They're _SLAVES_!? And they _like_ it that way? What century is this? Trying to convince people slaves are better off because they enjoy it, you should have seen through that Harry! I know you're smarter than that." She ended in a huff, crossing her arms.

"Okay, relax a little. I wasn't sure I believed it either, that is until the display we just witnessed. We both saw the same thing, they were happy doing all that, they were proud of their skills, and basically made it into entertainment more than work. From what I was told they were somehow made or born enjoying working for wizards and shunning property. They're magical beings and don't exactly think the same way as humans, so you can't compare their situation to human slavery so easily."

Harry noticed her nod imperceptibly at that point, "I admit its screwed up to use them basically as slaves, but it wouldn't be right to force them to change how they want to live either. I asked one of the professors about them the other day and he said they're free to leave, and some have left with wizards in the past, but that the connection between wizards and house elves is too strong to break for them to live on their own. That some have to be owned or they die." He finished and waited for her rebuttal.

It took a minute for Hermione to sort out all the new information on the subject, "You're right that magical creatures aren't exactly human, even though they are considered beings. Especially when there are Hags, in which eating flesh and little children is normal, yet are still classified the same. But what if they're simply trained from birth to live that way and are brainwashed into thinking they're supposed to like being slaves? What if you could convince them otherwise? Maybe all it takes is some de-conversion classes and being separated from a society that keeps them locked into this way of thought. Even if you're right and it's a magical condition of their birth, freedom shouldn't be based on whether someone enjoys it more than slavery. No one should have the right to own another sentient life form!"

"You're definitely right about the last part. But you saw their reaction to your question about being paid, there's no way they could be convinced otherwise. My guess is that some highly unethical wizards created them somehow to serve and be bound magically to them, and we know barely anything about magic yet in order to fix that. But you have my support if you can ever free them from that curse." They had walked to the staff room while talking and now stood outside the door.

Hermione looked a little frustrated but shook it off and sighed, "I don't know what to think, but, you're probably right... guess you're not as dumb or crazy as the Slytherins claim." She gave him a teasing smile.

"Well I never! They underestimate me - I'm far more than just dumb and crazy!" Harry laughed maniacally.

Rolling her eyes she pushed him out of the way and knocked on the door to the staff room. Professor Vector answered and they asked if Professor Flitwick or McGonagall were inside. Minerva in her emerald greens appeared at the door with an annoyed look but quickly changed to mild surprise when she saw who was asking for her. "Oh, what are my two brightest first years needing today? I hope you aren't asking for more homework on a Sunday miss Granger. You should be out having fun as well as learning."

Harry chuckled lightly at the comment and Hermione gave him another glare. "We came to report a duel that is supposed to occur between students at midnight tonight, in the trophy room." She said with a note of seriousness.

"My word!" McGonagall returned to her severe demeanor immediately, "Who are these students and how did you hear about this?"

Harry glanced down, not being prepared for the questions, "Er - Its supposed to be between Malfoy and... me." He looked up to see her face molding into full disbelieving shock as he hurried to tell the rest, "He came up to us earlier, threatening and insulting us, then challenged me to a duel. Of course I had no intention of actually doing it, but thought it safer to agree than refuse to his face. After, we agreed it would be best to tell a teacher instead of staying silent, in case something went wrong."

McGonagall looked back and forth between them with a stern glare, but all she appeared to see were honest, if somewhat intimidated children. "These are very serious charges. Students out of bed after curfew, and participating in an illegal and unsupervised duel. If it was anyone else I might assume they were fabrications made up to get another student in trouble. But as your participation in my class and others have shown, you both are upstanding students and too intelligent to lie directly to a professor's face." Her last veiled threat and fierce look didn't reveal any deception, so she nodded in acceptance. "Alright, you may go. And thank you for reporting this, it was the right thing to do."

With palpable relief they left together, heading for the Ravenclaw dueling room. Having decided to get started on spell practice, due to the recent threat of aggression. When Harry mentioned his icy incident outside the library, Hermione added detection spells to the list of needed research and admonished him for not mentioning that to Professor McGonagall as well. They reached the room and found no one in it, not even the portrait who spoke to them before. Hermione began to practice with expelliarmus, while Harry tried his hand at stupefy. By dinner time Harry had made almost no progress, barely emitting a spark upon casting the spell. Much to his chagrin, Hermione was already producing a decent looking red shimmer across the room, or sometimes at him.

Feeling his wand move slightly in his hand, Harry sent a sharp look her way. "You might be careful where you point that..."

She wore a pleased grin while trying to pretend it didn't happen, and continued to cast as usual.

Dinner turned out to include glazed honey hams, pots of grilled vegetables, a diverse set of side dishes, and more cauldron cakes for dessert. Harry only took two though, having had more than enough sweets that day. At the head table he could see Hagrid picking up two or three at a time and stuffing them in his mouth. He smiled at Harry when their eyes met and gave a thumbs up with more cakes in his other hand. Hermione laughed cheerfully behind him, and he guessed she must have seen as well.

Watching Hagrid made Harry think of what he said about his parents, that they were even worse cooks than he was. _And here I imagined I would be having amazing home cooked meals once upon a time. Turns out I had to wait until Hogwarts anyway. I wonder how they ate, surely there couldn't be many magical take-away places with how few magical people there are. Though with that pile of gold at Gringotts maybe they ate out all the time, or had a chef, or rather a house elf... Everyone has praised my parents as kind and wonderful people, would they have cared about enslaving a house elf? Would I feel bad to own one as well? Wait, maybe I do own one, if my parents owned a house elf wouldn't I have inherited it? But when they died and I was given to the Dursleys, it probably found another family. Which is unlikely in the first place. I barely know anything about my parents..._

He shook his head, took his last bite of cake and savored the new happy memories he was making, looking forward to many more.

oOoOo

Back in the Ravenclaw library with Hermione again, it was discussed how they might go about acquiring other items they wanted. Since first and second years weren't allowed on Hogsmeade weekends, they would have to get someone else to buy things for them, or wait until the holidays.

"I might not go home for the holidays," warned Harry, "since I've heard you can't practice magic outside of school, and I'm starting to really like it here." Leaving out the part about his disagreeable relatives, he shrugged at her concerned expression.

He continued, "I might be able to talk Hagrid into taking me shopping again though, but I don't know how easy it would be to get some items if he's around. Plus that's a long way away."

Hermione seemed to hesitate before saying her next idea, "There is another option, but not a very good one... Fred and George offered to buy stuff at Hogsmeade for a small fee, if any younger students needed anything. I wouldn't trust them with anything important, or much at all, but they could be a last resort."

"Why? Did they already start pranking you as well?" Harry felt defensive for a second but tried to ignore it.

Looking down and away, she shook her head, "They saw me explaining at length how legilimency works to their brother Ron, and when he began rolling his eyes at me and gagging, they threatened the other Gryffindors on pain of torture if I was made fun of again. It was probably just to harass Ron, since all he does is follow them around, but the others have been nicer lately."

Harry chuckled, glad that he was right about them, but couldn't resist the temptation to tease her, "Could one of them already fancy you? Or maybe both?"

The deadly glare she cast his way only made him smile while trying to restrain his laughter. Of course there was nothing deadly about her tight lipped stare, but Harry figured that was her intent, and she did seem to be improving.

"Go boil your head in muffling draught."

He snorted and covered his mouth, "Sorry, sorry... back to the topic at hand. The final option is owl post, but they can't deliver everything, and who knows how it's monitored or restricted, or what it costs. We need to find some brochures, if they exist."

They soon decided that Hermione would get anything suspicious at Diagon Alley on holiday since her parents wouldn't know any better, Harry would try to go shopping with Hagrid there as well, and they would ask the Weasleys for only harmless items that might be useful earlier. If that didn't work they would use owls as a backup. Making plans seemed to cheer them both up from any unpleasant thoughts.

Harry had another topic he wanted to discuss though, "We should probably start researching enchanting as well, since it'll be cheaper in the long run to enchant our own items. And we might be able to make improvements or even create customized artifacts ourselves one day."

Hermione sighed, "You keep trying to go way beyond our skill level Harry. Like wanting to learn stupefy, a first year shouldn't even be able to cast it. You have to be a master at the spells you want to make a permanent enchantment of, and most require a lot of magic. That might be easier than taming a Griffin but I think we should concentrate on simpler topics for now."

"Okay, if you insist on limiting my genius... but I still think we should learn the basics so we can keep in mind anything that might be useful along the way." Harry enjoyed provoking her desire for knowledge, because they both knew she wanted to learn everything, yet tried to be the sensible one as well.

"Fine! But just the basics!" She rolled up a piece of paper and threw it at Harry's smile of victory. They both laughed when it sailed over his head.

The next few weeks turned out to be much the same. Harry began sitting near Padma and Sue in classes or Hermione too when they had doubles. They often all did homework together and sometimes practiced spells as well when Sue and Padma felt interested. One day they went down to Hagrid's for tea and talk of creatures. During the visit they uncovered that Padma happened to buy the beautiful snowy owl Hagrid was going to purchase for Harry, and that Sue's giant fire-bellied toad could croak real flames, which Hagrid thought was adorable. They tried making Cauldron cakes together with Hagrid's batch turning out excessively hard and chewy, but still edible for everyone else to try. He loved those the most, and welcomed Padma and Sue to come back any time.

The week after, Harry and Hermione helped set moke traps on the edge of the forest which Hagrid had borrowed from a friend. They visited the elves again to watch their dinner preparation, which was even more spectacular than before. Hermione was convinced that something needed to be done, but realized that the house elves thoroughly enjoyed themselves all the same. Some nights during their research and practice, there would appear plates of fruit or biscuits, along with a tea, or hot chocolate. It only happened when both their heads were turned or they got distracted by a book falling from a shelf, they both assumed it was the house elves since it started with a couple of cauldron cakes and milk. Which was weird, but Harry knew it was common in the states, and it tasted amazing together.

Soon, nightly practice and research with Hermione started showing results. Spell practice progressed rapidly, with only a few proving to be overly difficult, yet they already began teaching each other the easier ones. Hermione was quickly overtaking Harry with her proficiency, but he guessed she practiced a lot more, or at least hoped she did. They read about uncommon spells, the habits of rare beasts, famous items of great power, and the basics of enchanting. Which included mentally forcing your own magic into an object, or using special materials to enchant something permanently with a spell. Seeing the potential, Hermione relented and they planned to keep it on their list of research topics.

Nothing seemed to come from the supposed duel with Draco except some odd looks from him afterward. McGonagall didn't mention it either. That bothered Harry somewhat but he decided to be prepared next time. Every double lesson with Slytherin he would concentrate on sensing Draco in the crowd, as the incident with his wand demonstrated it was still possible. Though it was much harder than sensing his wand or the difference between his three relatives in a single house, especially because all the magic around made things and people indistinguishable from one another. After a while his senses got used to the buzz of magic in the air and he began noticing the differences between individuals. Practicing while walking to and from classes, he got better at ignoring any strange sensations and it became easier to tell students apart.

His years of practice were paying off and he was even able to distinguish between students at meal times, which gave him more time to practice sensing where Draco was as well. After a month of this daily exercise it was easy to tell the usual people around him. It still took effort, but was manageable and became a habit whenever anyone came close. First year Ravenclaws were a snap if he tried, with Padma, Sue, and Hermione being the easiest to sense, even if they were far away. Penny, and most of the other prefects were relatively distinct, since they were usually moving around halls between classes or on patrol near curfew. Draco and his crew were the hardest of the bunch but every day they became clearer and once or twice he was able to avoid bumping into him.

Throughout his entire time practicing, Harry nudged Draco and his minions mentally, to get them arguing or annoying each other, causing strife during their time together. It was fun, making Crabbe and Goyle think Draco wore makeup or getting them to ignore and misunderstand his orders. Everything was relatively harmless until one time he managed to make them laugh directly at Draco as he was being insulted by a Gryffindor. That's when Draco started truly bullying Hermione and the others in her house.


	10. Chapter 10 - Trolls

Author's Note: Warning for those who need it, there is adult language in this chapter and the next.

* * *

Chapter 10

Trolls?

Harry waited patiently in the Ravenclaw library. She was twenty minutes late and that had never happened before. Hermione was almost always on time, except once she had to ask a teacher more questions, but even then she got there only a few minutes late, breathless from running too hard. It didn't matter to him much if she forgot or got distracted, but that was even more unlikely than being late. Something didn't seem right. He felt a strong urge to make sure Hermione was safe, but didn't want to act stupid running all around looking for her. So instead, he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his ever expanding senses roam the castle to find her. Reaching further away than ever before, he felt a trace low in the castle, probably the dungeons. That wasn't the strangeness he felt, since he knew she had double potions today, what was weird was that she was surrounded by other students, and a few felt like Draco and his gang. As Harry's senses adjusted to the distance, he was able to feel something new as well, an intense emotion. Anger, deep and resentful, aimed at those sound him, and getting worse. Though the sensation wasn't Harry's, he could tell it was coming from an arrogant prat. The anger pouring off Draco tasted bitter in his mouth, but the violent rage he felt next sent a shiver down his spine. _This is bad._

Leaving his bag under the table Harry rushed to the spiral stairwell and came to a halt at the wooden banister, looking over the edge there was an opening all the way down. _Shit_. He leaped over the railing and fell straight down.

Watching the ground come towards him was overwhelming but he resisted the distraction, cleared his thoughts and snapped his wrist to produce the wand from his holster. Quickly focusing on what he wanted, he twisted the wand and cast at his feet, "Arresto Momentum!"

He hit the stone floor hard, but in a crouch like he practiced the days before. _Bloody hell, that was scary_.

Shaking himself off from the brief pain in his legs, he stood up slowly, it was no worse than when he fell off the garage roof at his relatives. Leaving thoughts of splattering on the hard stone behind, he quickly took off towards the dungeons. Opening his senses again revealed Hermione had left Draco but was being followed by two others, flanking her closely, as if she was being escorted to some cruel fate. Relaxing into a jog he felt for a prefect close by, since he might not be able to stop two at once it they were older. None were close enough to discern, so he decided to try an ambush. Picking up his pace and ignoring confused looks by the random students he passed, Harry found the perfect spot in the dimly lit dungeons. He hid in the shadow of a large statue at the corner of the hallway they would soon pass. Then he prepared a plan.

_Freezing the floor under their feet as they pass should shake their concentration or make them slip, then I'll distract both with thoughts of sand in their eyes. Next, fling their wands away and stick them to the floor. If anything fails stun them. I just hope my stunner is powerful enough to actually knock one out. _It had been the hardest of any spell he could cast, when he even managed to do it. If all that worked they could escape easily and find a teacher or prefect. If not, then he had another trick he was meaning to try.

Sounds came from the hallway now, sobs of someone trying to resist crying. The profanity engulfed his mind while his muscles tensed in anger. He wanted to hurt them now. Listening closer for who these other villains might be, he heard something else, "It'll be okay, you know it was all lies what they said."

_Wait that was Hermione's voice, why is she comforting her bullies?_ The sobbing continued and Padma spoke, "They're just a bunch of bullies, you can't let them tell you how to feel!"

_But that wasn't Padma, she was up in the Ravenclaw tower only minutes ago._ Then it hit him as he saw the three walk past his vision, they all wore Gryffindor colors. It was Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender, they must have been arguing with Draco and his minions, or being insulted by them. The relief flooded through Harry as he realized he wouldn't have to fight and that Hermione wasn't hurt. The drop of adrenalin made him feel weak, his knees and ankles started to hurt as well.

Harry ignored the pain and followed behind them out of sight, trying to listen to what happened. Apparently Lavender and Hermione were insulted the most being called mudblood and blood traitor, Lavender being picked on for being a nit-wit who couldn't brew a potion and many other topics that were hard to understand between the sobs. Finally realizing he shouldn't be snooping, Harry tried to get past them, but there was no way around. He heard Hermione offer for them to come to the Ravenclaw library to study. They refused at first, until she mentioned Harry's name.

Lavender looked up from between her moistened hands, "R-really? H-harry's going to be there? O-o-okay..." When they stopped by a girls bathroom to freshen up, Harry sighed and hurried back to the library. He arrived a few minutes later from the long climb, being especially hard on his knees, while the paintings that saw him jump were lecturing him as he passed by.

Sitting down to relax at a central table, Harry almost fell asleep, until the excited giggle of young girls brought him wide awake. They entered the library with Hermione still in the lead, and she gave him a weak smile. He built up some courage and spoke first though, "Hello ladies, would you like to join me for some light research on the topic of hexes? I hear there are some good ones to dissuade bullies."

That seemed to irritate Hermione as her eyebrows pinched together, "And how long have you known about Draco's pitiful attempts at bullying us? Just so you're aware, we don't need your help either."

"W-we don't?" Lavender squeaked.

"Course not," Parvati replied, "but it would be rude to refuse the offer as well." A smile played in the corners of her lips.

Harry nodded to her with a friendly smile, "I haven't known long enough apparently, but we can still research a few spells that might be useful in case they get too aggressive, can't we?" Hermione gave her own reluctant nod and they sat down.

Each of them went looking for a book or two on jinxes and hexes, bringing back a smattering of useful ones. They began to read while Lavender and Parvati kept talking and asking questions throughout, but they eventually came up with a good list of potential spells. There was entomorphis which changed someone's head into a bug's, collodent which stuck teeth together, lingucornu the horn tongue hex, and melofors, which fit the season because it grew a pumpkin around someone's head. It was soon agreed that melofors would be the spell to learn, since it would be fun with Halloween so close, and at the same time stopping anyone casting or seeing. Harry even suggested it could be used as a costume, but only received playful looks of scorn and mocking laughter in return.

The rest of the night they practiced and played around in the dueling room below the library. The Portrait on the wall even summoned a training dummy from the house elves for them to practice on. It arrived in moments, and melofors being an easier spell, they all managed to cover it's head with a pumpkin by the end of the night. Although Lavender and Parvati seemed to have a lot of trouble, they eventually got it after some instruction and tips from Hermione.

When it was time to go, Hermione stayed behind for a second pretending she forgot something. "That was nice of you today Harry, it's sometimes difficult fitting in around the other Gryffindors, but opposing bullies or Slytherins seems to be something they enjoy. I don't know how they'll pass their exams though with how little they study... Anyway, don't worry about us, we'll be fine standing up to Draco."

"If you do need anything, just ask. And maybe stick close to the other Griffins if you can, it doesn't seem like Draco likes being around that youngest Weasley."

Hermione made a face of annoyed disgust, "Ugh, don't remind me. The only reason why is because he's so annoying, always taking about quidditch or insulting Slytherins, not to mention everyone else. You're right though, I should try to be friends with Fay and Sally as well as the others. Maybe they'll talk about more than boys and gossip."

"Well, as long as you don't let them catch you alone and unprepared, because I think there might be something wrong with Draco."

oOoOo

They waved goodbye outside as Harry started back up the steps to his common room, only to be accosted by Padma and Sue.

"Making more friends Harry? You better not be hitting on my sister as well. Hannah, Lavender, and Hermione are more than enough for you. And don't try increasing your harem with us either." Padma stared him down.

Utterly flabbergasted, Harry didn't know what to say, but looked to Sue for help. She just shrugged her shoulders, not contributing anything. So he would have to muddle through on his own, "I don't know what you've heard, but I'm not creating a harem or anything similar. Besides this is the first time I've said more than two words to Lavender or Parvati since the train, how are there already rumors about that? Hannah is only my potions partner and Hermione and I are just friends."

"Pfft, right. - Those rumors started long ago, and I didn't believe them at first either, but we just saw you taking and laughing it up with them in the library like you were all extremely, intimate... If I find out you're sneaking into the Gryffindor girls dorm you're going to pay, dearly." Her first was wrapped around her wand and she crossed her arms with a look of intimidation. She must have had practice too, because it was much better than Hermione's.

It worried Harry that vicious rumors were still being spread about him, and that even his friends might believe them. He'd never even heard about this one before either, which was strange, as the Weasley twins usually kept him in the loop, by wanting to know more. _Maybe it was only between the girls..._

"I don't want to be insulting Padma, but those are only stupid rumors and lies. We've been working in lessons and studying together for more than a month, have you seen anything in all that time to make you think I was some dodgy lecher? Besides, you know someone has to be intentionally spreading these rumors, although who knows why."

Padma twisted her mouth in thought, then looked at Sue to get her opinion, "I believe him, he rarely does anything but study with Hermione and practice spells. I doubt he even knows how to woo a girl, much less multiple ones."

"Hey now!"

Laughing Padma shook her head, "Well then why does every girl in our year talk about him constantly?! Does he produce some kind of magical pheromone or does someone put love potion in our pumpkin juice in the morning?"

"Wait, they do? Why?" Harry asked.

They were basically ignoring him now, as Sue responded, "It's called fame and fortune, the best known drug on the market for girls. He's the mysterious Prince Charming of the year and hasn't done anything too stupid to mess it up yet. Don't worry though, they'll get bored with him when they finally learn all he does is study."

"Okay, you heard her Harry, go do something stupid like staying out after curfew to study and lose lots of house points. Then we won't have to deal with all this drama." Padma made shoeing motions with her hands at him.

Harry just stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds, then threw up his hands and walked around them up the steps, "Girls!"

oOoOo

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione practiced spells with all the girls together, any animosity long forgotten. They taught melofors to Padma and Sue, while helping Lavender and Parvati with simpler ones. During this time he ignored the rumors as they got even worse, professing that he was madly in love with, _Lavender_, of all people. Harry could tell she had a crush on him but couldn't figure out why he was supposed to like her back. Confusingly, his harem supposedly increased as well, to almost all of the first year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls, along with more Hufflepuffs. Ultimately the boys started hearing about it too and the Weasley twins were forced to inquire, already knowing it wasn't true of course. No one was that smooth. It seemed only pure luck to him that Hermione hadn't heard anything about it though.

It got so bad that one day Ron Weasley came up to him after lunch and got in his face trying to intimidate him.

"What do you think you're doing with all the girls you poncy git? Think no one will stand up to you since you're the big, bad, boy who lived?" His arms and even his eyes crossed in emphasis.

Harry simply stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. _No wonder no one likes him, he might be more annoying than Malfoy if he actually had a brain. Maybe I'll try a different track with this one, since he doesn't exactly seem malicious._

"Ron, do you know about rumors?" Harry asked calmly. Looking surly and a little confused, Ron nodded, "Well then you might know some rumors are made up. You don't really believe all the things your twin brothers tell you, right?"

"Course I don't, but that's got nothin'... to do with... you?" He seemed to be starting to understand, "...Are you trying to say my brothers made up those rumors about you? Cause they can be a couple of berks but they wouldn't tell such rubbish. No one would believe that." Ron failed miserably but looked confident again, and stuck up his chin at Harry as if he'd won the argument.

"I didn't say it was them, but obviously someone made it up, probably a Slytherin, being that Draco and his gang hate me." The last bit Harry was pleased he thought of, having heard Ron making crazy accusations about Draco and his father as well. One more should be easy to believe.

As he thought, Ron wore an expression of dazed realization at that news, "Oh! Right, sorry mate, didn't realize it was _them_ again. You never can tell with _them_ being so shady an underhanded an' all. We alright? - Brilliant." He was about to walk off before Harry even replied.

"There's one more thing, I heard Draco's been trying to bully a few Gryffindors recently, maybe you could keep an eye on him?" The moment Harry saw the expression of crazed outrange on Ron's face, he knew things were going to go wrong, in so many ways.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on the blighter, you can be sure." Nodding to himself Ron walked out of the Great Hall.

oOoOo

Finally Halloween arrived, Harry's first holiday here would be in celebration of people thinking he killed Voldemort, and the night his parents died, all rolled into one. It never felt odd to him in the past, but suddenly he had to ignore the looks of pity the older kids were giving him as well as the cheers the younger ones threw his way when they passed him in the halls. It wasn't so bad for a Thursday though, candy was being thrown out in lessons for right answers, the halls were decorated with spiderwebs and bats, pumpkins replaced the heads on suits of armor, and each meal was better than the last.

All except for flying lessons after lunch. Where Madam Hooch thought it would be a good idea to switch lesson times with other teachers, to put all the first years together for four hours and make them play rounds of quidditch in randomly selected groups. Or somewhat random, as Harry discretely managed to influence her and get on Hermione's team.

Everyone was assigned positions and made to practice while other teams were on the pitch. Since the start of school Harry had improved drastically in flying lessons, as the malfunctioning broom 'accidentally' broke before he had to use it again, and he got accustomed to riding one with a functioning cushioning charm for a seat. Although he tried not to show off in front of all the clumsy Hufflepuffs and uncoordinated Ravenclaws. Especially since he heard from Hermione that a few Gryffindors hurt themselves and were severely punished for risky behavior in their first flying class.

Despite that, Harry was still appointed seeker, but given another lousy broom since they had to borrow many from a secondhand shop to all practice at once. It didn't bother him much, since he only had to pretend to be looking for the snitch, which guaranteed a win when first years could barely make five goals per game. It seemed pointless to Harry, to be the only player that made a difference, yet not be involved with the rest of the team. The only fun part was watching Hermione try to stay in the right place as keeper. Hardly anyone got close to throwing a goal in their first match, so she wasn't too frustrated. It was easy to tell who had training before they ever got to school, most were seekers or chasers, yet even that was pitiful compared to the practice matches he could see from Ravenclaw tower at times.

Other than Hermione, the team included Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, and Dean Thomas. Harry was grateful that he didn't accidentally choose to be the only boy on a team full of girls rumored to like him, which was already too close for comfort. Luckily enough, Dean stood out as the best chaser on the team to take even more attention away from him.

Their first game was with another bunch of dismal players, except Gregory Goyle as a beater, who kept trying to hit the bludger at Harry. Most didn't get anywhere close but it was disconcerting none the less, especially when one whizzed past of his face while not paying attention. He tried to float higher after that, but his broom wasn't having it. A respite only came as Dean scored a goal, pulling Goyle's attention away. People cheered, "Go Dean!" And were scolded for watching in the stands instead of practicing.

When Harry finally relaxed a bit and surveyed the pitch, he saw the snitch immediately. It was buzzing near the Hufflepuff stands, not going very fast. Another bludger flew his way and he decided watching the chasers drop the other ball on the ground half the time wasn't worth the risk of a bludger to the head. He could watch Hermione trying to fly during his afternoons off as well. Discretely, he glided down near the snitch, only wanting the game over with. It was not the brightest of the bunch and simply flew back and forth in an artless pattern around the same spot. He didn't dive or reach for it, but simply stuck his hand in its way as it passed. No one else even noticed it, especially not the other team seeker. He had to fly over to Madam Hooch and present it to her before the game was called. Everyone was a little stunned, especially the few spectators who booed because they wanted a chase, and probably someone to hurt themselves.

It was an elimination game and there were only seven matches total with eight teams, whoever won all three rounds got to skip a flying lesson as a prize. The other matches didn't last too much longer than his though, as the snitch seemed to be unusually easy to catch, probably to keep the games short.

On the next round, Harry saw the snitch the moment he looked for it and wondered what was going on, but then he remembered the conspecs he got in Diagon Alley. They were said to increase the distance and detail he could see, apparently they worked well against snitches too. He flew slowly over to it once again, but when he reached for it with a little speed it ran directly away from him to the other side of the pitch. _The little bugger is jinxed to sense your intentions. That's why I caught it so easy the first time, I barely cared before._

The other Seeker was squinting suspiciously at him now. This Hufflepuff boy seemed to be one of the only students with glasses in Hogwarts, and was named a seeker when it appeared he could barely see. Sometimes it amazed Harry how magical people could even feed themselves without a house elf. Deciding to delay his approach, Harry roamed around for a little while, feeling the joy of flying when there was no one to give orders. But soon another bludger whizzed by his feet, hitting his shoe, and it was time to end the daydream. He ambled lazily towards where the snitch was, not looking directly at it. Relaxing his mind and emotions he dropped slowly over top of where it was buzzing around in the same basic pattern, he got in front of it's next pass. Just then the other seeker saw it and started racing towards it, but was much too far away. Yet that made all the spectators and everyone who was already out of the running look where he was headed, right at Harry. The snitch flew directly into his hand while sitting still.

"Woah!" Roared the small crowd.

His teammates cheered and the game was called, two in a row and faster than any other games. Hannah and Susan clapped because they knew he was a good flyer, but didn't see him catch it. The others didn't know how to respond after the initial reaction, they'd never seen a snitch fly into someone's hand before. Although Hermione just stared at him, as if she knew there was some trick to what he did. The next match would decide it though, was it luck or had Harry just figured out quidditch.

A few other classes were getting out early before dinner and came down to laugh at the first years playing quidditch. Fred and George arrived with more quidditch players from other teams. They cheered when learning that Harry's team would compete against whoever won the playoffs of the other game. But then they heard about the impossible catch and Fred began teasing him about being the best seeker in a century to catch a defective snitch, in a game against first years. Ron tried to join in, as his team lost the first round and he had nothing to do but tag along behind his brothers and comment about the matches to whoever was near. Harry ignored him and laughed along when George explained that sometimes defective snitches happened, especially when they were intentionally weakened for practice. Although the final game should have a real snitch, so he'd actually have to chase it next time.

A cheer erupted through the small crowd that was actually watching the ongoing game. The score was twenty to twenty with the seekers now chasing after the snitch. It looked intense, one bumping into the other as they sped along the pitch, but of course, it was just Harry's luck that Draco elbowed the other seeker and caught it in the end. Hermione, Lavender, and all of Gryffindor booed at him, making Harry wonder if the cause was house loyalty, or his winning personality.

Word spread that the last game would be him against Draco, flying for the snitch while both their teams tried to keep the other balls in the air. Fred and George offered to get their brooms for Harry and Dean to ride, but Madam Hooch wouldn't allow it, as everyone had to have school brooms. So instead they poached the losing teams for the best available, quickly bringing back seven for the whole team.

When everyone got into the air the end game began. Harry flew up high, getting out of the way of any bludgers and looked around. Again he could see the snitch right off, it was almost too easy. He guessed that his conspecs might be illegal but a real game was a chase for the snitch, not a looking contest. Draco was racing around frantically not noticing him or the snitch at all, so Harry delayed for a few minutes, supposing he could play fair. Sitting in the sky peacefully he watched the game for a minute, seeing Hermione finally able to stay in place and even try to block the quaffle. Dean caught it before it hit the ground and flew all the way to the other end to score a goal. It felt nice up in the sky with a breeze on his face and the warm sun on his back. Another cheer sounded from the audience and there was Draco off chasing the snitch.

Harry sighed deeply and figured he better actually do something this time, or get ragged on by his team. He went into a dive and was already on Draco's tale, noticing just how good of broom he had this time. Although when Draco caught sight of him, he focused more on trying to knock Harry off than catch the snitch. It soon swerved in a different direction and Draco lost sight of it as he tried to put his broom's bristles in Harry's face. Instead of chasing after where it went, Harry just stopped dead and let Draco search again.

There was a whole lot more action down below where they were now, but it mostly involved dodging bludgers, and picking up the quaffle from the ground, even with a slow falling charm on it. Harry could kind of see the allure of quidditch, if there were talented people playing. The crowd picked up again as Draco sped away, except he wasn't chasing anything. The snitch was on the other end of the field still. _Was he really smart enough to fake people out?_ The crowed turned to a boo as he got near them. _Apparently not_.

Two bludgers shot out of nowhere to almost hit Harry's broom, but he noticed them in the corner of his eye and pulled up before they managed to connect. _Okay, time to end this. No sense dragging it on if I can get out of class early._

Wandering over by the snitch he figured he would give the growing crowd something to cheer about, since that's all they were here for. He sped up to a dash but still kept his mind clear, the snitch only started to react at the last second, until Draco flew in from above and it shot away. They rushed after it, close to the wall and around the stadium. This time Draco wasn't playing around and was really after the snitch, he reached out a few times but it turned just before he could grab it. Harry was trying to keep his mind clear in order to catch it, but when he tried for a grab, Draco slammed into him and pushed him hard into the stands. He bounced off, nearly falling off his broom but no foul was called, and Draco was almost on the snitch.

Then a thought came to Harry. The snitch could sense the desire of being chased to run away, and he could send thoughts or feelings towards people. _Why not a snitch?_ He tried sending the thought of grabbing it from above. The snitch changed direction and dived down with Draco following. Harry laughed out loud and flew over in front of the crowd in the stands. He wasn't going to be blamed for anything this far away, so he sent the snitch flying straight towards a wall as soon as it reached the ground. Malfoy swept down after it admirably, but when it flew into the corner he tried to turn with it, except he tumbled into the ground and fell flat against the wall. The snitch flew high up into the air, slowly coming towards the audience and Harry, who was hovering right in front of them. Malfoy got back on his battered broom and chased after it. Harry flew forward directly at the snitch and opposite Draco, the whole stadium was watching now, even the other players. As they both got close, Harry sent it rocketing skywards and caught it in one smooth motion of victory, Draco stared up in disbelief and rammed right into Lavender Brown with a loud clatter. She had drifted too close and wasn't paying attention to anything but Harry.

They fell disastrously toward the ground, people screamed, and right before they were about to hit, there was Dumbledore, watching from the stands. He caught them five yards from the ground with a wandless spell, causing a loud intake of breaths from the crowd. Harry looked down surprised at the sight of their brooms tumbling down and shattering against the ground, while they stayed in place and were gently lowered onto conjured mattresses. He floated down after them as did the rest of both teams. When he finally got to the ground Lavender picked herself up and threw herself awkwardly at Harry. He caught her in a strained hug. She was obviously a little bruised but apparently her spirit wasn't.

She screamed in excitement, "You won, oh Harry you won!" And kept bouncing up and down on Draco's mattress to his growing dismay.

When Draco sat up enough to understand what happened he started cursing, "Geroff you bloody troll! Only a daft minger like you would be brainless enough to stop in the middle of the sky!"

Hannah interrupted him, "Stop it Draco, you ran into her as well!" While Ron approached like a brewing storm, looking ready to punch Draco in the face, but stopped immediately.

"Oh piss off you nosey slag! I would have caught that bleeding snitch if it wasn't for this shit broom or that cheating toerag Potter." That was when all the teachers arrived behind him.

Draco was frozen stiff and lifted into the air by Snape of all people. "It seems he has damaged his brain as well in the collision, I will take him directly to the infirmary."

As everyone watched the display in stunned silence, Fred and George set off some fireworks in the air and whooped for joy. The whole crowd around them cheered and tried to pat Harry on the back. All his teammates congratulated him and Hermione gave him a funny smile then hugged him. Lavender received glares from some Slytherins but was being treated and lightly scolded by McGonagall, as she led her away to the infirmary as well. It turned out that every head of house came out for the last game, having let out classes early. For Snape that was a miracle, though he probably came out to see Draco play, which may have disappointed him a bit. Even Professor Flitwick squeezed in close, beaming at Harry with a proud and cheerful face.

Madam Hooch handed Harry a small transfigured trophy with a broom on it and a signed certificate that said, '_Free Day Off_.' Then handed others out to the team. Dean got an extra pat on the back, as it appeared he made fifty points while everyone was distracted by the snitch chasing.

A hand clapped Harry on the shoulder and shouted over the crowd, "We should have a talk about quidditch sometime. But now it's time to celebrate!" It was Robert Hillard, the Ravenclaw prefect and quidditch captain, Harry recently learned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain complete quiet and eyed Harry with a severe glance, but then nodded when he had everyone's attention, "This calls for a feast, but since we're already having one, it shall just have to be made longer, with many more sweets!" The whole mass of people cheered again and headed towards the looming castle walls.

It was still half an hour before dinner, but when they started entering the great hall Dumbledore clapped his hands and the dinner bell rang, spouting forth all kinds of sweets and treats on the tables that had people sitting down happily. The first years mingled together at the sparsely filled tables and Harry's team sat together, next to Padma and Sue at the Ravenclaw table, discussing the game.

"How'd you do that Harry? It looked like you knew where the snitch was heading!" Hannah asked, but Harry simply shrugged.

"That was great Dean, you lot could have won it no matter who caught the snitch. I bet there's going to be a lot of competition in quidditch tryouts next year." Shouted Terry, who seemed to enjoy just being close to the winners.

Padma threw a glare and wrapped toffee at Harry, "I thought I told you to do something stupid, not become a blooming quidditch champion!" She smiled as Harry shook his head in exasperation.

Hermione squeezed in beside Harry and stole a sweet roll off his plate with a mischievous grin. "Lavender is fine by the way, Parvati and I checked in on her at the infirmary."

"That's good." Harry commented, but was curious about the half smile, half frown, expression she wore, unable to place its meaning.

All the other students flowed into the hall, creating a racket, surprised at an early party but more than willing to join in. Draco trailed in last, extremely upset, and sneering at anyone who laughed near him.

Everyone else was having a ball when even more delicacies, sweets, main dishes, and sides arrived to pile on top of others at the proper dinner time. The lights started to dim and the true Halloween celebration began. Orange streamers rolled down the walls as cobwebs formed everywhere. Ghosts rose up out of the floor and started singing creepy songs as the candles overhead pranced along with giant Jack O'Lanterns in the sky. Professor Flitwick cast a charm and all the platters sprouted legs to start dancing, but bowed and offered their wares whenever a hand reached out. Lively skeletons sat down at empty seats as bats flew around their heads. While more snuck around to creep up behind students and frighten them.

When everyone was distracted by a band of ghouls playing instruments, Hermione whispered to Harry, "So what did you figure out while thinking up there in the sky?"

Harry smiled back, "Nothing!" She waited, eyebrows raised, not believing him, "It was after I got pushed into the stands that I found I could control the snitch." He whispered, then pushed a cauldron cake into her open mouth and laughed. She rolled her eyes and pushed him back, while trying not to laugh along with so much cake in her mouth.

oOoOo

The doors crashed open with a thunderous roar. Everyone turned to look as professor Quirrell stood to one side, leaning oddly, blood dripping down the side of his face and along half of his robe, "Troll... in.. the-" And fell over face first into the hard stone floor. Something sounded like it snapped when he hit. One boy laughed, thinking it was a Halloween prank to scare everyone. No one else did after seeing the professors faces.

A girl screamed, but the room quieted once again when Dumbledore stood up, "Madam Pomfrey, if you would tend to the defense professor, the rest of the students will stay here, as the teachers and ghosts come with me to investigate. Hagrid, I shall leave you in charge here, but I trust that no one will leave this room for any reason."

After all the teachers left, Poppy floated Quirrell onto a bench and started healing him here and there. While Hagrid sat down in front of the main doors making sure no one would leave. Hushed conversations broke out everywhere with a few older students and prefects comforting the younger ones. Parvati came over to the Ravenclaw table next to Padma and Harry's group, looking panicked, "Where's Lavender? I thought she would be here by now but I can't find her!"

Padma stood up to comfort her sister, "What do you mean you can't find her, didn't she go to the hospital wing with McGonagall and then come here with Madam Pomfrey? Where did you last see her?"

Looking sick Parvati sat down, "In the first floor lavatory... she wanted to clean up and said she'd be right behind me... but, that was almost half an hour ago."

Hermione stood up alongside Padma, "We have to go tell Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid, they'll know what to do." They rushed away, pushing through the crowd to get to them. Parvati tried to hold it together as others told her to breathe deeply. Returning minutes later they both looked frustrated and angry.

"Neither of them can get a message out of here, and they say the teachers are bound to find her so we shouldn't worry... Harry?" Hermione looked on the edge of tears now too, hoping he could help somehow.

A coarse rope tugged at his emotions. He couldn't say no. He definitely wanted to, but couldn't, not with that face pleading for his help. But running after a lost student with a troll on the lose wasn't his idea of brilliant thinking. "Okay, just let me think for a second, we're not getting out of here to chase after her anyway."

Harry racked his brain for ideas. He tried before, but was never able to send thoughts far away. They couldn't reach a teacher or ghost without leaving, but there was another way out. S_hit, not again. There's the antechamber that leads to Dumbledore's office but I just told them we can't go out. Besides this whole group looks like they would want to go, now that they overheard._ He had another idea then, which he thought was worth a shot.

"Alright, if anyone wants to help, raise your hands low." Everyone but Daphne raised their hand, "Don't worry this part won't be dangerous." Now it was everyone.

"Okay, when I say ready, everyone go to your house prefects and ask them if they know how to get a message out to Dumbledore or a Professor. If they don't know how, stay there and don't lead them directly back or they might become suspicious, walk around a little. Ready."

He turned to the three left, Sue, Padma, and Hermione who had caught on to his distraction and ignored his orders. "I won't be able to convince you three to stay behind, will I? It's really dangerous you know." They all glared daggers at him, he sighed, "Okay, follow me."

They snuck out to the side and quietly entered the antechamber. Harry led them to the portrait of the portly twin, "Open please."

The man in the portrait shook his head, "I'm sorry, I only open for the headmaster."

"Why did I think that would work..." Then he remembered something else that worked on inanimate objects. He sent a thought at the portrait, _open_.

The portrait looked down at him rudely, "I'm not going to open just because you command it. I'm a headmasters portrait, not just any riff-raff!"

Hermione piped up, "Can you please send a message to any Professor or the headmaster, there's a girl in the first floor bathroom that might be in danger." Harry smacked his forehead in disgrace for not thinking of that, but was relieved as well.

"I can try, but they'll have to be by a portrait." He hefted himself up and walked through the other portraits, disappearing at the edge of the room. They waited, not knowing what else to do. Harry tried to think of other options but was lost.

The door opened behind them and then shut, "What are you four trying to do in here?"

First shock, then relief set in again. It was Penny. _Good thing we didn't succeed in doing anything wrong. But maybe she might have another idea._ "We were sending a portrait on a mission to contact the professors. Lavender is still out there somewhere, do you have an idea that might help?"

Penny mulled it over for a second, "We could get a house elf to tell someone, since they can apparate inside the castle. But I've only ever seen professors call them specifically by name, and... for some reason, I can't seem to remember any."

Hermione brightened at this information. "That's right! She told us to call if we needed anything, but we didn't suspect she meant literally. - Kolie?"

A cheerful house elf popped into existence by her side. "Yes Miss? What can I do for you?"

"Ah! Thats so amazing... - Okay, could you please contact Dumbledore and tell him Lavender Brown is in the girls bathroom on the first floor, she doesn't know there's a troll on the loose." Kolie nodded and popped away again.

A few moments later she popped beside Hermione again with a reply. "Headmaster Dumbledore says he was already told by a portrait but that she is not there, and asks if you have any other ideas where she might be?" They all looked at each other in shock but no one had a clue.

Sudden realization hit Harry, that he might be able to sense her presence. Closing his eyes and relaxing, he tried to expand his awareness to where Lavender was. But after reaching as far as possible, he felt only his teachers and unfamiliar people. It was only because he knew Hermione so well that he could pick her out of a crowd. As his senses became used to the reach, he could feel another strong emotion, fear, and life threatening terror rolled into one.

It wasn't close, but it had to be her, she was moving randomly, somewhere on the sixth or seventh floor but it felt fuzzy, and hard to distinguish as her, as if he'd only gained back his senses again. Another presence was close, following her, something not quite human, the troll. "She's on the the upper floors, being chased by something but I don't know where. Can you take me there Kolie?"

The elf grabbed his hand as Penny and Hermione screamed, "Harry, No!" But they popped out of existence before anyone could reach them.

Reappearing on the sixth floor Harry almost fell over from the disorienting lurch, nothing like being twisted through a thin straw which he read apparating felt like. He shook off the thought and cleared his mind to feel for Lavender again, she was one more floor up and off to the left.

He pointed at the location, "Up there Kolie." They popped away once again and he fell to his knees when they landed, Kolie helped him up. Now it was easy to sense Lavender, she was on the other side of the wall they faced. He ran to the closest door and looked inside. It was an empty classroom not connected to anything, so he ran to the door on the other side. It was a storage closet.

"Kolie, get the others while I try to find a way in." _Damn! _She had popped away again before he could clarify he meant teachers. _Shit._

Walking back to the other classroom he noticed a door that wasn't there before. Opening it revealed a foul stench, like rotting meat marinated in a sewer for a month. The room was gigantic though, and he could feel Lavender inside, along with something massive but even harder to distinguish. Kolie soon popped back with all the girls in tow, appearing extremely worn.

"Can you apparate in there and bring her back Kolie?"

She breathed heavily for such a small frame, "I'm sorry young master, no one can in that room."

"Okay, one more thing, find Dumbledore or any professor and bring them here if you can." Straining to stand upright Kolie nodded in determination and popped away once more. Harry looked at the rest, "Stay here."

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder before he could go in the door. "How do you know she's in there Harry? And you can't just go in there alone, not if there's a troll as well. Besides we should wait for a professor in any case."

A hysterical scream came from far inside, which was distinctly Lavender sounding. Penny pushed her way past them, "You four stay here and report to the professors when they arrive, I'm going in."

Harry, Hermione, and Sue followed her, Padma waited at the door shaking in freight. Harry called back to her, "Stay there Padma, we need someone to tell the teachers." They hurried down the isles of cluttered junk, running past all manner of strange objects and furniture.

Harry whispered just loud enough to be heard by the others, "This is a really bad idea, we know that right?" They looked at him in consternation. "Alright, she's up ahead but there's something in the way, probably the troll. We should probably distract or trip it, maybe even lure it away until a professor arrives?"

They nodded as Penny whispered back, "Never mind how you know that, everyone stay far behind me and don't try anything stupid, run back to the door if it gets close. And I'll... take care of it."

With all their wands out they crept slowly closer, hearing noises nearby. No one spoke or made a sound, probably because Penny cast a wordless silencing charm. Harry even held a wand in each hand, not that he'd practiced that much but he figured anything was worth a try. A loud grunt revealed the troll was close, near a giant mound of random clutter a few degrees to the right. Flying pieces of furniture sailed through their path to crash into a wall of junk. Harry could sense where Lavender was now, hiding under stacks of chairs, scared senseless but keeping quiet. He tried to whisper but the silencing charm was still active. Thinking quickly he sent the idea to Penny, then Hermione and Sue. They all looked in the same direction at once. No one seemed to realize how they knew, except Hermione, who flashed a questioningly look at Harry.

The pile shook violently and Lavender squeaked out a small scream.

A strange dull laugh reverberated around the room. Loud bellowing grunts followed, as if it was calling out it's victory. Harry tried sending a thought at the creature, _stop_. Another weird noise could be heard "Ugnnhh?"

Sounding almost as if it didn't understand him. Then it came into view. A tiny bulbous head on the most massive human shaped body, it had greenish grey skin with spikes dotted around the legs and feet. It saw them and lifted one giant piece of wood onto its shoulder, then grunted again as if confused.

Penny waved them back and gathered magic into the tip of her wand so much that it glowed. She whipped her wand and cast loudly, "Confringo!" an amazingly large blast hit it directly in the face and staggered it. But a moment later it stood up straight with an angry snarl on it's blackened face. The little hair it had left was still on fire. It opened it's large jaws to produce a venomous roar.

"Oh fuck!" whispered Penny. The others were frozen, but the fear in her voice and that language from Penny shocked Harry into action. He tried expelliarmus and stupefy but they did nothing. The troll started coming. Penny sent spell after spell at it, "Defodio! Reducto! Duro! Ventus! Aqua Eructo!" They gouged and ripped out small chunks of flesh at places but some barely did anything at all. Getting its legs up to speed it raised it's club up high.

Casting quickly Harry concentrated hard, "Epoximise," and pointed at its foot. It was starting to swing the club as it's leg was pulled taut beneath it and it crashed to the floor shaking the whole room. Penny fell back and they all spread out further away from it. Growling in frustration the troll propped itself up, then simply ripped the wood from the floor where it's foot was stuck and stood up once again. Casting Lumos at its most brightest, Harry only made the troll snarl and put a hand over its eyes while swinging its club blindly at him. When that didn't work he tried diffindo, but imagined it cutting underneath the skin, into its brains. A small cut appeared on its forehead but the troll kept going.

Then Sue cast a hex, "Melofors," and a pumpkin grew around its head. Swinging wildly again, it's club slammed into a rack of weapons sending shards everywhere. A piece of rusty blade tore into Harry's leg, he cried out in pain and fell behind a pillar supporting the roof. Penny blocked most of it from hitting the girls with a shield charm. Then glanced toward Harry, seeming to note it was only a flesh wound. She looked back and tried the reducio charm on it's club but it was unaffected. Another confringo at the club barely chipped it. The troll produced a low growl.

It picked up a fallen sofa and threw it wildly at Penny so fast she didn't have time to react and was sent flying. Colliding with a far rack of clothing as her wand rolled under a heap of statutes. She seemed stuck in the tangled mass of cloth but cried out, "Run!"

Finally Hermione unfroze at the sight of Harry and Penny being injured and cast, "Glacius!" At its feet and then, "Wingardium Leviosa," at the club. It rose to a low beam while the troll reached around blindly, then she dropped it back down on its head. But it wasn't high enough and only broke open the pumpkin so it could see again.

An Immobulus charm from Sue did nothing, as well as the switching spell she tried on its head. Casting Locomotor on the club Hermione was able to move it out of reach but was somehow too heavy to move far. She was about to run towards Harry to check on him, but he waved her off.

Sue yelled out "Incendio," and startled it, sending it falling on it's butt with another loud bang.

At the same time Hermione cast glacius over and over trying to stick it to the ground. The troll ignored all this and broke the ice around its body easily with a large fist. It stood up once again, thick ice clinging to its feet and simply walked through it to reach its club. Harry was finally able to ignore the rending pain and watch, as it stood upright with the club and grunt deeply. Realizing his mistake Harry sent not a word at it, but a thought of it turning around and leaving. It shook its head fiercely and raised its club one more time, while the girls tried more and more spells. Harry sent the blinding image of the sun into its mind, it's only real weakness. Screaming in fear and anger it covered its eyes with one hand and slammed down its club, crashing through the wood floor to hit solid stone.

One more time Harry sat up straight and cast "Epoximise" at the tip of the club. While Hermione repaired the wood floor around the club to keep it in place and cast glacius again, building up more and more ice on top, securing it. Sue was weak with casting every spell she knew and having little endurance practice, but she cast melofors one more time. Again Harry sent the image of the sun at it and as bright, hot, and intense as he could imagine it. The resulting scream of terror was deafening. Savagely ripping off the remaining pumpkin from it's head the troll grabbed onto the club with both massive hands, it's muscles strained under the effort of pulling it up. Harry released the sticking spell and the club slammed into the troll's face, knocking it down. It shook the ground with a thunderous boom.

Harry ignored the sound and concentrated hard, trying to cast one more nonverbal spell at the club, which rested on the troll's chest. Immediately the wood grew into a giant oak, filling the whole area with a great canopy, while large thick roots spread everywhere over the troll and into to the wood floor, locking it in place. It grunted and strained at it's bonds, but couldn't move an inch.

Sue fell to the floor in exhaustion and Hermione forced a weak smile at Harry. Relaxing, they breathed sighs of relief, except him. Something was wrong, again, Harry could feel it and it was coming closer, fast. There was no time to say anything before another troll, larger than the first burst forth from behind a wall of junk. It flung broken scrap everywhere and with one enormous hand slammed Hermione across the room into the giant tree. She bounced off the bark and fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Lavender who had finally crawled out from underneath her hiding place let loose an ear-shattering scream and fainted.

Time slowed down as Harry gripped his wands hard and gritted his teeth. The rusty piece of sword was still stuck in his leg as he pointed both wands at it. Adrenaline pumped through him, and almost in slow motion he remembered every time he had practiced compressing objects back home. He pulled the shard out of his leg with one wand and willed it towards him, as he used the other to push a long column of air behind it, building up pressure with all his focus and concentration possible. Then he heated the air inside with his mind. Sue was already casting melofors one more time when Harry released one wand, shooting the shard so hard and fast it ripped through the resulting pumpkin and troll head with an intense explosion. Raining tiny bits of orange flesh and skull all around, the limp body fell crashing to the floor, as the teachers finally arrived.

Harry sent one last thought at Dumbledore and passed out.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gambling

Chapter 11

Gambling

Dumbledore heard the demand forced into his mind, '_Save Hermione!_' as he got within view of the scene. Crossing the distance at a run he quickly cast a sensing charm at Harry and continued on to the young girl crumpled in front of a tree. Harry only had a minor wound and magical exhaustion, he would be fine. When he cast the same charm again, it was much worse than he feared. The other professors tended to the students while he called Fawkes over to the unconscious girl, dying at his feet.

Landing, Fawkes knelt beside Hermione as she was rolled gently on her back. It sang mournfully as a single tear rolled down its cheek and fell in her mouth. She opened her eyes with a gasp and Dumbledore hugged her, "I do not know what would have happened if Harry lost you now."

"Waah?" She asked disoriented and still feeling sore.

"I'm terribly sorry, go to sleep, you should wake feeling better tomorrow." He waved a hand over her eyes and she was asleep. Dumbledore felt grateful that she was alive and relieved that the only positive effect on Harry lately was not lost after such folly.

Snape had poured a potion down the surviving troll's mouth and was extricating it from under the tree and mound of ice. McGonagall was trying to calm a now frantic Lavender from hyperventilating, and glancing back and forth from Hermione to Harry. Dumbledore nodded to her in acknowledgement of their safety. Pomona handed Sue a restorative drought and was healing the many bruises and broken bones Penny had while Flitwick stood fussing over Harry. The other teachers were told to see the rest of the students back to their dorms.

Flintwick squeaked in frustration, as Dumbledore levitated Hermione over to them and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's this infernal wand Albus! It won't come out of his hand no matter what I try. It seems to have fused itself to his skin, no benign wand would do something like this! I was afraid the moment it turned Anthony to stone, but this is not right. I don't understand. He's fine otherwise, I healed his wound and he isn't in danger any longer. Do you have any ideas?"

"It does not seem to be causing him harm, but everything about that wand is abnormal. Perhaps it is only responding to his unconscious fears, I believe we might simply wait until he wakes to worry overly much." Dumbledore didn't want to speak his own fears about the feeling he got from the wand. Whatever was happening, it was most unusual.

They set Hermione and Harry on a small cot and Flintwick floated them to the infirmary. Pomona whisked the other students along as well to double-check them with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall soon came to stand in front of the dead troll with its head missing. Sticky green blood was oozing out of the neck as Snape asked the most obvious questions, "Did they find some ancient weapon by chance? And what is this room, another moving storage area?"

"Albus, you don't think one of the children could have done this, do you?" McGonagall eyed him skeptically, always trying to read him better than his own mind did.

"Well, I certainly hope troll heads are not exploding on their own these days. Although if their brains are made of pumpkin, that certainly might explain a few things." He chuckled forcedly at his own poor joke.

"Really Albus, this is no time for humor. A child could have been killed today, and if Fawkes was needed we came much too close." Minerva scolded him with a disappointed scowl.

Snape interrupted, "I have a feeling this trend might continue with Potter able to circumvent protective wards and disobey direct commands without a single thought of punishment. Does anyone know how they escaped a room full of students in a magically sealed area with no obvious exits?"

Minerva looked affronted at this and said so, "You don't really expect us to punish them for trying to rescue a fellow student!? I have already heard they tried multiple ways to contact us to find the girl, but while we were running around without a clue they managed to find her and defeat two trolls with only the help of a fifth year. I'm surprised they aren't all in my house with that kind of bravery, no matter how ill conceived it was. Though, I would like to know how they managed it." She again focused on Albus.

"About that, it seems they have already met a friendly house elf who was able to bring them all here. She was sent to me right afterward it seems but passed out upon arrival. It took me more than a moment to reawaken her and retrieve Fawkes, along with calling you all here. I shall try to dissuade this elf from helping them in so dangerous manner again, but I fear she already has a greater affinity to Harry than to any of us. As to your next suggestion of kicking her out Severus, she is highly respected and the house elf representative, a sacred duty to them, which might have us eating gruel and doing our own chores for the next many years if we did so." This stopped Snape mid-protest, yet he kept his sneer of contempt for the idea of house elves having power over them.

Minerva looked around, "I suppose we should clean up these beasts before the room disappears again, since even the house elves don't enter by the look of it. I doubt it has been used in many years, and probably won't be again for a great many more." Snape squinted in cynicism but went to work all the same.

Dumbledore glanced up at the glint of metal buried deeply into the stone ceiling and whispered to himself, "That seems unlikely..."

oOoOo

Hermione woke up to the sounds of whispering and opened her eyes to white surroundings. She didn't recognize anything which was strange, but the dream she woke up from was even stranger. The terrifying nightmare last night was much too real for a dream she knew, but afterward was even more bizarre. _Did Dumbledore really hug me? And Harry protecting me from all kinds of monsters, that had to be a dream, didn't it? _

She still felt secure in his arms, and looking down there was an actual arm around her. Freaking out a bit and feeling violated she fearfully turned around to see who it was. Relieved to see it was Harry, she laid her head back down. _Wait why am I relieved that Harry has his arm around me? And more importantly, why DOES he have his arm around me? Not to mention I'm in a strange bed with him in some unknown room while people are whispering behind white curtains. Don't let this be some crazy magical bond of love meaning we're considered married or some mushy romantic story like that..._

She blushed scarlet at the thought but couldn't piece together what was really going on.

The curtain was drawn back by Madam Pomfrey who smiled endearingly down at them, much to Hermione's relief, even if her face was beet red at her continued speculation. "Ah, it's good that you're awake already, you'll soon return to full health in no time. - Can you not remove his arm either? It seems while you were being moved here he latched on, and everyone who tried to move him was given a little shock by that overprotective wand. I suppose we shall have to wait until he wakes up as well, if you can hold out that long my dear?"

Not knowing what to say since she hadn't even tried to move his arm yet, Hermione wondered what someone would think if she explained why. Instead she simply nodded and laid her head back down after Poppy left. She tensed slightly and tried touching his arm, nothing happened so she lifted it with no trouble either. _Oh no, now what? If I remove it now they might think I lied, or worse, and if I leave it, would Harry interpret that wrong?_

Giving up she set it back down safely around her stomach and decided to ignore the nagging little thoughts in the back of her mind. She studied his hand and the wand in it for a moment, thinking things she probably shouldn't. Soon she fell back asleep still comfortably wrapped in Harry's arm, with much different dreams this time.

Harry woke to a pleasant scent and strange warmth that made him feel extremely refreshed and happy. He decided to simply enjoy it while he slept longer and pulled what he assumed was the blanket closer, only to feel more resistance than he expected from cloth. Feeling around, he came upon something unexpectedly soft and warm. He left his hand there, confused by the sensation but savoring it all the same. In a half dream fantasy he moved his hand slowly upwards. Just at the moment he felt a different kind of cloth on the tip of his finger a hand caught hold of his wrist and slowly moved it down to where it was originally and held it there. That woke him up completely and made him terribly afraid of being caught or accused of something he really didn't have any thought of pursuing. He opened his eye barely a crack and saw a fluffy mass of brown hair. His imagination had led him elsewhere but this brought on new feelings, or reawakened old ones as he remembered their original meetings.

_Aw crap, she's going to kill me. I don't want our friendship screwed up like every single story I've read or seen._ The soft touch of her flesh made him curious but he resisted.

_She doesn't like me that way, and I don't want to lose the closest friend I've ever had in my life. But wait... why is she holding my hand there and not throwing it off? She must still be asleep or half asleep like I was and imagining I'm someone else. I should just... wait why am I in a bed with her? In a white room of all places? Is this some kind of magical honeymoon where the goddess of love gave us time to be alone? Okay, can't go back to dreaming again. Need to get up so nothing gets ruined and no one gets in trouble. We're probably in the infirmary or something and someone is bound to come check on us, where I would receive a long embarrassing lecture about appropriate behavior. How did I even get on the same bed though? Did I actually sleepwalk to her and try to grope her in my sleep? That's really creepy if I did, but what if she sleepwalked to me? It's kind of funny how some reversals aren't nearly as bad, but that's probably because there's virtually no chance of that happening. Never mind, need to think of a plan, simple and explainable, roll over and pretend I didn't do it? How do I keep getting myself into these situations..._

He slowly rolled to his side but Hermione wasn't letting go of his hand. _What does that mean? Either she really is enjoying her dream or she might... like -?_

Her hand slipped and he tumbled off the bed, smashing into the cold hard floor. He thought he heard a few quiet giggles, but assured himself she was still asleep. Gently lifting himself off the floor and trying not to make too much noise he looked around. His eyes locked onto Hermione's soft bare back where her shirt was lifted up slightly. Quickly squashing that pang of guilt and interest he pulled the sheet up gently over her to cover anything she might not want seen. Shaking himself a little he pulled his eyes away from her and peeked out between the curtains outside. It looked nearly noon and they had missed all their morning classes. He glanced back at Hermione and she seemed perfectly healthy after the nightmare last night. He shook off the terrible memory and calmed himself. _If that's magical healing I have to learn more. _

Scanning the room once more he noticed his phoenix wand sitting on the table which made him check for his other. It was gone, and he feared what they thought he did to that troll. Though he had probably saved their lives, it was becoming obvious; people didn't like power, unless they had it. To make sure, he looked over at the table on Hermione's side and there was only her wand. Except then he saw it, laying on the bed in front of her. Revealing the very evidence of touching her that he didn't want found. It was almost obscured by the sheet he pulled up but he couldn't reach over her from this side. He tip toed around the bed and looked at her face to see a hint of a smile, but her eyes were closed. Ever so slowly he crept closer to his wand, reaching out with one hand he almost had it.

"What do you think you're doing?" He jumped in shock and his eyes found hers. They just stared at each other for a moment in embarrassed confirmation of what happened. Trying to pretend he had no ill intentions or otherwise he pointed at his wand on the bed, but then he noticed her shirt was pulled up more on this side revealing her smooth stomach as well, which captivated his eyes even while she was looking at him. When she looked down at where he was pointing and staring at, she noticed it too and gave him a look he had no words for, while quickly yanking up the sheet around her.

He managed to stammer the word "W-wand," before the curtains opened up behind him and made him jump once again.

Swishing through the curtains Madam Pomfrey nodded to him in passing and checked on Hermione who sat up quickly. She did a quick diagnostic spell on her and said, "Well, you two both look in fine health now. There is half an hour until lunch so if you hurry you can get cleaned up and attend if you feel up to it. - Oh and next time, leave that wand behind, it's a terrible inconvenience to have you brought in with your arm wrapped around someone so protectively that we can't pry it off without being shocked in the process." She glanced at his hand for where it was, when Hermione jumped off the bed and shoved the missing wand into his chest, a little harder than needed. She jumped through the curtains and called a quick thanks back at Poppy before tearing off down the hall.

Harry nodded politely back at Madam Pomfrey and said his thanks as well. Feeling the need for a long cold shower he walked back to his dorm. At least he wasn't a creepy sleepwalker, but instead just fond of hugging girls while he was asleep. _That's even endearing in a certain light... hopefully._

He gave up thinking about and remembering the incident, being only slightly distracted by the intense hunger in his stomach. After a shower and new robes he felt refreshed when he arrived at the Great Hall.

oOoOo

Sitting down a few minutes early at lunch gave him time to watch the reactions of people seeing him. A couple whispered, some didn't seem to care, but the Gryffindors he noticed were staring and pointing. So somehow Gryffindor learned about it all before the others, or at least it was more widespread there. Only Ravenclaws and Gryffindors knew what happened, and there was only one Gryffindor who wasn't in the infirmary with him all last night.

_I guess it was a traumatic event for Lavender that she wanted to tell other people about. But wouldn't she realize it was a bad idea to talk about breaking rules and fighting trolls?_ - _Which she didn't hear about... Oh well, I guess it's just another rumor that'll be circulated for a while. Besides, me killing Anthony and bringing him back to life seems to have been forgotten about now, why shouldn't a new rumor take its place? Might as well have some fun with this one, and here come the twin terrors to tweeze it out of me._

Sitting down on top of the table facing him, Fred and George said at once, "Is it true?"

"Nope, all lies. Except for the part about me walking on water, that bit was accurate." Harry replied blandly.

Fred leaned in, "Come off it Harry, half the school knows about it by now. You can't trick us with more muggle references, even we get that one."

George continued, "You blew a troll's head off! You can't pretend something else happened instead."

"Oh, that. That was probably the melofors spell going wrong, let me warn you, don't cast that one while sneezing. It's a doozy." He grinned at the look of incredulous horror they showed him. But that gave it away and they grilled him more about what really happened.

"Alright, so there I was about to be eaten when they both start arguing about the best way to prepare me. I throw my voice and pretend to impersonate one to keep them distracted until lunch."

Interrupting him the food finally appeared on the table. George hopped off and shook his head, "That couldn't work, trolls can't speak English Harry and you wait until dawn with trolls not lunch."

"Of course, but it certainly worked with you two trolls." Harry laughed and they looked at each other, vowing vengeance on him for wasting their time.

Hermione sat down a little ways away from him and kept looking away when he glanced at her. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassed he thought. The food was excellent as always but he seemed to be crowded with larger platters of food that were much closer than usual. Penny, Sue, and Padma sat down in front of him on the other side of the table but didn't say much, only kept whispering to themselves about something. Near the end, after dessert was served and things were quieter, Padma decided to speak.

"So how did you know where she was Harry?" The table grew quieter around them as students pretended not to be listening in.

"Well she does have a very distinctive perfume..."The looks on their faces told him they were not amused, "Oh come on, I can't give all my secrets away, otherwise I won't be mysterious anymore. - But if you must know... I put a muggle tracking device on all the people I know, so I can tell where everyone is and who keeps stealing my pudding!" He looked around suspiciously.

"No way, muggle stuff doesn't work around Hogwarts! Me mum told me that." A Hufflepuff first year who managed not to be noticed until now revealed himself.

Harry smiled at him, "Ah, but you're thinking of electricity. These devices work through... MAGNETS!" He restrained his laugh at the other students around who nodded in acceptance. Penny glanced meaningfully at the Hufflepuff boy and he scampered back to his own table.

He could tell Sue, Padma, and Penny still weren't convinced of course, but they gave it up for the moment. That was when an older Gryffindor walked up behind him to ask the obvious, "Hey Harry, how'd you kill that troll? Was it a crazy strong Expulso from inside its mouth? That's currently the highest on the bidding pool."

Many of the Ravenclaws looked around in shock and broke into chatter.

Penny cleared her throat and cast a silencing spell around her. "Gambling is against school rules, and what happened last night is not a topic for meal times. If you would please return to your table now." He shrugged his shoulders and made his way back to a group of gossiping Gryffindors.

Laughing when the silencing charm was released, Harry shook his head, "So that's why Fred and George were so insistent." _Maybe I can use this to my advantage..._

oOoOo

When lunch was done Hermione avoided him before class as well. Padma and Sue even refused to talk to him until he told them the truth. To top that off, his feather for levitating practice burst into flame after he had already accomplished it in the last class. Nothing was going his way as he entered the great hall for a snack during break. He was greeted with a sharp pain in his scar that hadn't bothered him for a long time. He could remember it hurting when he used to have nightmares, before he started practicing his meditation to move objects. Sitting at the end of the table, it steadily got worse as a large tray of food appeared in front of him.

Closing his eyes while opening a book and grabbing a sandwich, Harry tried to meditate. He relaxed his muscles and let the thoughts in his mind dissipate. The built up emotions from the last few days seemed to drift away along with them. Except one strange feeling kept nagging at him, it was not pleasant at all. It almost felt like Draco had when he was bullying Hermione, hate, but far beyond what he felt then. Yet this wasn't coming from his senses, it was coming from inside him. Nothing made him feel this strongly before and it seemed to be the cause of the pain in his scar. He didn't hate anyone that much, he barely cared about anyone except Hermione, and it was pretty obvious he didn't hate her. Ignoring the world around him he examined the feeling completely, but it didn't seem to belong. It felt foreign, but familiar, similar to his early nightmares yet real, like the emotions he felt from Draco and Lavender. He grabbed hold of it as Dumbledore seemed to grab hold of one of his memories. It struggled back.

It felt wrong, like the troll, the hate seemed to spread through him and he was afraid. Afraid of what it meant, paralyzingly afraid of what he would do with this hate. _NO! Fear is the mind killer, I've already learned that lesson at the hands of uncle Vernon. Emotions don't control me, they only show me what I feel._

He let the fear pass and held onto the hate that wasn't his. Nothing had made him afraid like that since he learned to influence minds. In one sudden jerk the hate tried to pull free and escape. It nearly got away but he held tightly, rending it between his mental hands. Crushing and ripping at it made it a more potent hate but feeling weaker. He ground it down, trying to break the hate apart when he was bumped out of his meditation, releasing his grip on whatever foreign feeling that was. It seemed to slip away through a path he couldn't follow.

Opening his eyes Harry saw the rest of the students getting up and leaving, he looked at his watch and it was less than five minutes before class. _Strange_ he thought, and grabbed another sandwich to eat on the way and satisfy his growling stomach.

He certainly didn't feel like facing Draco in Herbology but walked towards the greenhouses anyway, trying to ignore the dull ache in his head. Only pure luck saved him as there was a large notice on the door of greenhouse one. '_First year class canceled due to poisonous mushroom spores_.'

Sighing in relief, he made his way back towards the kitchens to get more to eat, but decided to stop by a small study room first. He didn't know what to say to Kolie yet. There were five older students already inside, and few were working together when he entered. The room was decorated with benches under large tables in the center, lit with lamps, and softer chairs in the corners and around a central fire. Old wooden desks and sparse bookcases dotted the walls, where dull portraits hung in between.

Taking a cushy seat by the fireplace Harry fell asleep soon after, basking in the radiant warmth on his toes and feeling worn from only one class he'd attended.

A couple frustrated curses woke him much later, along with muttered arguments, but he felt better after the nap and didn't want to leave his comfortable spot just yet. He glanced at his mesmerizing watch checking the time.

There was still half an hour before dinner when his stomach growled again, yet he ignored it and opened his book bag, scanning through the beginners enchanting book he had borrowed from the main library. Most of it was filled with standard ways to enchant the usual objects, bewitched brooms, relighting lanterns, enchanted razors, and always hot irons. The easier ones wouldn't stay enchanted for too long and the better ones required special items that mentioned stores in Diagon Alley you could purchase them from. Some required dragons blood or parts of strange magical creatures which you could also buy. The only thing he could find that seemed interesting was that placing doxy wings in shoes let you enchant them to make you light on your feet. Making a mental note of winged shoes flying around his fireplace, he flipped through the rest of the pages. It disappointed him that only the first chapter gave any description of the enchanting process which was sorely lacking, but it looked to be a book of recipes rather than training in the art of enchanting.

Engrossed in his book Harry almost didn't recognize the annoying chuckle and disconcerting presence that came through the door. His scar was feeling better but he didn't want to risk confronting Draco after just escaping him. He sent a thought at Crabbe to put his foot in front of Draco, and heard a bad tumble into a table. Then yelling, "You clumsy half-blood! Have you forgotten how feet work since yesterday? You're no better than that grotty Longbottom-"

Harry knew this was his chance, he sent an angry thought at Goyle to push Draco down, and sent another at Crabbe again. Another tumble and more screaming, "That's it, you're both getting curs-"

"Shut up Malfoy!" A long pause as everyone in the room heard the unexpected, "You think you're so much better than everyone 'cause your father owns people, but you're not."

Goyle chimed in without any encouragement, "Yeah, we see yer poor spells and you picking yer nose when you think no one's looking. We even saw da letter you wrote yer mum 'bout people being mean to you. Quit picking on 'em an' maybe they would like you!"

Peeking around the corner Harry could see the ashamed fury in Draco's eyes. He was reaching for his wand with a savage snarl building on his face, when a senior Slytherin growled at them from across the room, "Bugger off, ya maggots. This is a study room, not your fuckin' bedroom to have a wank with your fellow poofters."

The rage spread across Draco's face, but when he saw who said it, it turned to fear instead. Noticing it was the boys Slytherin prefect, a lot angrier than even Draco looked. The dinner rang and they escaped before the older students started getting up.

Harry had a hard time controlling his laughter as he put his books back in his bag when the same Slytherin came over to him. "You better not say a word about this to your tosser friends or any teachers, you hear?" Looking up at the surprisingly good intimidation tactic of leaning over and glaring, Harry slowly nodded at him. The Prefect's face changed when he saw the scar on Harry's head. "Yeah, well it'd be better for everyone, just so's you know." Then he walked off to dinner.

Another student clapped him on the back after getting up, "Don't worry about Flinton, all the older Ravenclaws have your back."

"Huh?"

"It's rare that a first year really _belongs_ in Ravenclaw, so we don't want you bullied into submission. Just don't do anything too stupid like fighting a troll on your own and we should be able to keep you safe. You're lucky Penny was there to save you guys or that might have ended badly." He was a much older Ravenclaw, Harry could tell by the worn blue trim on his robes.

That confused Harry a little, "What do you mean 'belong in Ravenclaw'? And why would I need to be kept safe?" They started walking to the great hall.

"Oh, it's just most of us have to grow into appreciating what Ravenclaw stands for, not many arrive here with those values. So when there's a brain like you in first year who doesn't go around showing off and just acts like himself, the older Ravenclaws try to keep the bullies from tearing you down like they naturally want to. We're even trying to help that Gryffindor friend of yours as well, but those types just tend to attract trouble."

"Huh," repeated Harry, "I guess I've been dealing with bullies for so long that I just assumed everyone had to deal with them, not that I or others like me were special in any way to attract their attention. It's good that I'm in Ravenclaw so people actually tell me these things instead of expecting me to know it all, like they usually do."

The older boy laughed, "Yeah, we even share a piece of wisdom for occasions like this. It's a Japanese proverb that says, 'The nail that sticks out gets hammered down.' We try to dress you up as a hook instead so people think they need you. My name's Grant by the way."

"I guess I'll try to find something useful to hold up so it convinces them. And its nice to meet you." They shook hands.

Arriving at the entrance, Harry said his thanks, and sat near Hermione at the other end of the table. After another meal with a few too many trays of food centered around him, he got up only to find she had left early, probably to avoid him again. That was getting a little disconcerting after what happened between then, or whatever he thought happened. _Maybe she... no, I can't even begin to figure out girls._ _I'll probably see her tomorrow since it's the weekend._

oOoOo

Noticing the twins heading out Harry walked up behind them, "Anyone win the bet, or are you two still rigging the odds?"

They jumped a little and smiled back at him, Fred started, "It hasn't been won of course, but that's because no one can believe Lavender when she says you beat two single-handed while sitting on your arse. Some of the others were second guessing whether you actually killed one until a Slytherin mentioned the headless body down in the dungeons that Snape was picking apart for materials. We almost got to see it too."

George continued, "Did you learn lots in charms today? We heard you had a small problem with... flammable feathers?" Their mischievous smirks explained everything.

"So you thought to pull a prank on your benefactor eh? Looks like you two don't even want to win that bet..." He walked past them when they stopped in surprise.

Rushing back beside him their smiles returned, "All in good fun Harry, if we didn't involve you, how would anyone believe we weren't conspiring together."

"Yeah, couldn't have anyone catching onto us could we? We should probably take this secret passage..." They directed Harry to a corner statue outside the entrance hall, and as they passed by they flicked it's elbow and a side passage opened up behind it.

Following them up one flight of stairs and onto a small landing they stopped to talk, "Since you only did it to keep up appearances, I suppose it won't cost you _too_ much. But I will need a small favor or two in return for telling you how it was really done, then admitting to it later on to someone else I suppose. What's the theory with the greatest odds?"

Fred laughed, "You're going to like this one, it was you throwing one of Snape's experimental potions in its mouth when it was about to bite your legs off. That's twenty to one."

George joined in, "Or there was the idea you transfigured it's brains into a pumpkin and it grew from the inside out, dunno how that one got started though, since you can't penetrate troll flesh with spells. It was fifty to one but no one would ever bet on it."

"What do you think the odds would be if I threw a muggle exploding device into its mouth, say a grenade?" Harry already thought of a few ideas that might be able to explain what he did by normal means, since he didn't know if he should even explain it to Dumbledore.

"That's perfect!" Fred exclaimed, "We could probably get at least ten to one and everyone would believe we thought it was possible cause our da is nutters about muggle stuff."

"Was that really how you did it?" asked George.

"Maybe. So after you make your bid, send someone else around to ask me, maybe a girl so they'll think I was tricked? It doesn't really matter though, just as long as they're not too close to you."

Fred steepled his fingers in mock glee, "We know who would be perfect for the job..."

He laughed, and George got down to business, "What did you have in mind for a favour? We could tell you some secret passageways, help you out with your seeker training, brew a potion or two? We're good at that."

"Possibly prank someone in need, or do you want more than half the winnings?"

"None of that, but the passageways do sound tempting. I need some items procured from Hogsmeade and I heard there was a trip this weekend." Harry listed a few items he thought they could get.

They both looked shocked, "But Harry, we would have done that for free, just for starting those rumors about Snape and Malfoy. There's got to be something else you need that we can do?"

"Hmm, well you could throw in those secret passageways and a couple of potions if you don't mind. Actually, do you two know where I could find a map of Hogwarts instead, it's a pain trying to ask portraits for directions every time I get lost."

Glancing at each other they shook their heads in turn, "No way!", "He's too good!", "How could he have known?", "It's impossible, he's just guessing." They looked back at Harry in confirmation.

Confused by their rapid fire speech he took a second to mull it over. Thinking he picked up on their meaning from a memory of peeves, he wasn't sure but he bluffed anyway, "You mean the secret map you two keep hidden from everyone else? I'd just like a copy if that's okay."

"He is good!"

"But not too good, he still doesn't know the details."

"Yeah, a copy can't be done, or at least..."

"Not one exactly like ours?" They took out a folded piece of parchment from somewhere between them and cast an advanced Geminio charm on it. Another one appeared on top and they slipped the original back where Harry couldn't see.

"Let's see what we've got," they mumbled as they opened it up to reveal a detailed map of Hogwarts castle with labeled rooms and a few notes here and there.

Talking quietly to themselves they continued, "Must have made this before enchanting the rest."

"It looks like it was drawn by hand and doesn't move."

"Here we thought it was all one spell."

"You know," said Harry, "That might be a great way to make money, selling copied maps to first years who get lost too much."

Their eyes widened and wicked grins spread across their faces, "Let's give him a little advance, shall we?"

They took out a special looking quill and told Harry to hold out his hand. Stabbing him lightly they explained it was a secrecy quill, only those stabbed by it could read its ink. Then they started writing down passwords for secret locations dotted around the map with instructions and destinations for some. Talking back and forth, reminding each other of this one or that one, they trading off using the quill. It became quite amazing to Harry as he watched them work, he didn't imagine there were this many secret passageways in Hogwarts, but was glad all the same. It would be a life saver just for his feet alone. Finishing up they marked two more places, but didn't write down how to get in.

"Those are the entrances to Hogsmeade, but McGonagall would kill us if we told you how to get there this year."

"Better to have us buy your stuff, everyone would notice you too easily anyway." They held out the map but pulled it back before he could grab it, "This comes with one condition."

"No sharing secret passageways, especially with Ronald."

Harry laughed, "That's too easy," and pulled the paper out of their hands with his wand. "But you have yourselves a deal, as long as you don't reveal my secrets." Their surprised and astonished faces were better than expected. They nodded and followed behind him up the stairs, whispering all the while.

Before opening the door he remembered something, "Oh yeah, how much do you think the betting pool is up to now?" Guessing, they replied that it might be somewhere around sixty galleons, so harry pulled out a small stack of coins from his pocket and handed it to them. "Might as well win it all if gambling is illegal, don't want people betting on me all the time, thinking I'm lucky."

oOoOo

Leaving their excited dancing behind, Harry strolled through the camouflaged door to appear on the sixth floor corridor, just a little ways away from the Ravenclaw library. With a secret map in his hands and some magical trinkets headed his way, things were finally turning out okay after such a blunder he made of things. He strolled into the library, sitting down at his customary window lookout. Seeing a sixth year noting his arrival and going back to her studies was confirmation of what he was told earlier. It felt odd, to have a group of people watching out for him personally. That didn't really bother him so he figured it would be best to just ignore it.

Harry watched the group of people flying out on the cloudy quidditch pitch, getting ready for the upcoming official matches. Wondering what it would be like to be one of them, being cheered as the greatest seeker in a century. He shrugged and rummaged through his bag.

Picking his enchanting book up again he tried to make sense of why some ingredients were used rather than others and how any of them connected together. After a long review the answer started to become evident. The magic used in animal parts was similar to the spell you needed to enchant. It seemed to only make sense on the surface, but he supposed magic creatures with a certain purpose, such as flying, hiding, and defending tended to imbue that type of magic into their very cells or atoms may be. Comparing it to regular body parts made sense somewhat, muscles, skin, and organs all were made up of similar basic proteins and compounds, but performed widely different functions, depending on how they were organized.

Magical objects were different though, based more on intent and purpose. So it would be hard to enchant a cutting spell with the hair of a Puffskein, but might be easy to enchant a cushioning charm on it. Likewise, the claws of a dragon would be a good part to enchant into a razor, but poor for a cushion. This didn't seem to be universal because wood was used quite often in a variety of objects, not seeming to have any specific magical characteristics except for in wands. He had a feeling that every lasting enchanted object had to have some magical component, whether it was magical wood, or a part of a magical creature. Only then could an enchantment direct the innate magic toward a new purpose.

It all seemed too simple after considering it, since someone should obviously start a book with that sort of information if it was true. Yet he couldn't find any examples of a contradiction to his ideas. He would just have to set up an experiment sometime and test them. Maybe he could tempt Hermione to join as well. But then he remembered the warning McGonagall gave at the first of the year, and decided against it for now. Since he was quite attached to his limbs.

A bone-chilling cold passed through him for a second and a serene voice whispered in his ear, "Don't damage it again. This is your only warning."

Harry shivered and looked around at the back of a strange ghost, disappearing through a bookcase. _Now I have to deal with vague and threatening spirits too? Did I curse the wrong deity yesterday?_

Lightning flashed in the darkening clouds outside his window and the thunder crashed against the castle a second later, shaking the glass. But Harry just laughed, marveling at the nature of chance.

oOoOo

Dumbledore excused the last girl from his office as none of them knew any more about what really happened, although they did reveal hints of how it was accomplished. A mysterious door appearing in the girls bathroom to lure one in, meaning another could have opened for the trolls somewhere else. Yet the motive made no sense, as well as the outcome. The perpetrator seemed to gain nothing, while both were defeated in unexpected ways. The staff were able to discover nothing unusual while Harry was thrown into the light once again.

He massaged his temples as the portraits began their discussions. "Something needs to be done about that blasted room before another student figures out its purpose."

"What would you suggest Phineas? Destroy half the castle to remove it? You know what it's capable of and who made it." An older portrait sneered in response.

"Surely he knows it is inviolable as do we all, but there must be a way to keep students out, especially former students." Commented Dippet.

"The las' time tha' was tried the entrance merely moved to another location. It wan's to be used, tha's its purpose."

"Oh shut it Swott, you just wish the other headmasters told you about it before you died. You're not going to convince Dumbledore to move your portrait in their either, so stop trying." Growled Black.

"There is one option. Find the key."

"Basil, that is more of a legend than Slytherin's chamber. Not even the founder's portraits will acknowledge its existence."

"Are we all going to forget about the monster who used it to bring in two mountain trolls to almost kill a young girl under our watch? That should be our focus here, and I still dislike the gamble you take in allowing this charade to continue Dumbledore."

"You shall support the present headmaster no matter your likes or dislikes Scamander. That is our duty!" Shouted Fortescue.

"Enough!" Commanded Dumbledore, and they all quieted. "The room was an oversight that none of us predicted. A temporary barrier shall be placed around the area for now. If it does move in response, then we must control who has access. And we have been over the plan before, this is the only way we might capture him so he can not return in another form. Otherwise we risk countless more lives and the destruction of the entire school, if not all the children in it."

Grumblings could be heard, but were few and far between.


	12. Chapter 12 - Apologies

Author's Note: For those of you still up, here is my last post for the year. Thank you for all the input and support you've given me so far, it helps more than you know. Have a happy New Year.

Chapter 12

Apologies

Trudging up to bed that night, Harry wasn't excited for his occlumency lesson with Dumbledore the next day. Not because it was difficult, he thought he'd been progressing rather well; it was because he didn't want to try explaining what happened with the trolls, or that whole day, or anything afterwards. It was bothersome remembering it all, let alone explaining why he choose one alternative over the other, and imagining what he could have done differently. It was obvious he was trying to put off the inevitable, since that was how he learned best. By reviewing his stupid mistakes and finding ways not to repeat them. _Have to remember to be more specific with house elves for one. And not groping friends while asleep is a close second._

There was just so much for him to do as well, thank Kolie for her help, apologize to Hagrid for escaping while he was in charge, try to patch up things with Hermione, and the other girls as well. Dumbledore's interrogation seemed to push him over the edge of wanting to escape.

The excitement of teaming up with the Weasley twins and joy at gaining new artifacts had faded quickly with no one to share it with. He could only hope he felt better after a good night's sleep.

But no, his dreams were filled with nightmares once more, painful imaginations of what could have happened to Hermione or anyone else at the hands of a troll. The hate was back somehow, and with it the fear. His scar hurt, burning like a potent acid through his skull. It plagued him all night long, chasing him from one nightmare to the next. When Hermione finally died in one, legs bitten off and bleeding out on the floor in front of him, he realized it was a dream. A story made up to hurt, to show him something. Now he understood though, and it was his turn to tell the story.

The hate seemed to recognize this fact and tried to escape once again. Too late though, as Harry was already in control. It squirmed under his grasp and tried to imitate what he did, biting at him, cutting and slashing in order to escape. His scar hurt like crazy, but the hate was weak and had no power in his mind. His fear was gone, replaced by determination, and a single thought of destroying this vile _thing_ that plagued him. Conjuring a flame that consumed all thought, he pulled the the beast of emotion over top of it. It finally made sounds of desperation and fear, screaming in agony as Harry held it crisping over the flame. Catching alight, it howled maddeningly in wails of terror. It fought with every shred of strength it had, hurting through his scar so much it felt like blood was running down his face. Gripping firmly he ignored the pain and pushed it farther in. It shook violently, vibrating his whole body with it. But no, that was someone actually shaking him. Trying to ignore the distraction he focused on holding the hate into his mental furnace, burning away layer after layer of blackened emotion. His real face was slapped in stinging pain and he opened his eyes in shock, losing hold of the nightmare creature.

It was Penny, yelling his name, and about to slap him again. She saw his eyes flutter open and finally relaxed her hands, slouching down in relief she spoke, "Are you okay Harry?"

Looking around the room, there were all his dorm mates standing watch, with a few others observing as well. "I was close Penny, so close... why?"

Professor Flitwick burst into the room and his eyes locked on Harry's. "Right, now everyone back to their beds, we shall take it from here." Madam Pomfrey entered in behind him a few seconds later, appearing sleepy and disoriented but casting diagnostic charms at Harry. Shuffling around, some students left while others slipped back under their covers.

Harry was helped out of bed by Penny and Madam Pomfrey, while Professor Flitwick cast a charm to make him lighter. They set him down on a couch in the common room. He was still holding onto his wands tightly, doubtlessly he grabbed onto them during the middle of the night. Penny cast a cleaning charm on his face to remove something as Madam Pomfrey took out potion after potion from a large bag.

Proffering the first one into his hands she motioned for him to drink up. He threw back the first disgusting potion and nearly retched. Tired and miserable, he was starting to feel better just from being awake though. Then he actually began to think about what was going on, "Do I really need all these potions for just a nightmare?" There was a line of them out on the table for him to drink apparently.

They all looked at him oddly as he set the first empty bottle down. Penny stood up shakily and went to the side of the room, bringing a smaller mirror back to him. He barely recognized himself as a pale white ghost stared back, with singed skin and cracked dry lips. His scar was inflamed and caked with dried blood. Then he looked down at his hands, blistered and red all around the outside with cold white palms, they started to shake as realization struck. The funny thing was, nothing hurt. Another potion was shoved into his hands and he didn't hold back any longer, ignoring the taste as he concentrated on what had happened.

Professor Flitwick asked the first questions, "Do you know what happened Harry? Was it the wand again?"

Confusion filled his face as he looked at the wands still stuck in his one hand. He set them down beside him as he was handed another potion. Between gulps he answered, "No, something else... hate, just pure hate it felt like. I tried to burn it, holding it under the flames." Then he remembered no one else was supposed to know about that. After taking another swig he continued, "I must have cast the spell while I was asleep, but I don't know why I'm so pale. Nothing hurts though."

Penny was starting to tear up as she looked at him. Noticing the blood on her night gown he followed the trail of it from their steps up to the dorm entrances. Looking down at his shirt it was soaked in more blood on one side, underneath the scar. _Well that explained a few things. I hope Penny doesn't have nightmares from this herself._

He reached for his wand to try cleaning himself up but Madam Pomfrey tutted him and shoved another bottle in each hand. "Your magical core is nearly exhausted once again. You're too weak and should barely be sitting up, let alone casting magic now. Tell the professor if you need anything."

Pointing at his shirt Professor Flitwick got the message easily and with a few waves of his wand, all the blood was gone from the room. Harry relaxed and closed his eyes for a moment, finding his calm center and letting the rest float away, there was no longer any trace of the hate. But he could almost sense the path it took to get to him, hidden from his reach. Sipping the last bottle of medicine, it actually tasted the best. _I guess they've also learnt the last thing you tend to feel is usually what you remember._

"I'm alright now, I'll go back to bed and hopefully we can all forget about this little incident." His legs were instantly locked together and he fell back down to the cushion. Penny's wand was still out pointing at him.

"Thank you Miss Clearwater, if you would cast a few cleaning charms in his dorm and bed, then you should go back to yours. We shall take it from here." Professor Flitwick lifted him off the ground with a silent charm and set him in motion to the main door.

Harry tried to struggle for a moment, "But my wands!" He almost pulled them towards him before he thought better of it.

Madam Pomfrey picked them up and followed behind him, "They shall be kept safe, while you recuperate in the infirmary with a few monitoring charms for the rest of the night." They all left the room and Harry was whisked off to another night's stay in the hospital wing.

oOoOo

Waking up in the morning wasn't near as pleasant as the day before, but he certainly felt a lot better than last night. The scent of fresh bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice was in the air which made his stomach growl. With a near silent pop a house elf appeared before him, carrying an enormous tray filled to the brim with many different kinds of food. It was set down easily on a waiting stand but made a weighty creak of strain after the house elf fingers left it.

Before the timid elf could pop away again Harry called her name, "Kolie?"

She stopped mid turn and looked up abashedly at him, her large round eyes glistened with guilt, while remorse contorted the rest of her features. "Yes master Harry Potter sir?"

"What's wrong?" Harry had a guess but didn't want to risk being wrong, not on such a topic.

Her eyes started to water, but she quickly wiped them away with a small bony hand. "You're hurt, again! Because of me!" The tears came quickly now. She began bawling on the floor, attempting to smash her face against the stone but stopping just short every time.

This concerned Harry more than he cared to admit, since he had only met the elf a few times. "Kolie, stop. It wasn't your fault, last time, and especially not this time. Besides I wanted to thank you for helping us out the other day, if you hadn't been there a student might have died."

Not helping at all, she continued to bawl harder, "B-b-but H-Harry could h-have been killed as well! A-a-and K-Kolie still wasn't strong enough to help, again!" She started pulling at her face and hair now.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself, please." Gazing up at him from the floor, she couldn't help but keep crying and sniffling every few moments. "It was never your fault I got hurt, because you were only doing as I asked you to, and I thank you for helping me protect another student. Anyway, I'm not in pain at all and feel completely recovered, so you shouldn't worry. - And I can guess it was you trying to push more food toward me yesterday, but you needn't coddle me so. If I need more food I can always reach a little further for it, thank you for the thought though."

Wiping her nose and eyes she looked up, "Master Harry is so kind... just like them. Kolie promises to do better next time!" With that she popped away, leaving the steaming tray of food behind.

Harry relaxed again, _one down, three to go._ His stomach groaned at the sight of all that food. _Might as well stop resisting._

Pulling the tray towards him he dug in. Buttery pastries with rich jam, fluffy eggs, fresh succulent fruit, and thick crisp bacon made him whole again, along with some refreshing juice to wash it down. He couldn't begin to eat it all, but gave it a good try all the same. There was even a cauldron cake for dessert which he enjoyed as he began getting out of bed.

Madam Pomfrey came walking back into the hospital wing with a piece of toast in one hand and newspaper under her arm. Seeing movement behind Harry's curtain she went to check on him. "And how did you wake up without my charms going off?" She looked down at the oversized tray of food and back at him. "That house elf sure has taken a liking to you, but I wish she wouldn't try to do my job for me..."

"I'll try to remind her of that next time I'm here, hopefully it's not for a very long time." He gave a weak smile.

"See that it isn't. Now, let me check you over one more time before you go." Casting more diagnostic charms while Harry put on a clean set of robes someone left for him, she harrumphed. "If I hadn't seen everything, I would imagine you had some secret regenerative powers hidden up your sleeve whenever I wasn't looking."

As she was checking over one red hand, Harry picked up his Nundu wand from the bed and attached it back to the holster, it clamped onto his wrist by itself like it was supposed to. She grabbed his other hand to compare and huffed again. "Would you look at that, one side redder than the other now. Is this the sleeve with the healing powers is it?" She teased him, but when she flipped his hand over she saw his wand there, "Hmm... well, no matter. Drink this potion later tonight, and put this salve on your arms and face when they itch or feel dry." She handed him two small bottles and he put them in his pockets. "Be sure not to mix them up, or you might be back here with a stomach ache you wouldn't believe."

Harry saw the labels on them and didn't know how you could forget. Grabbing his other wand he turned back, "Thanks again Madam Pomfrey, I'm sorry to trouble you so much."

"No trouble at all, it's my job. And call me Poppy, everyone does." She gave him an encouraging smile but seemed hesitant to let him out the doors.

oOoOo

Having until after lunch to be anywhere specific, Harry decided to explore the castle with his new map. Quickly taking the same shortcut he was shown the day before, he made his way to the Ravenclaw common room and then his dorm. Retrieving the map, he scanned it for anything interesting that jumped out at him. The Hogsmead entrances sounded great but he wasn't about to risk that just to buy a few trinkets he would get soon enough. Looking around the Ravenclaw tower he saw the perfect one to try out, it was just down from the common room, inside an old storage closet. It let out right beside the greenhouses which would be perfect for his morning herbology lessons. Labeled with a password and a note it said 'watch out for the first step' which seemed ominous.

The map was tucked back in a pocket as he headed downstairs, where he bumped into Sue and Padma upon exiting out the main door. They looked embarrassed, sympathetic, yet expectant, almost hoping he would let them in. Harry's mouth opened to say something, but couldn't find the words. Another student pushed by them standing in the doorway, disturbing the quiet as Harry looked away in shame. He knew exactly what they wanted, to have him confide in them, to be his friends, instead of simply fellow students he studied with or sat next to in class. But there was only one person he let get close, and now she wasn't speaking to him. He wasn't ready for more.

Padma ground her teeth and was about to start in, until Sue pulled her away with a sigh. Harry looked back in regret, but continued out the door.

Finding the designated closet soon after, he quickly stepped in while no one was looking. Saying the magic password, '_Cado_' and tapping on the door with his wand, he heard a grating sound of stone on stone behind him, then saw the meaning of the note. It was a steep drop to the next level that held a door only two steps away with a brilliant light shining underneath. The drop was taller than he was, so he sat down on the ledge and turned around while slowly lowering himself down. It felt strange dropping down, like he fell through the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters in mid air.

Putting his map away again he opened the door leading directly outside, next to a potting bench on either side. He recognized the door as being between the third and fourth greenhouse, one the first years tried to explore but was locked better than they could open with alohomora, now he knew why.

Harry soaked up the late morning sun and enjoyed the fresh cool air. Wandering around a bit he figured that this was as good of time as any to go talk to Hagrid, especially since he was already outside. He strolled along the exterior of the castle walls, following a well worn dirt path. Avoiding the whomping willow, he carefully walked over the dewy grass, trying not to slip. An owl hooted in the distant forbidden forest. Nothing seemed to move though when he stood still to watch, it only looked to be a dark forest with a variety of large trees. It was almost tempting to go exploring in it because of all the stories told about the strange creatures that lived there. Not that he wanted to risk his life at all, but to see how honest or exaggerated those tales really were. If he could see into it from above the canopy, then he thought it might be worth a broom ride over it.

Shrugging his shoulders he continued on his slippery path to Hagrid's, not wanting to put off the apology much longer. He managed not to fall once before finally arriving at the pumpkin patch. Most of them were picked for the Halloween feast, but some few still remained, namely a giant one that looked Hagrid sized. The roof of the cabin still puffed out a steady stream of smoke so Harry assumed he was home. Walking up the small steps and knocking created another cacophonous bark from Fang with some quieter words inside.

"Now who could that be, wasn't expectin' one visitor, let alone two." Wanting to run and hide, Harry didn't feel up to apologizing with anyone else around, and it would be awkward leaving so fast, or waiting for them to leave. But he stood his ground and waited for the inevitable.

Hagrid swung open the large door with ease and looked down, "Why speak o' the devil, we was jus' talkin' about you. Come on in an' join us for a cup o' tea." Harry was ushered inside to see the bushy haired seat filled once again. He hid his reddish hands in his sleeves and moistened his dry lips. _How did I miss sensing her so close? Am I still that out of it?_

She turned around towards him slowly, "Hi Harry, are you okay? I didn't see you at breakfast and there were some strange rumors going around..." Looking a little sheepish she turned back when he didn't respond. Fang ran up to him again ready to lick his face but a quick thought sent him mopping back to his bed.

_This is even more awkward than waiting for some random person to leave. Why would she come here without me to have tea with Hagrid? Was she that concerned about her moke traps, or did they really have that much in common to talk about, like being in Gryffindor without me? And why would they be talking about me, after she was avoiding me so much?_ _Probably because of the rumors about last night..._

His headache was coming back and neither of the potions he carried would help with that. Hagrid was clanging away in his makeshift kitchen, brewing another pot of tea and grabbing a miniature cup he was trying not to break. Harry tried to relax and calm his racing thoughts. Not wanting to think up some excuse and leave, he walked over and sat down, deciding to suffer through it with forced dignity.

Hermione's eyes flicked to him and away, not wanting to meet his gaze. "Do you need some help with that Hagrid?" She inquired, probably to avoid Harry's scrutiny.

''Na, I'll be fine, be right with yeh. - It's funny how things work out, ain't it? Yer jus' startin' ter worry about Harry here and up he pops, settin' yer mind at ease. Bet yeh was lookin' for her as well, weren't ya Harry?" Hagrid chuckled at the thought and finally brought more tea with a few softer looking biscuits he made over. Hermione's cheeks started to blush with the divulged information, but she sipped her tea in quiet.

"I was, but it's been a little hard trying to track her down lately." He felt badly about where his thoughts were leading earlier but still wasn't happy about being avoided. Hoping he might get an answer if she was looking for him now.

Her cheeks turned a little redder and she hesitantly took a biscuit to nibble on, or to keep her hands occupied.

Sitting down Hagrid looked at the two of them, "Got that all sorted then..." He took a biscuit and waited, but no one spoke. After a minute he grunted strangely, "Are yeh two try'n ter find a new way ter communicate instead o' talking now? I heard merpeople use a sort'a sign language when huntin', sounds might useful at times."

Hermione appeared to build up her courage and started to speak, "That does sound useful Hagrid, the muggle military also do that when quiet is needed." She looked down at her tea again, "But as for us, I think there's a little trouble communicating at times. Not knowing what one wants or when the other needs time to think... I should probably be going now anyway. Thank you for the tea and biscuits Hagrid, it's good to see you're okay Harry." Getting up from the table she walked towards the door.

"Hermione, wait..." It seemed Harry wasn't going to get an answer after all.

"Not today Harry, I'm sorry. I have other plans. Bye." She opened and closed the door behind her in one swift movement. Or as swift as possible for a first year to move Hagrid's enormous door.

The stunned look on Hagrid's face was still there when Harry gave up and took a biscuit, tentatively trying a bite. "These are really good Hagrid, what are they called?"

Hagrid's jaw flapped up and down a few times trying to catch up with what was going on, "Huh? Uh, oh, they're called purfle biscuits." Harry coughed suddenly but managed not to spit anything up. "Say, what's goin' on with yeh two lately? Havin' a fight about somethin'? Shouldn't yeh be going after her?"

"Not really... I guess she just needs time alone. Ever since the troll incident she's been a little distant, or a lot distant to me anyway. - That reminds me, I was meaning to say I'm sorry for leaving the Great Hall when you were put in charge. I wasn't really thinking that much and didn't consider how running off would affect other people. So I'm sorry and I hope you didn't get in too much trouble because of us."

Ruffling Harry's hair, he laughed, "Don' worry about it, Dumbledore wasn't expectin' me ter hold down every house elf who wanted ter help out. They're a might handy ter have around, but always want ter help too much. Same wit' these biscuits 'ere, helped me bake 'em, but wanted ter use chocolate or some nonsense in 'em instead o' some chizpurfle shells. Gotta stop 'em at some point." He took another bite of one and shot a grin at Harry.

Trying not to laugh Harry nodded along, "That's some good advice." _In some circumstances... just like all sensible rules and wisdom can have reasons to be ignored. But that's about as rare as Hagrid baking something delicious_.

They talked some more about house elves and trolls, Harry mentioning how he stuck the troll's club to the floor and let it smack itself in the face when he released it. Hagrid regaled him with a story about scareing off a forest troll with fire from his pumpkin patch a few years back, and how he never thought the smell would go away. They laughed about Harry's odd quidditch victory that Hagrid caught sight of, and reminisced about his father, how he used to love quidditch and could have gone professional once. It was fun talking to Hagrid, if not always intellectually stimulating. He could see why Hermione would look for him here, and even want to come here on her own at times. They soon finished the tea and batch of biscuits while talking about other fantastical creatures Hagrid heard about.

Harry weaseled in the idea of going shopping during Christmas break, to see if Hagrid might take him, since his relatives definitely wouldn't want to. Having to check with Dumbledore first to make sure it was okay, Hagrid was more than willing to take him out again. With that, Harry said his thanks and left him to tend to gamekeeper duties.

oOoOo

Walking back to the castle Harry worked on his magical perception, barely sensing someone waiting near the main entrance. It wasn't Draco and his gang or anyone he knew closely, but still somewhat familiar. Whoever it was might not even be waiting for him, but he wasn't too worried even so, with his easy successes against Draco lately. He came over the rise to see an older student reading a book and leaning against the stone steps to the entrance hall. It was Robert Hillard, who had probably heard from Hermione where he was. Harry remembered Robert wanted to talk about quidditch, maybe to invite him to try outs next year. Something else he would have to confront before lunch.

Making his way up the steep dirt pathway Harry wondered why no one seemed to use magical escalators or something similar. It was always, walk here, teleport there, or bend space through this door and that one, but never make it easier walking from place to place. He never walked so much in his life since coming to a magical school. At least now he had a map and shortcuts, but he also had to be careful people didn't see him enter or leave any.

_Maybe all the walking is intentional, since no which or wizard seems to care about physical fitness unless it's to ride a broom. That has to be it, a teacher or headmaster must have thought of it, in place of any gym class, they simply walked all the time. It couldn't be they always did it that way just because no one thought to change it. They weren't that dull and uninventive, - were they?_

Robert noticed him as he entered the courtyard, waved, and put his book away. "There you are Harry, was almost worried you were avoiding me. Attaching a troll would have to be the most extreme method anyone has taken in order not to talk with me. Getting hospitalized two days in a row has been done though, that's why I'm persistent."

"Ha, that sounds like you have girl troubles worse than I do."

That made Robert smile, "Girl troubles already? I think you might be ahead of the whole school if you can solve that problem. My troubles on the other hand usually stem from trying to convince studious Ravenclaws to try out for the quidditch team, and actually spend time practicing. You wouldn't believe the excuses some of them give, it's like they take me for a Hufflepuff who trusts in their loyalty. Sometimes I wonder if there'll even be a quidditch team when I leave... But I'm just being dramatic, most are passionate enough. That's where you come in, think you have what it takes this year?"

Harry hesitated, "Honestly? I don't think so. I know everyone loves it, but I'm not really into public competitions. The main reason why I did much in that amature tournament was so I wouldn't be hit by a bludger. But the time off wasn't a bad incentive either. I realize that might not convince you, so you're welcome to give me your pitch if you want."

"Huh... The only difficulty I expected was talking you into practicing more than once a week with us. Maybe get you in as seeker next year at the very least. The way you predicted where the snitch was going to go was as good as the professionals, but you don't even want to play? - I'm a little surprised, almost every first year in school would probably jump at the chance to be seeker - if they weren't going to embarrass themselves. You're not worried about that are you?"

Shaking his head, Harry responded, "Nope, I never was that interested in sports, I only played football when I was younger because I thought every boy had to. I'm hoping not everyone has to know about me refusing though? Somehow I get the impression that declining to join a quidditch team as a first year would be even worse than being the only one asked."

"Of course... I guess that cuts out my usual ploy to get you to practice with us until you feel comfortable. - Think you might be willing to explain to Professor Flitwick? If I told him the news he might not believe I really asked you."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, might as well make it official. And I doubt he has any other method to convince me either."

"Haha, you are a lot brighter than most. But I wouldn't be so sure about that, how do you think he got me to be captain of the quidditch team and prefect in the same year? He's not head of Ravenclaw house for nothing. Besides, he would want to convince you to join every year if you don't explain it to him yourself. He should still be in his office today."

The trek all the way up to the seventh floor took a few minutes while Robert explained the virtues of quidditch. Some of the history he mentioned was interesting, and the rest extremely difficult to believe, yet Harry was dealing with wizards, so he made allowances in his estimation of accuracy.

Moving on, Harry asked what a professional player got paid. It turned out that the highest paid ones got around two hundred Galeons per game, which didn't seem that much considering the popularity of the sport and each team only played an average twenty games per year. But then again, he saw an ad for a job in Diagon Alley that paid only forty two galleons a month. Something was definitely strange about wizarding currency, or the jobs they had.

When they arrived at Professor Flitwick's door Robert knocked loudly as Harry gazed down the corridors leading to the hall of hexes, and before that, the hallway to the disappearing room that they fought the trolls in. It was disconcerting that a girl could get lost in a room without a door on it all the time, and somehow be followed by two random trolls. The room wasn't even on the map he got from the twins, but that wasn't saying too much. He figured it might be a good idea to question Lavender about the incident, to see how she got there and if the trolls were already inside.

He was startled as the door banged open in front of him to reveal a very disgruntled Professor, Kettleburn was the name Harry remembered. Having only one of each limb made him a little too unique to forget, his eyes barely glanced at them as he rushed by in a huff.

Knocking again on the open door, Robert looked towards the distracted and frazzled Flitwick. "Mind if we come in Professor? Harry wanted to tell you his decision himself."

"Ah? Oh, yes do come in. Have a seat, and don't mind the burn marks." Said the ash covered professor.

The chair Harry sat down in was oddly shaped and looked to be built out of old books and folded papers, much like the rest of the room. Everything was decorated with blackened soot marks but those seemed to be unintentional and new. Beneath the layer of grime Harry noticed more books and old scrolls stacked away in open cabinets or piled in many individual shelves. Despite all the clutter it was still cozy with rich blue tapestries on the walls and warm reddish wood underlying the whole room, instead of the usual drab stone. Harry looked back to see Robert still standing, then backing out of the room, "I'll get out of your hair now, but I tried my best professor!" He gave Harry a smirk as he closed the door on his way out.

Sifting through stacks of messy papers and disheveled books Flitwick barely acknowledged his hasty retreat. After several more minutes of watching the professor maddeningly search around the room, Harry spoke up, "Excuse me professor, but what are you looking for?"

"My wand, can't do much about this mess without it I'm afraid. Professor Kettleburn seemed to have forgotten he was carrying an ashwinder egg in his pocket which was improperly frozen once again, and made a mess of things. If you have a moment to spare, would you help look as well? It must be around here somewhere..." He was peeking underneath a giant tome of spells, nearly his own size.

A little confounded, Harry realized there wasn't a new trend in holding your wand at the ready. It was stuck in the cuff of the professor's small and pointy wizards cap, matching the plain olive colored robes he usually wore as well. The stick kept bouncing back and forth on top of Flitwick's head as he tilted this way and that, searching all around the room. Harry was having difficulty not laughing, "Um, professor, is that it on top on your hat?"

Straightening up Flitwick looked at Harry in confusion before slowly raising a tiny hand to his head, feeling around for it. Finally clasping his fingers around the wand he gave a small high pitched chuckle, "That simply goes to show, even an expert wizard can learn from some outside perspective." With a wave or two of his wand the room started organizing itself back into place, furniture straightened up, and the soot around the room began to disappear. It looked much better and Harry was impressed by the sight of it, especially when multiple windows were revealed behind the books which let in more light.

"There, I've been meaning to clean up lately. Now, what can I do for you young man, I believe Robert said you were here to tell me something?"

"About that, I know some people may want me on the quidditch team, but I don't think it would be much fun. Somewhat because I already figured out the trick with the snitch. Though I didn't want to tell anyone else that unless it made them pressure me even more." Harry spoke as he glanced at the moving lines of text, drifting along the arms of his chair made of books.

"No fun? I guess sitting through a week long game does tend to discourage people... but even being seeker doesn't hold your interest? And which trick to catching the snitch did you find?" Flitwick's bushy eyebrows were raised and he leaned over his desk with interest.

Having second thoughts, Harry figured it was safest to only reveal one or two things. "That it reacts to your desire to catch it, so when you clear your mind it simply flies in the same pattern. Also I believe my enchanted conspecs might be giving me too much of an advantage."

"Conspecs?" He studied Harry's eyes closely, "Oh, yes, correct you are. Modified glasses are against the rules, but would be simple to disable the spell during games. And I should tell you that in professional matches there are more advanced and faster snitches, since after years of practice almost every seeker realizes what you already have. Besides, the real challenge is against other competent players, it can get very exciting trying to influence the snitch at the right times." Harry shook his head. "No? - Well there always are other positions you might like to try, beaters tend to have lots of fun if they enjoy hitting things, but with your natural ability on a broom I'm sure you would feel right at home in the chaser position. If nothing else you could simply practice this year with the others and learn which fits you the best?"

Harry considered for a moment, but knew he simply didn't care enough. Not when there was a whole world of magic to explore, and he didn't want to be stuck with broom riding as his only useful talent because he didn't have time for anything else. "I'm sorry sir, I don't think it's for me. Maybe someday I might be interested enough, but not right now. While I do like flying, spending so much time practicing doesn't seem worth it, and I wouldn't want to get special treatment to skip practices either."

Flitwick gave a lopsided smile, "You remind me a lot of myself in school, always so studious and eager to learn new spells. Though I did regret not spending more time playing with friends and having fun in my youth... But I had quite a lot of entertainment in dueling competitions later. I guess it all balances out in the end, yes? - I'm sure you will find your own wondrous path with talent like yours, although if you ever get curious, you will be most welcome at the practices." He winked and took out a tin of cupcakes. One jumped out and started dancing over the table towards Harry.

He picked it up and laughed, it was just like Penny showed them at the start of the year. "Thanks for understanding Professor Flitwick. By the way... do you happen to know any good books on enchanting theory?"

"Oh-ho, you do have your sights set quite high." With another flick of his wand a small book came floating down towards Harry who caught it. "I believe that one might help get you started, but it is a very tricky art to study. Some people take many years before they are able to enchant a single thing. Most often they are discouraged by destroying too many valuable materials in the process of learning to enchant in the first place. Be very careful before you try to enchant anything yourself, and make sure you have a teacher present at all times, if you do. Since some spells have a tendency to backfire catastrophically when enchanted wrong."

oOoOo

Thanking him one more time, Harry got up from his seat and left smiling with a new book in his hand. Closing the door, left one thought nagging at him. Looking down the sparsely lit corridor Harry followed his map towards where he remembered the room was, while munching on the cupcake struggling in his hand. Turning the final corner he saw someone else near the wall where it appeared. Of course, it was Hermione. He was surprised how she ascertained where it was, but that was also predictably Hermione, surprising everyone with her amazing knowledge. He could see her frustration at not being able to find the room and could guess why she might want to. He stood there to watch, finishing his cupcake, and wondering if she might discover anything.

She had already told him to stay away once today, but he was determined to at least apologize to her, for whichever thing he did to make her mad. Although her absent mindedness cried out to be disturbed.

Slowly sneaking up behind her, he thought a distraction might get her talking. He knew it wasn't a bright idea, yet it was almost irresistible when she was in such deep thought, not caring about a thing in the world but the problem in front of her. She chewed lightly on a loch of hair while staring at the blank wall in concentration. Harry wished he knew a silencing spell but kept going all the same. Creeping up to a few steps behind her, he opened the book in his hands and sat down on the stone floor.

"This is interesting."

The silence was broken by a piercing screech. Hermione jumped back from him, breathing heavily and pointing her wand directly at his head. When their eyes met she gave him an evil glare. Walking straight at him she pushed him down to the floor, "Criminy Harry! I'm going to kill you one of these days! Don't hold me responsible the next time you do that and I throw a blasting curse right at your head. What in Merlin's name are you doing here anyway? Just come to show off your tracking skills again and frighten me all at once?"

He laughed lightly while laying on the floor, "Maybe... or I just got done refusing to be seeker of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and I thought to check on the disappearing doorway. Though you might want to stay more aware, since it wouldn't be good if you killed the headmaster because he spooked you one day."

"You know I get distracted when I'm thinking about something, and you snuck up behind me on purpose! I would say that deserves a little blasting. Now what did you say about a disappearing doorway?" She tapped her foot in agitation and kept the glare she was beginning to perfect.

Harry just smiled up at her, "You're kind of cute when you're angry." That halted the conversation immediately. And there was that unreadable expression back on her face. He sat up again, "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know what happened in the infirmary was overstepping the bounds of our friendship and I don't want to jeopardize that. I didn't mean to do anything creepy and I'm really sorry if I did. I hope we can still be friends?"

She just stared at him, not moving a muscle or even blinking. He lasted a whole minute of suffering under her gaze, until he broke, "Come on Hermione, please just say something. I don't know what else to do, or why you're so mad at me. You're my best friend, and I've never had one of those before. Please don't push me away by just ignoring me!"

That broke her expression. She turned her face away and finally spoke, "You really need to make up your mind about who you like. First I hear it's Padma, then Hannah, then Lavender, and half the first year girls."

"Wait, Padma? All she does is torment me!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she continued, "Sometimes you can be really dense. You know that right?" Harry tilted his head and nodded half heatedly. "Now be quiet and let me finish."

"There have always been crazy rumors about you, and I never know what to believe for sure. You confirm some, but I can't ask you about them all, especially certain ones. Yet I come to find out about one you wouldn't want me to hear, that you've had a crush on Lavender Brown and were using me to get close to her... I mean Lavender of all people?" She shook her head in confusion, "But I ignored that as well, seeing how much you liked her. Taking advantage of every opportunity you got, offering your help against bullies, suggesting I keep Gryffindors like her close, and secretly practicing your flying. You knew she liked quidditch players and I don't know how you managed to get on our team, but you certainly impressed her in the end."

Her lips tensed while trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. "I even tried to be happy for you two..."

She sighed heavily, "But then you get all weird when she goes missing, acting like you barely care, to knowing exactly where she is, and trying to go save her on your own. - Next thing I know, you're feeling me up while asleep and ogling me when you think no one can see. Making me feel horrible because she can't stop talking about how you saved her, and all you're doing is following me around. That's some pretty messed up friendship if you ask me." She sniffed and turned her back to him.

The crushing weight of hurt and relief was flooding through Harry. He finally figured out what was wrong, but a turmoil of emotions kept his throat strangled in fear. Standing up with near tears in his eyes he took a step towards her. He tried to reach out a hand to her but she pulled away. Throwing away his fear, pain, and insecurities he stepped up close and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. She resisted lightly but gave up and sniffed again. The pleasant smell of her hair and the comforting hold on her let him speak once more.

"I know this sounds crazy, but there isn't anyone I care about more than you Hermione. Maybe that's sadder than it is sweet, but you're the only one I can relate to. I barely know Lavender, let alone have a crush on her. I've never even thought about her in that way, and would never use you like that. You may think I'm a creep for touching or watching you improperly, but I promise it'll never happen again. I don't want to risk our friendship or have you stop speaking to me ever again. You're my best friend in the world, and we have the most fun together. No one could replace you. I think you know that." He felt better getting everything out, but all his hopes hung on what she would say next.

Hermione stood there for a moment, shaking slightly, then turned around and hugged him back, mumbling quietly while sobbing into his shirt, "Don't say never... you muppet."


	13. Chapter 13 - Friends

Chapter 13

Friends

Lunch bells rang, signaling the time to compose themselves. They slowly untangled their arms, while Hermione tried to tame her frazzled hair, Harry adjusted his disheveled robes, and both discreetly wiped away watery eyes. Harry looked for a distraction and found one already in his hands, "Look what Professor Flitwick loaned me, it's a book on enchanting theory."

Hermione chuckled at him with a knowing half smile. "You were serious... you turned down being seeker."

He grinned back, "Yep. Oh, and you won't believe what I managed to get ahold of - a real Hogwarts map. Want to take a secret passage to the ground floor?" Slipping it out of his inner pocket he unfolding it in front of her.

This replaced her look of doubt with interest as they slowly headed towards the main staircase. "Where did you manage to find this? Did Hagrid have it lying around in his sock drawer or something?" She looked it over for secret passages but there were only the regular hallways and rooms in great detail. "I don't see any way to get down there any faster, what did you figure out this time?"

Harry tried to restrain his continuous grin, "I promised not to tell, or even show anyone the secret passageways, but I'm sure an exception would be made for you. I'll try to get you access, and maybe another map if you want. The only thing it doesn't show is the disappearing room you were searching for, we might... or hopefully someone can talk with Lavender to find out how she got in. Because even I don't know why the door appeared when it did for me, it could be only available at a certain time of day or something."

"You mean it wasn't there when you arrived? That's how you know it disappears... By the way, are you going to tell anyone how you found Lavender?" She glanced at him skeptically.

"We'll have to talk about that later, I promise, it's just I have... I have a meeting with Dumbledore after lunch. Where I'll probably have to tell him about the troll incident, and some other things. But right now, follow me." Leading her onto the sixth floor he took her to the statue that mirrored the one on the ground floor. Flicking its elbow revealed the entrance and he pulled Hermione in quickly so no one would notice. Two short flights down and they were already exiting outside the entrance hall. "Like it?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly and stared back at the statue, probably burning the location into her memory. Harry stepped in front of her, "Can we meet up after my talk with Dumbledore is over, or do you really have other plans today?"

With a playful grimace she punched him lightly, "Since you startled me from my other plans and gave me some new information, I guess I can get back to it another time. And if you get me a copy of that map, all is forgiven." They entered the Great hall and walked down the aisle together.

"I'll meet you in our usual spot then at around two?" Hermione nodded at him and they sat down back to back once again.

oOoOo

Harry returned to enter the antechamber in the Great Hall after everyone had left. Finding the portrait already open and Dumbledore nowhere to be seen, he headed up the stairway to the office. Checking his map quickly, he noticed this shortcut wasn't noted on the map either. _Probably because the Weasley twins couldn't sneak into the headmaster's office even if they tried_. Exiting out of the other portrait he smelled the unique scent of toasting marshmallows. Seeing Dumbledore sitting in their usual alcove holding a thin piece of wood towards the fire confirmed the notion.

Relaxing into the chair beside him, Harry felt whole once again. Hermione was talking to him, he had apologized to almost everyone he needed to, and no trace of last night's nightmare remained except the memory. He decided to tell Dumbledore the details, since if anyone might be able to help or understand the mysterious magic, it was this man. Roasting a marshmallow over the fire in some plain robes, he looked almost like a regular person sitting there. Until he wordlessly conjured another wooden skewer out of thin air and set it down beside Harry. They had somehow become a lot more casual with each other over the passing month, and felt at ease simply enjoying each other's company. Maybe that was inevitable when training in occlumency and sharing personal memories with another person, yet Harry couldn't help holding some things back.

Starting first, Harry spoke, "So what would you like to hear about first? The quidditch game, the troll incident, or last night's indie horror film?" Dumbledore was pulling off a roasted marshmallow onto a crumpet and put a piece of chocolate on as well. "Are you trying to make s'mores? I've heard they're made with graham crackers though, and similar to chocolate teacakes or wagon wheels."

Dumbledore jumped up in excitement, "Ah-ha, graham crackers! That was the name I could not remember. Thank you dear boy, you have saved us from a most dreadful fate. Coda." A hunched and aged house elf with greenish skin popped into existence beside him. "Would we happen to have any graham crackers in the castle?"

"Not believing so sir, make them the kitchen could if you like. Requested they have been, by foreign students in the past." He bowed while answering.

Taking a small bite out of the crumpet s'more Dumbledore's face twisted slightly, "Hmm, I suppose we will need them after all. Only a small batch if they can Coda. Thank you." The house elf disappeared again with another slow bow and flourish at the words.

Harry chuckled quietly but became curious all the same, "What's your opinion on the idea of owning house elves? Hermione kind of reacted badly to the idea, but I suppose most muggleborn might, growing up with a history of freeing slaves as the moral thing to do, after millennia of it being common. I guess even wizards owned human slaves in the past, but I haven't seen much about it in the history books. That probably ended in 1689 when wizards all started hiding from muggles, so they missed the global trend of banning slavery I imagine."

"That is quite admirable of you to pay attention in Professor Binns' class Harry... many cannot manage the same."

Harry shook his head, "Neither can I, I just read the books. Maybe you can tell me why you keep a ghost on as Professor some other time though." _And such a mind numbingly boring one at that._

Sitting down again Dumbledore let a droll smile touch his face and considered the original question, "While Hogwarts must own house elves legally, it has been since Helga Hufflepuff first brought them to Hogwarts in the tenth century, that this place was intended to be a sanctuary for them. Away from true ownership, allowing them to live however they wish. I have tried to uphold that ideal as well. There are no real rules or restrictions on them here, although they are asked to avoid students, since some have been taken advantage of, or abused in the past. Very rarely do students ever seek them out, so I was astonished to learn of your friendship with Kolie and the rest, especially so soon after arriving here. I can only imagine the reaction of new muggleborn students, since their presence has been part of Hogwarts to me, for so many years now. But I have considered similar thoughts to yours as for why the practice is still allowed, despite my attempts to change it."

"I see, I'm sure Hermione would like to know all that. I guess student abuses are also why they aren't mentioned in the usual Hogwarts history textbook. We had to search for a while even to find out anything written about them." Just then, Coda popped in front of them holding a plate laden with crispy brown crackers, full of little dot like perforations, topped with sugar and what smelled like a hint of cinnamon. Dumbledore thanked Coda again and offered to roast a marshmallow for him. Refusing of course he asked if there was anything else they needed and then popped away with satisfied grin.

Dumbledore relaxed back in his chair with relish, and his eyes twinkled madly at Harry when he offered a marshmallow on a stick to him. Harry accepted it with a chuckle at how someone so old could get so excited about sweets. They roasted the marshmallows over hot coals while continuing the conversation. "I have to admit Harry, I was a little disappointed in your quidditch match against Draco. With your skill it looked as if you could have beaten him more than fairly without resorting to using your mental abilities."

"I don't know why everyone expects me to be so great, it isn't like I've had any practice at quidditch, and not much in flying as well. I know I was given the advantage when I realized the snitch responds to your desire for it. But I didn't want to be ground into the stands while chasing after a ball, so I just influenced where it would go instead."

Looking quizzically at him Dumbledore inquired further, "You mean you were manipulating the snitch and not Draco? I.. It appeared that you were forcing Draco to chase dangerously after the snitch and crash into both the ground and another student, while you easily manage to avoid him and catch the snitch."

At Harry's dismayed expression he continued, "I admit I can vaguely sense your mental spell sent at people but I did not consider you could use that on the snitch instead, as most mental spells do not work on the nonliving. This revelation is astonishing, and might account for some unusual occurrences in famous quidditch games, if another Wizard could use a similar spell. It also explains how thoroughly you were able to predict where the snitch was headed in that last moment. I am sorry for thinking so badly of you. Although using your special glasses and being able to control the snitch is not precisely fair... luring another student into a dangerous situation is not only unkind, but malicious." Dumbledore's marshmallow caught fire and he had to blow it off, revealing a charred outside that disappointed him further.

"I know, I only meant for him to lose the snitch or get knocked off his broom at first, like he almost did to me. Honestly, I didn't try to run him into Lavender, or even see her there. As for cheating, I admit it has become habit to take advantage of my powers at times..." _Or when Draco is acting like an ass._

Refastening another marshmallow Dumbledore nodded, "I hope you keep that in mind and play fairly in any official matches from now on. We definitely would not want anyone finding out you can manipulate the snitch or the whole international quidditch league would be up in arms."

"Actually... I turned down the offer. Playing quidditch and practicing riding a broom all the time doesn't appeal to me, especially knowing I could win at any time but holding back to play fair. As I was telling Robert and professor Flitwick, I like flying but quidditch isn't my idea of fun. Finding useful spells and inventive magic is much more appealing. In addition I think it would be better for me to stay out of the spotlight with all the harmful rumors and talk still circulating." Harry took the perfectly toasted marshmallow off his skewer and assembled the pieces together. Taking a bite was messy but oh so delicious and gooey. _I'll definitely have to share this idea with Hermione and the rest. Packaged Wagon Wheels barely even compare._

Dumbledore concentrated on his marshmallow this time, even with the surprising news. Although his eyebrows jumped in reaction for him, "I have to say, your father would be disappointed, being a quidditch champion himself. On the other hand, your mother would be delighted at your sensible choice to avoid playing a dangerous game at such an age. I suppose you have six more years if you ever change your mind."

It took another second or two before Harry could respond with the sticky treat in his mouth. "So would you like to hear how I found Lavender or fought the trolls now?"

"That part seems mostly self explanatory due to your past descriptions of your abilities. I should have guessed you might be able to find Miss Brown, yet seeing a giant tree trapping one troll, and the force at which you threw that bit of metal does astound me. - Would you like to talk about being responsible for the death of such a creature? Or what motivated you to take such action?"

"I think you know that last part as well, and it didn't feel sentient to me despite its human like form. I didn't revel in its death if that's what you're worried about, but I also didn't feel compelled to show compassion after what it did. Did I do anything you think was wrong there?"

"Not as such, although I do wish you could have contacted me or another teacher before tiring Kolie to the point of fainting at my feet."

Shrugging, Harry countered, "It was miscommunication, but if you have some spare communication mirrors or a way to send messages faster than an owl, I'd be more than willing to use that next time you let some trolls in the castle."

Dumbledore glanced knowingly at Harry and began building his own s'more, but managed to squeeze out fluff from one side to drop on his robe. He shrugged and kept talking while trying to eat it all at once. "I was much more, interested in... what happened in your nightmare, last night. Spontaneously bleeding scars, and burnt hands, are something we must watch out for." His long beard was smudged with more white fluff and crumbs as he devoured the warm sweet.

Hary laughed briefly at the sight, "With all the rumors of the troll I hope last night gets lost in all the speculation. It's a good thing no one can find that room we fought in or it might even be more crazy. By the way, do you know why that room disappeared, or how Lavender and I even found it?" Harry attached another marshmallow to his skewer and put it back over the dying fire.

"Sometimes the youth have so many advantages..." Dumbledore looked down at the mess on himself, then cast a cleaning charm and it was gone, "But we wise old wizards are not without out any strengths. To combine your talents and my experience is what this school should strive towards. - I do not know exactly what it is, but it felt similar to a lavatory I found years ago, when I was in a hurry to find one." Harry looked at him dubiously.

"It also seemed akin to a storage room I found a unique object in last year, it was exactly what I needed. But I can give no further clues or you would learn nothing on your own. Please continue your tale about last night." He squished two more marshmallows onto his skewer and rested it in mid air over the fire, slowly turning on their own.

Harry began to tell him about the feeling of hate that entered his mind, how it started earlier in the day, and he had fought it off. Later that night it was more insistent and caused him nightmares, sensing it was somehow foreign, he realized it wasn't part of his dream and caught it. Burning it in the fire of his mind, it struggled and fought him but before he could destroy it Penny woke him up. Probably saving his life in the process. Dumbledore asked a few questions during his story but was quiet at the end.

After another s'more each he finally spoke up, "It might be wise to not try that again, and only push it out of your mind. That is until your are much older and we have found some better explanation for this event. Or protection for you against it."

"So I'm supposed to simply hope it doesn't come back again? - And are you going to tell me how two fully grown mountain trolls made it to the seventh floor of the castle without your knowledge?" He looked up to observe Dumbledore's reaction. _Or will you simply change the topic once again?_

He winced minutely at the question, "That I'm afraid is my fault, having tasked professor Quirrell with procuring a troll to guard a door, I did not suspect he would try for two wild ones at the same time, let alone lose control of them in the hallways. As for how they made it to the seventh floor, they must have been chasing Miss Brown for some reason. I have ensured it will not happen again though."

"That's good at least." Harry resisted commenting on his poor choice of teachers. Instead he picked up one more marshmallow and glided it to the center of the coals, holding it in mid air with wandless magic. Slowly roasting it on all sides to a perfect golden brown, he floated a piece of chocolate to it and melted it slightly as well. Then brought it back to sit gently between two more graham crackers, making the most perfect s'more.

Watching him control multiple objects effortlessly, Dumbledore spoke, "It might be better to restrict your use of any advanced magic as well, until you are fully healthy again. This dark magic might have been able to affect you recently because of your weakened state, having passed out the day before from using too much magic against the trolls. Conserving your energy and getting lots of sleep should help if that is the case."

A nod of acknowledgment was enough between them. "Does that mean we don't have to practice today? Trying to manipulate my thoughts and defend from mind attacks doesn't sound fun right now."

"I would imagined so, given recent occurrences. Next week then. - Now, I can not reveal my sources, but I hear tell that you might be planning a birthday party for Hagrid next month. If so, may I be invited as well? He is a good friend and I would enjoy helping in any way."

Harry might have been surprised if he hadn't gotten to know Dumbledore over the last month. However much he acted the proper wise old wizard at times, he was just a big kid at heart who cared a lot about his friends. "Alright, but we were planning on bringing everything to his place after dinner on his birthday, so it won't fit too many extras."

"Understood." He nodded gravely, "Please let me know when my help is needed."

Standing up and stretching Harry smiled and motioned to his last s'more, "Do you happen to have anything to carry this in? I was planning on sharing one with Hermione if it didn't get all over the place."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes shined brightly once more, "Sharing treats with friends, one of my favorite past times... Now let me see here, I should have just the thing."

They walked over to his desk and he reached deep into one of his drawers, shifting a few things around he finally pulled out, _Tupperware?_ "Muggles do make some wonderful and creative devices these days. Although it gets hard to keep up with any of it, I sometimes find useful items like these. I even managed to squeeze in a preserving, and warming charm on it, so it should be perfect. I would like it returned later though, having lost a few on my own already."

Nearly laughing at the house-wife imitation, Harry thanked him and made a quick exit.

oOoOo

On the second floor corridor Harry exited out beside the massive stone gargoyle, which moved back into place to the din of grating stone on stone, ending with what sounded like an exasperated huff. He looked back at the passive chiseled face and squinted at it in contemplation. But soon was interrupted by whimpering sounds of a young student. Harry followed the noise towards a hallway at the end of the corridor with his wand at the ready, having recently learned that any cries warranted caution. Peeking around the corner he saw where the noise was coming from.

It was a young Gryffindor boy trying to pull himself up with the help of a doorhandle while his legs were locked together. He looked familiar but Harry hadn't tried to remember everyone's names yet. He fell to the floor again with another whimper, after the doorhandle slipped out of his weak grip. Wiping the snot from his nose with what looked like an already moist sleeve, he tried again. Harry stepped around the corner to help when he felt the presence of someone else farther down the hall. It was Draco, but by himself this time.

He jumped back behind the wall and expanded his senses to search for the other two who were probably lying in wait somewhere else, but came up empty. _Did I finally succeed? Did they abandon Draco or did he leave them? If this is a trap for someone, then it doesn't seem to have helped curb the bullying much. But I can't expect instant results either, maybe he'll start to mellow with time now that there's no one to encourage him. I suppose I better help his victim out, but what would be the best way..._

Deciding on a little long distance spellwork, Harry peeked an eye around the corner again to give the boy a boost. Gently helping him up to his feet received only a cry of alarm.

"There's someone over there trying to help!" He pointed directly at Harry. _What, an, idiot. _

Draco came bolting down the hallway after him, and Harry took off as well. Not wanting to trip Draco while running, in case he fell face first into the unforgiving stone floor and died. Quickly ducking into the side door of a darkened lecture hall, Harry closed the door behind him and tried to calm his breathing while opening his senses. He felt Draco run past, but also sensed other people in the room with him.

Turning around, he saw a large light shining against the wall he was next to. The light originated in the middle of the room, from what looked like an exceedingly old fashion slide projector. It had bronze metal work and a wooden frame that changed slides at the wave of a wand from an older boy at the front of the class. Though Harry couldn't see what the image was.

Reading off a cue card, the boy spoke, "What we are seeing here is a bunch of big breasted, brown, boobies... bouncing on bananas... in the Bahamas." Harry's eyebrows knitted in bewilderment as boisterous laughter filled the room. "Alright, who's the jokester that added this one? This is a birding club, not your personal pranking grounds." More laughter followed as two distinctly red haired individuals could be seen rushing out the opposite door of the lecture hall, cracking up as they left. "Weasleys!"

It was another few minutes before the room quieted again and order was restored. That's when Harry heard the voices outside his door, "Where'd they go Longbottom?" _That's right, _Harry thought,_ he's the one from the boat ride over, Neville._

"I... I don't know..." He sniffled.

"Bleeding squib, even a piece of rotting troll flesh would be better bait than you. Forget about me asking Snape to lay off, I'll tell him I saw you spitting in your cauldron next time you cockup."

"B-but you promised, on your family honor!?"

"Ha! Like your family would know anything about honor, bunch of blood traitors. - Have fun getting to the seventh floor with your legs stuck together."

Harry heard the Gryffindor being pushed down and whimper again as he hit the floor. As he felt Draco walk away, Harry opened up the door a crack and tripped him when he started to turn a corner. Causing more cursing down the hallway.

Not knowing the counter-jinx to free Neville, Harry opened the door all the way to let the light in the room, getting the other's attention and angry responses from inside the room. He stepped outside and looked at the pitiful sobbing Gryffindor. "Next time, tell a prefect or teacher instead of trusting someone like him." Then he walked away, leaving him there.

oOoOo

Making his way back to the Ravenclaw library, Harry took another shortcut on his map to the seventh floor and quickly checked for the disappearing doorway, but it still wasn't there. So he walked back down to the sixth floor, all the while wondering how much he should tell Hermione about everything. Coming up behind her reading intently in their window nook, he nearly gave into scaring her again, but resisted. Instead he sat down beside her and peeked over at what she was reading, _Beginner's Occlumency_, Harry almost laughed. Just when he was wanting to avoid the topic with Dumbledore, she was getting interested.

"You might want to guard your back before you delve deeper into your mind, you keep forgetting to stay aware of your surroundings."

"Or, you might be lucky to restrain yourself from trying to frighten me." She lifted her poised wand from behind the book and smirked at his raised eyebrows.

"So now you're trying to lure me in, acting all bookish and innocent, only to take revenge. Maybe you don't deserve a special treat after all..." She glanced over at the small container he took out of his pocket but continued her book, ignoring him. _She's cute even when acting smug... And I'm supposed to be resisting those thoughts, damn it._

"Never mind, you've got to try one of these, they're amazing." He opened the lid and held out the s'more to her but she kept ignoring him, simply to needle him a little more. "You better try it before it gets cold. Otherwise I might eat it up and you'd have to ask the elves to make a special batch, just for you."

Hermione tried to hide her grin from him but was doing a terrible job, "Fine, if you insist."

Picking it up she examined it a little and took a tentative bite. Her eyes widened while trying to keep pieces from falling all over, "Wow, did Kolie decide to spoil you today or what? This is amazing!" Taking small bites with a hand underneath, Harry moved her book so she wouldn't spill any on it. She nodded in thanks, not wanting to try talking again.

"Dumbledore got the ingredients, the house elves made the graham crackers, and we roasted them while talking. They're called s'mores and are from the states. Oh, and he wants to come to Hagrid's birthday party with us." Hermione coughed a little and looked at him, trying to discern his truthfulness. "Don't know how he found out, but he offered to help in any way. Plus he gave me a few hints on the disappearing door when I asked, though they're a little weird. One was that the room seemed similar to a lavatory he found once."

A wry look of disbelief played across her face as she licked at the bits of marshmallow on her hands, "You know, I almost believe you sometimes, until you go beyond rubbish with your jokes."

That made Harry chuckle even while trying not to, "Your 'not impressed' expression is great, but I don't think I have ever lied to you. I may have been a little economical with the truth... but never lied. Dumbledore also told me that he found a really useful item in a storage room like that, just when he needed it. It almost sounds like it appears when it's supposed to, like a lame plot device or something."

Her disbelief turned into a half smile, "Seriously? You expect me to believe your joke about controlling the snitch as well?"

With a sheepish grin he nodded, "But you can't tell anyone, otherwise it might destroy wizarding society as we know it, or maybe just quidditch. Who knows?"

"You are serious! What a cheat! How on earth did you figure that out? Was it anything to do with what you did while fighting the troll? Because there were some strange things going on then..." He didn't respond immediately so she prodded his shoulder to get him to talk. He still didn't respond so she kept at it, beginning to giggle as he sat motionless.

Clouds parted outside the window and light shined in, illuminating her laughing face with the blue flower still pinned near her collar. She never seemed to go anywhere without it, even when she was ignoring him. It should have been obvious to him before, but in that moment he knew that he trusted her, and could tell her anything. Maybe not all at once though, just in case he scared her away again. Harry decided it was time to really let her in, so she knew who he was. Even with the short span of time they knew each other, it felt right. She would always be his friend.

He looked around and let his senses search for anyone close but the library was deserted. Pulling their chairs together with his wand, Harry began, "You're right. - Ever since I was about seven, I was able to send thoughts to people, and apparently to magical objects like the snitch too. That's how I told you where Lavender was and why the troll kept screaming, I sent it a thought of the sun. I know it sounds mental, but it's the truth... I was afraid to tell you before now because of what you might think of me."

Concern with a reassuring smile greeted him as Harry looked back at her from scanning the room. "Harry, that's amazing! I thought that felt like your magic when the idea entered my mind. But you don't have to worry about what I might think of you, we all had some strange things happen with magic when we were kids. Padma told me she changed Parvati's mouth into a duckbill once because she was pulling her hair, Sue admitted to making her toad grow so much as a child that they couldn't shrink it back to normal. And the stories Fred and George tell about their underage magic are much, much worse. Even I lit a boy's pants on fire once because he was making up lies about me. Luckily it didn't burn him like bluebell flames, or I don't know what would've happened. - Just because you're still doing it doesn't mean anything's wrong, I heard Seamus Finnigan keeps regrowing his eyebrows without a wand every time he burns them off."

"This isn't an accident or unintended magic Hermione, I learned to control it, just like I've been practicing how to sense where people are. That's how I found out about Draco bullying you three before Halloween, when you were late that day I tracked you to the dungeons and overheard what happened. It's how I knew where Lavender was as well. I've barely told anyone about what I can do yet, because it's supposedly an ominous sign of being a potential dark lord or some nonsense. It's not that I believe it's shameful, but what others might assume. The rumor mill around here is completely barmy already, if it got around that I can perform wandless magic and influence minds... it would be bad." Harry sent the words to her mind, '_believe me now?'_

Her eyes widened at the unsaid thought and her voice dropped to a whisper while leaning even closer, "That's incredible Harry! How do you do it? Is it like a spell you imagine casting, similar to the description of learning nonverbal spells? Does your wand help with either? Do they have anything to do with legilimency, if so maybe you could teach it?"

She continued speculating and asking questions eagerly, while Harry forgot about his worries. The news was expected to make her wary, not spark her interest in learning. He definitely should have known better.

After about a minute of her questions, writing down ideas, and forming plans to try testing the limits of his abilities, he interjected before she got too far ahead. "Okay, I'll try to teach you, but it might be really hard because they're not regular spells. It's not like the description of nonverbal spells, but who knows in practice. It might be similar to legilimency except I've never done that, and I don't need to enter your mind to send a thought. I read about a spell called homenum revelio which sounds very similar to how I sense people, so that might be easier to learn. As for the rest, we've got lots of time to figure it all out. Just imagine though, if you learn how to send thoughts too, we'll be able to cheat without anyone noticing, even at exams."

Hermione's stunned expression of horror overrode the interested grin she was wearing, "WHAT?" She couldn't be more incredulous if someone said her real name wasn't Granger.

Harry cracked up laughing, "Oh that was too good to pass up. You should have seen your face, the flap you were in was priceless. But really, the possibilities are immense."

The glare she gave him was her best yet. It only made Harry laugh more though, because now he knew what a really angry otter looked like. She was still holding the crumbs from her s'more, so she threw them at him. They bounced away a foot from his head and fell to the floor as if splashing against an invisible window. Her jaw hung open for a second, "Noooooo! That's no fair Harry! How did you do that one? You're going to tell me all your secrets right this minute or.. or I'm going to - to never share another spell or trick I learn, especially occlumency!" She clutched her book close and looked at him with a stern pout.

Trying to suppress his continued laughter at the irony, he held the back of his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry," he struggled to continue. "I guess you know almost everything now, might as well tell you the rest. - I can move objects by thinking about it, that was the first thing I ever managed to do consciously. That was what made me practice doing all the rest. The last thing I managed to try before coming to Hogwarts was this." Checking for any spectators again he held his hand in the shadows of his cloak so only she could see and let the electricity spark along his fingers.

Staring at the curious sight Hermione frowned and tried to make sense of things, it took a moment or two to respond, "What, did you watch star wars too much as a child or something?" His response was not what she expected.

Harry just looked back at her with a small smirk and eyebrows bunched together. "I would ask how you found out, but it's more likely your powers of deduction are beyond imagining. Or maybe it's really obvious when I demonstrate one after the other. But yes, when I was seven I tried to imitate the movies, so when I succeeded you can guess what I thought..."

"Oh my gosh! - You thought you were a Jedi instead of a wizard! That's why you can do all of these wandless spells... Harry, that must have taken forever! And it wasn't too big of a leap after all the star wars references you've made in the past. Plus sending thoughts into my head reminded me of Obi Wan doing that to Luke. Yes, I watched it many times as well. I bet every kid tried moving objects and using the Jedi mind trick after watching those movies, but no one actually expected it to work! Except you..."

She shook her head at him, thinking of how many years of practicing magic he had over her. _No wonder I can barely keep up sometimes. He may not know the books but in practical experience he has us all beat hands down. He's almost like a fifth year who forgot his spells. Maybe even higher because we don't learn nonverbal spells until sixth year, and who knows when you're supposed to pick up wandless magic._ Her estimation of his powers increased, dramatically.

"And you're not going to like this last secret too much..."

Her mind raced to think of something she wouldn't like, and found it only too soon, "Don't tell me you lifted up my skirt that first time!?" Which made her think of more, "Or made me think about you like that in the hospital! You shifty little!" Her face was neon red again from the memories.

"No, no no no no no No, NO! Nothing like that at all, I would never do anything like that to you, I promise." Harry held his hands up in protest, "It's only something you might find annoying, I'm... learning occlumency from Dumbledore, that's why I'm busy every Saturday afternoon. The first day we met at Hogwarts was actually when he told me about that kind of magic, and why I came here to look it up." He tried not to think too much about what she said, saving that for later. _But now that she brings it up, I should have pulled her skirt right with wandless magic that day instead of saying something. Although I was a little distracted at the time... No, can't keep remembering that._

Finally Hermione's face was blank with a fading red glow, after so much emotion in one setting she was finished. "Alright, I've had enough surprises today, if you have any more just save them for another time. Let's go practice some spells before dinner, since I might have some unintended magic of my own if this keeps going." She shoved him back down in his chair as he got up, and then grinned. "See you there!" Racing off ahead, Harry just watched her go.

oOoOo

When he finally arrived at the dueling room she was practicing alone on a dummy that was left from the last time. He mentioned to Hermione that he wasn't supposed to exert himself magically so he practiced his aim with the verdimillious charm, as it required little magic. Most of the time he watched her out of the corner of his eye and wondering what she meant about thoughts in the hospital. Her spectacular display of magic kept distracting him though. She knew every regular spell he did now and was performing one after the other. Some, she barely managed to get an effect from, like accio and stupefy, but was getting better all the time. Their friendly rivalry and common goals seemed to push them way ahead of every other student in first year, at least in terms of spell casting. Even Padma and Sue who were near the top of classes with Harry, and even practiced with them, didn't seem to be close. Of course practicing almost every other day with each other made the most difference, yet they seemed to care more as well. Especially now, with recent real life events to motivate them further.

Hermione stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and glanced over at him as he quickly looked away again. She stood there for a little while shooting him fleeting looks while he lazily practiced his aim.

"Okay, what are you thinking about now?" Harry asked, unable to stand it any longer.

"You haven't sent anyone letters yet, have you?"

Confused by her random question, he slowly responded, "Uh, no. Why, was I supposed to or something? There isn't a wizarding letter writing holiday I missed is there?"

She shook her head while deep in thought. "No, I'm just wondering where she got them."

"Who? And what _are_ you talking about?"

"It's not important... I hope." Hermione bit her lip while turning away and thinking more. _If he didn't send Lavender those letters then who did? I'm not even supposed to know about them, but it's hard not to overhear all the giggling discussions Lavender and Parvati had on the subject. The only reason why I believed any of those rumors is because I snuck in her drawers to have a peek, and they were all in his handwriting. They didn't sound like him, but how could anyone imitate it that well... Magic of course. There must be some spell to copy handwriting, but who would do such a thing? Should I even tell Harry?_

Hermione looked back at him, as he turned his head away from meeting her eyes again. Harry was throwing his spells randomly now, barely even aiming, and she knew that meant he was lost in thought as well. _Of course I should tell him, especially now that he revealed all that to me. But how would that make him feel, and what would he do then? Confront Lavender and demand to see something no one should know about? They'll obviously know it was me who told after he says he didn't write them. That won't help catch who's doing this, it'll only start another rumor, and get the other Gryffindors to hate me again. Oh no... That's probably the only reason why they pay attention to me in the first place, because I'm friends with Harry. Was it the other way around? Was Lavender being friendly just to get to Harry? No, I shouldn't think so badly of people, that's how I almost screwed things up with Harry. He's got too much on his mind lately for me to tell him, with all those horrible rumors and hospital visits. I don't know what to do anymore..._

She began casting spells with more force than before, working her frustrations out on the dummy.

Harry hoped she was alright, and not any more absentminded after what happened to her. Going back to his contemplations, he was curious how Hermione reacted to the memory of being slammed into a tree, or if she even remembered. It still disturbed him to think about, but he wasn't going to shy away from it, instead he would use it to motivate himself. He wouldn't let that happen again. The only question was, how.

_Defense training is the first step, which can be used in any situation no matter how advanced our magic becomes. There are bound to be innumerable books on the subject so I have to find someone who is already considered a master to know what to read even. Dumbledore might give advice but he probably doesn't have more time to help train us. He mentioned someone else good in defense at their first meeting, Alistor, or something like that, who might be another candidate. Supposedly professor Flitwick was a dueling champion and might be able to help. Medals for dueling teams at Hogwarts are in the trophy room, but a club for it doesn't seem to exist now. Maybe I can convince professor Flitwick to start it up again?_

_That would serve as a beginning, but for our age magical artifacts might be the most effective defense. Yet every powerful object we've read about seemed to be lost relics, or extremely rare and already owned by ancient wizards in far off lands. No one today is able to create novel artifacts or replicate old feats. All they do is manufacture slightly better racing brooms and some common trinkets. Sure, some might be useful like an expanding trunk and invisibility cloak, but where was the impenetrable armor, or scabbard that never let you bleed? Why couldn't any wizard create another sword like Fragarach? It almost seems like someone is actively impeding progress, or wizards have gotten so lazy that no one cares enough to try._ Whatever the reason, Harry was determined to find any useful items available, and simply create the rest in the future.

While pondering their options Harry realized he was openly starting at Hermione now. She hadn't noticed yet, being too intent on trying to cast a new spell, _Protego_. About to turn away, he saw something odd about her wand. There was a short dark line down the side of it, almost resembling a crack. "Hermione, what's that on your wand?"

It took her a second to register the words while practicing but when she did, her wand shot down beside her, vainly trying to conceal it. "It's nothing, we should be going now, almost time to eat."

Giving his finest cynical stare, Harry walked over to her and put his hand out. Very reluctantly she glanced at his face, then slowly placed her wand in his hand. "It's fine, you're just going to make a bigger deal out of it than it really is. That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"When did this happen? Was it Draco?"

"No, it happened when... I got hit, or at least it was that way after waking up in the hospital. There's nothing you can do though and it still works perfectly fine. So give it back now." _And I really don't want to give you even more to be bothered about._

Upon inspection it was only a hairline crack, about an inch or so in the middle of her wand. Harry couldn't tell any difference in her spells, but he thought she might be compensating by merely training more. "I'm sorry Hermione, - there's got to be some way to fix it though. Wands can't be impossible to fix for no reason. We'll figure it out together." He handed back her wand and she nodded, pocketing it.

Bells chimed for dinner, and Hermione picked up her book bag shaking off the conversation. "Want to try finding that disappearing door after dinner Harry? Maybe if you don't distract me this time, I might be able discover a way in."

"That's it! The disappearing door, Peeves said something about it a while back, when he kept talking in alliterations. It detects your deepest desires. Just like the hints Dumbledore mentioned, it knew what he needed and appeared each time. We'll definitely have to go back, and maybe I'll show _you_ how to get in!" He stuck out his tongue at her and fled before she could reply with a spell.

oOoOo

He smirked at her as she arrived in the great hall a few minutes later, after storing her books. She still sat right behind him, and halfway through dinner he found out why, when a cherry pit hit the back of his head. Turning around with a suspicious look in his eye, Harry saw her repressed grin and pink cheeks at having done something so mischievous. Shaking his head, he turned back around. But during dessert he saw bowls of ice cream, sitting in trays of ice to keep cool and thought of the perfect way to get her back. Discretely, he floated a tiny piece of ice across the aisle at foot height, only to raise it up behind Hermione and drop it down the back of her shirt.

Cringing and arching her back in shock, she managed to resist the urge to scream out and instead balled her hands into fists trying to bear the cold surprise sliding down her back. She shivered as it reached her lower back and covertly reached behind to grab it before it went any further. Luckily Harry turned his head back around before she managed to give him a glare of death.

But he wasn't so lucky when she stepped on his foot after they got up from the table. She was so light that it didn't hurt, but the real surprise was when she shoved a handful of large ice cubes down his shirt as well. Thankfully he didn't tuck in his shirt and they fell quickly through, feeling only a slight chill. With a triumphant smile Harry said, "After you." and waved her forward.

She ground her heel a little more and with a similar smile mumbled, "Prat," then walked away.

Catching up to her before the stairs, Harry tapped her on the shoulder and waved her back to the secret passageway. He followed in behind her when no one was looking. She ran up the stairs before him, but waited at the stone door peeking out. When he caught up with her she whispered quietly, "Professor Snape is out there already, how did he get here before us? Did you see him leave dinner early?"

"I don't know, your foot kind of distracted me. What's he doing?" Harry leaned close to try looking out.

"Your little practical joke distracted me more, and I still owe you for that one." Nodding to the opening, "He just seems to be walking around, like he's waiting for someone. You don't think...?" She looked at him in worry.

Harry chuckled, "What, that he would care if we don't take the right stairs or something? If he has that much time on his hands then I shiver to think about his social life. And you really should be the mature one, not keep trying to get me back. You are almost a year older after all."

The mischievous glare was back, "If you're not worried then go out there and ask him what he's doing. By the way, I still might owe you for frightening me earlier, depending on that map. You might barely get off the hook now if it has the hidden passageways with it. Otherwise you should start looking over your shoulder more often."

"Naa, I can feel you coming, remember?" He grinned back at her, "But I'll try to get you the secret passageways as well. Shouldn't take much. - Okay, he's still just walking back and forth, want me to try tipping something over down at the other end of the hallway? Then we can make for the stairs to the seventh floor."

"Fine, but if you get us caught, I'm blaming it all on you." Hermione crossed her arms in mock anger and stood back to let him work.

Seeing a suit of armor down at the other end of the hall, his smile widened, it was simply waiting to fall over. He gave it a strong nudge on one heel. Ever so slowly it slid further and further out from under the main body, and with a resounding crash, it fell to the floor. Snape immediately had his wand out, looking around in every direction, then he focused on the fallen armor. Walking steadily toward it he kept looking around, but Harry just waited. When reaching the fallen armor he took out his wand. That's when Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and as he saw Snape start to cast he pulled her out with him and around the corner, rushing towards the stairs.

They made it there without any calls to stop, but kept on going past other students, up and around another corridor onto the seventh floor. Panting slightly from the effort they leaned against a wall to relax. Harry looked at Hermione who's face was red and pointed away from him, yet wasn't breathing very hard. "Hermione, what's wrong? We got away easily, there's nothing to worry about."

She simply looked at him, then down at their still tightly clasped hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let go gently and found his wand instead, if only for something else to occupy his hand. "Didn't mean to hold on for so long. Let's go check out that door."

Strolling along the hallway they passed a few other Gryffindors who usually played around on the seventh floor. The sixth floor was commonly occupied by Ravenclaws, being the level their common room entrance was. Harry heard that the Slytherins claimed the dungeons, and Hufflepuff mainly congregated on the ground floor and basement. So they most likely would only be bothered by Gryffindors while trying to enter the missing room. Finding the right corridor soon enough, they stood in front of a tapestry depicting someone dancing with trolls. It didn't seem that humorous after facing real ones.

"So, the clues were finding what you need, and it detects what you desire. We both really want to get back into the original room so there shouldn't be any conflict there. Why doesn't it open?" Harry tried to remember anything else he was told about it.

"You didn't say a magic phrase or tap your wand anywhere on the wall, did you Harry?" He shook his head, so she carried on, "It could be that you have to actually have a need for it, and not just a desire. Though maybe you were right and it only appears at certain times when in need. But how could it be there for Lavender before dinner, disappear, and then appear after right you got there? That seems awfully coincidental to consider such short time frames. Could it only appear on Halloween night, whenever there is someone around to need it? That would be disappointing. - What we should do is retrace your exact steps to see if that might help. If not, I'll ask Lavender how she got in later tonight." He nodded.

Walking to the spot he believed was where he appeared with Kolie the other night, Harry tried to follow his memory of events. He stepped up towards the wall, then turned to the left, heading for the empty classroom door. Opening it, he looked around again then closed it and started walking back the other way, only to stop near Hermione. Someone was close, he could sense it. Whoever it was, came closer than should be possible without seeing them. It felt slightly familiar but impossible to place, and should be standing a little way down the corridor.

"What's wrong Harry? Did you forget what-"

Interrupting her from saying more, he shook his head, "Let's go Hermione, you got what you needed from your dorm, now we should head back to the library. If you want me to explain that trick, you'll have to hurry up."

Looking at him with a bewildered expression she almost asked what crazy pill he just took, but instead replied in a less than steady voice, "Okaay?"

He smiled at her and took her hand once again, leading her back to the Ravenclaw library. He let go of her hand when another student passed by this time but they kept walking together. The presence followed them for a little while but turned away as they entered the library. The goosebumps on the back of his neck finally started to reside.

Sitting down in their usual chairs Hermione turned to him with an expression of consternation. "What was-"

Cutting her off again Harry put a finger to his lips and took out his wand, and cast the veredemillis spell at the open doorway, but there was no reaction. He tried sensing for the same presence again but couldn't find it, "Okay, that was really creepy, sorry for not explaining better. You know how I said I could find people, well there was someone, invisible I'm guessing, back near the tapestry just watching us. When we left, it even followed us until we got in here. I thought they might be tipped off by saying more, or just shivering too much, but apparently not. Think someone has an invisibility cloak around here?"

"At least you're not crazy... I think. But why didn't you send me a thought instead of hoping I understood?"

"Well, apparently it can be sensed by some people, and I... kind of forgot as well. I haven't used it much to communicate to people, mostly to convince others to do things. And before you ask, no, I never used it on you that way, and never will."

"It's okay, I trust you, otherwise I would have run away from your madness long ago." She put on her teasing smile again. "Back to invisibility cloaks, they're expensive but there's also the disillusionment charm. It's reputed to be really hard to perform though, perhaps it was a seventh year going to play a trick on us? I guess the disappearing room will have to wait until tomorrow then. I'm going to find something to read, you write down what you remember so I can compare it with Lavender's version later." She stood up and started searching the stacks for something interesting.

Harry did as he was told and then they read for a while, parting ways when the clock chimed for curfew. Planning their agenda for the next day only took a moment, it would be back to the same old routine, along with disappearing rooms to research.


	14. Chapter 14 - Celebrations

Author's Note: Instead of being annoying and asking, begging, or guilt tripping people for reviews, I shall simply state that they help motivate me. Especially when they are constructive and informative, which help me improve. Although the simple supportive ones aren't too shabby either.

* * *

Chapter 14

Celebrations

Night passed swiftly for Harry after drinking the potion given to him by Madam Pomfrey. The chalky taste of it reminded him of some others he was given the night before, which seemed ages ago. Not a single dream disturbed him while sleeping, although he couldn't remember having any upon waking either. Throwing off his covers and sitting up in the morning, he checked himself over for any signs of damage like the night before but found none, not even the light burn scars on his hands, which seemed completely healed. _Magical medicine is apparently the strong point of potions. Maybe I will ask Fred and George for a few, like the ones Hermione suggested._

While brushing his teeth to get ready, Harry began contemplating what enchantments could be put on a toothbrush to make it better. Other students didn't seem to have enchanted toothbrushes, although some owned magical toothpaste. A simple vibrating or self cleaning charm would at least replicate what muggles could do, yet none were used. He wondered if it was simply too expensive or impractical to enchant such an everyday object, even if it saved someone weeks or months over a lifetime. Though it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that wizards did without most items that could make their lives better. As if they were already so comfortable in the first place that anything more would spoil them.

Checking his captivating watch, he saw there was plenty of time before breakfast, so he decided to go downstairs and observe the habits of his fellow Ravenclaws. Before he got lost in speculation about what enchantments his watch, shoes, and anything else could use as well.

Hearing a wail of anguish made Harry jump in alarm, his Nundu wand was in hand before he knew what was going on. But finding Stephen Cornfoot had stubbed his slippered toe against a chair left in the middle of their dorm relieved the tension. Apparently wizards didn't have it quite that easy. He helped Stephen sit and cast a weak episkey on an already swelling red toe, receiving a surprised and emphatic thanks in return. Making Harry feel almost content, living in a world of magic and crazy wizards, despite even crazier creatures and rumors.

After quickly grabbing a shower in the boy's bathroom Harry made his way downstairs. He leaned on the banister above Rowena's statue, overlooking the whole common room and taking it all in. Being a Sunday morning the common room had a relaxed yet expectant quality. Some read or did homework, others played games, but most chatted with friends. One was looking right at him, Penny. Probably concerned over the night before he figured, so Harry decided to give her a reassuring smile. She smiled in return and then grimaced, stalking off to scold a few third years who were still too excited about the their first Hogsmeade weekend, and forgot to hide their contraband from the day before.

Padma and Sue stepped up beside Harry, "Are you okay? We heard someone cry out through the wall, and with that story we heard yesterday..." Sue observed him in concern.

"Never better, thanks for asking. But don't believe those rumors either, the reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"Pfff, maybe your ghost would at least explain a few things." Padma mumbled snarkily only to receive another elbow to the ribs. She eyed Sue but put on a friendly smile, "Ready to tell us what happened the other night or shall we have to torture it out of you?" She held up a fluffy feather quill in a threatening manner and squinted at him.

"I... I don't know yet." Harry chewed on his lip for a few seconds, "Someone keeps spreading rumors about me, and while I really doubt it's you two, it's making me slightly paranoid. I think you should know someday, but.. not right now. Can we still try to be friends? Or do you need to keep ignoring me until I tell you?"

Padma poked his nose with the feather, "Not the answer I was looking for, - but fine." She sighed, "I was getting tired of seeing your pitiful and dejected face when you couldn't sit with us. Is that okay with you Sue? Might wait years for this oaf to spill the beans."

A mirthless chuckle escaped Sue, "My grandmother would love to teach us all the relevant proverbs at a time like this. Something like, 'Do not keep a secret from your friend which your enemy already knows.' Or maybe, 'So long as you can keep a secret it is your prisoner. If you let it slip then you're its prisoner.' But her favorite would probably be, 'Never do anything that you want to remain a secret.' - It's entirely up to you Harry, but every choice has its consequences. We'll still be your friends though, even if Padma gets in another huff."

Feigned shock was all that could be seen on Padma at the betrayal from her best friend, "Great, now I've got to deal with a reserved genius and a callous sage, neither of which like rumors or share secrets. I'm surprised Parvati didn't go mad after meeting you two. - Perhaps there's still a chance..."

"Oh, and we're sorry that we didn't believe the story about your wand in the past, seeing that tree grow was quite convincing. Although Padma still wants to see it for herself, I haven't been able to find the room again. Do you know where it's at?" Sue took the quill from Padma and got out a scrap of parchment.

"Funny you should mention that, Hermione and I have been trying to find it ourselves without any luck. Apparently it disappears when not needed. Would you two like to help uncover that mystery instead?" Glancing between them Harry could see their eyebrows raise and heads tilt in interest.

Looking silently at each other and then back, they nodded together, "Sure."

After explaining the problem and few hints the clock chimed for breakfast. Reaching the great hall they found Hermione with mild bags under her eyes and her hair slightly more frazzled than usual. She even smiled lethargically when greeted, but explained it was only from Lavender keeping her up all night, talking about what happened and considerably more. Harry ate ravenously while others joked about, placing bets on how much he could consume. When it got around the table, an older student mentioned that extreme hunger was the sign of overused magic, and that while practicing for N.E.W.T. exams one year, the Head Girl ate a whole platter of roast beef and mashed potatoes all by herself, along with three pies.

Harry's paltry six sausages, four eggs, a bowl of fruit, and five pieces of toast didn't compare. So he managed to grab a few buttered scones and a rasher of bacon without anyone commenting further. It seemed Kolie knew what she was doing placing so much food in front of him, yet his stomach resisted by grumbling loudly at times, not being used to the treatment.

As breakfast was winding down, Gemma Farley the Slytherin prefect, came walking up behind Harry, leading a commotion of whispers as she passed. "Wanna explain how the troll died yet? People are starting to get out of control and making it hard for the prefects to keep order." She acted nonchalant with one hand on her hip and a bemused expression on her face.

In his peripheral vision Harry could see the Weasley twins smirking covertly at the confrontation. She was truly intimidating, being so tall and shapely with curly black hair, that nearly all the Ravenclaw boys talked about her and probably the rest in school as well. Her dark bewitching eyes and delicate pink lips distracted him while trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Trying not to look down from her face to even more engrossing sights at eye level, he replied quickly, "Er - It was from an old grenade I found lying around and managed to throw in its mouth."

"A what? Don't start making things up now."

"It's a muggle explosive device, there were all kinds of odd things in that storage room. I grew up around muggles so I recognized what it was. Any muggleborn can confirm it, or even... t-the muggle studies teacher." Harry stammered a bit when his eyes dropped for a second.

A small half grin was what he looked back up to. She laughed quietly, "Okay handsome, I'll tell them." Even more excited whispers began as she sauntered off. Not to mention the shameless leers and ogling eyes that followed her past both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables again.

The expression he got from Hermione before she turned back around was puzzling, but the looks on his fellow Ravenclaws, especially the girls was disconcerting to say the least. Sue was wearing a curious but confused expression, much different than the rest. Another thing he probably shouldn't explain, at least not yet. Breakfast ended with Hermione going to take a nap, the Weasley twins barely able to contain their excitement, and Sue and Padma going outside with the other girls from first year.

Retrieving the new book on enchanting from his dorm, Harry sat down in his common room, next to the warm blue fireplace and a bright arching window overlooking Hogsmeade. Older students were walking down the long path to the gates, intent on enjoying the day there, as two fiery redheads bounced up and down in unrestrained glee the entire way.

oOoOo

A few of the senior boys teased him about the breakfast spectacle, mostly interested in why Gemma was talking to him at all. His explanation about the bet appeased most when they realized she was the only one who all the houses would believe, after Penny refused. When lunch arrived later on, Fred and George came prancing back into the Great Hall with sacks of candy and joke items. They threw Harry a giant bag while shouting "Great minds think alike!" Thanking him right out in the open like there was nothing wrong. _They're entirely too cunning._

Sorting through some of the joke items Harry specifically handed Sue some belch powder, and Padma a bar of frog spawn soap. They gave him a tired glare. "Just be glad I didn't try to use them on you!" He laughed as their looks darkened. Seeing a package of hiccuping sweets he threw those to Penny with a smirk, receiving a small grin in return. Stashing a handful or two of assorted things in his pockets he spread everything else around. Sharing the ill gotten gains with others assuaged the little guilt he had.

Even after saving stuff for later, Harry noticed that everything else disappeared slowly as it moved around the table. It seemed Ravenclaws weren't gluttons for sugar or pranks like some houses. He looked back to see Gryffindors fighting over this sweet or that prank item, which were thrown about by the twins. Hermione got surprised by some ice mice landing in her dessert, forcing her to eat them first. But when Dumbledore cleared his throat the room echoed with the noise, getting quiet immediately.

That is until Fred boldly threw a package of fizzing whizbees up at Dumbledore, which he caught gracefully and nodded his thanks. The entire room burst into laughter at this and more goodies started flying to other tables. Minerva gave Dumbledore a severe gaze but jumped at the fudge flies landing on her plate. She turned the look on George who twisted away sheepishly. Flitwick just laughed as an older Ravenclaw floated up a peppermint toad onto his hat, which he promptly grabbed and ate. A few sweets even made it to the Slytherin table near Gemma, and it almost looked like they aimed some at the back of Draco's head.

Quiet smacked the room again as Snape's chair screeched in outrage across the floor. Muted chatter started up slowly when nothing further occurred, but the frenzy of flying sweets was over. Harry was actually surprised at the level of intimidation that Snape still held, mostly because he stopped trying to force it down others' throats in class, at least from his perspective. Lunch ended in mild excitement when those who needed more sweets ran up to Fred and George in supplication. Hermione and Harry met up with Padma and Sue outside the great hall for their trek up to the seventh floor. Slipping a trick wand into Hermione's pocket, he pretended not to notice her questioning expression.

They took the long way up the stairs, avoiding any awkward situations like last time. Harry offered the others some every flavored beans as they made their way higher, but they had already been spoiled on them. He on the other hand hadn't found a bad one yet. They inquired about his relationship with the twins but he only shrugged, "They've pranked me a few times, but I don't know how they could have seen what happened in that room to win the bet."

It wasn't only Sue that eyed him suspiciously at that comment, but Harry interrupted them by offering more chocolate frogs around, and asking Hermione what Lavender told her the night before.

"Nothing really, she said she saw an open door in the first floor bathroom which she thought was the exit, but it only led her into the that room. When she noticed the troll, she ran, telling me all about the places she hid, but nothing that sounded useful." They continued on in confusion.

Upon reaching the right corridor on the seventh floor, there appeared something odd. Red rope barriers, similarly used for queues, blocked the whole hall, starting just before the tapestry of dancing trolls. Something seemed fishy to Harry.

Walking up to it there was a sign, '_Do not cross, For your safety._' Hermione was about to touch it to get a closer look.

"Stop!" Harry commanded in worry, he held her hand in place with his wandless magic before her fingers made contact. Their eyes met in acknowledgment and he let her go. "There's probably a magic barrier too, and it might not be a nice one." He could feel a strange buzz of magic it gave off, like the hum of electricity running through live wires. Picking out a yellow bean from the box, he tossed it over the ropes. It launched back at them as if from a catapult, flying across the other end of the corridor, skidding across the stone to a stop against the far wall.

"Huh, a banishing barrier? That's a little severe for a school corridor, even when dealing with Gryffindors." Padma nudged Hermione in play. "So this is where that tapestry was, it was a little surreal looking at that while knowing you three were in there with a real troll... or two." She started chewing her nails, staring at it intently.

Sue rubbed her back gently, "Don't worry Padma, there will surely be more times that Harry gets us into worse trouble. You'll be able to help them. Besides, it's not like we girls were able to grow a tree over one troll, or recognize a ...muggle grenade, to throw in the other." Giving a pointed look at Harry, she hugged Padma as her sobs began.

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione in helpless bewilderment.

"You were both so, _rigid_, when they carried you out... They said you were fine but I couldn't help but imagine, - and every time I heard those horrible sounds..." The sobs rose to trembling tears, falling down her cheeks.

Tearing up slightly herself, Hermione reached out to hold Padma as well, "We're all fine now, no one's hurt anymore. We saved Lavender and made it back okay." Her voice weakened as if from a stuffy nose.

"I'm so sorry... for not helping, for being rotten, for everything." Padma moaned while looking at Harry through her tears.

"Get over here you secretive oaf, we're friends aren't we?" Sue called him over with red eyes of her own.

Never dealing with multiple girls crying before, Harry frantically searched his memories for what to do, but found nothing. Instead he let himself respond naturally and embraced them. Holding on securely while they wept. He felt the urge to cry also, but resisted.

"It's okay. That won't happen again. We can all protect each other and practice together, preparing for anything we might face." They nodded in agreement, quelling their tears a little. "And maybe I'll have to explain more as well, because someone is coming now."

Questioning expressions developed on Sue and Padma but Hermione just nodded, untangling her arms and wiping at her eyes. They all followed suit and separated from each other, Harry took out his wand and held it behind his back. When around the corner came Snape, sweeping toward them with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Potter! What are you four doing up here? Come to soak in your glory over accidentally defeating a troll?" An impassive and calculating look was all he received from Harry. "Well, speak up."

Hermione cut in, "We were discussing how two trolls managed to get to the seventh floor in a secure castle like Hogwarts. And why this corridor was blocked off so recently. It seems... suspicious." Her incisive tone changed Snape's expression as his calculating gaze fell on her.

"That is none of your concern, students should not be loitering around corridors where they have no cause to be. Leave, now." His crisp response brooked no arguments.

Stepping between the two, Harry glared into Snape's eyes, giving him an unsaid warning. Harry guessed or possibly sensed the all too familiar magic of legilimency between them a half second before. "Of course Professor, we will be more careful in the future."

With that he turned around and ushered the confused girls back down the stairs. Pulling Hermione aside for a second he whispered in her ear, "Never look directly into Snape's eyes again, or any other adults that seem suspicious for that matter." _How could I forget about legilimency before telling Hermione about everything? We'll have to fix that somehow._

Her intent features meant he was going to have to explain much further, but she agreed none the less, "Alright."

oOoOo

With that area of exploration blocked off, they were forced to the main library, searching for clues about rooms that could appear when needed. Although with wizards being stuck in the past meant they were all very secretive and the search turned up nothing useful. They discussed how it might be possible to talk a Professor into letting them browse the restricted books for an extra project, but tales of first years being granted access were simply that, tales.

Harry slammed a book shut in frustration, feeling like he was so close to the answer yet denied it at the last second. "We really should research your idea about a magical index book Hermione, or maybe some spell to sort or find specific topics in a library at least. Even the simple encyclopedia software on my computer back home is better than this." He laughed, "But just imagine trying to get an old wizard to use a computer."

Hermione gave an amused chuckle while Sue and Padma tried to comprehend this new inside joke of theirs. Padma seemed a little offended, "Well this _is_ how it's been done for centuries, and it's worked so far. And what is a coputer anyway? Some new muggle device that people will forget about in another few years, like blimps or electric cars? My great uncle was fascinated by stuff like that at the start of the century and always complains about muggles getting distracted by useless new gadgets."

"Muggles do tend to go from one thing to the next quite often. My father is almost predictable in that way, which my mother likes to complain about as well." Added Sue.

Trying not to be rude, Harry explained, "Modern electronic computers have been used in one form or another since the forties, but mechanical ones were around since the eighteen hundreds or possibly earlier. They started out as a way to do math or solve problems quicker than in your head, but these days they're so advanced you can do all kinds of things with them. From reading books, to playing games, or listening to music, to talking to someone around the world. They'll only get more advanced with time. I bet every muggle on the planet will have one eventually, - and _then_ maybe wizards will start using them, if their magic doesn't interfere."

"Wait, how do muggles talk to someone on the other side of the world? Even wizarding radio doesn't go that far. And what kind of game can you play on a gadget that does math? Guess the distance to a flying broom?"

That only made Harry want to show them his Nintendo, _maybe during summer... _"Well, muggles use technology like radio to transmit stuff, but they also use wires, satellites, and other computers to repeat the information transferred from one place to the next, connecting almost anywhere if they want. As for games, they taught computers how to understand a language of sorts which tell it how to do more than math, and can create so many cool things. Most games now use simple art like you might draw by hand, but they get better every year. My favorites are The Legend of Zelda, and Final Fantasy. You can even pretend to be a wizard in them and cast spells to battle evil monsters, it's not very realistic of course. But it's still loads of fun."

Looking slightly interested now with one eyebrow raised, Padma relented, "Okay, maybe they're not all just tosh, but most muggle objects don't work around magic so you might as well forget that. What we should do is ask some teachers or older students, they're bound to know something good."

"That would be a suitable idea before our recent encounter, but now Snape or someone seems to be actively trying to stop us. What if he learns we're researching how to get back in the room he indirectly told us to leave alone? I don't want to lose points from Gryffindor, he already takes enough away from us as it is." Hermione leveled the book she was reading to respond.

Feeling disheartened at the trend of the conversation, Harry interjected, "I doubted any research would get us very far in the first place, since this room appears to be deliberately hard to find or enter. The only good hint was from Peeves, but trying to get anything out of him again might be a lost cause. And even if we do figure it out, there's the magical barrier. We might as well just table the topic for a little while and try again when things settle down or the barrier gets removed." Needing to feel productive, he changed the topic, "Now, I have a few ideas on defense training."

Discussing defense topics and practice schedules got them all enthusiastic again. They were essentially all Ravenclaws in Harry's opinion, even if a hat didn't think so. Meaning that squeezing the time in for actual practice was the only difficulty, but Harry thought the dueling club idea would tap any competitive inclinations Ravenclaws were said to have. They decided to all approach Professor Flitwick after dinner with the idea and get him to sponsor the club. McGonagall was their second choice since no one thought much of Quirrell or Snape who were supposed to be good in dueling as well. They all choose another spell each to learn and help each other practice in their spare time. By the end of the year they wanted to have accomplished something, rather than simply passing classes.

After it was all settled Harry was putting away books, letting the girls talk when he heard something, "Psst!"

Scanning around for the source he saw a mane of red hair peek around a corner. _Fred, or was that George? Probably here to deliver some items and thank me for such a great caper._

Following around a darkened hall of books he found them in the corner, peering down both ways. "There's our little Marauder, here, stand in the corner so no one will even notice." They cast a few charms to silence and darken the area, along with a trap spell to catch anyone snooping.

Being cornered by two older and larger students made Harry feel vulnerable, but their cheerful and honest expressions told him he could trust them, especially after today. "So, everything went according to plan? Thanks for the sweets by the way."

"It went barking mad!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, after we got Lee to suggest Gemma ask you, there was a betting war. All the older plonkers started betting on everything, like they would impress her if they lost more. The pot got up to almost two hundred and forty galleons!" George was almost bouncing again.

"And after all the other bets, our wager dropped to one in twenty. With your twelve galleons spread between some friends, we managed to win every dime! It was bloody brilliant!" Fred finished with an overly excited whisper. He shook Harry's shoulders in happiness, not able to control himself any longer.

It was more entertaining watching them celebrate than it was to win that much money, as Harry had a knack for mysteriously winning more than he should. They handed him a bag of all the items he requested along with more treats of every sort. Checking the aisles again they reached into hidden pockets and pulled out a very large bag of coins, reverently handing it over and bowing. Harry chuckled, "Keep it, I've still got some gold." Their eyes bulged in surprise, as their jaws nearly dropped off trying to comprehend what they just heard. "But maybe I might get you to buy me a few more trinkets once in a while?" The smiles returned, larger than ever.

"Of course! Anytime you want, we can even sneak out on weekdays if it's urgent."

"We got a cracking aging potion that makes us look like our brother Charlie, no one would even think twice the way he comes and goes from Romania."

"I doubt you'll need to go to those lengths, but there is one more thing. Would you make another copy of this map for Hermione? And perhaps use the quill to let her see the secret passages? I didn't get her much for her birthday so..." Harry pulled out his map and held it up with a hopeful expression.

Glancing back and forth between each other and Harry with meaningful looks, they crossed their arms at last. "On one condition. Since she's sure to be a prefect and probably head girl one day, she has to promise not to use the map and the passages to get people in trouble."

"Except Slytherin, that's okay." Added George.

"Yes, and no sharing it with others, especially teachers."

"And keep our names out of it, she nearly complained to Percy about our side business of sharing his old homework assignments we nicked last year."

"Alright, that sounds fair. How about I throw a sweet at her during dinner after she agrees, so you know? Oh, and if you ever need to contact me again or deliver anything, just hand it to her. She knows you're buying me a few things and it'll be easier than sneaking around like this."

Shaking their heads at him they spoke in unison, "You're buggered Harry, - completely, - no hope for your future." George waved his wand and duplicated the map, then opened it, making sure the quill markings were still there.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, and she's not my girlfriend, by the way." They sniggered at him as if he couldn't be further from the truth. Harry pushed past them and waved his thanks, storing the bags and maps away.

After pulling Hermione into another secret passageway on their way to the Great Hall, Harry explained the situation to her, leaving out the twin's involvement. She agreed reluctantly to the terms, requiring much convincing, and then cuffed him when he mentioned the part about throwing a sweet at her. Laughing he handed her the new map, saying that she would see the passageways soon enough. Dinner passed smoothly as he tossed a wrapped chocoball at Hermione, once catching the twin's attention. She gave him a deadly glare to seem convincing, but it almost made him crack up, seeing how bad an actor she was.

The rest of the evening went as planned, managing to lure Flitwick into starting the dueling club back up, to a degree. It would be limited only to first years, once a week, until others showed more interest and a larger room was found. In exchange, they would be responsible for inviting others and Harry had to concede he would reconsider quidditch next year, which surprised Padma and Sue.

Before they began practicing spells together in the Ravenclaw dueling room, Harry decided to disclose some things. He kept it vague in front of Sue and Padma but explained about turning down the seeker position, why the trolls were let into the castle, and that growing up, he could sense where people were at times, but it wasn't a specific spell he used. Eventually they were satisfied after many follow-up questions and took to casting. Training on dummies with everyone being motivated was fun, but it was even more entertaining trying to duel against each other with harmless spells. The portrait coached them a little on the proper stance and procedures but left spell critiquing to the professors.

Night came, along with their exhaustion. Though Harry seemed to be gaining back his stamina after eating so much lately, he still got tired. Hermione attributed it more to the years of training he had before they met rather than recent practice. They all bemoaned the weekend being over but went to sleep none the less.

Monday, things were back to normal with classes and homework taking up much of their time. The dueling club would begin in a few weeks starting every Thursday, and if they got many attending, would grow from there. Many others were invited and soon there was a large group of first years wanting to drop in.

oOoOo

Tuesday, November 5th on the other hand distracted everyone. Bonfire Night excitement was in the air, with wizard fireworks said to astound any muggleborns. The school day passed quicker than ever before in anticipation. Dumbledore had arranged boxes of s'more materials to be created by the house elves and conjured wooden skewers for all. Hagrid crafted an enormous bonfire structure, along with fifty firewood bundles ready to be lit for smaller groups to sit and play around. It was all set up with conjured chairs and rows of blankets laid out on the sloping grass, south-west of the school overlooking the lake. Not all attended the nights festivities of fireworks, sitting around bonfires, roasting marshmallows, and telling stories, but everyone watched.

Harry loved the yearly revelry back at his relatives, especially after reading the graphic novel, _V for Vendetta_. Slipping away in the shadows at night and reappearing behind friends or neighbors with a homemade Guy Fawkes mask was a joy he didn't get tired of. While he wasn't keen on the methods used in the story, the motive of toppling a fascist xenophobic government was something he could sympathize with. It was similar to other works of fiction he'd read, and frighteningly, how part of the magical world was turning out to be. Blood purists, with the terrors of Voldemort and his followers still lingered in people's minds. The more Harry learned about them, the more sickened he became. Even getting lost in thought on the walk out to the celebration.

_To think, there was actually a crazy dictator that nearly toppled the magical government. I could have grown up like Evey Hammond in a war torn world of magical fascists, who really could read thoughts and control my every move if desired... I always thought about how wonderful it might have been if my parents didn't die, but I never considered there might have been an outcome much worse. _

_Though now I can somewhat understand why people glorify me. It's like if Hitler was accidentally killed by a child after his invasion of Poland. The boy would be worshipped by some no matter how it happened or who he was. But would that have actually stopped the war or the cause of it? Did it stop this one?_

Forgetting his thoughts of the past and feeling the warmth beside him, Harry smiled happily at Hermione. She started to blush and slowly push him away in embarrassment. That's when the first towering structure of wood burst in flames and an amazingly grand firework exploded into the night sky. Hermione jumped towards him in shock, clinging to his robes while gazing up at the multicolored shower of sparks that lit up half the visible sky. The glimmering lights didn't dim like regular fireworks but flashed and danced back and forth in intricate patterns. A ballet of brilliant colors fell whirling down, reflected all across the shimmering lake. They fizzled and popped a mere hand's breadth above the taller people. Both their heads followed the lights down, to meet each other's eyes in mutual awkwardness.

Finally grasping her present situation Hermione quickly extricated her hands from Harry's robes and gave him another playful shove. A cheer of delighted shouts echoed the last crackling bits to expire. With it came hundreds of individual fireworks and light displays, echoing from the crowd of wands pointed skywards. Smaller bonfires ignited as the students and teachers lit those close by.

Harry pointed his own wand and cast a jet of flame at one near the blanket they stood on, revealing Padma, Sue, and a few other Ravenclaws walking up to claim their own spots around the fire. Harry sat down as more fireworks lit up the night in a rainbow of dazzling flashes. Pulling Hermione down as well, they all relaxed and stared up in wonder. No acrid smoke blew over them and the crashing blasts didn't hurt their ears. Near ten minutes of extraordinary fireworks kept a constant display of feats never before thought of by muggle firework designers. Some turned into shapes of creatures which fought for dominance, while more grew into trees or flowers decorating the background of action. Stories were told and characters blossomed, all within the sparkling flames that faded to darkness. A glittering red dragon of immense proportions swooped low over their heads, only to swing up and dive face first into the surface of the lake, colliding with it's reflection and burrowing under the surface to swim gracefully in the deep water.

With a final burst of lights in the shape of a giant Hogwarts crest, the evening quieted, only for the chatter of many happy students to begin. "I doubt Gandalf's fireworks were anything compared to that." Whispered Harry.

Hermione sat up and snorted at his corny reference, "We're real wizards now Harry, no more fantasy books can compare." He threw a marshmallow at her and received a stare of open mouthed surprise. Which changed into a tight lipped grin, wanting revenge.

As the next marshmallow was thrown at his head, he directed it into his mouth and smiled back at her, chuckling around the fluff. She grabbed a handful of grass while pretending to throw another marshmallow at him, catching him in the face with the flutter of greenery, she beamed a smug smile of victory. Spitting off a blade of grass from his lip, Harry sat up as well and tackled her to the blanket. Squeaking in fright Hermione reached for her wand only to have her hands pinned to the fuzzy cloth. Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "We'll have to teach you a few wandless tricks of your own." Then tickled her neck with his own magic. Hermione squirmed in laughter and pushed him off with little resistance.

This started a war of sweets around the fire, marshmallows being thrown and chocolate stolen, but the fencing with skewers between Michael and Terry brought too much attention as Professor Sprout arrived to scold them. The boys apologized and everything calmed down from there, but didn't stop. After many more subdued bouts of unexpected marshmallow throwing and roasting, s'more creation and wandless tickles, Harry and Hermione decided to go for a walk with Padma and Sue, listening to the stories happening around other fires.

The nearest one was an impossible tale about lethifolds and dementors cornering a team of young wizards, looking to find hidden treasure. The second was a group of purebloods apparently, that were telling of muggle death traps which were shot through the sky with passengers aboard. Hermione interrupted and gave a full minute lecture on the subject of planes and rockets. All three friends had to drag her away before she started in on parachutes and the like. Coming up behind the next group of storytellers, their tale was about the past evils of You-Know-Who. How he had no nose, scaly skin, and ate babies in a dark ritual to keep himself alive and powerful.

This time Harry interrupted, "You mean he wanted to literally eat me? That's a disturbing thought..." The older Hufflepuff boys and girls twisted around in embarrassment and apologized immediately, but Harry waved it off and laughed. "Maybe he didn't get the sarcasm in _A Modest Proposal_?"

Hermione smacked his shoulder and dragged him off like they did to her. Harry waved goodbye at the confused faces and chuckling muggleborns. Continuing their trip through the maze of bonfires, they heard spooky tales of Baba Yaga, Herpo the Foul, Morgan le Fey, Fenrir Greyback, and even Grindelwald. Then managed to find the edge of the fires and walked the outer ring of them.

As they passed near a dying fire beside a large oak tree, they heard rustling behind the trunk. Sue lit her wand as they got closer, only to find a couple snogging under some blankets, a few pieces of loose clothing were sticking out from underneath and pink skin could be seen here and there. Quickly dousing the light they all hurriedly walked off, hoping they weren't noticed. Harry tried concentrating on seeing in the dark again like his first night at Hogwarts, and the whole world brightened around him. He peered around only to see the blushing faces of his friends, Sue was especially red in her cheeks, while Padma had a slight grin, obviously not knowing Harry could see her in the dark. It seemed Hermione was trying to pretend it never happened as her arms were wrapped tightly around her cloak, but being so close he could almost feel the warmth radiating off her glowing face. _I have to get a magical camera sometime soon..._

Keeping to the edge of the bright fires for a time their embarrassment finally faded, allowing them to reenter the crowds of students. Harry was just about to suggest they go sit back down, when a serious story caught their ears. "The four of them were friend for ten years, and they trained at Hogwarts together since their sorting ceremony."

Stopping to listen, the girls wandering closer, "Two came from famous pure-blood families and became best friends, but they all were Gryffindors, and trusted each other completely. Although one hid a darker side... which showed itself only in the very end, at his last betrayal. He was as _black_ as they come, serving under the Dark Lord the entire time... pretending to fight against evil with his friends, but spying on them instead. That fateful Halloween night, he told the Dark Lord the location of his best friend's house, where he stayed with his wife and baby son. Not content that only they died, he set off to kill another of his three close friends. In the process, he murdered twelve muggles and completely blew apart his friend Peter... so only a finger remained. Laughing madly in satisfaction and probably planning to kill their last friend, he was barely caught by aurors. But not before the Dark Lord murdered his best friend and wife, then vanished when his attempt to kill their baby failed. Sirius Black is in Azkaban now, completely mad after committing such horrors, but that's not all."

Stopping for breath the storyteller built up the suspense, "My father works high up at the ministry, and he told me the worst part they keep hidden..." The fire flickered in the wind.

"He was Harry Potter's godfather, and would have raised him too, if not caught for the monster he is. They say he screams Harry's name every-" Being kicked stopped the storyteller short, as a nod made the whole circle of listeners turn towards Harry, seeing his detached expression. Hermione, Padma, and Sue all looked at him in concern, not knowing how to react when he didn't respond. The stricken expression on the storyteller kept Harry's attention, he didn't know how to process the information.

Yet his snarky attitude eventually won out, "You know what they say, always look on the bright side of life. Not being raised by a psychopathic killer probably counts." Hermione grabbed him in a tight hug before he could start whistling. She pulled him away, back to their original fire that was slowly dying now. Padma and Sue followed after, staying quiet and sitting down beside them. Pulling down his jaw, Hermione stuck one last piece of chocolate in his mouth and closed it again for him.

Finally looking her in the eyes, Harry tried to talk around the chocolate, "I'm alright Hermione, I don't even know who those people are, let alone feel invested in the outcome. It all happened when I was a baby and like most scary stories tonight, probably half was made up." Her disbelieving attitude said she wasn't convinced. "I'm fine, promise." He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

Another round of fireworks burst repeatedly high into the air, producing an enormous and magnificent display of the solar system. It stretched over the entire night sky, forming into sparkling spheres of planets, moons, and asteroid belts. All rotating around a brilliant white sun, bigger than the entire castle of Hogwarts and hanging high overhead. Comets whizzed around in unusual patterns as everything started to speed up, pulling towards the sun. Planet after planet was absorbed into the center ball of gas causing mass explosions, and the rest broke up into streaming particles, racing around their heads, slowly becoming the milky way galaxy, swirling past their eyes. It too twisted towards the core, revolving into the shape of a mammoth egg. Cracking open with a fantastic eruption grew a golden phoenix that spread it's wings above the entire grounds, changing night to day and illuminating everything. With colossal wings flapping higher, they collided together, detonating into a vast flare of radiant light. The sky eventually dimmed, reclaiming the night for darkness as all but the distant stars faded away.

A row of floating lanterns appeared one by one, leading the way up to Hogwarts castle, announcing it was time to head back.

oOoOo

The rest of November passed quickly, and the dueling club started with less fanfare than originally predicted. After most first years realized how unskilled and inaccurate their spells really were, they left before embarrassing themselves. Those who stayed started improving fast, yet Harry and Hermione were already ahead of the rest. Although Harry was starting to lag behind in classes, Hermione pulled ahead in all subjects except flying, finally showing her true talents and dedication to learning. Which her Ravenclaws friends helped to encourage, rather than hold her back like some tried to.

Every few days she would check the rope barrier on the seventh floor but nothing changed on that front. While Harry found an entertaining event to spend his time watching on his Wednesday afternoons off. Beside their nightly study group and practicing spells together, school became largely uneventful. Quidditch season began but as spectators, turned out to be dreadfully boring. Especially for Harry as he could see the snitch for most of the game. However it was the perfect time to explore the main library with few others to bother them. If they could sneak away beforehand.

Soon December arrived and the quartet prepared for Hagrid's birthday. Visiting often in November, they tried to secretly discover what Hagrid might like. Since no one could, or wanted to procure a dragon's egg, they had to settle for more modest fare. Explaining the plan to Dumbledore, Harry suggested they decorate Hagrid's place after dinner, while he was performing his duties inspecting the grounds and weeding the vegetable patch, then surprise him when returning. Knowing Hagrid a little better, Dumbledore proposed that he should invite Hagrid for tea right after dinner to keep him fully occupied. He also offered to clean the place before they got there and organize a cake and snacks with the house elves ahead of time, so it would arrive after they finished decorating. Harry agreed readily, since he hadn't even considered the time it might take to clean the hut.

Hagrid's birthday started off with freezing rain, pelting the Hogwart's towers incessantly while students tried to sleep. By the end of breakfast it had turned into a dense fog, surrounding the entire castle. Hagrid didn't arrive for breakfast or lunch that day which concerned Harry but he could still sense the half giant in his cabin, working hard at something by the way he moved about. The four friends organized everything the night before, and piled all their decorations and wrapped gifts into an extra trunk of Padma's to carry down. When dinner began relief showed on their faces as Hagrid arrived, looking a little grumpy, but nodding to Dumbledore as they talked. A subtle wink from the headmaster let them know everything was set, and to save room for birthday cake. Excusing himself a little early Dumbledore spoke to Hagrid before he left and exited through the staff entrance.

After dinner Harry volunteered to retrieve the suitcase left in their common room and meet the girls outside Hagrid's. With one shortcut he was soon outside in the icy darkness. Concentrating on his vision once again illuminated the grounds and revealed a peaceful night. The fog had receded and the stars were out to greet him. Carefully reaching the path overlooking the cabin, he saw three lit wands out, assembling in front of the massive door. He followed down the dry dirt path with the suitcase levitating behind him. Sneaking up behind Hermione, he was about to tap her shoulder when she turned around and caught him. They exchanged roguish smiles and Harry bowed to her victory.

Entering the cabin together revealed a hard at work headmaster trying to repair furniture, clean the floor, and conjure part of a roof all at the same time.

"Ah, I suppose I am a little late on my end, I shall be right with you." Dumbledore gave a few more flicks of his wand and it was near complete.

Hermione, Padma, and Sue were all a little bewildered by the sight of their prestigious headmaster casting up a storm with his sleeves rolled up, hat nearly falling off, and the bottom of his robes soaking wet. Harry ignored it and asked the obvious, "What happened here? Did Hagrid try giving fang a bath or something?"

A few final spells set everything right, but much cleaner and tidier than usual. Harry's question received a small chuckle, "By my estimation, the storm last night caused considerable damage to the roof, and hurried repairs might have done the rest. But now I am certainly late for tea, would your four cast a few cleaning charms on fang before the party? He is tied up out back. Oh, and simply call the house elves when you are ready." With that he pulled out a shrunken broom from his pocket and waved goodbye as he enlarged it and flew off towards his tower.

"That was different... I wonder if he'll wear the same outfit to the party?" Padma raised an eyebrow at Harry. He had unwittingly revealed to them that he was getting private lessons once a week from Dumbledore, during a furious study session one Saturday that was interrupted by lunch. After which they delighted in teasing him about his special treatment.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Okay, let's get cracking girls, don't want to keep the chosen one waiting." The withering stares he got back made him laugh. He learned to enjoyed teasing them just as much.

Hanging ribbons and streamers were easy with a few levitation and sticking charms which they all pitched in to do. Hermione was then set to blowing balloons with a hot air charm they recently learned, and Harry arranged bowls of sweets along with the presents on a portable shrinking table. A giant red and gold party hat was assembled for Hagrid and the color changing happy birthday banner they made was hung along the back wall. Sue called on the house elves who arrived with a mountainous cake in the perfect imitation of a pumpkin, along with small trays of pastries, flagons of pumpkin juice, hard cider for the adults, and other confectionery. They set it all on the main table amid decorative plates and silverware. Hermione invited them to stay but only achieved polite refusals. Finishing up, Harry asked a house elf to discretely tell Dumbledore they were done. At last they gave Fang a quick cleaning outside, then brought him in and dimmed all the lights. Harry was made lookout as they sat in the near dark, chatting while they waited.

They soon heard a series of unexpected musical knocks that reminded Harry of Roger Rabbit. He realized who it was and answered the door for a resplendent and colorful looking Dumbledore who must have flown back down, escaping notice while Harry was distracted by conversation.

"He is coming, and should be here any minute." Dumbledore hurried inside to cast a couple of charms on the walls and spoke again, "We can wait in the light now, no one outside should see a thing. When he gets to the door the lights will go out for a moment, alerting us." Finally he cast at the fireplace and lanterns, bringing illumination and the warmth of a crackling fire back to the cabin. "My, it does look festive in here, you all did a splendid job. And I see the house elves decided to show their thanks for the wonderful pumpkins Hagrid grows."

When the girls saw Dumbledore's flamboyant birthday outfit in the light, they nearly giggled in surprise, yet managed to restrain themselves. Placing a golden wrapped present next to the others, he conjured a few extra chairs and sat down smiling. Sue and Padma tried asking him a few polite questions, to focus on something else. "Do you live in the castle year round Headmaster, or only during school?" Sue inquired.

"All year long, my dear. But I do get out more often during the summer." He wore a friendly expression, already guessing their intentions by Harry's estimation.

But after a couple more dull questions Padma's curiosity got the better off her. "Do you shop at Madam Malkin's or perhaps spell your own robes? You wear so many fascinating styles and colors that some older girls have even tried cataloging them all."

Dumbledore chuckled in amusement, "I have considered telling Becky and Loretta the exact details of my wardrobe, but that would ruin all their fun in speculation, would it not?" Padma nodded and slowly turned pink at the thought of his intimate knowledge of Ravenclaw gossip.

Giving up his window perch Harry sat down next to Hermione, nudging her. She stopped gawking at the legendary Dumbledore to nudge him back playfully and smile, then saw Hagrid outside, "He's here! Should we hide?" Harry looked around at the one room with sparse furniture and then back at her with a dubious question on his face. "Alright already, let's at least jump up and yell surprise when the lights come back on?" The others agreed quietly.

Quiet came over them as the lights went out and a silencing charm was cast on the boarhound. The large door opened and in shuffled Hagrid, "I'm home Fang, wake up yeh lazy beast." He dropped his umbrella in a stand and hung up his coat.

"Surprise!" Yelled the group as the flames around the room blazed back to life. Hagrid staggered back into the door with a hand over his chest and his eyes wider than ever.

"Merlin's beard... You remembered! - A-an' my house!" A bashful smile could be seen beneath his unruly beard, and his eyes started to water. They pulled him towards the table and sat him down in front of the cake. He chuckled at the size of it and looked at them all, then to Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry responded, "The house elves did that for you, we probably couldn't even find that much flour, not to mention design something so elaborate. We got you other things." He pointed at the smaller table.

"Yeh shouldn't 'ave, - an' even Professor Dumbledore sir, you were in on it too?"

A cheerful nod and a wave of Dumbledore's wand produced a large candle on top of the cake that lit with prismatic sparks flying everywhere. "I haven't helped with a surprise party in ages. Now I believe it is tradition to sing a song?"

The party finally got under way with an odd melody of happy birthday as Hagrid put on his party hat and clapped along. Cake and all kinds of goodies were served and presents unwrapped. Dumbledore's was first, turning out to be a large pair of self warming and self cleaning socks. Padma knitted him an immense scarf in Gryffindor colors, with the help of a few spells she learned from her mother. Sue got her parents to send another fire toad as a gift, related to her own, but a lot smaller. Harry ordered a giant sized cookbook, _Hearty Meals Even a Giant Would Love_, and suggested they cook together with it sometime. Hermione's gift was last, and when Hagrid opened it he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I saw you making one when it broke, so I thought you might like another. I asked the music professor and he recommended this kind from an owl catalog, it's a Native American flute and a little bigger so it might fit you better." Hagrid kept chuckling and thanked her with another tear in his eye.

Getting up, Hagrid showed them all a few more presents that were owled to him earlier in the day, being so happy and proud at how many people remembered him this year. While he was revealing a new set of crossbow bolts to Dumbledore, Harry was munching on a piece of chocolate pumpkin cake when a strange thought hit him. "Didn't we recently learn that it was impossible to conjure food in transfiguration class?"

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, yes. What crazy thing did you figure out this time Harry?" Hermione kicked his shoe with a coy smile.

"Well, don't spells like _melofors_ and _avis_ conjure food? I mean birds and pumpkins aren't exactly good raw, but they are edible and could be cooked. Does the law only apply to prepared food, because that doesn't make much sense."

Sue responded, "You're right, and there are many stories in my family of mischievous witches tricking unwary travelers with conjured food. But in the tales, the food never satisfies and all who eat it fall prey to the tricksters."

"Wait, there can't really be something so obviously false about the law without other people noticing... can there?" Padma looked to Dumbledore, who now grinned at the at the four inquisitive students with twinkling eyes.

"Right you all are. Food can be conjured, although it is technically not food as it does not nourish. I am sure you all know that conjured items do not last, which can be harmful, even dangerous if eaten. Much like this conjured roof might collapse if not repaired properly tomorrow. That is why those spells are not taught and are even outlawed by many magical governments today. I would ask you not to spread this knowledge though, as it has been known to result in unsafe experimentation in the past."

The students agreed readily enough, already having learned to keep secrets in the rumor filled castle. And the party got back under way.

More cake and sweets were passed around, but not even Hagrid could eat it all. He tried on the scarf and socks while playing the new flute to great amusement. Dumbledore conjured more instruments for everyone to join in, creating a raucous of discordant sounds. The celebrations soon tapered away as it neared curfew. Everyone was amply stuffed and ready to retire, commenting on the wonderful time they had. The house elves were called once again and Hagrid thanked them for the cake as they saved the rest of it for later, while tidying up the place.

Waving good night, they received another round of thanks and Dumbledore was embraced in a large bear hug, lifting him off the ground. Reaching the castle with the headmaster still clutching his sides, he bid them farewell and flew up to his tower once more. While levitating the suitcase back up the stairs the group discussed whose gift was the best. And most conceded it was Dumbledore's after a lengthy discussion.

Separating at the sixth floor, Hermione left her Ravenclaw friends to continue upwards. Taking a detour around to the hall of hexes, she checked up on the rope barrier with never any luck. Returning down a shadowy corridor a hand reached out from behind a statue, seizing her around the waist, while another clapped over her mouth.

"Got ya!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Revelations

Chapter 15

Revelations

During the slow days of November and December Hermione was easily able to persuade Harry into teaching her the wandless magic he knew. Starting with the occlumency techniques he was learning from Dumbledore, and meditation practice, which he thought helped. Yet they had no way of knowing if she was improving or not, as Harry couldn't use legilimency and looking into Snape's eyes again wasn't an option. Harry also tried teaching her how to move objects without a wand, by placing a small glass bead on a table and telling her to move it with her mind. She worked on everything in her spare time, but thought his teaching techniques were in more desperate need of the practice.

Progress was slow on all fronts.

Learning the Homenum Revelio spell seemed easier by comparison, but they found it could only sense people close by and required too much magic to perform, so they postponed that for later. It was next that Harry had an idea, to constantly send Hermione thoughts during shared classes, in order to familiarize her with the feeling of that specific magic, and possibly allow her to replicate it easier. He seemed to delight in their one sided conversations, trying to make her laugh at inappropriate times, while she was limited to making faces in return. Either Hermione was developing an amazing skill at expressing herself with only a look, or Harry was becoming equally adept at reading her every mood and feature, as their silent conversations became exceedingly complex.

Exploring the castle and all the secret passages was something Hermione had to be talked into, yet she started to enjoy the diversions from their regular routine, which provided some amusing stories. Such as overhearing embarrassing conversations while waiting to exit a secret door, or finding teachers goofing off in between classes when they thought no one was around.

Once, while scouting through a disused route with moss and spiderwebs scattered everywhere, they ran across an abandoned looking classroom. Nearly interrupting a group of dazed students, sitting in a circle and passing around some sort of pipe. Being quite confused at the blue bubbles that came out of it, neither knew what to do. Hermione's first impulse was to tell a teacher, but Harry quickly reminded her of the promise she made. In the end, they decided to research whether it was harmful before they choose to reveal it to anyone else. Harry guessed the twins might know, but not wanting to stereotype them, he didn't mention it.

Hermione had a poor impression of them none the less. Mostly because of the grades they got and the pranks they pulled, but especially after how much they tormented her. She complained that they once played keep-away with a book of her's, only to 'accidentally' stab her with a quill at the end. She didn't care to be the go between for Harry either, having to endure their constant jokes and teasing. Yet Harry could tell she didn't mind them too much, as she often smiled when comparing them to mischievous monkeys, always getting into trouble.

Following the troll incident, Harry started noticing small changes in Hermione's behavior as they became even closer friends. Although she stopped talking down to people and acting the bossy teachers' pet soon after they got to know each other. Recently she was able to resist correcting people as often, and was becoming more skeptical of certain ideas concerning teacher's. He wasn't sure if she was being influenced by their daily meetings or other events, but her new changes seemed to stem from personal growth, rather than dropping the exaggerated persona she came to school with.

Harry enjoyed her blunt honesty and passion for knowledge, but she was his friend no matter how much she changed. Yet it became easier for her to get along with others when she didn't act so abrasive. Which made Harry happy for her, and a little jealous that someone else might monopolize her time. For the present though, that couldn't be farther from the truth as they spent practically all their free time together.

Sue and Padma became closer friends as well, studying and practicing with them most nights. Staying resolute in their mutual ambition to become capable wizards, able to protect each other. They all got to mingle with other first years in the dueling club and even invited some along to their study and practice sessions, bringing a little variety to the cooling winter days. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were included frequently after Harry remembered to apologize for tricking them on Halloween night. Lavender and Parvati loved tagging along when there wasn't so much studying, and Lisa Turpin asked to join in as well, turning out to be a bundle of questions hidden behind thick glasses. Padma called them Potter groupies, but the girls all seemed to have fun together. Harry even caught them giggling after he left to put books away or whispering together while he concentrated on difficult spells. Hermione seemed to linger a little closer on those days as well.

When the rumors of Harry having a harem resurfaced, they felt it was time to invite some boys.

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan joined in a few times, but seemed a little too intimidated by all the girls, whereas Harry was simply used to it by then. It surprised everyone when Ron Weasley invited himself, unannounced and acting amiable, yet was completely rebuffed by Hermione of all people, pointing out that they planned to actually study instead of just talk, like he usually did. As she explained later, she knew he wanted to copy their homework and didn't fancy him getting into the habit of leeching off all their hard work, even if he started being nice about it.

She tried inviting Neville Longbottom once, but he simply shook his head and ran away from her, probably thinking it was a trap. They studied with other Ravenclaws after that, then more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, but never a Slytherin, even after inviting Daphne and some others. Most first years weren't compatible with their group; some had difficulty keeping up with anything they were doing, while others were annoyed when the topic ever changed from school work, and then there were the few who stayed far away.

While Draco encountered further problems with his rebellious minions, Pansy Parkinson and her new gang took over where he left off, insulting and bullying anyone they thought would allow it. Which turned out to be almost everyone, but Gryffindors and muggleborns got the worst of it. Resulting in Hermione being targeted once again. She didn't let it bother her at all though, and instead of pretending to be crazy like Harry, she ignored it entirely. Harry was proud of her, but if it continued much longer he was planning on sabotaging Pansy and any thoughts of friendship she might have.

oOoOo

The night of Hagrid's birthday was a complete success for everyone... except Hermione. Being clutched firmly in a stranger's grasp nearly made her scream, faint, and wet herself simultaneously. For everyone's sake it was lucky none of that happened. Mostly because she would have to kill whoever it was, and wizards jail didn't sound terribly appealing. Every muscle she could control was tensed. Shock was the only thing keeping her from lashing out with her wand and every self defense move she had ever heard of or read about. She held her breath, waiting for the next move, determined to spring into action.

Whoever it was leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Got ya!"

All of Hermione's tension slid away, and a burning hatred replaced it. The hand pulled away from her mouth and she screamed in a low voice, "Harry! I'm going to _kill_ you! And I don't even care if they send me to azkaban, because at least I'll be away from _YOU_!" She turned around looking directly in his eyes, not able to escape his grasp on her yet. A few inches away, she gave him a glare that she hoped could break glass and melt stone. Then the unthinkable happened.

Harry kissed her.

Pulling away he smiled, that wonderful, heart-melting smile he gave her at times. Which wouldn't let her heart stop fluttering in her chest, or the blush in her cheeks from residing. He dashed away, leaving an utterly stunned and dumbfounded look on her face. From the corner of the hallway he sent a thought, '_Good night_' and kept on going.

She stood frozen in place, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened.

_He kissed me! WHY?! He really kissed me... it was more of a peck really, but on the lips! He said he'd never do anything creepy again, but he loves to torment me too, maybe he thinks that's okay? What a cheeky git. If only... No! He can't kiss me whenever he feels like it simply to mess with my head! I won't let him. He knows I fancy him by now, how could he not? But he's never shown the slightest interest since the promise he made. Ever since the hospital incident he's acted kind of odd around me, and even that was probably a mistake, thinking I was someone else. I've seen the way he looks at other girls sometimes, much more than just friendly stares... ughh, why did I have to crush on Harry Potter of all people. What a daft twit I've been, thinking he might like me that way. He's probably just messing with me to get a reaction, or he's really chuffed, thinking he distracted me from revenge..._

Her watch alarm went off, giving two minutes before curfew. Shaking the strained numbness from her limbs, she headed off towards the Gryffindor common room. Trying to distract herself from more uncomfortable thoughts, she repeated the answers from last weeks practice exams in transfiguration. _Difficulty multiplied by the mass, is divided by the amount of magic used, multiplied by your concentration. The product is then multiplied by your intent, to get your likely... He had to have some unknown reason to kiss me. No one does that when someone is angry at them, even if they genuinely like the person - do they? _

Retiring early that night was incredibly hard as new and strange thoughts kept her wide awake, but the long and exciting day eventually caught up with her. Sleep brought erratic dreams, yet ones she'd had before.

Laying in bed, Harry couldn't help run back through the night's events. Hermione had been nice to him all day, smiling at him, leaning and sitting closer than usual. At the party she playfully nudged him now and then, and even rested her head on his shoulder at the end. When he mischievously wiped frosting on the tip of her nose she just laughed and licked it off her finger. It was simply too much for him.

_I can't believe I kissed her, after all the times I resisted doing something stupid... it just felt... right._

_How else was I supposed to react to all that, pretend forever that I don't like her? She seemed so shocked when I kissed her goodnight though... maybe I went too far in scaring her this time. Except she jokingly threatened my death just before that, she must not have been too afraid. Maybe she really doesn't like me that way... could I just be interpreting all her smiles and teasing wrong? Am I just the best friend that'll never have a chance as anything more? I know I promised I'd never be too forward again, but... I couldn't... I don't know what I was thinking... She was so close last night, she smelled so good, and looked so cute I couldn't resist! Ugghhh, I really hope she doesn't stop talking to me again._

oOoOo

Waking up early in the morning, Hermione threw off her sweaty covers and got ready in a rush. She had a question to ask and it wasn't going to wait until after breakfast. There were probably many more questions than one, but at least he would answer that one.

Entering the common room she saw Angela Johnson alone by the fire, getting ready for the day's quidditch match and doing a few stretches in the warmth rather than out in the chill air. Seizing an idea, Hermione built up her courage and approached her, "Excuse me, Angela? Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure swot, what is it?" Angela glanced back with a humorous grin.

Blushing slightly Hermione lowered her voice and stepped closer, "How do you know - when a boy likes you?" Her blush deepened.

"Ooh, so you finally noticed eh?" Her face changed to an expression of wise understanding, "Well, he does."

"Bu-but, how can you know?"

"Trust me on this one, he does."

"It's so confusing... he's always teasing me and trying to scare me. If it was anyone else I would think he was an insulting prat. How can you be so sure?"

Lifting an eyebrow at her, Angela replied, "I don't think it could be any more ruddy obvious, from your description no less. Besides, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"...How do you know who I'm talking about?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Rolling her eyes now, Angela chuckled, "Blimey, you two are glued to the hip. If it was anyone other than _him_, I bet he would be cursing them in the halls. But if you can't trust my word on it, simply wait it out. Stay his friend until you're convinced, it shouldn't take that long until he shows you. Though you shouldn't go too fast either, still a little young for that sorta thing."

"Thanks, I was planning on asking him directly, but that might be... easier."

"I guess talking to him is more your speed, but you could simply take a shortcut and kiss him, that would be quickest." She grinned teasingly, "But I have to be going now, catch ya later. Hope it all gets sorted." She gave one last encouraging smile and jogged out the door, broomstick in hand.

There was plenty of time before breakfast, so Hermione made her way towards the Ravenclaw dorms. She still needed answers, even if she asked different questions than originally planned. Upon reaching the library she saw Harry entering from the other side. Their eyes met and it all clicked. But neither could help saying things that had built up in their minds.

Hermione started, "What was that?" She tried to keep her face even and not give anything away.

"I'm sorry!" Harry pleaded, "I know I said I wouldn't do anything strange like before, and I really don't want you to stop talking to me again. So can we forget about it and stay friends at least?"

"That's it? You're sorry?" Her eyes grew more intent. "You scare me half to death and then do the most unexpected thing imaginable, and you're only sorry? Nothing else going on in your mind that you want to tell me maybe? Like what you were expecting to happen now?" She crossed her arms and waited.

Knowing exactly what he wanted to say, he didn't say it. But she didn't seem unreasonably angry so Harry tried to hint at it sideways, "If... if we can still be friends, I thought maybe we can simply see where things go... No pressure or expectations, just, being ourselves." He looked up with a hopeful expression, and remembered to breathe.

That sounded almost like what Hermione dreamed about, but she didn't want to sound overly keen about the idea, in case he meant something else. "That sounds acceptable, but you better not do anything like that again!"

His hopeful expression dropped into guilt and sadness.

Thinking quickly she clarified her words with a wry grin, "I mean if you ever scare me like that again I'll curse your nose off! And don't think I'm going to forget about getting you back, I owe you for that." His smile that melted her heart was back, and everything was going to be alright now. Those bright green eyes ensnared her completely.

"We'll see..." Happier than even last night, Harry forgot about the world and his fears, and stepped close to kiss her again. The bell rang for breakfast and he turned his step into a slide, moving beside her and holding his arm out for her, "Shall I escort you to breakfast m'lady?"

She snorted cheerfully and pushed him, then grabbed his arm anyway, pulling him along to the statue. An older student noticed, but said nothing, simply expecting it by now. They separated before exiting out the secret passageway, not wanting the whole school to gossip. Their elbows still touched gently, now and then as they walked to their seats.

oOoOo

With the meal ending the owl post arrived, dropping feathers and packages all over the place. Harry couldn't help but remember his first night at Hogwarts, learning what else they dropped in the past. A single letter fell into Hermione's lap, quite dissimilar to all the rest. It was printed text on a white envelope, and could only be from her parents. Harry glanced around at her opening it and reading carefully. After finishing it, she looked back at him with the barest hint of a grin. He caught her meaning, it must be good news.

Walking back together Harry asked her who the letter was from. With a bubbly tone she responded, "My parents, they're especially busy this time of year and were wondering if I wanted to put our skiing trip off till next year. Maybe I'll write them back, saying it's okay?"

"That's... _good_?" He was confused at how she could be happy, being left at school with a loving family to go home to, but then it dawned on him, and decided to wind her up a little, "That's too bad I won't be able to stay here and keep you company over the holidays."

"Wh-What?" Disappointment touched her lips as she hid the letter, "I thought you said you wanted to stay here over the break..."

Glancing at her miniscule pout, he relented, "Oh, well I guess I could. If you really want me to that is. Can't have you staying here all by yourself."

Pushing it too far, Hermione caught onto him as well, "No, that's okay, I'll just go home and have a wonderful holiday with my family and people I actually like." Elbowing him in the side, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay, would you please spend the winter holidays here with me so I'm not so poor and alone? Is that what you want to hear?" He poked her lightly in the ribs with wandless magic, bypassing her arms that were blocking his.

"Hey!" She tried to poke him back but settled for smacking his shoulder, "I'm not sure, it sounds awfully dull hanging around here with you all through Christmas." Her sarcastic expression was in full force.

"Really now, dull is it? I suppose I won't have to talk Hagrid into letting you come along with us Christmas shopping in a few weeks, and going to Florean's ice cream parlor. Or any of the hundred other shops you might want to explore with a rich and handsome companion by your side..."

"Who, Hagrid? I didn't know he was rich." She smiled coyly at him and ran on ahead.

Arriving at the library Harry plopped down in the chair beside her. She was intent on reading a book in a surprisingly awkward position, while pretending to ignore him.

"You know what? Dumbledore told me a strange story about his brother a few weeks back, implied he was a hobknocker even. Something about sheep or goats I believe."

This received another snort but Hermione shook her head and kept reading. Somehow he had desensitized her to outrageous topics so much, she had learned to tolerate even the most absurd stories he told. Looking at the book she was reading made him question her sanity though. _Gadding with Ghouls_, a book written as if the author was begging for attention. Having read a chapter or two when Hermione left for the bathroom the other day, Harry didn't know how she could stand the pandering drivel.

_At least she doesn't have much time to read those books with the end of term coming up. But what could she see in an author like that when she obviously has read much better in the past? I guess it goes to show, that even geniuses have bad habits, and Ravenclaw can contain obnoxious braggarts like Lockhart._

"Do you really like that book, or are you secretly planning to drive me crazy with how strange you can act?"

She peeked over the cover at him, "For your information, there are rumors that the author wants the dark arts position here at Hogwarts. I'm simply trying to discern his credentials. No need to get your smalls in a bunch."

Getting an evil idea about her comment, Harry imagined what her reaction might be, and decided not to risk it. "Well I'm glad Hogwarts can rely on you to vet their teachers. Shame you weren't here last year to sack Quirrell and Snape for being lousy educators. But if a pompous windbags like him gets in, I'm not sure it'll be much better." He pointed towards her book.

"Why don't you go watch a Slytherin quidditch practice, it matches your attitude, rude and pointless." Pulling her book up she sat back and ignored him again.

When things were going so well, he had to ruin it by opening his mouth. "I'm sorry... I just don't get why you would like that kind of book. But I'll shut up now - can, we still study together later though?"

Laying down her book once again, she studied his long but pleading face, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but we're revising potions. That'll probably be the hardest exam, judging by all the homework we were given."

He agreed readily, as potions was the only class that gave him any difficulties. Snape wasn't that horrible lately but he didn't make the subject any easier. Harry's way of memorizing potion ingredients and their steps let him breeze through most of the class, but the problems came when trying to figure out what would happen if anything was changed. It was supposed to be an exact science, but none of it made any sense to him. Putting in more of one root or another could do anything from bubble a different color, to explode, with no explanation of why. Not making mistakes, was apparently hindering him from learning. It probably didn't help that potions interested him least as well.

Later when Padma and Sue arrived, they moved to a central table and laid out their books and parchment. Harry had taken to using a pencil for anything but homework and tests. He found it much easier to scribble notes and erase things rather than using a quill with dripping ink, even if they could correct his spelling or take dictation. Their study of potions focused on where he had difficulties, since everyone in their group memorized the potion steps by now. It soon became apparent that he was behind them all and even Hermione's tips didn't help him understand. The head start on magic he had, along with so much practice was still keeping him ahead in most classes, although others were catching up fast. Somehow they were gaining on him and learning faster than he did, yet it didn't make sense, and he was determined to understand why.

Fred and George came bouncing into the Ravenclaw library, carrying their brooms and making too much noise, heedless of the dirty looks they gathered along the way. Stopping at their table, the twins leaned down and put their arms over Harry and Hermione's shoulders.

"Almost time for quidditch, are you lot going to cheer us on this time? The game is between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff after all."

"Yeah, we know all about Ravenclaws rivalry with the puffs, though we still can't figure out why." George scratched his chin at the mystery.

"Wait, we're not supposed to like Hufflepuff? How come no one told me this?" Harry directed the question at Padma and Sue.

Sue shrugged, "It's common knowledge, but we don't know why either."

"The Hufflepuffs claim it's because we're jealous of all their famous alumni, and wish they were are own. But that's silly, why would anyone care?" Padma remarked.

Hermione pushed Fred's arm off her shoulder and chimed in, "I read that Rowena Ravenclaw became extremely secretive before she died, hiding many things from her best friend Helga Hufflepuff. Some say they got into a fight over castle secrets and founder legacies, and that's when the feud first started, although a thousand years seems like a long time to hold a grudge."

Harry looked back and forth between them all, "Are you sure it's not just a joke played on the rest of the school so we aren't included in a house war like Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Fred and George glanced at each other, "Naaa, couldn't be. The puffs barely know what deception is, let alone how to do it. Besides, we've seen how intense your houses get during quidditch."

"So are you coming or not, we have to go suit up. And we better see you there Hermione, no one gets out of supporting their own house!"

Finally being persuaded to go, the girls packed up their bags. Harry on the other hand had another idea.

"I have a meeting with Professor Flitwick, but I'll come down afterwards." Hermione threw him a suspicious look, but gave up trying to figure him out. They filed out the library as a few other students followed after.

Meanwhile Harry climbed to the seventh floor, after checking on the rope barrier, he knocked on Flitwick's office door. "Come in!" Responded a high pitched voice, and Harry entered.

oOoOo

"What can I do for you today Harry? Change your mind about attending quidditch practice? Or are you looking for another enchanting book?" Professor Flitwick hopped up on a pile of papers behind his desk.

"No to both actually. I came to talk about my performance in charms. I was wondering if I've been doing something wrong lately, because, it feels like something is holding me back."

Flitwick gazed into his eyes, "Hmm, well you shouldn't worry too much, since you are still second in your year. But I have noticed you progress is declining a little, have you been practicing enough? Maybe something outside of class has been bothering you?"

Thinking for a second, Harry came up with nothing, "Not that I can think of, and I've been practicing almost as much as Hermione. But I can't help imagining something is wrong. It's almost as if I'm getting worse at performing spells I've already mastered."

"Hmm, let's see a few then, start with Lumos."

Doing as he was told, Harry picked up his wand and cast the spell, with a clear "Lumos," which produced a bright light, yet it stung the his eyes more than normal. Ending it after a second he was about to cast another charm when he was interrupted.

"Er... what happened to your '_nox_' countercharm?" Flitwick looked confused, "Are you practicing nonverbal spells already Harry?"

"Oh, well, - It just seems easier without it. I haven't been specifically practicing any since I heard you learn that in later years, but some spells I use without the incantation, it just comes naturally... Is there something wrong with that? Could I be damaging my magical core by doing nonverbal charms without guidance?" Harry was on the edge of his seat, worried he might have been hurting himself all these years with wandless and nonverbal magic. Though he knew there was something wrong with that line of thought.

Looking a little uncomfortable, Flitwick coughed, "Ah, um, no, not quite. Why don't you try Lumos again, but without the incantation if you can."

He hesitated, looking back and forth from his wand to the professor, but shrugged his shoulders and began. Doing so, Harry imagined the tip of his wand illuminating the room, feeling the slight warmth of sunlight, and seeing the clear image of the soft light shining in his mind. With barely any movement from his wand, he cast, producing a brilliantly pure glow that lit the entire office. Neither stinging the eyes nor making either of them squint from glare. His eyebrows rose at the unexpected result.

Professor Flitwick squirmed a little in his seat, "I was afraid of this... You see, the problem with teaching magic sometimes, is that everyone is different. While one method may work with most, some few learn better another way. This isn't to say one method is wrong, or another right, but teachers can't tell which students will learn better if taught differently. Usually it isn't until the 5th and 6th year that it is apparent, and that's when all students are expected to try it. Do you see what I mean?"

Sudden realization hit Harry, "You mean saying incantations aren't needed, but that most students learn better that way, so that's how it's taught? All this time, I thought spell incantations were somehow part of the magic, required to do specific spells, though I should have known better. I was even given a hint early on... Wait, wand movements aren't needed either, are they?"

_I should have seen all this ages ago. I never even needed a wand before school, why should words and motions matter when it was always focus that limited me before. That's what was making me so frustrated lately. I was getting caught up in perfecting meaningless pronunciation and the exact way to wave my wand, thinking that would improve my spells, when it only distracted me and weakened them._

"Ahhmm, well that depends on the student, but technically, - no. Though many are helped by it, and some spells seem to function better with a wand movement similar to their intended action, they can still be performed without. The reason appears to be that most students need to focus on a specific structure of a spell, using a name, wand movement, and imagining the concept of a spell with it's effect all at once. Wingardium Leviosa for instance, sounds like a spell that would let something float, since most local languages and spells are based on Latin, they resemble those words and concepts already held by many students. Being that most spells were developed or changed when Latin was flourishing, they usually stem from it. I suspect it was easier to teach when everyone spoke Latin and spells were simply variations from an actual word. The swish and flick I teach is reproduced easily and tends to give the idea of picking things up, although past professors have taught differently."

"Of course." Harry nodded along, "Defining the concept of what you want to happen in your mind is what matters. That should be so much easier though, focusing on only the desired results. The usual method probably let's the mind make more connections related to similar thoughts and memories, associating everything with how you think the spell works. Though there are so many other languages out there, some people might even have a hard time pronouncing the words right. Do they use something else in Asia and other countries that never spoke or was influenced by Latin?" Harry leaned back again thinking of all the possibilities. Jubilant at the knowledge that he wasn't doing something wrong, and could discard the unneeded details.

"Some still do, yes, but their languages have changed quite drastically as well since ancient spells were created, and many have transitioned over to the Latin pronunciations and this style of teaching recently. That is why many foreign students come here, to learn what works so well and bring it back to their countries of origin. Because it is highly useful for the majority of students. Most are given scholarships to come here from their own magical governments, and expected to teach when they get back.

"The problem we face now Harry, is a difficult one. You will obviously want to practice and use spells without focusing on the words or wand movements, but this can cause problems for others."

This peaked Harry's curiosity, as he sat up a little straighter.

"While you may benefit from nonverbal spells, most students would be severely harmed by trying to imitate you. Both physically while casting spells they cannot perform correctly, and developmentally they might lose all confidence in the old way things are taught. That is the main reason why magic is taught by the current method, because while some students may be held back like yourself, most would barely be able to perform the simplest magic if they tried to learn nonverbal spells from the beginning. Only after years of practice are their concepts of spells so ingrained that they are capable of learning nonverbal magic without harm. It is believed that your frame of mind, or how you think is slightly different than regular people. Allowing those like you to do what others normally cannot.

"So I must ask you to pretend to cast the usual way in classes, and practice your own way in private. Like those in the distant past, you will most likely refine your spells better on your own, but simply be guided by the spells taught in classes. - Pretending to whisper or repeat the words by rote will help keep up appearances. I'm sorry, but you might need to continue this deception for many years. It shouldn't be too hard because others will most likely be focusing on your outstanding magic rather than your pronunciation or wand movements. Since those like you were usually the most powerful wizards of their age. Even Headmaster Dumbledore didn't realize he was better with nonverbal magic until his fifth year, as it is told."

Harry's eyebrows rose again in surprise, this was giving him new hope. He was getting worse and worse at learning spells as time went on, causing his dreams of creating new magic or incredible devices to slowly fade away. He almost started thinking about a future in the department of mysteries, simply studying past achievements, instead of continuing his research in enchanting. But now it seemed his potential wasn't lost after all.

"Wow, that's interesting... of course I can keep pretending if you want. Is it the same for transfiguration and potions as well?" Hope was plastered all over his face.

"For transfiguration it is, although the incantations and calculation of what you want to change can be very important and helpful, it is not precisely required. I have heard Dumbledore compare magic and particularly transfiguration to music. Saying that while most people need it to be broken down into notes, keys, and many other parts to recreate it, there are some who it comes to naturally. Savants, I believe they are called."

Reeling at the implication, Harry wondered if he was somehow mentally handicapped like most savants he heard about. _I'm certainly not normal for an eleven year old, but I don't think I have some kind of disability... And magic didn't exactly come naturally either. I had to work on wandless magic for years to get very good at it. Maybe it's just a talent I've learned to harness? _He continued to speculate while Flitwick carried on.

"I'm afraid potions are still controlled by the ingredients and methods used though. And I would advise you to be especially careful with free transfiguration. Normally you learn that in sixth or seventh year, because you should have all the basics down by then. You should inform Professor McGonagall about your aptitude so she will know what to expect, and be able to advise you further." Sliding down from the pile of papers he walked over to Harry, "I hope this won't strain your friendship with fellow students, especially with Miss Granger. Having to keep secrets from friends can be very burdensome."

"Are you sure Hermione isn't like me? Although she still learns well normally, maybe she could do better non-verbally too?"

"Possibly... possibly, but it is dangerous to risk it. Do not tell her yet, but if you see her casting nonverbal spells also, bring her to me and we can make sure. Is there anything else you had on your mind?" Harry shook his head, "Good good, now I hope the quidditch game hasn't ended yet, let's go watch?"

His eyes twinkled like Dumbledore's as he climbed up to a back window, opened the latch, and fell out. Calling back up he squeaked, "Jump down, it's perfectly safe."

Harry looked over the edge at the titchy little man far below, then shook his head and dived after.

oOoOo

Arriving at the match Harry parted ways with Flitwick and made his way to the Gryffindor stands. Finding Hermione in the back row, he sat beside her. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were all up front, shouting at the Gryffindor team in the air, yelling advice and encouragement, none of which was heard. Neville sat to one side, cuddling the new hedgehog Lee finally got him. From the talk going around, it was said to be magical and already bit one of Neville's tormentors. The other Gryffindor girls were clustered around him, giggling and cooing about how cute it looked.

"Anything exciting happen so far?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up at him, "Ron nearly fell off the stands earlier, but no, not on the pitch at least. - Come to point out the snitch again?"

"Well, there's no need to point when it's right over there," He nodded his head towards the Slytherin stands. It was hovering right above them and no one seemed to notice. He dropped to a whisper, " - But if you're bored I could push it towards one of the seekers and let them chase it." He smirked at her scandalized expression. "But only if you're bored."

"You will do no such thing!" She scolded him, "They're trying their hardest out there, they don't need you interfering for fun. Even if we find it a little... dull."

He nudged her playfully and brought out a package of chocolate grasshoppers, offering her some. She took a few and stuffed her hands back under the blanket she had brought, where she was slyly reading a book. Harry chuckled and she nudged him back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked Harry with an imitation of a posh accent. Attracting the attention of the other boys.

_Catch more flies with honey,_ Harry thought, "Just cheering on Gryffindor, Fred and George are doing great. - Care for some chocolate?" He poured some into the three boy's outstretched hands and they were extremely mollified.

Hermione huffed and shook her head at his confusing actions, "You might be reinforcing bad behavior you know, better to offer when they're nice."

"Should I ring a bell as well? Heh, if I'm too obvious even they might catch on. Although I admit, it is unlikely."

"At least you're not tripping them into mud puddles or through the halls like Draco. I've seen his so called clumsiness first hand, and can guess the cause now. You know it's cruel to use your magic like that, even on bullies."

Shrugging, Harry chewed slowly on a grasshopper, "I suppose I'm cruel then."

She glanced at the distant look on his face and leaned her shoulder against him, sighing. Pulling the blanket over him as well, they watched the game together.

Eventually the Gryffindor seeker, some fourth year Harry didn't know, saw the snitch and the chase began. Taking twenty minutes of on and off bursts of speed, when the snitch was finally caught by a lucky grab from Gryffindor. It relieved Harry that there wasn't going to be any superstitious nonsense of him being bad luck if they lost. Lunch arrived soon after and there was a celebration at the Gryffindor table. Fireworks were set off and more candy was thrown, but they held the noise to a dull roar.

'_Still enjoying quidditch now?_' He sent the silent question to Hermione and she looked back with her '_you know better than to ask that,_' expression.

Meeting with Dumbledore later, Harry revealed his new knowledge and mentioned that asking him to light the fireplace once, wasn't much of a hint to nonverbal magic. Especially when he didn't even know that he was supposed to learn from vague and obscure hints at the time. Not conceding the point, Dumbledore reminded him of their discussion on defense spells to learn. As well as few casual mentions in the past month. Harry smacked his forehead and agreed.

"Got any more obvious hints about other topics I haven't been getting? Because as you can see, I'm not the best at this game."

"That is half the fun, learning how to play. - You have a great advantage already, now that you realize I give so many hints. I suppose I could spare a few more, yet make them obscure and mysterious, which is how they are supposed to be passed on." Dumbledore cleared his throat and sat up in seriousness.

"What has been broken can be fixed, what is hidden will be found, and when pacing needed things arrive. There, now does that cheer you up?" The wise old wizard impression with a twinkle in his eye was slightly marred by crumbs on his beard, and a bit of jam on his sleeve from lunch.

Harry was a little tired of just thinking through hints over again and again, so he finally said something, "Maybe if there was a clue to _HOW_ I'm supposed to figure the rest of it out. I only have so much time on my hands to research this stuff, I can't spend all of it looking for everything about hidden secrets, and special repair spells. By the way, it's really hard trying to find that disappearing door when there's a spell blocking the way to it."

A little befuddled Dumbledore sighed, "I told Severus to take that down ages ago. It was a precaution that appears not to have worked. As for the rest, they should not be that hard. If I make them too easy, I will not have any secrets left to give hints about."

Wanting to throw up his hands and grow another tree from the desk, Harry calmed down and practiced his breathing. "Okay, can I at least try to use legilimency today? I'm bound to need it sometime in the future, being the boy who lived. Why not start practicing now?" The severe expression the headmaster rarely used was back, ready to explain yet again why it was not a good idea. Relenting Harry slumped back in his seat, "Fine, have it your way. Occlumency training yet again. I hope you grow bored of this someday and decide to train me in something a bit more fun. The Dark Arts perhaps?"

Dumbledore knew Harry was being sarcastic, yet looked at him with an even sterner gaze. Which only made the boy chuckle. His intimidating and mysterious Headmaster persona wasn't meant for one on one occlumency training over the span of months. Especially when he interspersed it with levity and genuine honesty.

Harry was getting too friendly and good at occlumency that it became difficult to tell what he was hiding. Although Dumbledore assured himself early on that Harry was no Tom Riddle, there were still dangerous aspects to his character. His lack of compassion for those he does not consider friends, his willingness to take an easy way out, and disregard for authority or established tradition. Not to mention the possible dark roads Harry was likely to travel, searching for knowledge and lost magic, or the endless people who may try to corrupt him for the power he already possessed. Dumbledore decided to demonstrate to Harry the proper way to act in the future, and not merely rely only on tales of wisdom and temporary conversations.

He nodded to Harry and looked him in the eyes, then entered his mind.

oOoOo

Arriving at the Ravenclaw library Harry sat down quietly next to Hermione, still reading her book from earlier. She had one leg up on the armrest pointing towards him, an arm stretched behind her head as she slouched sideways, and the book propped on her stomach, one hand turning the pages. Almost through with it, she probably didn't notice him, or how awkward she was sitting. He sat and watched her, entertained by how she crossed her legs once in a while or made a little noise or sigh now and then. Her shoes had been kicked off ages ago revealing cushy pink socks, embroidered with hearts and soft tufts of cotton around the ankle. They made Harry want to tickle her tiny feet so much that he almost reached out by hand to do it, in front of who knows how many people that might see. Restraining himself took effort but he managed it.

While waiting Harry hid behind a large book in his lap in case anyone came close, or she looked up. Only a few pages were left as he kept studying her. Noting her foot dancing to unheard music, she put both legs up over the armrest to slouch down even further in the chair, reading the last page in rapt interest. With a sigh she turned the last page, closed the book, and looked up.

Their eyes met and she blushed slightly, "When did you get here?" She slowly righted herself and put her shoes back on, while glancing furtively at Harry who pretended to be reading.

"Just a minute ago, didn't want to interrupt you so close to the end." He closed his book and looked back at her rosy cheeks. "Want to go check the moke traps today? I read that they search farther for food during the winter."

She nodded at the correct information and acceptance of his plan. "Sure, I'll go get my cloak and meet you..?"

"There's a passage underneath Ravenclaw tower that leads out by the greenhouses, so here is fine?"

Another nod and they were soon on their way. He helped her down the sharp drop in the broom closet and they exited out into the crisp December air. Warm breath became fog as their shoes crunched the icy grass underneath. The cold bit at their noses and they bundled up tighter. Hermione cast a few hot air charms up her sleeves and in her shoes to keep the chill away. Walking down by the lake, they made their way slowly along the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking for the traps here and there, trying to discern their whereabouts in the altered weather.

Coming upon a broken and twisted trap they looked closer, it was empty. They found a charm in the library to at least detect a moke if close, but whatever had been in there was long gone. Examining the bent metal and missing bait, it had obviously caught something, but wasn't strong enough to hold it. There was even a piece of dried skin clinging to a sharp point on the trap, that looked exactly like the greenish silver a book said it should. They had caught one.

"Looks like it was a big one too... We'll have to practice the unbreakable charm, and find some kind of spell to alert us when the traps are triggered." Hermione surmised.

"At least we know they're in the area, and if there's one that can grow that big, there's bound to be more. Let's check the rest real quick." The freezing temperature was getting to them, but with a generous amount of hot air charms and sticking close together, they fought it off.

The last trap was empty, same as all the rest. With another round of warming charms they started back, but that's when Harry got an idea. "We should be far enough away that no one can find us. Want to try something?"

Hermione's face went scarlet in the blink of an eye, "I'm... not sure, - what did you have in mind?" She was looking down at the ground.

Eyes widening in surprise, Harry could guess by her manner what she thought he meant, the idea flooded through him, and his face also went red, "Well... um... we, could... do that again... - but I was thinking, of something more magic related. Occlumency and legilimency training?"

"Out here? In the freezing cold? Doesn't that take tons of concentration and discipline? And I thought you told me Dumbledore wasn't letting you learn legilimency yet." She was breathing deeply, trying to dissuade her cheeks from staying red.

"I guess you're right, it's just the only place no one would think to look for us. But if you want to warm your lips up... then that's fine as well."

Hermione shot warm air in his face and then pushed him away, "In your dreams Potter." Sticking out her tongue at him she danced away once again. Chasing after her this time he pulled her back towards him with wandless magic. "No fair Harry!" She aimed her wand at him but it angled to the side as she cast a leg locker jinx, missing him completely, "No!" was all she got out before he tackled her into a clump of thick grass.

Her wand rolled away and Harry laughed evilly, "Haven't been practicing your wandless magic much have you?" Holding her arms down with one hand he pulled her wand to his own hand with magic and stuffed it inside his pocket.

"Now... how much will you suffer this time for your insolent behavior?" She was glaring up daggers at him, but was flushed an even brighter red now. Then the tickling began. Her giggling laughter could be heard bouncing along the hills and far into the woods. Finally gathering her strength, she pushed him off and tackled him in turn.

"Now what are you going to do? No wand, no magic, what powers do you think you have over me?" He smiled up at her.

She kissed him. And then slapped him. Giggling at his shocked face she jumped up and ran towards the castle as fast as she could. She shouted back, "That was for the last night!"

Climbing to his feet slowly, he rubbed his stinging cheek and contemplated the quick kiss. Hermione stopped at the doorway, looking back at him, but he just smiled and took out her wand, waving it back at her. Crossing her arms she stepped into the entrance hall to wait for him. There was no hiding or sneaking up upon him, not for her at least. Harry could sense everywhere she went, all day long, but pretended it was only when he tried. For the last few days she was on his mind. Others he could sense whenever he concentrated or tried sensing where they were, but now, he could always feel her presence. He just hoped it wasn't too creepy if she ever learned about it. Luckily he only sensed her state of mind when she was extremely emotional, which wasn't very often.

Arriving at the door he entered quietly, seeing Hermione at the foot of the steps opposite him. The entrance room was empty as she smirked at him, and with a loud pop, Kolie appeared in front of his face grabbing onto his robe. "Hello master Harry!" Her tiny hand slipped into his inner pocket before he even realized what was going on. With another pop she was standing next to Hermione handing her wand back.

"Thank you Kolie." She grasped it tightly in victory.

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side!" Complained Harry.

Waving goodbye Kolie gave a playful smile and popped away again. Hermione displayed a triumphant grin, but lost it just as fast. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open as her wand slipped from her grasp again and whizzed right back into Harry's waiting hand. He broke into a mirthful laugh seeing her reaction. Walking up to her he twirled it in his fingers. Grimacing at another small crack in it, he stopped and put on his smile again. "I believe you dropped this?" He reverently handed it over with a bow.


End file.
